VIERA V LŽI
by Arianne794
Summary: (ANNOUNCEMENT) And, Darl, nobody knows how people's hearts are working. Who do you believe, then? / HunHan. GenderSwitch. Chaptered.
1. Prologue

**VIERA V LŽI**

By Arianne794

.

Family, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Crime

.

.

.

Ditulis berdasarkan sebuah cerita bersambung berjudul sama yang bagian pertamanya terbit disebuah majalah lokal edisi XXXVI; 21 Agustus 1997, oleh _Reanne Baisya_.

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Our uncomfortable rendezvous and coincidence_**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari itu langit mendung. Awan kelabu berarak perlahan, mengirim rasa cemas akan datangnya hujan. Orang-orang mulai panik, berlarian karena sadar tak membawa pelindung. Berkas-berkas kertas disembunyikan dalam tas, pun semua perangkat elektronik tak tahan air disimpan rapat. Semuanya menghindar dari rintik hujan yang basahnya bisa membawa bencana. Sepersekian detik, suara _brash_ keras terdengar dari jutaan tetes air yang jatuh menghantam bumi.

Berlarian, menyebabkan percikan air ke sekitaran, biarlah. Tetesan air dari ujung payung mengenai orang lain, pun acuh tak acuh. Peduli apa, yang penting diri sendiri sedikit aman lebih dulu.

 _"_ _Sayang, bertahanlah!"_

Seorang wanita muda seperempat abad berlari susah payah menghindari lalu lalang pejalan kaki, menembus hujan deras dengan lengan mendekap erat seorang gadis kecil berbalut jaket merah marun tebal bertudung. Tetesan air hujan yang membasahi tubuh dan memedihkan mata ia abaikan, tak apa selama gadis kecil dalam dekapannya terlindung dari air hujan. Walau nyatanya percuma juga.

Kesalahannya memang. Tak ingat membawa payung atau apapun itu sesaat setelah ia membaca angka tigapuluhsembilan derajat di termometer digital. Ia tak sempat melihat langit yang mendung karena kening panas menjadi prioritas.

Panik, ketakutan, khawatir. Semua perasaan bercampur aduk dalam dirinya sehingga yang dapat ia pikirkan adalah merujuk ke fasilitas kesehatan terdekat. Kesialan menimpa ketika klinik kecil yang biasanya ia kunjungi ternyata tutup.

Ia berlari menuju halte bus terdekat, menapak cepat pada tangga bus ketika alat transportasi itu berhenti dan membuka pintu. Tak ada satupun kursi yang kosong, membuatnya harus susah payah menenangkan gadis kecil dalam dekapan yang tak henti mengigau; _dingin, Mama, sangat dingin_ dalam kondisi berdiri. Ketika bus melaju ia harus menjaga posisi sembari mencoba mengurangi kegelisahan gadis kecilnya. Hatinya makin kalut ketika mendapati kening gadis kecilnya tak juga berubah, malah tak ubah sepanas bara..

Bibir pucat tak henti merapal kata-kata penenang bagai mantra.

"Tenanglah, Mama bersamamu, Sayang…"

Orang-orang acuh tak acuh melihat keadaannya. Memang apa yang diharapkan? Sudah sejak lama ia tak lagi menaruh harapan kepada orang lain. Ia sendiri mulai menggigil, serangan panik yang ditahannya mulai muncul ke permukaan. Tetapi memikirkan sang buah jauh lebih menderita membuatnya menguatkan diri.

Bus berhenti di dekat sebuah rumah sakit elit setelah melewati waktu yang membuatnya nyaris menggigit kuku. Hujan masih deras, membuatnya harus kembali melindungi gadis kecilnya sambil menerobos. Ia berlari menuju instalasi gawat darurat.

Ia merasa setengah sadar saat gadis kecilnya diambil alih orang lain, dibaringkan di ranjang putih berbau antiseptik, disentuh tangan-tangan lain bersama tirai bergaris yang tertutup. Ia berdiri gelisah, pucat wajahnya beriring dengan gemeletuk gigitan kuku. Batinnya lagi-lagi merapal mantra, berderet tanpa henti nyaris tanpa jeda. Sepanjang waktu ia habiskan dengan berusaha menenangkan diri, ia tak boleh kehilangan diri pada saat seperti ini.

Tirai bergaris terbuka, langkahnya refleks mendekat. Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang hendak meluncur, tapi pada akhirnya ia tercekat.

"B-bagaimana—"

Lelaki berjas putih yang punya senyum menawan itu menyentuh bahunya, dan seketika rasa paniknya perlahan menurun. Nafas terengah mulai beraturan.

"Putri Nyonya baik-baik saja, putri Anda hanya mengalami demam dan flu."

"T-tapi panasnya—"

"Nyonya tenang saja, flunya akan segera membaik. Demamnya juga akan segera turun dan normal. Lebih dari itu, bukankah Anda ingin melihat putri Anda?"

Wanita itu tersentak, dan nyaris berlari mencapai ranjang putri kecilnya. Ia bersimpuh, mengusap wajah berkeringat dengan sayang, lalu mengecup bergantian antara dahi dan pipi gembul yang ronanya mulai memudar. Hatinya mengucap syukur meskipun meringis melihat punggung tangan gadis kecilnya tertusuk jarum infus.

"Apakah putri Anda kehujanan beberapa hari sebelum ini? Apa jadwal makannya tidak teratur?" Dokter berpostur jangkung itu bertanya dari seberang ranjang. Wanita itu mengangguk pelan.

"Sudah dua hari dia kehujanan karena saya tidak sempat menjemputnya di sekolah. Dia memang susah sekali makan akhir-akhir ini. Semuanya salah saya." Katanya penuh sesal. Dokter itu tersenyum kecil, begitupun dengan perawat cantik di sebelahnya.

"Putri Anda akan membaik segera, setelah infusnya habis Anda bisa membawanya pulang, atau di sini semalam untuk memastikan kondisinya. Resep obat bisa ditebus di apotek rumah sakit. Dan, semoga cepat sembuh untuk putri Anda, Nyonya." Dokter itu membungkuk pelan. Begitupun dirinya, ia bangkit dan membalas bungkukan sopan itu.

"Bisakah saya mendata putri Anda, Nyonya?" Kata perawat itu.

"Ya…"

"Atas nama?"

"Shia." Perawat itu mengernyitkan dahi mendengar nama singkat itu, tampak hanya nama pemberian tanpa itu tersenyum kecil melihat reaksi perawat itu.

"Shia, hanya Shia." Perawat itu tersentak kecil sebelum berdeham canggung dan mengulas senyum.

"Berapa umur Nona Shia?"

"Tujuh tahun 16 April ini."

"Dan Anda?"

"Lu Han."

"Baiklah, Nyonya Lu Han. Dokter Park sudah meresepkan obat dan Anda bisa menebusnya di apotek kapan saja. Semoga lekas sembuh."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan memutuskan untuk membawa gadis kecilnya pulang setelah cairan infusnya habis, atas permintaan Shia sendiri. Gadis kecilnya sudah membuka mata, memeluknya erat dan berkata jangan pergi. Luhan tersenyum lega melihat kondisi buah hatinya membaik, panasnya sudah menurun dan Shia sudah mampu tersenyum seperti biasa meskipun masih sedikit lemah.

"Sebentar lagi infus Shia akan habis, jadi Mama harus pergi sebentar untuk mengambil obat Shia, oke?"

Dahi Shia mengerut dalam.

"Mama tidak boleh pergi." Kata gadis kecil berambut hitam kecoklatan itu. Luhan tersenyum kecil.

"Bukankah Shia bilang ingin segera pulang karena tidak suka di sini? Atau Shia ingin di sini dulu dan pulang besok?" Sebenarnya Luhan tidak masalah jika Shia pulang besok, sekalipun mungkin ia akan menghabiskan sedikit lebih banyak uang, namun baginya, kesehatan putri kecilnya jauh lebih penting.

Shia mencebikkan bibirnya, berpikir keras terhadap kalimat ibunya.

"Mama akan menghabiskan banyak uang jika Shia pulang besok." Luhan mencelos mendengar kalimat yang tak seharusnya diucapkan gadis kecil berumur enam tahun itu. Luhan mengusap sayang kening Shia dengan tatapan sendu.

"Mama janji hanya sebentar?" Shia memberikan pandangan penuh harap, Luhan tahu, Shia sangat benci ditinggal sendirian.

"Hm-mm, tentu saja. Mama hanya pergi ke apotek dan mengambil obat Shia saja. Shia tidak perlu takut, jika Shia butuh sesuatu Shia bisa minta tolong pada nona perawat, oke?"

Shia mengangguk. Luhan mengecup dahinya sebelum bangkit dari kursi.

Luhan berjalan menuju apotek dan setelah mengambil tebusan obat, ia menuju bagian resepsionis. Tepat sebelum ia sampai di sana, tangannya yang meraba saku mantel terhenti. Wajahnya pasih mendapati dirinya tak dapat menemukan dompet.

 _Tuhan, apa lagi ini?_

Luhan menepi ke bangku tunggu dan mengobrak-abrik mantelnya. Saku kemeja dan juga saku celana kain ia raba kasar. Luhan nyaris meremat rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan. Uang dan kartu-kartu penting ada di sana dan setahunya ia masih memiliki dompetnya setelah memasuki rumah sakit ini. Kemana hilangnya benda itu?!

Ia tidak bisa pulang untuk mengambil uang karena kartu busnya ada di dompet itu. Tidak mungkin ia berjalan pulang sementara hujan masih lebat dan ia berjanji tak akan lama. Pun ia tak bisa menghubungi seseorang untuk membantunya. Luhan mendesah berat. Ia menggigit bibir, sebenarnya ada, namun ia tak yakin.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Apapun harus ia lakukan untuk Shia, sekalipun ia harus mendengar kalimat-kalimat kasar yang membuat telinganya bernanah nantinya.

"Permisi, apakah saya bisa meminjam telepon?" Kata Luhan pada petugas resepsionis.

"Oh, tentu saja Nyonya. Silakan."

Luhan menekan deretan nomor dan menunggu panggilantersambung.

"Ya? Kediaman Gong di sini…"

"A-ah, Nyonya Gong… Ini saya, Luhan…"

"Oh, Luhan! Kenapa kau menghubungiku? Apa kau sudah punya uang untuk membayar sewa bulan ini dan bulan lalu?" Luhan menggigit bibir.

"Maaf, saya menelpon karena saya membutuhkan bantuan Anda. Shi—"

"Bantuan apa maksudmu?" Suara yang terdengar tidak suka itu memotong dengan kasar.

"Shia demam tinggi, dan saya bawa ke rumah sakit. Saya—"

Kalimatnya kembali dipotong. "Oh, kau minta aku untuk membayar biaya rumah sakit anakmu yang merepotkan itu? Kalau kau sendiri tidak punya uang mengapa kau membawanya ke rumah sakit?! Kau pikir aku ini bank berjalanmu, hah?! Kau menunggak sewa dua bulan dan kau masih berani meminjam uangku? Darimana aku dapat jaminan kau akan membayarnya?"

Luhan menyunggingkan senyum miris tipis. Ia sudah berkali-kali dihina dan dicerca macam ini, tapi tak apa, demi Shia.

"Maafkan saya, dompet saya hilang di bus dan saya tidak mungkin kembali pulang. Saya berjanji akan segera melunasinya akhir bulan ini."

"Dari kemarin kau selalu mengatakan hal yang sama. Tidak mungkin kembali pulang, huh? Lantas kau pikir aku mau susah susah pergi menemuimu hanya untuk urusan sepele macam ini?"

"Saya mohon, Nyonya…" Luhan sudah tak tahu apa lagi yang harus ia ucapkan.

Sambungan terputus, dan Luhan menghela nafas. Ia mengembalikan telepon itu dengan senyum tipis, dan gadis resepsionis itu memberi senyum maklum.

"Maaf, permisi…" Sebuah suara maskulin yang berat terdengar di sampingnya dan membuat Luhan sedikit menyingkir. Ia hendak berjalan kembali ke bangsal Shia, namun lengannya ditarik kecil. Dan ia terkejut ketika seorang pria paruh baya tengah memberi senyum teduh.

"Apakah Anda sedang kesulitan?"

Ada niat baik terdengar dari sana, tapi Luhan memilih untuk memasang tameng defensif. Ia mundur beberapa langkah setelah menjauhkan tangan pria itu. Siapa pula yang akan dengan senang hati menyambut uluran tangan orang tak dikenal? Luhan sudah belajar untuk menolaknya.

"Maaf?"

"Saya mendengar percakapan Anda di telepon, dan saya kira Anda sedang membutuhkan bantuan. Apakah anak Anda sedang sakit?"

Mata Luhan memicing tak suka. "Bagaimana Anda tahu—"

"Saya melihat Anda menggendong anak perempuan tadi siang. Dan saya sudah mengatakan bahwa saya tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan Anda di telepon. Saya bisa membantu—"

"Maaf, tapi tidak, terimakasih." Luhan membungkukkan badannya sebelum pria paruh baya itu sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tapi, sepertinya tak hanya Luhan yang tak mau mendengar.

"Saya akan membayar tagihan atas nama Shia." Pria paruh baya itu beralih ke gadis resepsionis dan mengabaikan Luhan dengan baik. Luhan tersentak.

"Maaf, saya tidak bisa menerima bantuan Anda, Tuan. Nona, tolong hentikan." Gadis resepsionis itu terbelah, gugup hendak menuruti siapa.

"Lakukan." Gadis resepsionis itu tergagap kecil sebelum mengurus tagihan Luhan. Luhan berkali-kali menyela, tapi sama sekali tidak digubris.

Luhan memasang wajah datar ketika kertas tagihan disodorkan padanya. Biji matanya menatap tak suka, entah ia harus marah atau berterimakasih.

"Maafkan kelancangan saya, tapi saya hanya menjalankan perintah atasan saya." Luhan mengerjap dan mengangkat pandangannya.

"Maksud Anda?" Luhan nyaris membisik. Ia baru akan kembali melontarkan kalimat ketika seseorang lain memanggil pria paruh baya itu.

"Paman Seo."

"Saya permisi, Nyonya Luhan." Luhan tersentak. Dan berlari kecil saat menyadari pria yang dipanggil Paman Seo itu berjalan mengikuti seorang lelaki berpakaian rapi menuju pintu keluar.

"Maaf, permisi… Permisi, Tuan!"

Luhan mencegat langkah dua orang berbeda usia itu.

Seorang lelaki muda berusia akhir duapuluhan menatapnya datar. Luhan meneguk ludah sebelum membungkukkan badan.

"Maafkan saya, tapi apa maksud Tuan membayar tagihan rumah sakit Shia—maksud saya, anak saya?" Luhan bertanya dengan nada bergetar, kenangan kecil tentang hal serupa berkilas dan membuatnya tak nyaman.

"Anda sedang kesulitan." Jawab lelaki berambut hitam itu. Luhan reflek meninggikan suara.

"Dan kenapa Anda harus melakukannya?"

Lelaki berambut hitam itu sedikit membulatkan mata sebelum mengulas senyum samar. "Ini hal yang sedikit memalukan untuk saya katakan di pertemuan pertama, tapi, saya rasa saya harus mengatakannya agar Anda mengerti?"

Luhan mempertahankan kening berkerutnya.

"Maaf jika saya tidak sopan, tapi saya tidak bisa melihat seorang ibu kesulitan sendirian. Saya pernah berada di posisi putri Anda, dan saya seperti melihat diri saya ketika kecil dulu."

Kerutan dahi Luhan memudar perlahan dan raut wajahnya melunak.

"Saya teringat ibu saya ketika melihat Anda, Nyonya." Luhan tertegun sejenak.

Luhan membungkukkan badannya sembilan puluh derajat. "Saya benar-benar berterimakasih, maafkan saya. Tapi saya akan segera mengembalikan uang Anda, Tuan."

Lelaki berambut hitam itu menggeleng pelan. "Anda tidak perlu—"

"Tidak, saya akan tetap mengembalikannya." Kata Luhan tegas.

Lelaki itu kembali tersenyum tipis sebelum mengambil sesuatu dari saku jas dan mengulurkannya ke Luhan. Luhan menerimanya dengan anggukan kecil.

"Anda bisa menghubungi saya kapan saja, tidak perlu terburu-buru. Saya permisi, Nyonya Luhan. Semoga putri Anda cepat sembuh." Dua orang itu membungkukkan badan, begitupun Luhan yang diiringi ucapan terimakasih.

Luhanmenatap kartu nama berwarna putih dengan aksen perak sederhana itu, hanya tertera nama lengkap dan nomor panggilan. Tak ada keterangan apapun tentang siapa lelaki berambut hitam itu.

"Oh Se Hun." Bisiknya perlahan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu semua kembali berjalan normal. Luhan terbangun dengan Shia yang meringkuk dalam dekapannya. Ia bangkit ke kamar mandi setelah membenarkan selimutsang buah hati. Mengurus segala keperluan Shia untuk pergi kesekolah. Berusaha membuatkan bekal seenak mungkin meski kerap kali ia nyaris menangis hanya bisa memberikan bekal sederhana sementara anak lain mendapatkan daging setiap hari.

Ia akan menghentikan pekerjaannya ketika suara khas bangun tidur Shia yang menggumamkan _"Mama, Shia sudah bangun…"_ terdengar dari kamar. Ia memandikan Shia yang masih setengah terpejam dengan canda dan godaan kecil. Mengikat rambut hitam kecoklatan serupa miliknya dengan pita merah marun. Mengantarkan Shia ke sekolahnya dan memberikan kata-kata penyemangat.

"Shia janji, jangan menerobos hujan lagi sekalipun Shia bawa payung. Tunggu Mama menjemputmu, oke? Mama sudah menghubungi Kim Saem agar menjagamu sebelum Mama datang. Jangan lupa habiskan makan siang Shia dan makan obat yang sudah Mama siapkan. Ah, dan—"

"Dan jadi anak baik yang tidak cengeng dan pintar. Harus mendengarkan nasihat Kim Saem dan tidak boleh bertengkar. Shia harus tersenyum dan menyapa teman-teman." Senyum kekanakan lebar yang membuat mata bulat itu menyipit bak bulan sabit membuat Luhan tersenyum.

"Benar sekali. Apa Mama harus menyiapkan kata-kata lain besok?" Katanya bercanda. Shia mencium pipi ibunya dengan sayang.

"Tidak perlu, Shia suka, kok! Mama baik-baik ya, jangan sampai Mama terlalu lelah. Shia janji jadi anak baik; Mama tidak perlu khawatir. Shia sayang Mama. Muah!" Shia mengecup bibir ibunya sebelum melambai dan berlari masuk ke sekolah.

Luhan tersenyum saat menatap langkah gadis kecilnya yang penuh semangat. Membisikkan doa akan kebaikan Shia, berharap apa yang ia terima hari ini mampu berguna di masa depan. Berharap kehidupannya kelak akan lebih baik dan tak perlu mencicipi asam garam kehidupan yang semenyakitkan ibunya ini.

Dan sekarang, tugasnya untuk memberikan kehidupan yang layak kembali dimulai.

Ia bukanlah seorang wanita dengan titel sarjana di belakang namanya, meski ia sempat mengenyam bangku perkuliahan. Persaingan begitu ketat dan mendapatkan pekerjaan di era milenial tak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Ada ribuan orang mengantri di satu lowongan kerja dan peluangnya tak ubahnya lubang jarum.

Tapi ia tak putus asa, bagaimanapun ia tak bisa putus asa.

"Selamat datang, Luhan!" Suara lembut dari seorang wanita bermata bulat menyapa kedatangan Luhan di sebuah kedai makan sederhana di salah satu gang yang cukup ramai. Luhan tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi, Kyungsoo… Datang lebih pagi seperti biasanya, huh?"

Wanita bernama Kyungsoo itu melemparkan cengiran singkat yang membuat Luhan mendenguskan tawa. Tangannya yang sedikit kasar tengah mengelap tumpukan piring dan Luhan segera mendekat setelah meletakkan tasnya di pantry.

"Ganti pakaianmu dulu sebelum Nyonya Jang marah, Luhan!" Kata Kyungsoo memperingatkan sambil berusaha mengambil kain lap yang Luhan pegang. Luhan mengelak dengan mulus.

"Masih ada setengah jam, oke?"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya. "Aku tidak tanggung kalau wanita tua itu memarahimu."

"Siapa yang kau sebut wanita tua, hah?"

Seorang wanita paruh baya berjalan menuruni tangga dengan mata memicing ke arah dua wanita muda yang tengah sibuk itu. Kyungsoo berjengit sementara Luhan menahan senyum.

"Maksudku wanita cantik, mungkin Nyonya salah dengar." Kyungsoo dengan santai menjawab pertanyaan itu dan Luhan kembali mengulum senyum. Nyonya Jang mendekat dan memeriksa pekerjaan mereka.

"Apakah ada hal khusus sehingga Nyonya turun lebih pagi?" Luhan bertanya. Nyonya Jang menggeleng pelan dan berjalan menuju lemari penyimpanan. Suara sahutan terdengar sedikit teredam.

"Tidak, dan jangan panggil aku Nyonya dan segera ganti pakaianmu, Luhan!"

Kyungsoo memberikan tatapan _apa kubilang_ dan Luhan mendengus kecil. Luhan beranjak menuju ruang loker di bagian belakang dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan celana kain panjang dan blus putih yang dibalut celemek cokelat tua. Ketika Luhan mengikat rambutnya lebih tinggi dan tak sengaja menatap bayangan di cermin, ia tertegun.

Ini mengingatkannya pada dirinya dulu.

Luhan menggeleng kecil dan meninggalkan ruang itu.

"Aku seperti melihat Luhan umur delapan belas." Komentar Kyungsoo refleks ketika melihat Luhan keluar. Luhan tertegun dan tanpa sadar mengulas senyum sendu. Kyungsoo langsung menyadari kesalahannya.

"Maafkan aku."Kyungsoo segera mengubah atmosfer. "Kita harus bekerja keras agar mendapat banyak tips!"

Luhan terkekeh kecil. "Tentu saja."

Luhan dan Kyungsoo bekerja sebagai koki di kedai makan milik Nyonya Jang. Terhitung tahun kedua bagi Luhan dan tahun ketiga bagi Kyungsoo. Ada tiga lain yang bekerja sebagai pelayan dan seorang lagi yang menyentuh ranah minuman dan makanan manis, sementara Nyonya Jang sendiri memegang meja kasir. Kedai itu akan ramai di jam sarapan menjelang makan siang dan akan tutup menjelang petang.

Memang uang yang ia dapatkan dari sini tidak dapat mencakup seluruh biaya, namun setidaknya ia menyukai pekerjaan ini dan dikelilingi orang-orang yang baik hati. Wanita paruh baya yang sudah seperti ibu baginya itu kerap memberikan tips dan juga pinjaman saat ia kesulitan. Kyungsoo dan yang lain selalu menjadi teman yang baik dan pengertian. Dan Luhan tak tahu di mana ia akan menemukan orang-orang seperti ini.

"Luhan, kau tidak usah kembali kesini setelah menjemput Shia. Shia masih sakit bukan?" Kata Nyonya Jang setelah kesibukan jam makan siang selesai. Luhan yang tengah membereskan piring-piring kotor menoleh.

"Shia sudah membaik dan aku tidak mungkin pulang lebih awal lagi, Nyonya." Luhan merasa sungkan terhadap kebaikan Nyonya Jang.

"Kau bilang kau punya urusan hari ini, Luhan. Lagipula jam ramai sudah lewat, kami akan baik-baik saja. Bukan begitu, Nyonya?" Kata Kyungsoo dari depan kompor.

"Kyungsoo benar, Luhan. Setidaknya sampai anakmu sembuh benar sering-seringlah bersamanya, percaya atau tidak keberadaanmu sudah menjadi obat baginya."

Luhan tersenyum kecil dan kembali berkutat dengan piring-piring kotornya. "Baiklah, tapi tetap harus menyelesaikan tumpukan piring ini, bukan?"

Luhan mengganti pakaian dan segera keluar dari kedai itu begitu mengucapkan salam perpisahan kecil. Ia tertegun ketika mendapati sebuah amplop putih panjang ada di dalam tas saat ia hendak mengambil kartu bus. Begitu melihat isinya ia langsung tersenyum kecil; sejumlah uang yang diketahuinya sebagai gaji bulan ini. Ada beberapa lembar tambahan di sana yang membuat Luhan menghela nafas, lagi-lagi Nyonya Jang berbaik hati.

"Pasti Kyungsoo yang bicara pada Nyonya Jang sehingga beliau memberikan gaji lebih awal." Gumamnya. Ia segera memasukkan amplop itu begitu bus tiba.

Perjalanan itu tak banyak memakan waktu. Ia turun dan berjalan beberapa saat menuju sekolah Shia. Baru saja ia memasuki gerbang sekolah ia sudah ditubruk seseorang bertubuh lebih pendek darinya. Luhan terkejut setengah mati.

"Mama!"

Luhan tersenyum begitu tahu siapa yang antusias memeluknya ini.

"Mama pikir Shia masih di dalam bersama Kim Saem, heum?" Luhan mengangkat tubuh ringan Shia ke gedongannya seraya memberikan kecupan sayang.

"Tadi Shia melihat Mama dari jauh, jadi Shia langsung pamitan pada Kim Saem. Ah! Mamanya Nara ingin bertemu Mama." Luhan mengerutkan dahi.

"Mamanya Nara? Maksudmu Nyonya Kim?"

Shia mengangguk semangat. "Hmm! Nah, itu mereka." Shia menunjuk sepasang ibu dan anak yang berjalan mendekat ke mereka. Luhan menurunkan Shia dari pelukannya ketika mereka sampai.

"Selamat siang, Nyonya Luhan."

"Ah, selamat siang, Nyonya Kim. Ada perlu apa sampai repot-repot ingin bertemu dengan saya?" Kata Luhan.

"Ah, begini." Wanita seumuran dengan Luhan itu menunjukkan roman sedikit malu sambil mengelus rambut Nara yang tampak bercengkerama dengan Shia. "Nara berulang tahun senin minggu depan, dan dia minta dibuatkan masakan Anda, Nyonya Luhan."

Luhan tampak terkejut. "Ah, ulang tahun. Tapi—"

"Saya tidak pandai memasak," Potong wanita itu dengan senyuman malu. "Jadi setiap hari saya hanya bisa membuatkan roti isi saja. Shia sering berbagi bekal makan siangnya dengan Nara, dan Nara selalu berkata dia suka sekali bekal buatan Anda. Juga dengan kue-kue kecil yang sering Shia bawa, begitu."

Ah, Luhan mengerti. Luhan mengalihkan pandangan pada Shia yang tengah memberikan cengiran kecil yang lucu, kemudian pada Nara yang terlihat bersembunyi di belakang ibunya, merona malu.

"Apa Mamanya Shia mau membuatkan Nara kue ulang tahun? Dan juga yang seperti bekal makan siang Shia?" Nara berkata malu dan sedikit mencicit, mengundang tawa renyah dari dua wanita dewasa di sana.

"Ah, tentu saja. Nara ingin dibuatkan apa saja?"

Mereka berpisah begitu bertukar nomor kontak. Luhan menggandeng Shia yang tampak lebih cerah dari biasanya. Luhan tersenyum kecil. Mereka berjalan seiring menelusuri trotoar pinggir jalan yang tak terlalu ramai.

"Ada apa? Kenapa Shia tampak sangat senang hari ini?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Gadis kecil itu menatap ibunya dengan binar lucu. "Mama, kenapa kita berjalan kesini? Apa kita tidak akan pulang kerumah?" lanjut Shia ketika sadar ini bukan jalan pulang.

"Mama harus bertemu dengan seseorang, Shia mau kan, menemani Mama?"

"Ung! Shia mau. Siapa yang mau Mama temui? Teman Mama?"

Luhan memberikan usapan kecil di puncak rambut Shia yang sedikit terurai lepas dari ikatan pitanya. "Hmm, salah satu kenalan Mama."

Luhan membuka ponselnya dan kembali memastikan pesan dari Oh Se Hun, seseorang itu. Kemarin Luhan menghubunginya dan direspon cukup baik. Mereka membuat janji hari ini dan lelaki itu yang menentukan di mana mereka akan bertemu, mengingat jadwalnya yang terbilang padat. Luhan mahfum, sudah sangat terlihat dari penampilannya meski Luhan belum tahu apapun tentang lelaki yang berbaik hati menolongnya kala itu.

"Woah, apa kita akan makan di sini, Mama?" Shia tak dapat menyembunyikan raut wajah antusiasnya begitu sampai di tempat tujuan; sebuah restoran keluarga yang tampak indah dan menarik.

Luhan terdiam sejenak, namun akhirnya ia mengangguk.

"Tentu saja." Akan ia pikirkan nanti tentang uang yang akan dihabiskannya.

"Kita cari meja nomor 16, oke?" Shia mengangguk semangat dan membimbing langkah Luhan. Wanita berambut hitam kecoklatan itu terkekeh kecil.

Mereka disambut ucapan selamat datang yang ramah ketika memasuki restoran yang ternyata cukup ramai itu. Luhan hampir-hampir tak dapat melihat di mana meja bernomor 16.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Salah seorang pelayan mendekat dan menawarkan bantuan. Luhan mengangguk kecil.

"Kami mencari meja nomor 16."

"Ah! Reservasi atas nama Tuan Oh Se Hun, benar? Mari, saya antarkan." Luhan mengernyitkan dahi. Reservasi? Berarti pria itu belum datang?

Mereka mengikuti langkah pelayan itu dan Luhan tak dapat menahan senyum melihat Shia tak juga menghapus senyumannya. Meja nomor 16 ternyata sedikit ke dalam dan berada di samping kaca-kaca transparan yang menampakkan bagian outdoor yang ternyata cukup ramai pula.

"Silakan duduk. Apa Anda ingin memesan sekarang?"

"Ah, tidak terimakasih. Kami akan memesan nanti." Sahut Luhan sembari duduk. Pelayan itu mengangguk sopan dan menjauh.

"Mama, kita masih menunggu teman Mama, ya?"

"Hm-mm, Mama rasa sebentar lagi. Shia bisa menunggu, kan?"

"Eum!" Kaki Shia yang menggantung beberapa senti dari lantai mengayun-ayun kecil, matanya tak lepas mengamati seisi ruang.

Seorang pria bersetelan hitam berjalan menuruni tangga restoran. Kaki panjangberhenti menapaki anak tangga saat netra gelapnyamenangkap seorang wanita berambut hitam kecoklatan dan gadis kecil serupa tengah bercengkerama kecil. Salah satu sudut bibir tertarik miring.

 _"_ _Menarik."_

"Diam."

"Mama, lain kali apa Shia boleh duduk di meja luar?" Shia lagi-lagi tak bisa menyembunyikan nada antusiasnya.

Luhan baru akan membuka bibir sampai seseorang menyela.

"Tentu saja boleh, Shia." Luhan terkejut menyadari kedatangan pria bersetelan rapi itu. Matanya tak lepas dari ukiran senyum ramah di wajah tegas itu.

"Apa paman temannya Mama Shia?" Shia bertanya dengan raut wajah menggemaskan.

Sehun terkekeh pelan sambil mendudukkan diri. "Ya, bisa dibilang begitu, Nona Kecil." Sehun beralih kepada Luhan. "Apakah kalian menunggu terlalu lama? Maaf, saya baru saja selesai dari lantai atas."

Luhan mengerjap. "A-ah, tidak. Kami baru saja sampai. Harusnya saya yang meminta maaf karena kami mengganggu waktu Anda, Tuan Oh."

Pria itu tersenyum tipis. "Tidak, samasekali tidak. Apa kalian ingin memesan sekarang? Permi—"

"Mohon tunggu sebentar, Tuan Oh." Luhan menyela dan mengobrak abrik isi tas tangannya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah amplop putih polos dari sana dan mengulurkannya ke atas meja.

Luhan menundukkan wajahnya sopan. "Terimakasih atas bantuan Anda sebelumnya. Maafkan saya baru bisa mengembalikannya sekarang." Shia mengikuti apa yang ibunya lakukan, meskipun ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa maksudnya.

Di sisi lain, Sehun tertegun. Sebuah senyum tipis muncul melihat pasangan ibu dan anak itu.

"Sebenarnya Anda tidak perlu mengembalikannya." Kata Sehun sambil menatap Luhan dan Shia bergantian. Luhan menggeleng.

"Tidak, saya sudah berjanji akan mengembalikannya. Mohon diterima." Luhan memberi nada paksaan yang kentara.

Sehun pada akhirnya menerima uang yang sebenarnya tak seberapa itu.

"Kenapa Mama bilang begitu pada paman ini?" Tiba-tiba Shia bertanya, ternyata gadis kecil itu tak bisa diam dengan hal ini. Mengapa ibunya memberikan amplop pada temannya ini?

Luhan tersenyum kecil sambil mengelus rambut Shia. "Kemarin Tuan Oh membantu mama saat Shia di rumah sakit. Dan Mama mengembalikannya sekarang."

Shia mengerjap kecil kemudian menatap Sehun dengan tatapan _benarkah?_ yang membuat Sehun menggigit bibir kecil, menahan senyuman.

"Ya, bukankah kita harus saling membantu, Shia?" Katanya.

"Kalau begitu Shia juga harus berterimakasih. Tuan Oh, terimakasih telah membantu Mama Shia saat Shia sedang sakit!" Gadis kecil itu membungkuk kecil, mengundang kekeh renyah dari satu-satunya pria di sana.

Tangan besar yang kokoh terulur dan mengusak poni rambut Shia dengan pelan, membuat Shia mengangkat wajahnya. "Sama-sama, dan jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Panggil dengan Paman Sehun, oke?"

Shia tersenyum manis. "Eum, Paman Sehun!"

Sehun beralih pada Luhan, memberikan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan bersama dengan senyum tipis yang menawan.

"Bagaimana dengan kartu-kartu penting yang ada di dompet Anda?" Luhan tersenyum sopan.

"Saya sudah mengurusnya, dan tidak saya sangka bisa selesai secepat ini."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Sehun menatap sekilas pada arloji hitamnya.

"Ah, maafkan saya. Sepertinya saya harus segera pergi." Begitu Sehun berucap, seorang pria paruh baya yang Luhan kenali sebagai seseorang yang Sehun panggil Paman Seo datang. Berdiri di sebelah Sehun lantas membungkukkan badannya sekilas. Luhan membalas dengan sama sopannya.

"Terimakasih kalian sudah menyempatkan diri hari ini, dan maafkan saya tidak bisa menemani lebih lama." Luhan menggeleng pelan.

"Seharusnya saya yang berterimakasih dan meminta maaf, karena sudah merepotkan Anda sejauh ini." Luhan tak tersinggung sama sekali dengan hal itu, Sehun sudah menyisihkan sedikit waktu untuk urusan sepele macam ini sudah membuat Luhan bersyukur.

"Kalau begitu saya pergi. Selamat siang, Nyonya Luhan." Sehun bangkit, lantas menepuk puncak kepala Shia dengan sayang. Hal itu membuat Luhan merasa sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Paman pergi dulu, ya? Shia cepat sembuh dan besok jangan sakit lagi, oke?" Shia membalas senyuman tipis itu dengan cengiran khas.

"Eung! Sampai jumpa, Paman Sehun!"

Sehun melangkah menjauh, meninggalkan Luhan yang terpaku menatap punggungnya. Sesuatu yang terasa tidak nyaman menelusup dalam dadanya. Ia tersentak saat Shia menarik blusnya dari samping. Tangannya nyaris menepis kasar tarikan itu.

 _Nyaris saja, Tuhan… Nyaris saja._

Shia memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Mama kenapa?"

Luhan dengan segera menggeleng. "Shia ingin memesan apa?"

Hari itu, ketika Luhan hendak membayar tagihan makan siangnya, pelayan yang sama menolak lembaran uangnya dan berkata :

"Semua sudah dibayar atas nama Tuan Oh, beliau meminta agar Anda memeriksa kotak pesan Anda, Nyonya."

Dan sebuah pesan datang, sesuai janji.

 _Today, 02.35 PM_

 _Saya terbiasa melakukannya di pertemuan kedua. Dan Anda tidak boleh mengembalikannya. Sampai jumpa lagi, Nyonya Lu Han._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selanjutnya apalagi, Shia?"

"Tomat ceri dan paprika kuning!"

Sepasang ibu dan anak berjalan menyusuri koridor supermarket bagian _fresh vegetable and fruit_ dengan troli penuh bahan makanan. Luhan mendorong troli sembari mengambil bahan yang Shia sebutkan, menimang kualitasnya. Sementara Shia yang duduk di bagian khusus troli memegang kertas yang cukup panjang, berseru semangat menyebutkan isi daftar itu.

"Selanjutnya?"

"Ung, bagaimana cara membaca ini, Mama?" Shia menunjukkan kertas daftar itu dan seketika Luhan tertawa.

"Maafkan Mama menuliskannya kurang jelas, itu buah peach, Sayang."

Shia mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Berarti kita akan mulai membeli untuk kue, Mama?"

"Yap! Dan Shia harus membantu mama memilih mana yang bagus, oke?" Luhan mengecup bibir Shia sekilas dan Shia tersenyum lucu, ikut mengembangkan senyum di belah bibir wanita cantik itu.

Luhan mendorong trolinya kembali dan berhenti di bagian buah peach. Luhan mengambil dua buah peach dari sekat berbeda. Luhan menunjukkannya kepada Shia yang menunggu dengan semangat.

"Menurut Shia, mana yang lebih baik untuk dibuat kue?" Luhan bertanya dan Shia mengetukkan jari pada bibirnya, membuat gestur berpikir yang membuat Luhan mengulum senyum.

"Yang kanan lebih kecil dari yang kiri, heuunngg, tapi mama pernah bilang kalau kecil bukan berarti tidak manis. Uhh," Luhan benar-benar gemas. "karena Shia kecil dan manis, jadi Shia pilih yang kanan!"

Cengiran polos itu membuat Luhan tertawa renyah. Luhan mendekatkan wajah dan menggesekkan hidung mereka, ciuman kelinci kebiasaan.

"Pilihan Shia benar, tapi alasannya tidak boleh karena itu, oke? Shia bisa mencium wangi buah ini, coba…" Shia mencium wangi buah peach kanan, kemudian yang kiri. "dengan begitu Shia bisa tahu mana yang lebih baik untuk dibuat kue. Mengerti?"

"Ung! Shia mengerti." Luhan mengambil beberapa buah lagi dan memasukkannya kedalam troli.

"Kita lanjutkan ke bagian kue, oke?" Shia mengangguk, kakinya masih mengayun-ayun kecil.

Mereka meninggalkan koridor itu dan berbelok ke kanan menuju bagian roti dan kue. Shia tak henti bertanya pada Luhan tentang apa yang ia lihat, apa gunanya, apa rasanya, seperti apa bentuk di dalamnya. Dan Luhan dengan sabar menjawab semua pertanyaan itu. Menatap binar mata putri tunggalnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Tepung terigu tinggi protein dan susu vanila." Shia kembali menyebutkan isi daftar.

"Baiklah! Tepung terigu tinggi protein dan susu vanila bubuk dataang." Shia terkikik melihat ibunya.

"Ah! Ini yang terakhir. Mama, selanjutnya kita kemana?" Mereka keluar dari koridor roti dan kue dan berbelok menuju koridor selanjutnya.

"Kita beli shampoo kesukaan Shia, bagaimana?" Shia tak menjawab. Diam-diam melirik ibunya takut-takut saat Luhan memasukkan sebotol shampoo beraroma bunga sakura kedalam troli.

"Mama, Shia ingin es krim, boleh?" Shia akhirnya bertanya, menatap ibunya dengan pandangan mata memelas yang membuat Luhan nyaris luluh. Tapi dengan tegas Luhan menggeleng, ini sudah kesekian kalinya Shia bertanya hal yang sama dan jawabannya tetap tidak. Shia baru saja sembuh dari sakit dan mana mungkin ia membiarkan anaknya kembali sakit.

Membayangkan betapa tinggi demamnya kala itu membuat Luhan benar-benar panik.

"Bukankah Shia baru saja sembuh, hm?"

"Paman Sehun!" Luhan seketika berbalik.

Sebuah kebetulan yang tidak Luhan inginkan, melihat Sehun mendekat kearahnya dengan tangan memegang beberapa botol produk pembersih tubuh. Luhan bisa melihat Sehun tengah tersenyum tipis padanya, tapi Luhan tak menemukan dirinya sangat menyukai senyuman itu.

"Selamat pagi, Shia, Luhan."

Luhan tetap membungkukkan badan meskipun terkejut dengan panggilan yang dinilainya terlalu akrab itu. Penampilan pria itu tak jauh berbeda dari dua pertemuan mereka sebelumnya, masih rapi dan luwes meski tanpa balutan jas dan ikatan dasi. Pria itu terlihat lebih santai.

"Paman Sehun sedang membeli apa?" Shia bertanya dengan ramah, dan Luhan nyaris menyesali kalimat tentang harus bersikap ramah pada siapapun yang ia camkan pada putri kecilnya itu.

Sehun berjalan lebih dekat. "Paman sedang membeli beberapa shampoo dan beberapa lain. Shia sedang apa di sini?"

"Shia membantu membacakan daftar ini untuk Mama!" Sehun melihat daftar yang dilambaikan Shia dan sedikit terkejut melihat jumlahnya yang begitu banyak.

"Apa kalian sedang akan mengadakan acara, Luhan?"

 _Lagi-lagi ia memanggilku Luhan…_

"I-itu…"

"Eum! Teman Shia akan ulang tahun besok dan meminta Mama Shia untuk membuatkan kue dan bento. Namanya Nara dan—"

"Shia." Luhan menegur putrinya itu dengan lembut, ia tak menyukainya. Shia terdiam sejenak sebelum menunduk dan menggumamkan maaf sangat pelan.

Sehun tersenyum mahfum melihatnya.

"Apakah kau sudah selesai?" Luhan mengerjap mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"A-ada beberapa barang lain yang harus saya beli, kalau begitu—"

"Kalau begitu kau tidak keberatan kalau aku membantumu mendorong troli? Belanjaanmu sangat banyak dan kurasa Shia terlalu sayang untuk turun dari sana, bukan begitu, Shia?" Sehun mengerling pada Shia, yang langsung merona malu. Gadis kecil itu mengangguk dan seketika Luhan kehilangan kata.

Luhan tak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat Sehun mengambil alih troli itu setelah memasukkan barangnya sendiri kedalam troli. Dalam hati memaki mengapa dirinya menurut saja pada pria asing itu. Seharusnya tidak begini, seharusnya pria itu tidak sedekat ini pada mereka. Dan mengapa bibirnya begitu kaku untuk melontarkan penolakan? Terlalu sungkankah dirinya terhadap kebaikan Sehun kala itu? Tapi, tidak seharusnya Sehun melewati batas sampai seperti ini.

Namun pada akhirnya Luhan menyerah saat melihat senyum dan binar mata Shia yang terlihat berbeda saat memandang Sehun. Hati kecilnya tercubit, namun enggan mendengarkan kata hati dan menepis perasaan itu jauh-jauh.

"Shia baik-baik sebentar, ya." Luhan beralih pada Sehun. "Tolong jaga Shia sebentar, Tuan Oh." Luhan melesat pergi setelah menepuk puncak kepala Shia sayang, berbelok di ujung rak dan menghilang.

"Sepertinya Mama sedang membeli roti tawar, tapi nanti Paman Sehun jangan bilang apa-apa, ya?" Shia membuat gestur diam dengan telunjuk di depan mulut yang mengerucut kecil.

Sehun mengerjap. "O-oh, roti tawar, ya? Baiklah, Paman akan diam saja." Sehun mengikuti gestur yang Shia buat meski tidak tahu apa yang gadis manis ini maksud.

Mereka berjalan pelan menyusuri celah jalan diantara rak-rak tinggi. Sesekali Shia bertanya pada Sehun tentang apa yang mereka lewati, dan dengan sabar Sehun menyahuti semua pertanyaan itu.

"Ada apa, Shia?" Tanya Sehun ketika Shia terdiam dengan pandangan terpaku pada sesuatu. Sehun mengikuti arah pandang Shia dan seketika membisu, tidak dapat berkata apapun.

Ada seorang anak perempuan yang sedang digendong ibunya, bersama ayahnya yang tengah mendorong troli. Mereka terlihat sangat cerah dengan candaan dan gelitikkecil.

Sehun beralih menatap Shia. Tangannya reflek mengusap kepalanya sayang saat mendapati mata itu tak secerah sebelumnya, ada lapisan kaca tipis dan sorot sedih di sana.

"Shia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sehun, sama sekali tidak menampakkan nada iba dan mengasihani di sana. Karena menurutnya, Shia bukanlah gadis kecil yang memerlukan iba dan rasa kasihan dari orang lain. Gadis ini begitu kuat, begitupun dengan ibunya.

"Kenapa paman bertanya seperti itu?"

Meskipun senyum lucu itu sedikit palsu, Sehun memilih tak lagi berkata apapun. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kasir. Antrian sedikit mengular saat mereka sampai dan begitu mereka masuk kedalam antrian, Luhan datang.

Sebelah tangannya berada dibelakang tubuh, menyembunyikan sesuatu—Sehun nyaris tersedak saat matanya melirik sekilas apa yang Luhan sembunyikan, kini ia mengerti kalimat Shia sebelumnya. Sementara yang satu lagi mengusap wajah Shia perlahan seakan tengah memeriksa apakah Sehun melukainya atau tidak. Sehun hanya tersenyum pada akhirnya. Mengerti mengapa Luhan melakukan hal tersebut.

"Sekalian saja, ya, aku hanya membeli sedikit barang." Luhan mengangguk dengan senyum kaku, hitung saja sebagai ucapan terimakasih untuk bantuan kecilnya kali ini.

Antrian itu berjalan sedikit lambat, membuat Shia kebosanan. Duduk diam bukanlah sifatnya, namun bagaimanapun ia tidak mau turun hanya untuk berdiri berhimpitan. Lagipula di sini tak terlalu buruk meski ia hanya bisa duduk; lengan Sehun memegang erat kedua sisi troli dan menjaganya dari guncangan kecil dari troli lain.

Gadis kecil itu mendapatkan selapis air bening pada dua mata indahnya. Hal itu tak luput dari sang Ibu, namun lagi-lagi Luhan mengabaikan itu, menepis dan mengalihkan pandangan.

"Selamat datang di Latte Mart. Kami akan segera melayani Anda." Penjaga kasir bersenyum lebar itu mulai menghitung isi troli mereka.

Ketika semuanya hampir selesai, Sehun meminta penjaga kasir itu untuk memisahkan barang miliknya. Luhan dan Sehun membayar secara terpisah. Luhan diam-diam merasa lega, setelah semuanya bukan tidak mungkin Sehun akan bertingkah agar mendapatkan lebih banyak waktu untuk bertemu dengannya, atau hanya untuk membuatnya berhutang budi. Sehun sudah mendapatkan banyak perhatian dari Shia, dan Luhan tak bisa menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Luhan dengan pikiran kompleksnya, dan Sehun dengan senyum kecil mendapati Luhan merona padam saat memberikan barang yang ia sembunyikan tadi kepada penjaga kasir.

"Paman keluar sebentar ya?" Sehun meninggalkan mereka saat salah satu petugas hampir menyelesaikan pengemasannya.

Seharusnya Luhan tidak berpikir Sehun sudah pergi, karena saat ia keluar sebuah mobil hitam sudah terparkir apik di depan supermarket. Sehun yang berdiri di sisi samping mobil langsung mengambil alih plastik besar yang susah payah ia bawa untuk dimasukkan kedalam bagasi mobil itu.

Luhan lagi-lagi tak mampu menolak, terlebih dengan kalimat yang diucapkan Sehun, bukan untuk dirinya, tapi untuk Shia.

"Apa Shia keberatan Paman Sehun mengantar Shia dan Mama pulang?"

"Eung!" Gelengan Shia dan jawaban selanjutnya membuat Luhan kalah dari orang asing. "Shia tidak keberatan."

Luhan memandang Sehun yang tengah mengulas senyum tipis dengan tatapan datar, percikan tidak suka dan defensif menguar samar, tersembunyi oleh rasa sungkan.

 _Dia tidak membiarkanku mendorongnya menjauh._

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **Masih prolog, sepertinya akan berjalan slowbuild.**

 **Ini disesuaikan dengan saat sekarang karena, yeah, ternyata kultur dan latar susah dipadukan *sobs, mungkin nanti akan campur aduk. Kali ini saya menulis untuk kepuasan pribadi, haha, selingan untuk RL yang agak menyebalkan.**

 **Kalau tidak ada halangan ini akan diupdate tiap tanggal yang ada angka nol-nya. :") Terimakasih sudah membaca dan semoga ini bisa diterima yaaa. ^^**

 **Dengan keadaan masih beraroma panggangan barbeque dan kembang api (uhuk), saya ucapkan**

 **Happy New Year 2k18! Semoga resolusi kita semua bisa tercapai ya!**

 **.**

 **Anne, 2018-01-01**


	2. Chapter 1

**1**

 ** _Everyone blasphemes you as a mistake, but you're definitely a miracle for me_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pria berperawakan jangkung berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit yang lengang. Langkah panjangnya berhenti di depan sebuah pintu dengan plang nama seseorang beserta gelar di sisi tembok. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kartu identitas dari saku snellinya dan menempelkannya ke _passcode_ pintu. Suara kecil terdengar, dan jemari kurusnya membuka _handle_ pintu.

"Yo!"

Sapaan khas itu membuat pria lain di dalam sana mengangkat wajah dari lembaran kertas dan pena hitam beraksen emas.

" _Shift_ mu selesai, Park?" Tanya pria itu, kembali berkutat dengan apa yang dipegangnya.

"Katakan saja begitu." Jawab pria Park itu sembari duduk di salah satu sofa.

Hening sejenak karena mereka sama-sama tak punya niat untuk bicara. Salah satu di antara mereka tengah memperhatikan yang lain, agar tahu bagaimana ia harus bersikap setelah ini.

"Kau serius dengan wanita itu, Sehun?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan memberikan tatapan tak suka. Pria bersnelli itu hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu begitu gencar terhadap seorang wanita, terlebih dia sudah mempunyai seorang putri kecil. Bahkan kau membantunya mengurus kartu-kartu pentingnya yang _hilang_." Seringai lebar terlukis. "Kau serius?"

"Kali ini aku tak main-main, Chanyeol."

Ada kilatan berbeda pada dua mata tajam di sana, dan ia memilih diam dalam senyuman tipis.

"Aku penasaran, bagaimana caramu mengambil hati mereka." Sehun bangkit dari kursi kebesarannya dan berdiri di depan jendela besar tanpa tirai. Chanyeol menatap pria pucat itu dengan tatapan tak dapat diartikan.

"Shia menyukaiku, bagaimanapun juga dia masih sangat membutuhkan figur seorang ayah. Sementara Luhan, dia sebaliknya; keras dan sulit di dekati. Kau tahu apa yang dia katakan padaku beberapa hari lalu setelah aku mengantarnya dari supermarket? Dia memperingatkan aku untuk menjauh, sepertinya trauma masa lalunya begitu besar."

Chanyeol mengernyit, membuat gestur berpikir dengan jemarinya. "Perlu Baekhyun untuk dia?"

"Wanita itu?" Sehun mendengus kecil. "Tidak terimakasih."

"Chanyeoliiiee… Apa kau sedang sibuk sekarang?" Pintu terbuka kasar dan seorang wanita berpakaian modis menabrak pria Park dari belakang, membuat Chanyeol nyaris terjungkal kedepan. Sehun acuh tak acuh.

"Astaga, Baek… Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Chanyeol merasakan sesak nafas, berusaha melepaskan dekapan lengan Baekhyun di lehernya.

"Aku merindukanmuuu…" Kata Baekhyun sambil mengusak ujung hidung bangirnya pada sisi wajah pria jangkung itu.

"Hentikan suara menggelikanmu itu." Sehun berucap dingin dan Baekhyun langsung melepas pelukannya. Dengan elegan ia berjalan menuju sofa dan duduk melipat kaki dengan anggun. Chanyeol menghela nafas lega.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan tugasku, jadi boleh kan, aku ke sini?" Kata wanita berbibir merah terang itu. Sehun tak menjawab, dan Baekhyun menyeringai cantik.

"Oh oh… Apa seorang Oh Se Hun sedang galau karena wanita bernama Luhan di sini? Aku tak pernah melihatmu se-mmph…" Baekhyun mendelik pada Chanyeol yang membungkam bibirnya, namun melihat tatapan serius Chanyeol, wanita itu mengangguk mengerti.

"Sebenarnya agak konyol melihatmu seserius ini dengan seseorang, terlebih pertemuan pertama kalian sungguh jauh dari ekspektasi."

"Pertemuan pertama? Jangan bercanda," Chanyeol nyaris meledak dalam tawa geli. "bisa dibilang itu pertama kalinya Sehun melihat wanita itu. Aku yakin Luhan samasekali tak tahu perihal itu."

Baekhyun menyeringai tipis. "Woah, kali ini kau benar-benar serius." Katanya. "Lantas bagaimana caramu mendekatinya? Perlu bantuan kami?"

Sehun menatap dua orang berbeda gender itu dengan tatapan kesal. "Aku akan melakukannya dengan caraku sendiri. Diamlah sampai aku berkata aku memerlukan kalian."

 _'_ _Caraku sendiri' yang mana, maksudmu, Sehun?_ Baekhyun membatin kecil dengan senyum tersamarkan.

"Lebih dari itu, apa kau sudah menyelesaikan pasien gagal ginjalmu itu?" Sehun menatap Chanyeol serius, demi kredibilitas rumah sakitnya, tentu saja ia tak akan menyepelekan hal-hal semacam ini, terlebih yang ditangani oleh dokter bedah bermarga Park yang sedikit kekanakan ini. Kalau saja dulu Chanyeol tak berjuang bersamanya, mungkin ia sudah mendepak pria jangkung itu. Ah, tidak juga.

Chanyeol mengangguk kecil. "Kami akan melakukan operasi esok lusa. Kecocokan antara pasien dan pendonor sudah dipastikan, dan kemungkinan penolakan di bawah 20%."

Sehun tampak puas dengan jawaban singkat itu. Pria berambut hitam itu meraih jasnya yang tersampir dan keluar dengan membawa dompet dan kunci mobil.

"Aku pergi. Jangan sentuh barang-barangku."

Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya sambil berkata sesuatu tentang _apa kau mau bertemu wanita itu_ dan Baekhyun mendengus kecil.

"Kau pikir kami berani melakukannya lagi? Maaf, aku benci lemparan gunting." Wanita nyaris seperempat abad itu mendecih kecil, membuat perhatian Chanyeol teralihkan.

Chanyeol mendekat dan meraih wajah mungil Baekhyun. Kecupan intens tercipta dari dua pasang bibir itu, membuat lenguhan kecil terdengar. Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya ke leher kokoh beraroma maskulin.

"Tapi aku tidak janji akan mengotorinya atau tidak." Baekhyun berkata jenaka dan membuahkan tawa renyah dari pria Park di sana.

"Yeah, tidak ada yang janji."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan terdiam saat mendapati Shia duduk diam di depan televisi menyala. Tak ada tawa dan kikikan kecil di sana, karena memang gadis kecil itu tidak sedang melihat tayangan kartun kesukaan di akhir minggu seperti biasa. Luhan tak tahu tayangan apa itu, tapi ada sepasang ibu dan anak yang tertawa ceria di sana, dan seorang pria dewasa yang ikut ke dalam lingkaran hangat mereka.

Luhan tertegun, tangannya nyaris menjatuhkan sepiring potongan buah dan saus coklat yang dipegangnya. Hatinya tiba-tiba sesak dan nafasnya serasa sulit ditarik, tanpa ia sadari setetes air mata sudah meluncur turun dari netranya yang basah dan panas.

Ia tahu benar apa yang dirasakan Shia, perasaan menyakitkan seperti apa. Tapi selama ini ia terus menutup mata dan berdalih; jika ia bisa melindungi Shia dan memenuhi semua kebutuhannya, mendidiknya dengan baik dan mencintainya sepenuh hati, ia pikir semuanya akan cukup.

Tapi tidak, bahkan seorang anak yang melihat ayahnya pulang sedikit terlambat dari biasanya akan bertanya 'ayah darimana saja?' Dan Shia, yang seumur hidupnya tak pernah mengenal figur seorang ayah, apa yang akan gadis kecil itu tanyakan padanya? Pernah suatu hari Shia bertanya, kemana sebenarnya pria yang seharusnya dipanggilnya ayah? Jika memang benar ayahnya sedang bekerja di tempat yang sangat jauh, mengapa sampai sekarang tak jua pulang, tidak rindu kah? Jika memang benar ayahnya sangat sibuk, apa benar-benar tak sempat menghubunginya via telefon? Ia melihat banyak teman-temannya melakukannya, bahkan bisa melihat wajah masing-masing dan berinteraksi di layar ponsel pintar.

"Mama, papa Shia kemana? Kenapa tidak pernah pulang? Apa Shia anak nakal sampai papa tidak mau pulang?"

Memang apa yang bisa ia katakan? Menjawab jujur dengan kumpulan kalimat pesakitan yang akan menghancurkan dirinya sendiri?

"Shia, Mama akan sedih jika Shia bertanya begitu."

Putri kecilnya terdiam kecewa, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lebar dan mengatakan _baiklah_ dengan _sangat_ baik-baik saja. Luhan tahu Shia terpukul, kebingungan dan sedih. Tapi ia tetap menutup mata dan telinga, menepis semua itu dan beranggapan semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Ia membiarkan putri kecilnya menjadi dewasa sebelum waktunya. Dan itu adalah cela terbesarnya sebagai seorang ibu.

"Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Shia sudah mengetahui semuanya, ia tahu itu. Ia tahu putri kecilnya mengintip saat ia berbicara dengan seseorang di sambungan telefon, seseorang yang seharusnya Shia panggil dengan sebutan kakek. Kemarahan, caci maki dan kutukan yang diteriakkan dari seberang telefon terlampau keras, tapi Luhan melakukannya sebagai penebusan dosa yang tak akan pernah cukup, sekaligus melepas rindu dengan cara yang menyakitkan.

Kalimat-kalimat kasar dari sambungan telefon ketika sang Ibu menganggapnya sudah tertidur, fakta bahwa sampai sekarang ia tak pernah tahu siapa dan bagaimana rupa ayahnya, ibunya yang terus menghindari topik itu; membuat gadis kecil itu paham apa yang terjadi padanya.

Jika kau selalu memperkenalkan diri dengan nama pemberian tanpa marga; kau masih sebodoh itu untuk tahu apa yang terjadi?

"Hiks…"

Suara isakan kecil itu membuat Luhan tersadar. Ia mengerjapkan matanya yang basah dan mendapati gadis kecilnya tengah menangis, tangannya berusaha mengusap lelehan air mata yang sulit berhenti itu. Degukan tubuhnya begitu keras, membuat Luhan tahu Shia menahan tangisannya mati-matian. Hatinya dipukul palu godam, hancur berantakan.

"Shia…" Ia lekas mendekat, menyongsong putri kecilnya dalam pelukan erat.

"Shia… Shia… Maafkan Mama…"

Saat itu juga tangisan itu pecah. Shia menangis sangat keras, mengeluarkan semuanya sekaligus sampai membuat nafasnya sakit dan beberapa kali tersedak. Gadis kecilnya terlihat begitu rapuh dan kesakitan, suara tangisnya yang pilu membuat Luhan sesak bukan main.

"M-mama… Maafkan, S-shia… Karena Shia Mama harus tinggal sendiri tanpa kakek dan nenek. Mama harus dimarahi, Mama harus kesulitan sendirian karena Shia… M-mama… Shia minta maaf… Hiks~"

Tangisan itu makin menjadi dan Luhan tergugu, tak bisa mengatakan sangkalan apapun meskipun dalam hati ia berteriak keras.

"Tidak, Shia… Tidak, Mama—"

"Shia baik-baik saja jika Shia tidak punya ayah, tapi Mama harus memaafkan Shia… Mama tidak boleh benci Shia dan meninggalkan Shia… Shia j-janji tidak akan nakal t-tapi … tapi…"

Pikiran macam apa itu?!

"Shia!" Luhan nyaris berteriak, mengangkup wajah putri kecilnya yang basah dan memerah dengan tatapan nyalang, kalap dan panik. "Shia tidak boleh meminta maaf karena hal itu! Shia sama sekali tidak bersalah jadi berhentilah mengatakan hal seperti itu, Sayang…"

Suara Luhan melemah, ia menyerah.

"Shia sama sekali tidak bersalah… Ya? Shia bukan kesalahan, Shia bukan kesalahan sehingga Shia harus meminta maaf… Mama bahagia bersama Shia, Mama bahagia memiliki Shia… Mama bersyukur melahirkan gadis malaikat secantik dan sebaik ini, oke?"

Shia kembali tergugu dan Luhan berusaha menyematkan senyum kecil. Gadis kecilnya masih menangis.

"Jika Shia bertanya, siapa yang paling Mama cintai di dunia ini, Mama akan menjawabnya Shia… Mama rela menukarkan apa saja untuk Shia… Semua yang Mama lakukan untuk Shia, Mama lakukan dengan senang hati… Meskipun beberapa kali Shia melihat Mama bersedih, bukan berarti itu karena Shia… Shia, janji pada Mama, Shia tidak boleh mengucapkan hal seperti tadi ya?"

Shia terisak lebih keras.

"Mama…" Gadis kecil itu langsung menubruk ibunya, memeluknya erat dan kembali menangis.

Luhan tersenyum kecil, mengelus punggung Shia dengan sayang. Berusaha memberikan ketenangan bagi Shia juga bagi dirinya sendiri.

"Jika semua orang menganggap Shia kesalahan, bahkan Shia sendiri; bagi Mama Shia adalah anugrah yang paling indah… Shia seperti keajaiban yang Tuhan titipkan pada Mama. Shia harus mengerti itu, oke?"

Shia mengangguk kacau, menggumam _ya_ berkali-kali di sela tangis. Luhan mencium puncak kepala anaknya, mencoba mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Shia boleh menangis sepuasnya, tapi setelah ini Shia janji akan baik-baik saja, oke?"

Mereka berantakan, sedih dan kesakitan. Tapi dalam peluk dan tangis itu, mereka sama-sama melepas beban dan saling menguatkan.

Saat tangisan Shia mulai mereda, Luhan melepaskan pelukan itu. Wanita cantik itu terkekeh pelan saat menyadari Shia tak melepaskannya begitu saja. Luhan mengusap air mata yang membuat wajah Shia begitu kacau, seluruh wajahnya kemerahan dan Luhan meringis, mungkin ia tak jauh beda.

Luhan mencium bibir anaknya lama. "Shia tahu, Shia seperti kelinci putih dengan hidung memerah sekarang."

Shia merengut kecil sebelum balas mengecup hidungnya. "Mama tidak beda dengan Shia."

Luhan terkekeh kecil.

"Setelah ini, Shia bisa mengatakan apapun pada Mama, ya? Tidak boleh diam saja karena takut membuat Mama bersedih. Shia, Mama minta maaf, ya?" Mata Shia kembali berair dan Luhan segera mengusapnya. Shia mengangguk tegas.

"Shia janji, besok kita tidak boleh minta maaf karena ini lagi."

"Bagus, Shia anak pintar. Sekarang bersihkan wajah Shia dan—"

Suara panggilan menghentikan kalimat itu. Luhan segera bangikit untuk meraihnya, tentu dengan Shia yang masih tak mau lepas. Shia memeluknya erat dan menyembunyikan wajah di perpotongan leher dan bahunya.

Luhan tertegun saat melihat _ID_ si Pemanggil.

" _Yeoboseyo_ …"

 _"_ Yeoboseyo _, ah, aku kira kau tak akan mengangkatnya."_

Begitu suara yang sangat dikenalnya terdengar, Shia langsung mengangkat wajah. Menatap bertanya pada Luhan apakah benar yang memanggil Mamanya itu orang yang ia pikirkan. Luhan tersenyum tipis, mengusap wajah anaknya sembari mengangguk. Shia menjadi sedikit lebih cerah.

"Ada apa kau menghubungiku?"

 _"_ _Aku ingin berkunjung ke rumahmu, bisakah? Aku ingin bertemu dengan Shia."_

Luhan terdiam sebentar, menarik nafas dalam dan mencoba menjernihkan pikiran agar ia tak kembali bersikap egois. "Shia dalam gendonganku, kenapa kau tidak berbicara padanya saja, Sehun?"

Shia kontan memerah dan langsung beringsut turun dari gendongan ibunya. Luhan terkekeh melihat semu merah muda berbeda di dua pipi gembul itu. Suara gemericik kamar mandi terdengar dan Luhan yakin Shia begitu antusias.

"Berkunjunglah kapanpun kau mau, Sehun… Shia akan senang dengan kedatanganmu."

Luhan tak tahu, Sehun terdiam dengan bibir tergigit di seberang sana.

 _"_ _Aku akan membawakan sesuatu kalau begitu. Aku datang secepatnya."_ Luhan seolah mendengar deruman gas yang diinjak keras dari sana, dan tanpa sadar sudut bibirnya tertarik kecil.

"Mama! Kenapa wajah Shia jelek sekali?" Rengekan dari kamar mandi itu membuat Luhan tak dapat menahan senyuman. Seharusnya ia tidak bersikap egois jika Shia bisa sebahagia itu hanya dengan kabar seseorang akan datang berkunjung.

Pada akhirnya, Luhan dengan senyum gemas dan kekehan kecil mengoleskan krim dingin pada wajah Shia, khususnya di bagian bawah mata yang membengkak.

"Shia ingin Paman Sehun datang lebih lama. Wajah Shia jelek sekali, Mama… Apa Shia boleh menggunakan ini?"

Luhan lagi-lagi terkekeh. "Sebenarnya Shia belum boleh menggunakan ini, tapi karena Paman Sehun akan datang, Shia bisa menggunakannya sekali ini. Mama yakin Shia tidak mau terlihat lucu di depan—"

"Mama, Shia malu!"

Luhan tertawa, tak dapat menahan rasa gemas karena keantusiasan putri kecilnya.

Sementara itu di sisi lain, sebuah mobil hitam menggilas aspal jalan dengan deruman keras. Beberapa bingkisan kecil semacam kue manis dan roti-roti hangat dari _bakery_ ternama duduk diam di jok samping. Sehun tak menyangka hari ini adalah hari keberuntungannya. Rasanya masih hangat di ingatan saat Luhan memasang wajah datar beraura defensif dan mengatakan deret kalimat yang sedikit menyakiti harga dirinya.

 _"Saya berterimakasih atas semua bantuan Anda selama ini, tapi maaf, saya merasa tidak nyaman dengan itu semua. Bisakah Anda berhenti melakukan hal seperti ini?"_

Saat itu Sehun tertegun, tak menyangka akan mendapat semprotan kalimat sefrontal itu. Sesuatu dalam dirinya nyaris membalas perkataan itu, tapi Sehun dan pengendalian diri adalah dua hal yang melekat erat. Sehun memejamkan mata sejenak.

 _"Apa kau selalu seperti ini dengan orang baru yang berniat mengenalmu?"_

Luhan hanya terdiam kala itu. _"Katakanlah aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu juga Shia, maaf jika kau terganggu dengan caraku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara yang kau anggap benar, atau memang tak akan ada cara yang benar di matamu?"_

 _"Lain kali haruskah aku meminta izin darimu terlebih dahulu jika tak sengaja bertemu Shia dan berbicara dengannya?"_

Luhan menangkap semburan sarkasme di perumpamaan itu. Sehun tersenyum kecil, salah satu sudut bibirnya terangkat membuat Luhan tertegun.

 _"Aku mengerti ketidaknyamananmu, tapi aku tidak akan menyerah."_

Sehun nyaris menjedukkan dahinya ke kemudi mobil jika saja ia tak ingat ini kesempatan penting.

"Kau tak boleh mengacaukannya..." Sehun bergumam.

Roda hitam mengkilat itu berhenti di depan sebuah rumah kecil dengan pekarangan hijau memenuhi nyaris seluruh bagian. Sehun tak pernah suka ide apapun itu tentang kumpulan tanaman di depan sebuah bangunan, tapi ia menemukan dirinya menyukai hal itu sekarang.

Sehun turun dengan tangan menjinjing bingkisan, matanya menatap lekat pada lingkungan ini. Kalau saja Luhan bukan seseorang yang bisa merawat sesuatu, mungkin rumah kecil ini akan terlihat tak layak huni. Beberapa dinding tak terawat tertutup dengan baik, namun bukan berarti mata Sehun tak dapat menangkapnya. Sudut hatinya tersentil, tiba-tiba ia merasa bersalah entah karena apa.

Baru saja ia akan melangkah. Suara menggemaskan terdengar dan netranya menangkap sesosok gadis kecil berlari mendekat dengan binar semangat.

"Paman Sehun datang!"

Sehun kira Shia akan memeluknya, tapi gadis kecil itu berhenti di depannya lantas membungkukkan tubuh, memberi salam sopan. Sehun tersenyum kecil, Luhan mendidik anaknya dengan baik.

"Tentu saja, Paman membawakan sesuatu untuk Shia dan Mama. Paman harap Shia suka." Sehun tersenyum dan mengusak rambut lembut Shia, ia tertegun saat melihat cengiran Shia. Cengiran itu membuat matanya menyipit dan Sehun melihat bekas kemerahan samar di sana. Apa gadis kecil ini baru saja menangis?

"Paman ayo masuk! Mama sudah menunggu!" Sehun mengangkat pandangannya dan menemukan Luhan berdiri di depan pintu terbuka dengan senyum samar. Sehun tahu Luhan belum sepenuh hati menerima, tapi ia tersentuh dengan kesediaan Luhan untuk mencoba.

Mereka tak bertukar sapa apapun sampai masuk ke dalam. Dan Sehun yang tahu diri untuk tidak protes, menjelajahi ruang tamu itu dengan matanya. Satu set sofa dengan televisi sedang, beberapa rak kabinet berisi buku dan satu spot khusus untuk beberapa pigura foto. Sekilas ia melihat potret-potret Shia di sana.

"Maafkan aku kalau ini tidak membuatmu nyaman."

Sehun tersenyum simpul. "Aku berterimakasih kau mengijinkanku datang."

"Paman Sehun, apa ini semua untuk Shia dan Mama?" Shia menginterupsi, bingkisannya sudah terbuka dan menampakkan deretan kue dan roti yang tampak berkilau mahal.

"Tentu saja, kenapa Shia bertanya seperti itu?" Sehun duduk di sebelah gadis kecil itu, Shia menatapnya lucu.

"Banyak sekali. Paman bantu menghabiskannya ya?"

Sehun menggigit bibir mendengar kalimat itu. "Paman membelinya untuk Shia dan Mama, kenapa paman harus ikut memakannya? Shia bisa memakan kue manisnya besok jika sekarang tidak habis."

"Bukankah Shia bisa membawanya ke sekolah besok untuk dibagi bersama Nara?" Luhan berkata.

Shia mengangguk semangat dan langsung mencomot salah satu roti beruap hangat. Mulutnya menggigit kecil, pipinya mengembung dan bergerak seperti tupai mengunyah kacang hazel. Matanya berbinar saat mencecap rasa roti itu.

Reaksi sederhana dan polos dari seorang gadis kecil yang membuat Sehun tanpa sadar mengulas senyum tulus.

Sementara itu, Luhan hanya bisa terdiam melihat putri kecilnya. Ia tak tahu, ada perasaan tak nyaman melihat Shia bahagia karena pria asing ini, namun juga ada perasaan lega tak terduga dalam hatinya. Semuanya terasa rumit dan membuatnya sedikit kalut, tapi ia sudah berjanji tak akan menjadi ibu yang egois lagi. Jika Shia bahagia, maka ia akan berusaha menerima.

Setidaknya itu yang ia coba tanamkan dalam kepalanya.

"Jangan makan terlalu banyak. Makan siang sebentar lagi dan Shia bisa simpan itu untuk camilan nanti sore, oke?" Luhan mencubit pipi Shia yang masih menggembung, membuat cengiran putri kecilnya makin terlihat menggemaskan. Ia segera beralih ke Sehun. "Aku akan membuatkanmu sesuatu, teh atau kopi atau sesuatu lain?"

"Shia ingin minum apa?" Tak disangka Sehun malah balik bertanya pada Shia. Kunyahan tertelan, dan jawaban semangat membuat Sehun nyaris tertawa.

" _Lemon ice tea_ buatan Mama!"

"Dua _lemon ice tea_ untuk kami, Luhan." Luhan menyematkan senyum kecil sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

"Shia suka es teh lemon?" Sehun bertanya, jemarinya bergerak merapikan helai anak rambut yang mengganggu kunyahan Shia.

"Eum, Shia suka sekali. Tapi kata Mama tidak boleh terlalu sering, nanti Shia bisa sakit, begitu. Kalau Paman Sehun suka apa?"

"Paman juga suka es teh lemon, seperti Shia." Sehun sama sekali tak berbohong. Sementara Shia masih bersemangat dengan kumpulan makanan manisnya, Sehun membiarkan matanya menjelajah ruangan itu lebih intens. Potret-potret dalam pigura yang tadi hanya sekilas ia perhatikan, kini ia tatap penuh perhatian.

Ada potret saat Shia masih bayi dengan baju berwarna biru terang dan rambut pendek menggemaskan, lalu saat Shia balita tengah berjalan meraih ibunya, beberapa potret Shia dengan seragam taman kanak-kanak, dan paling terakhir adalah potret Shia dengan ibunya, Luhan. Senyum mereka tak selebar yang terpampang sebelumnya, tapi entah mengapa itu terlihat lebih spesial.

Matanya kembali bergerak, dan menangkap setumpuk kotak kardus dan gulungan kertas tisu dan kertas berwarna. Beberapa sedikit berserakan.

"Mama suka membuat bunga kertas."

Sehun menoleh saat Shia berbicara, gadis kecil itu tersenyum kecil.

"Bunga kertas?"

"Eum, bunga kertas. Jika Mama sudah membuat banyak sekali Mama akan memberikannya pada pemilik toko kado di ujung jalan. Shia suka sekali saat Mama membelikan Shia sesuatu setelah membantu Mama membuatnya."

Sehun tersenyum sendu. Tangannya mencubit pipi gembul Shia, cengiran lebar itu samasekali tak menampakkan kesedihan.

"Buatkan satu untuk paman, bagaimana?"

"Tentu saja! Shia akan buatkan satu yang khusus untuk paman dan—"

"Shia semangat sekali, heum?" Luhan datang dengan nampan berisi dua gelas es teh lemon yang berembun. Shia nyaris melompat dari sofa. Sudah lama sekali sejak ia mencecap minuman manis asam itu, agaknya sang Ibu masih sedikit keras perihal sesuatu yang dingin dan kata demam.

"Minumlah." Kata wanita itu pada Sehun, Sehun menangkap ada getaran di suara itu, keningnya berkerut heran. Namun ia memilih bungkam.

"Mama masih punya sedikit pekerjaan, jadi Shia main dengan paman Sehun sampai makan siang nanti, ya?"

Shia yang sibuk dengan minumannya mengangguk tanpa suara. Sehun menatap langkah terburu Luhan dengan tatapan tak terbaca. Ini terasa sangat canggung, entah mengapa Sehun merasa Luhan tengah merosot di dinding dengan nafas terengah. Ia bisa merasakan Luhan tidak nyaman dengan kehadirannya di sini, tapi wanita itu mencoba untuk putri kecilnya.

Sehun tak tahu harus merasakan apa, tapi yang jelas ia tidak mau menyerah. Jika saat ini Luhan tidak sepenuh hati, maka suatu saat nanti ia sendiri yang akan membuat Luhan menerimanya dengan terbuka.

"Shia, boleh paman bertanya?"

Shia menoleh dengan tatapan bertanya, tangan masih memegang sepotong roti hangat yang sudah tergigit dan pipinya masih menggembung, bergerak mengunyah.

"Apa Shia tinggal sendirian di sini bersama mama?"

Shia menghentikan kunyahannya. Gadis itu tampak sendu, tapi senyum kecil yang ada membuatnya tersamar.

"Paman Sehun suka Mama, ya?" Shia bertanya dengan senyum manis dan mata menyipit bak bulan sabit. Sehun nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengar pertanyaan yang terbilang sensitif itu.

"A-ah itu..."

"Mama selalu menganggap Shia masih kecil, menganggap Shia tidak tahu apa-apa... Padahal, Shia sudah tahu semuanya. Mama tidak pernah memberitahu, tapi, seperti Mama yang pintar menyembunyikan sesuatu, Shia juga pintar mencari tahu."

Sehun tanpa sadar mengusap rambut Shia, gadis kecil itu terpejam, dalam diam menikmati kehangatan dari tangan besar itu.

"Paman tadi bertanya apa Shia hanya tinggal di sini bersama Mama, kan? Eum," Shia mengangguk. "Shia hanya mengenal Mama, tidak pernah ada kakek, nenek, bibi, paman, atau ... papa."

"Maafkan Paman, Shia."

Gadis kecil itu menggeleng. "Paman Sehun menatap Mama dengan tatapan yang sama saat Mama menatap Shia. Tatapan Paman Sehun pada Shia juga mirip dengan tatapan Mama pada Shia. Paman Sehun suka Mama, kan?"

Sehun terkekeh kecil mendengar pertanyaan yang kembali terulang. "Memangnya boleh?"

"Kalau paman Sehun janji tidak akan membuat Mama menangis, boleh-boleh saja." Shia memberikan cengiran lucu yang membuat Sehun nyaris meledakkan tawa. Gadis kecil ini benar-benar manis dan lucu dengan caranya sendiri.

"Kenapa Shia bisa seramah ini pada Paman, tidakkah Shia lihat Mamamu sangat membenciku?"

Gadis itu mengedikkan bahu, berusaha terlihat tak peduli.

"Shia hanya suka paman, itu saja. Selain itu Shia tidak tahu lagi."

Sehun menatap Shia dengan tatapan tak dapat diartikan. Perasaannya campur aduk setelah berbicara dengan gadis ini. Shia tampak masih sangat rapuh, kecil dan rentan, namun di saat yang sama, ternyata dia jauh lebih dewasa dan lebih kuat dari yang terlihat. Ada rasa kagum, namun rasa iba dan miris jauh lebih mendominasi. Semua itu tumbuh di umurnya yang nyaris tujuh karena kehidupannya yang penuh dengan kesulitan.

Sehun seperti berkaca pada dirinya sendiri saat melihat Shia.

"Boleh Paman memakan buah dan coklat ini?"

Shia mengangguk semangat. "Tentu saja! Buatan mama sangat enak dan Paman harus mencobanya."

Luhan duduk di tepi ranjang dengan wajah berkeringat. Nafasnya terengah dan matanya basah. Meninggalkan Shia bersama pria yang dianggapnya asing bukanlah pilihan yang ia sukai, tapi ia sudah berjanji tidak akan menjadi ibu yang egois dan menyakiti hati putri kecilnya. Ia masih terlalu khawatir, terlalu panik dan banyak hal negatif berputar-putar dengan kata 'terlalu' di depannya.

Namun, gelak tawa Shia terdengar sangat cerah. Ia bisa apa?

Ia harus segera menghilangkan traumanya ini. Sudah sekian tahun berlalu, segalanya sedikit lebih membaik dan ia tak ingin kembali mengulang dari awal.

"Tuhan, tenangkan hatiku ini... Kumohon..." Luhan nyaris membisik. Tangannya bergerak mengusap wajah, menarik nafas dalam dan segera beranjak.

Langkahnya ia bawa ke dapur, sedikit melewati pintu menuju ruang tamu dan Luhan merasa Sehun melihatnya berjalan. Namun ia mengabaikannya, ia tak ingin melihat mereka. Ia tidak siap melihat wajah berbinar Shia bersama pria itu.

Tangannya membuka lemari pendingin dan mengambil beberapa bahan dari sana, sedikit tertegun ketika ia melihat tak ada sesuatu yang terbilang layak untuk disajikan melihat status Sehun yang ia ketahui sebagai direktur sebuah rumah sakit elit dan entah yang lain lagi. Tapi ia langsung menggeleng, untuk apa ia bersusah payah memikirkan hal itu? Jika pria itu benar-benar ingin _berteman_ dengan Shia, juga dirinya, pria itu harus menerima mereka apa adanya.

"Apa yang aku pikirkan?!" Luhan mengerang.

Tangannya bergerak lincah mengolah.

Luhan berusaha larut dalam kegiatannya, mencoba menulikan diri dari candaan dua orang berbeda gender di ruang seberang. Ia tak sadar ketika tawa riang Shia berhenti dan berganti dengan senyap, ia berhasil larut dalam suara jerangan air dan desisan minyak yang menjadi kawan sehari-hari. Dentingan piring dan mangkuk keramik murah saat berbenturan kecil dengan meja kayu dan uap dari hidangan di dalamnya menjadi fokus.

Dan itu semua membuatnya terkejut ketika mendapati Shia tertidur pulas di pangkuan Sehun dengan tangan bergelung nyaman. Luhan melihat tangan pria itu mengelus rambut Shia yang sudah terurai dengan lembut. Apakah Sehun memasukkan obat tidur dan membuat—

"Shia tertidur setelah menghabiskan nyaris setengah roti dan kue yang aku bawa. Jangan berpikir macam-macam."

Luhan nyaris tergagap. Wanita yang rambutnya sedikit lepek itu mencoba mengulas senyum kecil. Luhan tahu itu terlihat kaku dan tidak tulus, tapi persetan.

"Dia pasti kekenyangan menghabiskan semua ini." Luhan mencoba meraih Shia namun Sehun menghentikannya dengan bangkit dan menggendong putri kesayangannya.

"S-sehun..."

"Biarkan aku saja, kau pasti kelelahan berkutat dengan dapur." Luhan hendak membantah, namun Sehun lebih dulu berjalan dan menghilang di balik pintu.

"Di mana kamar Shia?"

Luhan kaku. "P-pintu kanan..."

Luhan masih berdiri di sana saat Sehun kembali sambil merapikan dasi, pria itu meraih jas hitam dan ponsel yang tergeletak.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi seka—"

"Jangan membuat usahaku sia-sia, setidaknya makan sianglah di sini." Sela Luhan cepat.

Luhan tampak tidak suka dengan kalimat yang ia ucapkan sendiri, tapi Sehun hanya tersenyum. Jas kembali tersampir, ponsel kembali tergelatak. Dasinya kembali dilonggarkan.

Luhan membimbing langkah, lantas duduk di kursi dekat konter dapur. Ada dua set kursi yang sama di sana, sisa kursi yang dekat dengan pintu terlihat berbeda corak. Sehun tersenyum samar, Luhan memang tak pernah membiarkan siapapun mendekat selama ini.

"Aku tak akan mengatakan apapun tentang _maaf jika aku tidak menyajikan makanan yang pantas_. Duduklah."

Jika saja mereka terlihat hubungan romantis yang normal, kalimat itu akan terdengar seperti ucapan sayang dari seorang wanita _tsun_ yang manis dan galak sekaligus. Sehun nyaris menampar diri memikirkan hal itu.

"Hidangan dari seorang koki sekaligus ibu tak pernah mengecewakan sesederhana apapun itu, bukan begitu?"

Luhan berhenti menyendok nasi, matanya memicing tajam pada Sehun yang masih anteng.

"Darimana kau tahu aku seorang koki?"

"Aku bertemu denganmu di kedai tempatmu bekerja. Dan kenapa kau baru sadar sekarang setelah sekian lama?"

Luhan bungkam. "Aku tak mengingatmu." Ia nyaris membisik.

"Yah, kau tak mengingatnya. Saat itu kau keluar dari ruang dalam dengan aroma rempah kuat, menyambut gadis kecil berseragam. Kau bertanya dengan raut khawatir tentang 'mengapa Shia kesini sendirian?' bertubi-tubi dan langsung bungkam saat Shia mengatakan ia diantar ibu dari temannya. Shia memelukmu dan berkata kau beraroma seperti rosemary dan kayu manis. Aku duduk di salah satu meja saat itu."

Itu sudah lama berlalu, dan Luhan tak nyaman tentang kenyataan bahwa Sehun masih mengingatnya dengan detail.

Tak ada yang berbicara setelah itu. Luhan sibuk dengan piringnya dan begitupun Sehun. Pria itu sesekali mencuri pandang pada Luhan yang seolah terpaksa menelan makan siang satu meja dengannya. Sehun tersenyum kecil, mengabaikan itu dan memilih memberi perhatian pada makanan rumahan yang begitu menggiurkan. Lidahnya mencecap rasa yang lebih baik dari yang biasa ia rasakan.

Sehun baru akan menyuap untuk kesekian kalinya saat dentingan sendok membentur piring terdengar, Sehun mengangkat pandangan. Menemukan Luhan yang menatap kosong ke samping.

"Aku tak bisa mempercayai orang asing dengan mudah."

Sehun diam, tak menanggapi.

"Seorang pria pernah datang, memberi pertolongan yang sama seperti yang kau lakukan. Mengambil hatiku dengan pelan dan lembut, membuatku mulai melupakan trauma masa lalu. Tapi pada akhirnya ia merusak semuanya, memanfaatkan aku untuk kepuasannya. Meminta imbalan atas kebaikan yang ia lakukan terhadapku dan Shia, imbalan yang sangat menjijikkan."

Mata Luhan memicing berang, pancaran sakit dan benci tercipta apik. Dan seandainya Luhan menatap pria di seberangnya, wanita itu akan menemukan tatapan dingin dan membunuh dari pasang mata tajam, yang terlihat begitu asing.

"Dan aku nyaris membunuhnya jika saja aku tak teringat masih memiliki Shia." Luhan beralih menatap Sehun, dan sekejap mata tatapan asing menghilang. "Persetan dengan alasan mengapa aku mengatakan hal ini padamu; jangan berharap aku akan menerimamu dengan mudah."

Sehun kembali memakan suapannya yang tertunda. Senyum kecil yang sekilas nampak seperti seringai tercipta samar. "Dan jangan berharap aku akan menyerah dengan mudah pula. Aku keras kepala, jika kau mau tahu. Dan lagi,"

Sehun meletakkan sendoknya, menatap Luhan dengan tatapan lembut.

"aku bisa memastikan aku bukan pria bajingan macam itu."

Setidaknya begitu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Permukaan penggorengan panas dan deret daging berminyak menghasilkan suara desisan yang terdengar harmonis dengan suara letupan kuah sup kuning keemasan. Aroma rempah yang harum, kaldu yang gurih juga aroma panggangan yang menggoda melayang-layang di tengah dapur sebuah kedai restoran yang ramai pengunjung.

"Nona Chef, sepaket _japchae_ daging dan juga teh tawar untuk meja nomor 6!" Suara bariton milik lelaki muda berapron cokelat terdengar dari pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

"Oke!" Dua wanita yang berkuasa di depan kompor dan alat-alat dapur menyahut tanpa menoleh, begitupun dengan lelaki berambut cepak di meja seberang yang cukup jauh, berkutat dengan gelas-gelas dan aroma manis segar. Tangan dua wanita itu sedang bekerja _multi-tasking_ antara nyala kompor dan masakan yang meletup di atasnya serta beberapa hal lain di atas balok kayu tipis dan pisau berkilat.

Luhan menyelesaikan sup hangat beraroma pedasnya dan segera meletakkannya di konter tinggi.

"Sup untuk meja nomor 9!" Luhan berseru sebelum kembali ke depan kompor untuk menyiapkan menu selanjutnya.

"Aku akan menangani _japchae_ , Kyungsoo-ya..."

"Oke." Wanita bermata bulat itu tak mengalihkan pandangan sedikitpun, tangannya lincah membolak-balik daging di atas panggangan bergaris yang mendesis ramai, menunggu matang untuk dilimpahkan ke atas kepulan nasi putih hangat bersama dengan saus kental.

Jam makan siang tiba dan menjadi waktu tersibuk di kedai restoran itu. Ramai pengunjung datang silih berganti, memesan masakan korea dan china yang khas. Lalu lalang pelayan dan ributnya dapur membuat Luhan berpikir mereka membutuhkan seseorang baru, namun nyatanya sampai sekarang Nyonya Jang tak pernah setuju. Bukan masalah finansial atau apapun, kedai ini berdiri atas amanah mendiang suami Nyonya Jang; wanita baya itu hanya tak suka dengan sesuatu yang baru setelah semuanya berjalan dengan baik. Pun begitu ia tak sungkan ikut turun tangan.

Ketika tumpukan piring dan mangkuk kotor serta gelas-gelas bernoda kembali bersih dan kering seperti semula serta hanya ada beberapa meja yang masih terisi, dua koki utama bisa menyandarkan punggung di sofa ruang loker dengan engah lelah dan suara kipas angin berputar.

"Kau tidak menjemput Shia?" Tanya Kyungsoo, wanita itu tampak sibuk dengan punggung tangannya yang memerah karena terkena cipratan minyak panas, tube krim luka bakar terbuka di sisinya.

Luhan mendesah masif.

"Ada latihan paduan suara musim semi sampai menjelang sore. Kau tahu, sejak pagi dia sangat semangat." Raut wajah lelah berganti dengan binar lembut penuh kasih sayang. "Dia tak berhenti bernyanyi di kamar mandi, sampai di sekolah pun dia masih menggumamkan nyanyian."

Kyungsoo terkekeh. "Ah, aku harus datang untuk paduan suaranya nanti. Apa Shia memiliki bagian solonya kali ini?"

"Ya, ada bagian solonya." Luhan tak dapat menahan senyuman bangga.

"Kapan itu?"

"Tanggal 20 April nanti." Seketika Kyungsoo mencampakkan luka bakar dan olesan krimnya, mata bulat berbinar semangat.

"Oh astaga! Itu akan jadi kado ulang tahunmu yang terbaik! Aku yakin gadis kecilmu akan memberikan suaranya yang paling merdu."

Luhan tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Ia teringat suara Shia yang bergema di dinding kamar mandi tadi pagi, suaranya terdengar merdu, lembut sekaligus polos khas anak-anak. Gumaman-gumaman kecil tak berhenti mengalun, sampai Luhan nyaris hafal karenanya.

"Oh, Luhan..." Suara Kyungsoo membuat lamunannya terhenti. "Kau punya tangan yang harusnya tak sehalus itu untuk seorang juru masak yang aktif." Kyungsoo melempar tatapan iri yang lucu.

"Aku punya Shia yang membutuhkanku mengusap rambut dan wajahnya tiap malam, oke?"

Dua wanita itu tertawa.

"Hhahh... Pekerjaan ini benar-benar melelahkan, bukan begitu?" Kyungsoo bersandar pada sofa, matanya terpejam letih. Pelanggan benar-benar membludak hari ini, Kyungsoo tak tahu darimana datangnya pelanggan yang berduyun-duyun itu. Bukan ia tak senang, tapi jika setiap hari akan seramai ini, mungkin ia tak punya tenaga untuk pulang dan Luhan tak bisa memasak makan malam untuk anak perempuannya.

"Ya, begitulah..."

Kyungsoo membuka mata, dan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan serius.

"Bagaimana dengan Sehun?"

Raut wajah Luhan langsung mengeras mendengar nama itu. "Aku tak tahu, Kyungsoo-ya... Aku tak tahu..." Luhan terlihat enggan, namun Kyungsoo tahu ia tak bisa berhenti.

Wanita pekerja keras yang keras kepala ini sudah terlalu banyak menanggung beban berat, menjadi seorang orang tua tunggal dengan anak perempuan beranjak besar tak pernah mudah. Luhan tak pernah mendapat dukungan dari siapapun, semua ia lakukan dengan tangan dan kakinya sendiri. Kyungsoo nyaris menangis saat mengingat kilas balik kehidupan wanita bermata indah itu.

Trauma besar akan kepercayaan menghantamnya di umur belia, tanggungan berat yang tak dianggapnya beban ia cintai sepenuh hati tanpa dukungan sepasang manusia yang seharusnya disebut orang tua, dan saat hatinya mulai sembuh kepercayaannya kembali dihancurkan. Kyungsoo berangan, jika saja saat itu mereka tak bertemu, mungkin Tuhan akan menggariskan takdir kejam lain pada Luhan dan Shia. Kyungsoo tak dapat membayangkannya.

Luhan membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa menjadi tempatnya bersandar, juga menangis sampai air mataya kering karena hidup menggariskan jalan yang begitu kejam.

Dan Kyungsoo berharap pria bernama Oh Se Hun itulah yang bisa Luhan terima.

"Aku tahu kau sudah berusaha, mencoba menerimanya karena Shia menyukai pria itu... Tapi tidakkah kau berpikir untuk menerimanya karena dirimu sendiri?"

"Entahlah..."

Kyungsoo tersenyum maklum. "Aku merasa dia bukan pria bajingan, Luhan. Dia tulus padamu juga Shia, kau tahu itu, kan?"

Luhan menatap langit-langit ruangan. _Aku tahu dia tulus, aku tahu... Tapi, aku masih ragu._ Batinnya masih bimbang.

"Dia tak memaksamu, namun juga tidak menyerah."

Luhan membenarkan dalam hati.

"Dan yang terpenting, Shia begitu menyukai Sehun. Entah karena apa, tapi Shia menatap Sehun dengan tatapan yang berbeda. Aku yakin kau merasakannya, Luhan. Kau yang paling mengetahuinya."

Ruangan itu hening sejenak sebelum Luhan bersuara serak.

"Aku tahu."

Kyungsoo tak lagi melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia tahu, Luhan sudah memikirkan hal ini lebih dari sebelumnya. Setidaknya untuk hari ini, ia tak akan kembali memaksa. Karena bagaimanapun Luhan tak bisa selamanya sendirian bersama Shia. Ada peran yang tetap tak bisa Luhan gantikan untuk Shia, dan Kyungsoo yakin Luhan lebih dari tahu tentang itu.

 _Tinggal menunggu waktu._ Kyungsoo berharap besar.

Luhan meninggalkan kedai restoran itu sebelum menjelang petang, berbagi salam kecil dan ucapan terimakasih yang bukan sekadar formalitas. Langit tiba-tiba mendung dan berintik saat Luhan sudah duduk di kursi bus, membuatnya merutuk karena tak membawa payung satu pun. Ia berharap Shia tidak mengeluarkan payung dalam tasnya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kembali hujan? Padahal sebelumnya selalu cerah." Luhan bergumam khawatir.

Hujan deras mengguyur ketika Luhan sudah setengah perjalanan. Dan tak juga mereda sampai bus berhenti di halte dekat sekolah Shia. Tanpa pikir panjang Luhan segera menerobos, mantel dan tasnya basah namun mencapai buah hatinya adalah yang ia pikirkan.

Luhan tersenyum lega ketika Shia masih berdiri diam di depan ruang wali kelas. Cengiran lebar Shia saat melihatnya mendekat membuat Luhan merasa baik-baik saja.

"Mama kenapa hujan-hujanan?" Shia berucap cepat, dahinya berkerut tak suka melihat ibunya kebasahan.

"Mama tidak membawa payung dan hujan turun di tengah perjalanan. Apa Shia menunggu sendirian di sini?"

Shia mengangguk, kemudian menggeleng.

"Semua teman Shia sudah pulang di jemput, tapi Shia masih ditemani Kim Saem. Sekarang Kim Saem sedang ke dalam."

"Ah, Nyonya Luhan!"

Wali kelas berambut panjang itu mendekat, membungkukkan tubuh dengan sebuah senyum sopan. Luhan membalasnya.

"Terimakasih sudah menjaga Shia, maaf, sepertinya saya sedikit terlambat."

"Ah, tidak-tidak... Apakah Anda akan segera pulang sekarang? Jika tidak Anda bisa menunggu di dalam, di dalam sedikit lebih hangat." Luhan berpikir sebentar lantas menatap Shia.

"Apa Shia membawa payung?"

"Shia membawanya. Shia tidak mengeluarkannya semalam."

Luhan menimbang, hujan masih sangat deras dan meskipun ada payung, tetap saja mereka akan basah diterjang cipratan air. Masih ada sedikit waktu sebelum petang hari benar-benar datang, dan ia tak ingin Shia kembali sakit.

"Kami akan menunggu di dalam, terimakasih."

Luhan dan Shia menunggu hujan mereda di dalam ruang tunggu yang cukup hangat. Sepasang ibu dan anak itu duduk satu sofa. Luhan yang sudah melepas mantel dan menggantungnya memeluk Shia erat-erat. Mencoba berbagi kehangatan.

"Bagaimana latihannya? Apa berjalan dengan lancar?" Luhan menanyakan hari putri kecilnya. Shia mengangguk semangat.

"Kami berlatih dengan baik, hanya beberapa bagian yang lupa lirik. Eummm, gerakannya sedikit sulit, tapi yakin Shia dan teman-teman bisa melakukannya!"

Luhan terkekeh kecil. "Lalu bagaimana dengan bagian solo Shia?"

Shia kontan memerah, wajahnya bersemu lucu. "B-bukan hanya Shia yang memiliki bagian solo. Shia bisa, Mama. Tapi, masih ada beberapa bagian yang terdengar aneh untuk Shia." Bibir kecil itu mencebik, membuat Luhan tak tahan untuk tidak mencubitnya.

"Mama yakin Shia pasti bisa melakukannya, oke?"

"Eum!"

Mereka menunggu cukup lama, namun nampaknya hujan masih tak juga mereda. Luhan mulai gelisah. Haruskah ia menerobos hujan? Tak masalah jika dirinya basah kuyup dan kedinginan, namun tidak dengan Shia. Cukup kemarin ia melihat Shia panas demam dengan gigilan hebat.

"Mama, ada yang menelfon." Suara Shia membuat Luhan tersentak, ia menatap ponsel yang ia genggam dan melihat siapa yang menghubungi.

Nafasnya sedikit tertahan. Apakah ia harus mengangkatnya dan meminta bantuan? Tapi, ia masih—tidak-tidak, Luhan menghela nafas perlahan. Tak menyadari Shia tengah memperhatikan.

 _"_ _Yeobose—"_

"Apa kau sudah sampai di rumah?" Luhan terkejut dengan kalimat yang diucapkan cepat itu.

"Kami masih di sekolah Shia, menunggu hujan sedikit reda."

 _"_ _Aku akan kesana."_

"H-hei Sehun..."

Panggilan itu terputus, dan Luhan menemukan Shia tengah tersenyum manis kepadanya. "Kita tidak perlu hujan-hujanan, Mama..."

Luhan tersenyum pasrah.

Mereka kembali menunggu untuk waktu yang cukup lama, namun pria itu tak kunjung datang. Bahkan wali kelas Shia dan beberapa guru sudah pulang mendahului mereka. Apakah Sehun tidak jadi menjemput mereka ke sini? Jika benar, mengapa tak ada satupun pesan atau panggilan, bahkan panggilan Luhan pun berakhir sia-sia. Luhan mengerang kesal.

"Sepertinya Paman Sehun tidak jadi menjemput kita, Shia. Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang, Shia tidak suka kemalaman kan?"

Putri kecilnya merengut, tak menutupi rasa kecewanya namun tetap mengangguk. Luhan mencium pipinya pelan.

"Shia pakai mantel mama dan—"

"Apakah Nyonya Luhan dan Shia masih—oh! Kalian masih disini..."

Luhan terkejut mendapati seorang pria jangkung masuk dengan kondisi basah luar biasa, rambutnya lepek dan meneteskan air. Sehun tersenyum dan mendekat, mengusap kepala Shia dengan sayang, menanggapi senyum antusias gadis kecil itu.

Seharusnya dia tidak sebasah itu... Dan nafasnya tidak seterengah itu.

"Maafkan aku, mobilku bermasalah di tengah jalan dan aku harus berlari ke sini."

"Darimana?" Luhan bertanya dengan picingan mata. Sehun mengedikkan bahu acuh tak acuh.

"Sekitar dua halte dari sini?"

"Dan tanpa payung dan tidakkah kau melihat ada bus?!" Luhan meninggikan suara, Shia dan Sehun tertegun. Namun tampaknya, Luhan pun tak sadar apa alasannya meninggikan suara sampai seperti itu. Hanya saja, hatinya tidak nyaman melihat seseorang sampai harus seperti ini hanya karena masalah sepele.

"Sepertinya aku kehabisan keberuntungan." Sehun menjawab tenang dan menyadarkan Luhan. Wanita itu memejamkan mata dan menghela nafas perlahan.

"Dan tidak menghubungiku sama sekali?"

"Ponselku ternyata tertinggal, dan aku tidak ingat nomor Paman Seo." Luhan nyaris mengerang.

"Jadi kita tidak jadi naik mobil Paman Sehun? Sekarang kita akan pulang dengan apa? Katanya Paman Sehun tidak melihat bus." Shia bertanya, meskipun begitu, wajahnya tak menampakkan kekecewaan seperti tadi. Luhan melihatnya dengan tatapan tak dapat diartikan.

Sehun menunjukkan senyum penuh permintaan maaf, sekarang dirinya malah menjadi beban. "Maafkan paman, ya?"

"Lupakan, kita harus segera pulang dari sini. Hari makin petang." Sehun mengangguk, bibirnya terangkat saat mendengar kata _kita_ yang meluncur dari bibir Luhan.

Sehun melepaskan jasnya dan memakaikannya pada Shia. Luhan nyaris memprotes jika Shia tidak lebih dulu menyela.

"Woah, dalamnya hangat!"

"Hanya bagian luarnya yang basah, Shia." Sehun tersenyum.

Luhan membuka payung milik Shia dan ketika ia hendak memanggil Shia, Shia sudah nyaman digendongan Sehun. Pria itu tersenyum, lengannya kokoh menyokong tubuh ramping Shia, memeluknya dengan begitu protektif.

Mereka berjalan menerobos hujan yang masih cukup deras dengan Shia berada di tengah perlindungan payung. Percikan air membasahi fabrik mereka. Kemeja putih Sehun sudah nampak transparan dan ketika Luhan bermaksud sedikit mencondongkan payungnya, Sehun menyela.

"Payungi dirimu sendiri dan Shia, aku sepertinya hanya menyusahkan, bukan?"

Luhan memalingkan wajah.

"Eung, Paman Sehun hangat... Shia mengantuk." Sehun terkekeh dan mengelus puncak kepala Shia, mengeratkan pelukan jasnya pada Shia meski ia sendiri menjadi lebih basah.

"Kau memang menyusahkan..."

Meski Luhan mengatakannya dengan nada datar yang dingin, Sehun menangkap mata wanita itu berkaca-kaca dan sedikit kemerahan. Sehun menyunggingkan senyum tipis di bibir tipisnya yang memucat.

Di tengah hujan deras dan pelukan suhu dingin, Luhan mulai menatap Sehun dengan pandangan yang sedikit berbeda.

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 ** _Well, yeah, my glasses was cracked, and my eye sight is only 20 cm, you know my suffer._** **Tentu saja saya memprioritaskan tugas yang sudah menggila, hikseu~**

 **Saya update jama'ah dengan author kece lainnya;** _lollipopsehun, apriltaste, dearlu09, castastrope reynah, pizzahun_ **dan** _sunshine07_ **.** ** _Check their stories too!_**

 **Btw, saya mau nyempilin promosi sedikit. :D**

 **Kami (Author HunHan GS Line Group) memiliki akun publishing FanFic bersama di FFn! Nama akunnya** _Daisy Universe_ **, dan sekarang masih kosong karena menunggu logo. *lirik Kak Ren. Kami akan menggunakan akun tersebut untuk event-event khusus HunHan!GS. Event terdekat adalah Valentine. Kalian bisa follow dulu jika tertarik!**

 **Ah iya, mau review singkat atau sepanjang rel kereta boleh kok. :D Uneg-uneg, pertanyaan, kritik saran; semuanya saya terima dengan baik. Kecuali** ** _flame_** **dan bahasa yang kasar tak kenal tata bahasa, oke? *grin**

 **.**

 **Anne, 2018-01-14**


	3. Chapter 2

**2**

 ** _(Shi) – (a); happiness, love, affection_**

 ** _._**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka mendapatkan bus yang penuh pada akhirnya, menyisakan dua tempat duduk berdampingan di bagian belakang dekat pintu. Sehun bisa duduk dan memangku Shia bersama Luhan di sampingnya, namun pria itu memilih untuk berdiri. Berdalih tubuhnya sudah benar-benar basah. Luhan tak banyak bicara, menuruti kemauan pria itu.

Shia tampak lelap dalam tidurnya, dan sepanjang perjalanan Sehun memutuskan untuk memandangi wajah Luhan. Dan Luhan memandangi tetesan air dari fabrik yang Sehun kenakan.

Sepanjang perjalanan pikiran Luhan berkecamuk, memikirkan sesuatu tentang meminta Sehun mengeringkan tubuh, beberapa handuk baru di lemari penyimpanan juga secangkir minuman hangat. Ia tahu paling tidak ia harus melakukannya, dengan semua kebaikan yang dirasanya masih riskan itu.

Tapi, Luhan kehabisan kata. Belum lagi tawaran selesai terucap, kalimatnya sudah dipotong.

"Kau punya Shia untuk kau urus, bukan? Aku tak ingin dia kembali sakit. Masuklah, aku akan pergi sekarang. Lagipula hujan sudah mereda."

Luhan memperhatikan langit yang tak lagi menurunkan hujan sederas tadi. Petang hari merangkak dihiasi rintik hujan gerimis.

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan." Luhan sejujurnya tak tahu apa yang ia rasakan saat itu. Semuanya bercampur aduk dan ia tak mengerti mengapa ia masih bertahan di depan rumah, menatap kepergian Sehun sampai punggung lebar pria itu menghilang dari jangkau pandang.

 _Seharusnya tak seperti ini..._

"Eung, Mama... Shia kedinginan." Shia mengigau. Luhan memberi kecupan kecil pada kening anak perempuannya dan masuk ke rumah. Masih dengan perasaan tak nyaman yang benar-benar menganggu.

Di ujung jalan, seorang pria dengan seluruh tubuh basah berdiri sendirian dengan sebuah senyum tipis yang terlihat sedikit asing. Kekehan kecil tercipta tanpa alasan jelas. Ia menyugar rambutnya ke belakang, memperlihatkan dahinya yang berkilat basah.

Sebuah mobil hitam datang tak lama kemudian. Pintu samping terbuka, seseorang di dalam mobil menatap tak bisa diartikan. Pria basah itu masuk dan mengambil tumpukan handuk kering di jok belakang; mengeringkan tubuh seadanya.

"Bukankah terlalu ekstrem?" Kata pria dibalik kemudi itu. Mesin menggerung jantan, dan ban mengkilap mulai menggilas jalanan.

"Kebetulan mobilku bermasalah di tengah jalan, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol masih menatap ke depan tanpa suara.

"Dan lantas meninggalkan ponselmu begitu saja?"

Pria yang masih sibuk dengan handuknya terkekeh kecil. "Bukan meninggalkan, aku tak membawanya." Chanyeol mendengus.

"Aku tak tahu mana cara yang akan berhasil." Katanya.

"Akan terlihat sama saja. Aku tak seceroboh itu." Suara dingin mengudara membuat atmosfer sedikit membeku.

"Yeah, _terlihat_ sama."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara gesekan antara dua bilah mata pisau dengan kertas tissue memenuhi ruangan bersama dengan suara kertas terlipat. Luhan sibuk dengan bunga kertasnya dengan Shia yang duduk manis di sofa dengan segelas susu hangat dan wajah cemberut. Gadis kecil itu memakai pakaian tidur bergambar es krim yang menggemaskan.

"Kenapa Shia tidak boleh membantu?" Gadis kecil itu menyuarakan protes. Luhan menoleh dengan senyum kecil, bibirnya mendekat dan memberi kecupan kecil pada dahi Shia.

"Shia sudah membantu kok, lihat, Shia menemani Mama, kan?"

"Eungh, itu berbeda Mama."

"Habiskan susumu dulu, Sayang." Shia meneguk sisa susunya dengan beringas dan Luhan terkekeh mendengar suara berisik di belakangnya.

Shia beringsut turun, duduk manis di atas karpet berbulu yang tebalnya sudah menipis. Tangan kecilnya mengambil salah satu gunting, memotong kertas tissue dengan pola yang sudah sangat ia hafal. Gadis kecil itu terlihat sangat serius, bahkan tak menanggapi ketika hidungnya dicubit gemas. Ia mengabaikan kekehan kecil ibunya.

"Mama, Paman Sehun baik, ya? Mengantar kita sampai ke rumah beberapa hari lalu."

Tangan Luhan menggantung di udara, sebelum kembali bergerak merapikan potongan kertas tissue yang sudah menempel ke batang ramping berbalut kertas berwarna hijau tua.

"Hm-mm."

"Kenapa Paman Sehun tidak ke sini, ya?" Luhan tahu Shia memandangnya, namun untuk sekali saja ia tak ingin menatap gadis kecilnya; menatap matanya yang selalu membuat Luhan terbelah.

"Paman Sehun sedang bekerja, Shia. Tidak mungkin kan, setiap hari berkunjung?"

Shia mengangguk pelan, kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Gadis kecil itu diam-diam menunduk, menyembunyikan matanya yang tiba-tiba basah tanpa alasan. Seharusnya ia tak mengatakan hal itu pada Mamanya, seharusnya ia tahu Mamanya hanya memikirkan kebahagiaannya saat menerima Paman Sehunnya. Mengabaikan perasaan kalut dan takut yang dipendam dalam.

 _Tapi Shia ingin Mama bahagia..._

"Mama, besok Shia tidak ada latihan paduan suara. Jadi, apa Shia akan menunggu di lantai atas?"

Luhan mengangguk dengan seulas senyum. "Hm-mm, Mama akan menjemput Shia dan kita pulang bersama setelah pekerjaan Mama selesai. Mama akan membuatkan makanan enak besok; Shia ingin apa?"

Dahi Shia berkerut. Guntingan kertas tissue terabaikan dan jemari kecilnya meraih tangan sang Mama. Mengamatinya lamat-lamat dan merengut sedih mendapati tangan Mamanya kasar dengan banyak bekas luka dan bagian yang mengeras.

"Tangan Mama kasar."

Luhan tersenyum kecil, menunduk dan memberi kecupan pada dahi gadis kecilnya. "Maafkan Mama, nanti akan Mama—"

"Bukan itu!" Shia nyaris berteriak. Mata basahnya lantas tumpah. "Tidak usah bekerja terlalu keras untuk Shia, Shia tidak apa-apa."

Luhan terdiam. Nafasnya tiba-tiba terasa berat ditarik. Luhan menyingkirkan pekerjaannya, mengangkat tubuh ringan Shia dan memangkunya dengan hangat. Tangannya mengelus punggung sang Buah Hati dengan pelan.

"Ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba Shia mengatakan hal itu? Kenapa Shia menangis, heum?"

Shia menggumam di perpotongan leher dan bahunya yang sempit. "Jangan bekerja terlalu keras, Mama butuh istirahat. Mama bahagia bersama Shia, kan? Shia juga, jadi tidak usah bekerja terlalu keras, ya?"

Shia mencoba menahan tangisannya, nafasnya naik turun dan Luhan selalu setia menenangkan. "Kenapa Shia banyak sekali menangis akhir-akhir ini?"

Shia hanya menggeleng. Gadis kecil itu mengangkat wajahnya, menatap sang ibu dengan mata sembab.

"Mama, tanggal 16 April nanti Shia akan berumur tujuh, kan?"

"Ya. Dan Mama tidak menyangka bayi mungil Mama akan tumbuh menjadi gadis kecil secantik dan sebaik ini. Uh, Mama sayang Shia."

Luhan menciumi wajah Shia yang basah tanpa jeda. Membuat Shia melupakan sedikit kesedihan akibat rasa geli yang menjalar. "Unggh... Mama, Shia geli! Sudah... Sudah... Mama, geli..."

Dan putri kecilnya mulai merengek, Luhan terkekeh.

"Kenapa memangnya kalau Shia akan genap tujuh?"

Shia mengusap air matanya ringkas, memberikan cengiran lebar yang membuat Luhan ikut tersenyum. Luhan mendesah bahagia, ia begitu bersyukur memiliki Shia sebagai buah hatinya.

"Artinya Shia sudah tambah besar." Luhan tertegun. Cengiran anaknya berubah menjadi sebuah senyum tipis yang menawan. "Shia akan belajar lebih rajin, lebih giat dan membuat Mama bangga. Shia juga akan mendapat beasiswa jika nilai Shia selalu bagus, Kim Saem yang bilang. Jadi, Mama bisa menggunakan uang Mama untuk membeli apa yang Mama suka. Eugh, Mama cantik." Shia mengecup bibir Luhan, gadis kecil itu seakan mengabaikan ibunya yang sudah berlelehan air mata.

"Tapi Mama tidak pernah menyayangi diri Mama, selalu saja memaksa Shia harus pakai ini pakai itu agar cantik. Shia harus makan yang banyak, tapi Mama sendiri tidak melakukannya. Mama selalu bilang Shia harus tidur pada waktunya, tapi Mama sering sekali tidur larut malam."

"Sayang..."

"Mama, Shia sudah besar. Jadi jangan bekerja terlalu keras. Jadi jangan terlalu khawatir apakah Shia bahagia atau tidak. Mama berkata jika Shia sayang Mama, akan cukup kan? Kalau begitu Shia juga sama, selama Mama menyayangi Shia, Shia akan cukup."

"Oh, Tuhan..."

Luhan memeluk anaknya erat-erat, menangis tersedu-sedu. Tanpa sadar mulai melepas beban yang ia tanggung sendirian. Tanpa ia tahu, putrinya tengah tersenyum manis, balas memeluk ibunya sama erat.

"Shia bahagia, jadi Mama harus bahagia ya?"

"Tentu saja Mama bahagia sayang." Luhan menyudahi semuanya, mengusap lelehan air asin dengan ringkas dan segera melepas pelukan. Mereka terlalu banyak menangis akhir-akhir ini.

"Mama, Shia mau tanya." Shia memasang wajah berkerut menggemaskan.

"Apa, Sayang?" Luhan merapikan anak rambut yang membingkai wajah putrinya dengan begitu sempurna. Luhan memperhatikan wajah Shia yang begitu mirip dengannya. Mulai dari mata bulat yang berkilauan ditimpa cahaya, hidung bangir kecil dan bibirnya yang mengingatkan Luhan akan dirinya saat masih kecil dulu. Kontur wajahnya masih menggemaskan, namun entah mengapa Luhan merasa tulang pipi Shia akan menjadi sedikit tegas saat ia dewasa nanti. Diam-diam ia bersyukur, putri kecilnya tidak mewarisi ciri fisik orang itu.

"Apa arti nama Shia?" Luhan tertegun sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lembut.

"Nama arti Shia, ya? Hmm, apa ya?" Shia beringsut turun, duduk di sebelah ibunya dan kembali menyentuh potongan kertas tissue dan lem.

"Shi, artinya kebahagiaan, jika digabungkan dengan –a, artinya akan menjadi cinta dan kasih."

Shia terlihat berbinar. "Woah, artinya bagus sekali. Kalau Mama?"

Luhan terdiam sejenak. Tangannya terhenti, helaan nafas terdengar. Pikirannya melayang pada sosok pasangan yang kini mungkin telah memiliki banyak rambut putih. Bibirnya tersenyum kecil.

"Lu, artinya rusa. Dan Han, artinya subuh." Luhan nyaris membisik.

 _"Kau lahir saat subuh menjelang, dan semoga umur panjangmu dipenuhi kebahagiaan."_

"Mama kenapa?" Luhan tersentak. Ia mendapati Shia menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. Senyum manis tersemat bersama elusan kecil.

"Tidak apa-apa. Bukankah nama Mama sama bagusnya dengan Shia?" Shia memberikan cengiran khasnya.

"Eum!"

Seorang pria berpakaian rapi berdiri diam di depan pintu. Mendengarkan semua pembicaraan yang tembus sampai keluar dengan perasaan campur aduk. Tas kertas yang dijinjingnya nyaris terlepas dari pegangan.

Jantungnya tertikam dalam saat mendengar ucapan yang seharusnya tak diucapkan oleh gadis kecil yang umurnya bahkan belum genap tujuh tahun. Nada bicara dan suara bergetar dari wanita dewasa di dalam sana membuat berbagai perasaan menyeruak; sedih, rindu dan sakit berpadu menjadi satu.

Pria dewasa itu terduduk, merosot di atas lututnya dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Oh Tuhan..."

Pria itu bangkit dengan wajah basah, ia meletakkan tas kertas yang dijinjingnya di depan pintu. Kemudian langkah lebar membawanya keluar dari pekarangan rumah sederhana itu. Pria dewasa itu pergi bersama mobilnya, membelah jalanan perumahan yang sudah remang karena petang. Tanpa memperhatikan adanya sebuah mobil hitam terparkir di belakangnya dengan pengemudi yang nyaris meremukkan stir mobil.

Sebuah _earphone_ terpasang ditelinganya.

"Paman Seo, bisakah kau cari tahu siapa pemilik mobil dengan nomor kendaraan Seoul-2G-3127?"

Terdengar suara keresak kecil sebelum pria itu melepas dan melempar benda kecil itu ke belakang dengan sedikit emosi. Pria itu turun dari mobilnya, berjalan menuju rumah yang sudah sangat ia kenali. Menatap dingin pada tas kertas yang tergeletak di depan pintu; tangannya lancang membuka.

Sebuah seringai tercipta melihat isi tas kertas itu; beberapa bingkisan yang cukup berkilau. Namun di matanya tak lebih dari kumpulan sampah menjijikkan. Tas itu berakhir di tempat seharusnya, tempat sampah di depan pekarangan.

Suara derum mobil menggilas aspal terdengar kasar.

"Mama, apa Mama mendengar sesuatu?"

"Hmm? Mendengar apa, Sayang? Mama tidak mendengar apapun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Luhan, apa kau sudah membawakan makan siang untuk Shia?" Tanya Kyungsoo, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan pada letupan saus kemerahan yang menguarkan aroma pedas yang hangat. Luhan di sampingnya menoleh kecil.

"Camilan maksudmu? Dia sudah makan siang di sekolah tadi."

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. "Apapun itu. Setahuku anak kecil butuh _banyak_ makanan."

Luhan tertawa kecil. Matanya masih tak lepas dari potongan roti-roti isi kari yang mengambang di dalam minyak panas yang bergemerisik. Aroma lezat menguar memenuhi indra penciuman.

"Seharusnya kau sudah menjadi Ibu, Kyungsoo. Dengan segala pengetahuanmu yang mungkin melebihi aku."

"Cih, apanya. Kekasihku masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, dan mana mungkin aku yang memintanya lebih dulu. Mau dikemanakan wajahku?" Kyungsoo memberikan nada pedas pada ucapannya, namun Luhan tahu benar, ada kesedihan dan kekecewaan di sana. Mungkin jika Luhan tak salah menghitung, ini adalah tahun kedua Kyungsoo menjain hubungan dengan kekasihnya yang sekarang.

"Kau tahu Luhan," Kyungsoo mematikan kompornya, berpegangan pada sisi meja dengan wajah tertunduk. Helaian anak rambut terjuntai, membingkai wajah itu dengan bayang gelap.

"Dia tak pernah terbuka padaku, sehingga aku pun tak banyak bicara padanya tentang diriku. Dia selalu sibuk, jauh dan berkata dia melakukannya untuk kami. Tapi, untuk kami apanya? Bahkan saat dia menatapku pun, dia seperti tidak tulus. Seakan dia hanya menghargai sahabatnya yang memperkenalkan kami dua tahun lalu. Dia enggan mengenalkanku pada orang terdekatnya, membuatku pun sungkan."

Luhan menepuk pundak Kyungsoo pelan, menyalurkan kekuatan meski hanya sepercik kecil. "Kenapa kau bertahan sampai sejauh ini, jika seperti itu?"

Kyungsoo terkekeh, menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga dan merapikan penutup kepalanya. "Entahlah, aku pun tak tahu. Cepat selesaikan dan bawakan Shia sesuatu."

"Cerewet."

Kyungsoo menanggapi dengan kedipan mata jahil. Luhan mengangkat roti kari itu dari penggorengan, meniriskannya di atas kertas tissue tebal sejenak sebelum meletakkannya ke piring bersih. Kyungsoo menyela sebelum Luhan pergi. Tangannya meletakkan satu wadah kecil berisi saus yang baru dimasaknya.

"Shia suka pedas bukan?"

Luhan mengulum senyum. "Terimakasih, Soo."

Luhan naik ke lantai dua dengan sepiring roti kari dan saus, dirinya menerka apa yang sedang putri kecilnya lakukan. Mungkin mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah atau menulis catatan harian di buku kecil yang selalu diganti setiap satu bulan. Shia sangat suka menulis kesehariannya, sesuatu tentang apa yang ia lakukan, apa yang ia makan untuk makan siangnya dan apa yang ia dapatkan hari itu.

"Shia, Mama membawakan sesuatu."

Ternyata Shia sedang menulis di catatan hariannya. Gadis kecil itu menoleh dan terlonjak senang melihat beberapa buah roti kari yang masih berasap hangat.

"Woah, Mama membuat roti kari!" Luhan duduk di samping Shia, mengedarkan pandangan pada ruang serbaguna lantai dua yang sepertinya lebih sering dipakai untuk Shia bermain saat di sini.

"Di mana Nyonya Jang?" Luhan bertanya pada Shia yang sudah mulai mengunyah roti karinya, sesekali mencoleknya ke saus yang ada di sisi samping dengan semangat. Gumaman _waaahh_ terdengar begitu antusias.

"Shia tidak tahu, Nyonya Jang tadi naik ke lantai tiga. Mama, ini enak sekali. Kapan-kapan buatkan ini untuk bekal Shia ya? Nara pasti suka." Luhan terkekeh.

"Baiklah, Mama akan membuatnya kapan-kapan. Coba Mama lihat apa yang Shia tulis," Luhan mengambil catatan harian Shia dan membacanya.

 _Hari ini Shia mendapat nilai 90 untuk pelajaran mengarang, 85 untuk pelajaran menggambar. Tapi nilai Shia jelek saat ulangan matematika. Padahal Nara mendapat nilai sempurna._

Luhan tersenyum, tangannya mengelus rambut Shia. Putri kecilnya memang tak mudah dialihkan saat bertemu dengan makanan kesukaannya.

 _Saat istirahat Shia berbagi makan siang dengan Nara. Nara membawa sosis berbentuk gurita dan rasanya enak, tapi masih enak buatan Mama._

Luhan nyaris menyemburkan tawa.

"Hei, Shia... Apa Shia ingin turun dan makan di meja depan? Pelanggan sedang sepi dan Mama bisa menemani Shia di sana."

Luhan tahu Shia kebosanan di sini. Ruangan ini terkesan sedikit gelap dan hanya ada beberapa jendela di sini, sementara di bawah Shia bisa menikmati cahaya yang menembus kaca-kaca yang cukup lebar. Shia mengangguk antusias.

Gadis yang rambutnya dikepang cantik itu merapikan buku-bukunya dan mengemasnya dalam tas dengan cepat.

"Nona Kyungsoo cantiikk... Shia boleh minta tambahan saus tidak?" Shia berucap semangat saat menuruni tangga, membuat Luhan tak bisa menahan senyum

"Oh, siapa yang mengajarimu cara merayu, huh, gadis kecil?"

Luhan menemukan Kyungsoo mencubit pipi Shia dengan gemas dan memicing lucu. Dengusan kecil terdengar, namun tangan wanita bermata bulat itu tetap menambahkan saus pada wadah kecil di sisi piring.

Sepasang ibu dan anak itu duduk di bagian yang sedikit ke belakang, dekat dengan kaca jendela dan juga halaman samping berisi koleksi tanaman dalam pot yang mungil.

"Padahal itu roti isi kari, Sayang... Kurang pedas, heum?" Luhan mencubit pipi Shia, satu tangan lain mendekatkan segelas teh dingin.

"Shia suka pedas." Jawaban singkat yang membuat Luhan geli sekaligus heran, ia sama sekali tak tahan dengan makanan pedas meskipun kultur yang ia bawa mestinya membuat ia menyukai rasa membakar itu.

"Baiklah, baiklah... Tapi jangan berlebihan oke?"

"Oke, Mama!"

Luhan mengamati Shia dengan seulas senyuman. Mungkin bagi orang lain melihat hal sekecil ini bukan apa-apa, tapi bagi Luhan berbeda.

Bagi dirinya yang pernah menderita melihat sang buah hati nyaris kelaparan karena hanya mampu meminum air tanakan beras dengan sejumput gula, membuatnya selalu bersyukur dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Dirinya tak selalu bisa menyediakan susu untuk Shia saat gadis kecil itu masih bayi, ia tak bisa memberikan makanan yang layak setiap saat. Sekotak susu bayi nyaris seharga uang yang ia terima setelah berhari-hari bekerja paruh waktu.

Berkali-kali ia merelakan jatah makannya demi menyimpan uangnya untuk kebutuhan Shia. Dan mungkin ia tak bisa menghitung berapa kali ia merendahkan diri di depan Nyonya Gong demi sebuah bantuan. Luhan campur aduk mengingat asam garam yang begitu menyakitkan.

"Paman Sehun!"

Luhan tersentak, matanya masih nanar ketika sesosok pria berpakaian rapi lengkap dengan tuksedo pas badan berjalan mendekat bersama seseorang tinggi di belakangnya.

"Hapus air matamu." Luhan mendapatkan bisikan di dekat telinganya. Mengerjap, memalingkan wajah dan mengusap air matanya cepat.

"Shia sedang makan apa, heum?"

"Roti kari buatan Mama, Paman mau?"

Sehun duduk tepat di seberang Luhan dan Luhan baru menyadari sosok lain yang juga menarik kursi. Pria tak asing yang menguarkan aura hangat luar biasa dengan senyum lebar dan matanya yang indah.

"Anda pasti Nyonya Luhan. Masih mengingat saya?"

Luhan tergagap. "A-ah... Anda dokter yang menolong Shia waktu itu." Luhan nyaris membisik.

"Park Chan Yeol. Senang bertemu dengan Anda." Chanyeol tersenyum hangat dan memberi gestur membungkukkan tubuh sopan. Luhan membalasnya.

"Senang bertemu dengan Anda."

"Apa Dokter Park teman Paman Sehun?" Shia bertanya dengan mata mengerjap. Dua pria di sana mengulum senyuman.

"Ya, Dokter Park adalah teman Paman." Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Shia, namun matanya tak lepas menatap Luhan.

"Salam kenal, gadis cantik." Shia tersipu dengan kalimat itu.

"Bisakah kami memesan sesuatu?"

Luhan tersadar dan segera bangkit. "Maafkan aku, apa yang ingin kau dan temanmu pesan?"

Luhan segera pergi ke dapur setelah mendengar pesanan dua pria itu. Luhan menemukan dirinya terkejut melihat dua orang itu saling mengenal, tapi, apa yang ia harapkan? Mereka satu instansi dan lumrah jika mereka berdua saling mengenal.

Dua pria dewasa itu berbincang dengan putri kecilnya, berbagi candaan renyah yang nyaris sampai terdengar ke dapur jika saja Luhan membuka pintu lebar-lebar.

"Siapa pria itu? Teman Sehun?" Kyungsoo bertanya dan Luhan mengangguk lemah.

"Dia mengenalkan sahabat dekatnya kepadamu—aku yakin jika bukan sahabat dekat dia tak akan mengajaknya makan di tempat ini, tempat yang jauh dari rumah sakitnya. Bukan begitu?"

Luhan terkekeh sumbang. "Kau terdengar sangat mendukung Sehun, Soo _-ya_?"

"Kau mau aku bagaimana memangnya? Satu hal, Luhan... Bukankah kau dan Shia pantas bahagia? Kau tahu definisi mana yang aku maksud saat ini." Luhan tersenyum tipis.

"Tidakkah menurutmu terlalu cepat?"

Kyungsoo langsung menyambar pertanyaan itu. "Memangnya kau mau menunggu selama apa? Tiga tahun, dan pada akhirnya kau ditinggalkan. Begitukah?"

Luhan merasa dadanya tertusuk mendengar kalimat-kalimat itu. "Kyungsoo, aku masih sakit mengingat hal itu, kau tahu?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil sembari mengambil nampan yang berisikan pesanan dua pria dewasa itu, dua porsi bulgogi dan nasi hangat mengepulkan aroma lezat. "Aku yang akan mengantarkannya ke depan. Dan aku akan memperkenalkan diriku."

Dan Luhan tak kuasa untuk mencegah, sebuah senyum tersemat melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak dan mendesah halus, benarkah apa yang Kyungsoo katakan? Pada kenyataannya, jumlah waktu yang ia habiskan untuk mengenal seseorang, atau bersama seseorang, tidak menjamin akan seperti apa orang itu di masa depan.

Luhan yang paling mengetahui hal itu. Ia mengenal seseorang bertahun-tahun, menghabiskan waktu bersama dan memberikan apa yang bisa ia berikan. Tapi pada akhirnya, ia ditinggalkan begitu saja.

Mungkin memang benar, jika ia tak perlu terlalu mempertimbangkan waktu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhir pekan datang dan menjadi waktu yang sangat Shia sukai; ia bisa melihat ibunya sepanjang hari. Membereskan kekacauan yang tak bisa di _handle_ seminggu kebelakang, berbelanja kebutuhan untuk seminggu ke depan, membuat bunga kertas dan mendapatkan beberapa batang lollipop kesukaannya, dan jika ibunya sedang berbaik hati, akan ada es krim di daftar belanjanya dengan label _untuk Shia_.

Shia baru saja menyelesaikan makan siang bersama ibunya, dan gadis kecil itu baru saja akan bertanya apakah mereka akan pergi ke rumah Nyonya Gong terlebih dulu ataukah pergi swalayan lalu ke toko sepatu—karena sepatunya sudah lama rusak, dan sekarang tabungannya sudah mencukupi.

"Sehun, bisakah kau mengantar kami ke toko sepatu?"

Gadis kecil itu mengurungkan niat dengan senyum tertahan.

Di sisi lain, seorang pria yang menerima panggilan itu tengah terdiam dengan raut wajah tak terkejut. Mengundang tawa dari seorang wanita berpenampilan elegan di sana. Ruangan dengan nuansa arang abu-abu yang sangat kental itu tak terlalu terang dengan hanya seberkas cahaya yang menelusup lewat bukaan tirai yang tak begitu lebar.

Wanita berbibir merah terang yang duduk di sofa abu-abu itu menyeringai.

"Dan siapa yang tengah membeku hanya karena panggilan?"

Ponsel dijauhkan sejenak. Pria itu memberikan tatapan dingin. "Diamlah, Baekhyun."

Ruangan itu hening sepenuhnya.

"Aku akan ke sana sebentar lagi."

Pria itu meraih jas hitamnya dan pergi bersama kunci mobil di genggaman. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih duduk di sofa, tangan lenting menggoyang pelan gelas berisikan anggur merah yang tinggal sedikit. "Jangan mengacaukannya, kakak..."

Dan Baekhyun seakan melihat seringai tipis dari pria yang dipanggilnya kakak itu meski pintu telah berdebam.

Sehun menjalankan mobilnya dengan tenang, bertolak belakang dengan kalimat sebentar lagi yang diucapkannya di sambungan telefon. Jalanan kota padat seperti biasa, berbagai kendaraan mengeluarkan derum mesin beragam di saat matahari sudah meninggi.

Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum separuh, tangannya meremas stir mobil.

"Khh..." Sehun nyaris melepaskan tawa kecil. "Hhah, kapan terakhir kali aku merasakan perasaan seperti ini? Sudah lama sekali." Helaan nafas terdengar seperti tindakan menenangkan dan mengontrol diri.

Sehun menginjak pedal gas, dan kecepatan mobil itu meningkat drastis membelah jalanan kota menuju kawasan yang sudah sangat ia hafal di luar kepala.

Mata tajamnya bisa melihat sepasang perempuan berbeda usia berdiri di depan pekarangan sebuah rumah, dan senyum kecil tak bisa dicegah. Wanita dewasa di sana mengenakan gaun selutut berwarna hitam dan cardigan putih sementara gadis kecil disampingnya tampak bahagia dengan gaun balon berwarna biru pastel yang lembut. Ketika Sehun melihat pakaiannya sendiri, senyumannya makin melebar tanpa bisa ditahan.

Apa alasannya memilih kemeja biru muda tadi pagi?

Derum mesin terhenti, dan Sehun melangkah keluar dengan tatapan tak lepas dari dua orang yang menyematkan senyum itu; satu senyum tipis dan satu senyum antusias.

"Lama menunggu?" Sehun menumpukan tubuh ke lulut demi sejajar dengan gadis kecil yang rambutnya digerai manis ini. Shia menggeleng.

"Tidak, Shia baru menunggu sebentar. Apa benar Paman Sehun mau mengantar Shia dan Mama pergi membeli sepatu?" Mata gadis kecil itu berbinar cerah.

Sehun mengangguk dengan senyum tak lepas dari wajahnya. "Tentu saja, Paman Sehun akan mengantar Shia dan Mama kemanapun hari ini."

"Terimakasih sudah datang." Ucapan Luhan membuat Sehun bangkit, beralih pada wanita itu. Ia mendekat sampai jarak mereka hanya sejengkal, tanpa peringatan Sehun berbisik di telinga Luhan perlahan.

"Seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih. Terimakasih, Luhan."

Sehun bisa melihat wanita di depannya ini menegang sejenak. Ia cukup pengertian untuk menjauhkan diri dan lantas membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Shia ingin duduk di mana?"

Sehun meninggalkan kawasan perumahan sederhana itu bersama Luhan yang duduk di sebelahnya. Shia tampak tenang di jok belakang dengan tangan bergerak aktif menulis sesuatu di buku kecil. Sehun melihat aktivitas gadis kecil itu lewat kaca spion.

"Apa yang tengah Shia lakukan?" Tanyanya.

Sehun melirik ke samping dan menemukan senyum segaris pada bibir berpoles warna merah muda tipis itu. "Menulis apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Mungkin sesuatu seperti _Shia sedang pergi bersama Mama dan Paman Sehun untuk membeli sepatu baru. Shia duduk di belakang dan mobil Paman Sehun keren sekali._ "

Sehun nyaris tertawa. "Aku baru tahu putri kecilmu suka melakukan hal serinci itu. Tidakkah ia bisa menulisnya di akhir hari?"

"Kau akan mendapat jawaban dia akan melupakan detil dan perasaan sesungguhnya jika ia menulis di akhir hari."

"Dan artinya buku itu akan mendapat banyak deret paragraf setiap harinya."

"Kau benar."

Hening melanda sampai Sehun membelokkan mobilnya ke kawasan pertokoan di tengah kota.

"Maafkan aku tidak memberitahumu sejak awal, tapi bukan kemari tujuan kami." Kata Luhan saat menyadari Sehun akan membawa mereka ke tempat kalangannya. Luhan tampak gelisah dan tak nyaman.

"Kalau begitu itu salahmu. Kita sudah terlanjur kemari." Sehun tak mampu menahan nada bicara penuh otoritasnya. Ia mengabaikan tatapan terkejut Luhan yang sebenarnya tak terlalu kentara. Wanita itu tampak tak terima namun menahan diri.

Sehun menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah toko sepatu dengan _display_ memanjakan mata siapapun. Siapapun kecuali wanita di samping Sehun ini, daripada termanjakan mungkin pikirannya sudah penuh dengan deret nominal besar yang berpotensi memusingkan kepala.

Sehun seolah mendengar gumam _astaga_ dari Luhan sesaat setelah mereka memasuki toko itu. Mereka disambut seorang wanita berpakaian formal dengan senyum menawan. Gelungan rendah membuat wanita itu terlihat elegan.

Tapi nampaknya wanita itu tak melebihi Luhan di matanya.

"Apa yang bisa kami bantu, Tuan Oh?" Sehun menangkap keterkejutan kecil di mata Luhan sebelum tersenyum tipis.

"Kami butuh sepatu untuk gadis kecil ini, Nona Hwang."

Entah apa alasannya, senyum wanita bername-tag YoonJi Hwang itu menjadi lebih mengembang.

"Mari, kami akan menunjukkannya."

Mereka dibimbing menuju salah satu bagian, melewati deretan sepatu-sepatu beragam yang di pajang di rak-rak kaca berkilauan. Ada tangga di sisi kiri bagian sepatu untuk pria yang memiliki plang VIP terpasang. Wanita itu nyaris membimbing mereka ke sana jika saja Luhan tak mencegah. Dan meninggalkan Sehun berjalan di belakang dengan senyum separuh.

"Nona ingin sepatu seperti apa?" Nona Hwang bertanya pada Shia yang tak bisa melepaskan matanya dari deretan sepatu-sepatu mungil yang indah. Shia berpaling dan memberi senyum kecil.

"Untuk ke sekolah, berwarna hitam." Nona Hwang tampak terkejut dan membuat Luhan menghela nafas.

"Tidak seharusnya kau membawa kami ke sini hanya demi sepatu sekolah hitam." Sehun mendengar penekanan pada frasa terakhir dan ia tak bisa menahan kekehan halus.

Sehun melihat Shia berputar memilih sepatu yang ia inginkan. Mencoba mencocokkannya dengan ukuran kakinya yang terbilang mungil. Gadis kecil itu tak melepaskan senyuman dari bibirnya.

"Apakah ada yang punya hiasan bunganya, Nona Hwang?"

"Biarkan Nona Hwang menemaninya, ikut aku." Sehun menarik lengan Luhan tanpa memberi kesempatan pada wanita itu untuk bereaksi.

"T-tapi Shia..."

"Jika terjadi sesuatu pada Shia kau bisa membunuhku."

Sehun membawa Luhan pada bagian khusus wanita di sayap barat. Sepatu-sepatu elegan dan berkilauan yang menurutnya tetap tak bisa membuat wanita yang dibawanya ini senang dan takjub. Alih-alih malah merasa gelisah, Sehun bisa melihatnya dengan baik. Ia membawa Luhan kesini bukan untuk memaksakan sepasang sepatu di telapak kaki itu karena ia tahu akan mendapat penolakan, tapi untuk beberapa pertanyaan.

"Kau mau sepasang?" Namun tak ada salahnya mencoba, kan?

"Kau tahu jawabanku." Luhan memalingkan wajah.

"Aku berterimakasih." Kata Sehun, mengambil flatshoes berwarna hitam dengan aksen pita yang manis.

"Mau mencobanya?" Tanyanya pada Luhan yang masih bungkam. Sehun mendapat delikan mata kecil. Ah, masih belum sepenuhnya ramah sepertinya.

"Kau tahu jawabanku." Penuh penekanan dengan tatapan tak suka. "Lagipula kenapa kau berpikir itu pantas untuk wanita duapuluh lima jika itu tampak sangat tujuhbelas?"

Sehun meletakkan flatshoes itu ke tempat semula. Menghalau seorang pelayan toko lain yang hendak mendekat. Sudah ia bilang ia membawa Luhan ke bagian ini bukan untuk sepasang sepatu, bukan?

"Mengapa kau tiba-tiba memintaku mengantarmu? Tidakkah itu sesuatu yang sangat tidak-Luhan-sekali? Selama ini, aku mengenalmu sangat benci dengan bantuan orang asing; bantuanku." Mungkin terdengar sedikit kurang ajar. Dan benar, Luhan terlihat terkejut dan tak menyangka dengan pertanyaannya.

"Apa yang membuatmu mengubah keputusanmu yang tidak menerima orang asing dengan mudah itu?"

Luhan berjalan mendekati sofa berwarna coklat dan duduk di sana. Ia masih berpaling, tak membiarkan Sehun melihat ekspresi wajahnya dengan jelas.

"Aku tidak mengubahnya." Sebuah helaan nafas terdengar sedikit berat. "Shia menyukaimu, siapapun bisa melihatnya."

Sehun menggigit bibir mendengar susunan kalimat itu. "Lantas bagaimana denganmu?" Ia bertanya dengan nada tenang.

"Kau tahu jawabannya tanpa aku harus menjawab." Balas Luhan sambil menatap Sehun dengan tatapan yang sedikit berbeda, sedikit lebih lunak dari sebelumnya.

Sehun memijit hidungnya, hanya gestur untuk menyembunyikan seringai tipis yang tersemat pada bibirnya. Ia memang sudah tahu tanpa harus mengutarakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan, hanya saja, ia ingin mendengar langsung jawaban wanita di depannya ini.

"Apakah ini berarti aku bisa berkunjung dan mengajak kalian pergi suatu saat nanti tanpa harus bertanya padamu?" Sehun mencoba memastikan dan ia mendapati Luhan kembali memalingkan wajah.

"Meskipun begitu kau masih mempunyai batas."

Sehun puas dengan jawaban itu.

"Sepertinya Shia sudah selesai dengan sepatunya, Luhan."

Sehun berjalan lebih dulu, meninggalkan Luhan yang dilihatnya dari pantulan kaca tengah membenamkan wajah ke telapak tangannya. Sehun sampai di bagian sebelumnya dan ia menemukan Shia tengah memegang sebuah flatshoes putih gading dengan pita merah muda transparan beraksen garis emas. Nona Hwang berdiri di belakangnya dengan sepasang sepatu hitam yang berkilau. Sehun merendahkan tubuhnya bersama elusan pelan pada rambut Shia yang lebat.

"Shia ingin sepatu itu?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak." Shia menggeleng dan meletakkan sepatu itu. "Tabungan Shia hanya cukup untuk membeli sepatu cantik yang dipegang Nona Hwang." Shia memberikan cengiran khasnya.

Sehun tertegun.

 _"Apa Sehun ingin sepatu itu?"_

 _"Tidak, Bu... Tabungan Sehun tidak cukup."_

"Di mana Mama?"

Kilasan masa lalu itu buyar. Sehun mengusahakan sebuah senyum pada Shia yang masih menatapnya.

"Mama ada di depan, kita ke sana?"

"Eum!" Kaki kecil Shia melangkah menuju ibunya, gadis kecil itu tampak berbinar saat menceritakan entah apa pada Luhan. Senyuman lebar tak lepas dari bibir itu, membuat Sehun terdiam sejenak. Sehun menatap sepatu putih yang beberapa saat lalu Shia pegang, mengambilnya dan menyerahkannya pada pelayan toko yang sudah dikenalnya.

"Pisahkan pembayarannya."

"Baik, Tuan Oh."

Luhan berkata sesuatu tentang swalayan dan daftar belanja saat mereka sudah di dalam mobil. Dan Sehun hanya mengangguk, tak mengutarakan protes atau mengabaikannya. Pikirannya masih melayang ke masa lalu, masa lalu yang kelam dan gelap. Masa di mana untuk mendapat sesuap nasi saja Sehun harus memeras keringat, membantu sesosok wanita ringkih yang banting tulang bekerja untuknya.

Hinaan dan caci maki menjadi makanan sehari-hari, ditelannya lebih banyak daripada frekuensi kunyahan nasi tanpa rasa yang menuruni kerongkongannya.

Tanpa sadar tangannya meremas kemudi dengan erat, membuat wanita di sampingnya mengerutkan dahi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sehun tersentak. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan ia menghela nafas tanpa kentara dan memberi anggukan kecil. Ia tahu ada pertanyaan dalam benak Luhan, namun ia berusaha tak peduli.

Perjalanan itu hening beberapa waktu. Dan beberapa waktu lainnya ramai sejenak dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan Shia yang Sehun jawab sekenanya, suasana hatinya tiba-tiba memburuk dan ia berusaha tidak mengacaukan hari. Ia sudah berjanji tidak akan mengacaukan semuanya.

Mereka tiba di swalayan tujuan.

Sehun langsung meletakkan Shia di dudukan khusus troli begitu mereka masuk. Dan senyuman Shia sedikit banyak menenangkan hatinya. Ia mengabaikan Luhan yang tampak ingin protes, sedikit meninggalkan wanita itu di belakang.

"Apa saja yang ingin kalian beli, heum?" Sehun bertanya saat memasuki bagian makanan instan dan beberapa deretan bumbu-bumbu yang terlihat asing.

"Tak terlalu banyak hingga memerlukan troli." Luhan menjawab sambil mengambil beberapa bungkus ramyun instan dan memasukkannya ke dalam troli. Sehun menemukan sindiran di sana dan seringai tipis tercipta begitu saja. Apakah Luhan mulai sedikit terbuka dengannya?

"Tapi bukankah Shia suka duduk di sini?" Sehun mengalihkan pandangan pada Shia yang langsung tersipu. Anggukan malu terlihat dan Sehun mendengar helaan nafas halus dari Luhan.

Sehun mengambil alih _notes_ yang Luhan pegang dengan cepat.

"Sehun—"

"Beras, telur, susu, beberapa sayur dan buah—" Sehun menyebutkan isi daftar itu dengan cepat, sedikit tersendat saat mendapati kata roti tawar dengan tanda khusus di sana (Luhan nyaris merebut daftar itu saat Sehun sampai pada bagian itu) dan lantas meninggalkan Luhan begitu saja di belakang.

Dan sepanjang waktu di swalayan itu, Sehun mendapatkan tatapan datar dari Luhan. Semua barang yang ada dalam daftar sudah terealisasi ke dalam troli, dan Sehun menemukan Shia dengan cebikan bibirnya; menatap daftar itu dengan tatapan tak suka.

"Mama kenapa tak ada es krim di sini?"

Sehun melirik Luhan dengan senyum tipis. "Bukankah kemarin Shia baru saja makan es krim, heum?"

"Mama..." Shia memberikan tatapan berairnya, dan Sehun rasa Luhan nyaris luluh jika tak segera memalingkan wajah.

"Tidak." Dan jawaban tegas itu membuat Shia bungkam, Sehun merasa ia tak bisa menyela pembicaraan ibu dan anak ini.

Mereka segera menuju kasir dan membayar.

"Simpan uangmu, belilah sesuatu untuk dirimu sendiri." Sehun menepis pelan tangan Luhan saat wanita itu mengulurkan sejumlah uang dan menggantikannya dengan kartu hitam bergaris emas.

"Aku tak memerlukan—"

"Bisakah kau tidak menolak?"

Luhan terdiam, merasa kalah dan Sehun mengulas senyum puas.

Tujuan terakhir hari itu adalah rumah Keluarga Gong, yang menyewakan rumahnya kepada Luhan. Kali ini mobil benar-benar tenang, hanya deruman halus mesin mobil yang terdengar. Shia tampak lelap di jok belakang, dan Luhan mengatakan sesuatu tentang jam tidur siang yang terlambat.

"Aku serius ketika aku mengatakan kau harus membeli sesuatu untuk dirimu sendiri." Sehun memecah keheningan. Luhan masih menatap lurus ke depan, enggan menatap Sehun sama sekali.

"Apa maksudmu mengatakan hal itu?"

"Kurasa gaun hitammu sudah terlalu tua untuk kau kenakan"— _meskipun aku ragu akan ada orang lain yang mempermasalahkannya._

Luhan menoleh dengan tatapan tak suka. "Mungkin di matamu gaun tua ini tak terlihat pantas, tapi aku lebih suka menggunakan uangku untuk Shia. Ku ulangi; apa maksudmu mengatakan hal itu?"

"Kau ingin aku yang melakukannya untukmu, kalau begitu?"

Dan Luhan bungkam. "Lupakan." Lanjut Luhan dengan desah pelan, seolah tenaganya terkuras cukup banyak setengah hari ini.

"Kau sangat mencintai Shia, bukan begitu?" Sehun mendapat anggukan kecil. "Karenanya kau nyaris memberikan semua hal untuk putri kecilmu. Begitupun aku, Luhan."

Sehun melirik Luhan lewat ekor matanya dan mendapati Luhan tengah meremat gaunnya gelisah. Sebuah seringai tersemat, tersembunyi lewat bayangan yang ada di sisi wajah.

 _Benar-benar kalimat seorang Oh Se Hun..._

Sehun menghentikan mobilnya di depan pekarangan sebuah rumah yang cukup besar. Luhan mengambil tasnya sebelum turun; memutuskan meninggalkan Shia di dalam mobil karena tak tega membangunkan karena masalah sepele. Sehun mengikuti langkah cepat Luhan.

Sehun mengedarkan pandangan, rumah yang melebihi kata layak dan Sehun mengernyitkan dahi mengapa rumah yang disewakan kepada Luhan terbilang layak pun masih dipertanyakan. Bel rumah ditekan pelan, dan seorang wanita baya kurus dengan tulang pipi tinggi muncul di balik pintu dengan ekspresi tak suka yang berubah menjadi terkejut dalam sekejap mata.

Sehun mengerutkan dahi.

"Selamat Sore, Nyonya Gong." Senyum kaku Luhan menjadi indikasi bahwa wanita itu tidak menyukai ide ini. Wanita baya di depan mereka tampak tergagap.

"A-ah, sore... Kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang tanpa menelfon?" Kata wanita baya itu dengan nada gugup sekaligus marah, entah mengapa. Luhan mengernyitkan dahi.

"Hari ini hari pembayaran sewa, dan bukankah saya tidak pernah menelfon sebelumnya?" Luhan mengeluarkan amplop putih dari dalam tasnya yang memberikannya pada Nyonya Gong.

"Ini uang sewa dua bulan terakhir, maafkan saya baru bisa membayarnya sekarang." Luhan membungkukkan badannya dan Sehun merasa tak suka dengan gestur itu. Tak seharusnya Luhan memberi hormat pada wanita congkak macam ini.

"Kau bisa membayarnya bulan depan, Luhan." Luhan membelalakkan matanya mendengar kalimat itu. Nyonya Gong memalingkan wajah dan gestur tubuhnya seperti tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Mengapa Anda—"

"Tidakkah kau melihat aku sedang berbaik hati?!" Nada bicara wanita baya itu meninggi tiba-tiba. "Kau mengemis meminta kelonggaran waktu dan sekarang saat aku memberikannya kau malah bertanya mengapa?! Apa kau tidak tahu diri?!"

"Saya hanya—"

"Sebenarnya apa yang Anda sembunyikan?" Sehun bersuara, membuat Luhan menoleh dengan tatapan bertanya mengapa Sehun mengatakan hal itu.

"Setahuku, kau adalah wanita congkak yang gila uang. Wanita congkak yang memberi bantuan kecil saja enggan, bukankah janggal melihatmu berbaik hati seperti katamu tadi?"

Sehun memicing tajam. Tak terima melihat wanita di sampingnya dihina rendah. Berapa lama Luhan menerima kalimat-kalimat macam ini? Berapa lama Luhan diam saat dirinya direndahkan seperti ini?

"Sehun, sudahlah..."

"Sudahlah, kau bilang?" Sehun menatap Luhan tak suka dan seketika itu pula Luhan bungkam. Sehun mengalihkan pandangan pada Nyonya Gong yang pasih.

Sehun baru akan membuka mulut ketika sebuah suara asing terdengar dari dalam.

"Luhan..."

Sehun membulatkan mata melihat seorang lelaki berpakaian rapi keluar dari rumah itu. Menatap Luhan dengan tatapan sendu yang di matanya sangat menganggu dan tampak ingin merengkuh wanita di sampingnya ini.

"Kau..."

Luhan _shock_. Tubuhnya bergetar tiba-tiba dan nyaris limbung jika Sehun tidak menopangnya. Ketika Sehun hendak memegang lengan Luhan, Luhan menepisnya kasar

Sehun menatap takjub pada ekspresi keras yang Luhan tunjukkan. "Kau yang melakukan ini?! Apa kau yang melakukan ini?!"

Luhan melempar tanya dengan nada meninggi pada pria berambut coklat di depannya, matanya berair dan memancarkan sinar menantang. Kebencian dalam menguar pekat. Pria berambut coklat itu masih diam dengan tatapan sendu, permintaan maaf dan rasa bersalah. Dan Sehun tahu, Luhan sangat tidak bersahabat dengan tatapan macam itu.

"Berapa yang dia bayar?" Luhan mengalahkan perhatian pada Nyonya Gong, mengobrak-abrik tasnya dan mengeluarkan semua isi dompetnya. Ia menyerahkan lembaran-lembaran uang itu ke tangan Nyonya Gong dengan kasar.

"Kembalikan semua uangnya dan katakan padaku berapa sisa yang harus aku bayar! Katakan berapa sisa yang harus aku bayar! Katakan padaku—" Luhan nyaris histeris.

"Luhan..." Pria itu berniat memegang lengan Luhan, sebelum tangan lain mencegahnya.

Cengkeram erat dibarengi dengan tatapan berbahaya. "Jangan menyentuhnya."

Sehun menatap pria itu dengan tatapan memperingatkan. Menghempas kasar tangan pria berambut coklat itu dan menarik Luhan ke dalam rengkuhannya. Luhan terisak, tersedu-sedu dengan nafas tersendat. Wajahnya basah dan memerah.

"Luhan, aku hanya berniat baik untuk—"

"Berniat baik katamu?!" Luhan berteriak marah. Pria itu tampak terluka dengan tatapan benci yang Luhan layangkan padanya. "Apa maksudmu dengan niat baik, hah?! Kau mengacaukan semuanya! Jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku! Jangan berani menyentuh kehidupanku!"

Sehun benci melihat Luhan menangis nyaris histeris hanya karena pria di depannya ini. Sehun menyembunyikan wajah Luhan ke perpotongan lehernya, merasakan hembusan nafas kasar dan panas menerpa kulitnya dengan berantakan. Satu tangannya meraih dompet dalam saku dan mengeluarkan sebuah kartu putih bergaris hitam.

Kertas itu terlempar pada wanita baya yang pasih.

"Hubungi nomor itu dan sebutkan berapa nominal yang diberikan padamu."

Sehun mengalihkan pandangan pada pria berambut coklat yang kini menatapnya tak suka. "Dan kau," Sehun merasakan cengkaram erat pada kemejanya dari tangan ringkih yang gemetar. "jangan menyentuhnya."

Sehun mengemudikan mobilnya penuh emosi. Nyaris ugal-ugalan jika tak teringat ada dua nyawa lain yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Luhan masih terisak, memalingkan wajah ke jendela dengan tubuh berdeguk-deguk. Sehun mencengkeram kemudinya sampai buku jarinya nyaris memutih.

"Jangan menangis di sini; kau tak punya jawaban jika Shia terbangun dan bertanya."

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 ** _Long time no see :")_**

 ** _Laporan sama praktikum makin menggila, dan semoga usaha saya ngebut ini saat istirahat tidak mengecewakan, huhu… Semua pertanyaan dan rasa penasaran silakan dituang ke kotak review, oke? Saya suka bacanya soalnya. :D_**

 ** _Terimakasih sudah membaca sampai bagian ini. ^^_**

 ** _Dan geez, FFn sedang error._**

 **.**

 **Anne, 2018-02-04**


	4. Chapter 3

**3**

 _ **Fools**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Ia merasa setengah sadar, perasaan sakit, sedih dan terkejut datang tanpa jeda. Ia hanya bisa terisak, tanpa tahu mengapa dan apa yang ia tangisi. Semuanya sangat tiba-tiba hingga ia bingung, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Berbagai pertanyaan menghantam pikirannya, tak mengizinkannya untuk bernafas sejenak dan menenangkan batin.

"Turunlah."

Luhan tersentak mendengar suara itu. Tanpa kata ia meraih tasnya dan turun, menatap lemah pada Shia yang masih lelap di gendongan Sehun. Mereka masuk tanpa suara. Sehun menyamankan Shia ke dalam balutan selimut hangat setelah melepas sepatu dan jepit rambutnya.

Semua barang bawaan sudah dibawa masuk, tergeletak diam di atas meja, dan Sehun menemukan Luhan masih berdiri kaku.

"T-terimakasih." Suara itu bergetar. "Kau bisa pulang. Hati-hati di jalan."

"Kau tidak ingin menangis?" Luhan tersentak mendengar pertanyaan itu, ia mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati Sehun tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan datar yang tidak ia kenal. Luhan menggeleng lemah meskipun dadanya sudah sangat sesak, serasa ingin meledak.

Tenggorokannya tercekat menyakitkan, namun ia berusaha mengelak. Berusaha tak peduli meski itu malah membuatnya makin tersakiti.

"Apakah pria brengsek itu ayah anakmu?"

Luhan memalingkan wajah dengan air mata meleleh. "Hentikan omong kosongmu. Dia bukan—" Luhan tercekat isakannya sendiri. "Dia bukan—" Mata basahnya makin perih.

"Kau pikir kau bisa membodohiku?"

Luhan tersentak saat Sehun merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukan. Sebuah pelukan yang erat, begitu kuat sampai Luhan merasakan tulangnya nyaris remuk. Tapi pada akhirnya, ia menyerah. Tangisan mulai terdengar begitu menyakitkan. Tangan ringkih mencengkeram erat kemeja yang mulai membasah.

Luhan memejamkan matanya, sepenuhnya menumpukan berat tubuh pada pria yang memeluknya ini. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada keras yang bernafas tak teratur itu. Tak ada usapan menenangkan baik di punggung ataupun puncak kepalanya, namun Luhan merasa ia lebih baik dengan itu semua. Suaranya ia tahan mati-matian, menyisakan isakan yang mencekik nafas.

"Kenapa dia harus datang…" Luhan tanpa sadar mengucapkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang bercokol di pikirannya. "Mengapa setelah sekian lama dia datang, mengapa dia datang…" Luhan meracau, tak tahu mana yang harus ia keluarkan lebih dulu untuk melegakan dada. Tubuhnya kaku, menahan isak dan perasaan sakit yang begitu dalam. Ia merasa begitu lelah.

Entah berapa lama waktu yang ia habiskan untuk menangis dan memberi pukulan lemah pada Sehun, ia jatuh dalam ketidaksadaran dengan nafas berkejaran. Bebannya terlalu berat dan ia tak punya tenaga tersisa untuk menahannya.

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya perlahan, lantas menatap tak suka pada wajah Luhan yang basah dan memerah. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh bagian bawah mata yang membengkak. Ekspresi wajahnya tak terbaca. Ia menggendong tubuh ringkih Luhan, membawanya ke kamar di pintu kanan. Ia mengedarkan pandangan pada ruangan kusam itu, ranjang dengan kasur tipis dan sprei pudar, lemari tua yang mungkin hancur jika Sehun melampiaskan kemarahan, dan kondisi yang benar-benar menyakitkan mata.

Sehun menyeringai tipis. "Berniat baik setelah semua penderitaan ini?" Kekehan sinis mengisi keheningan.

Sehun membaringkan Luhan ke ranjangnya dan menyelimuti wanita itu dengan selimut seadanya. Ia duduk di sisi ranjang, mengusap perlahan rambut Luhan yang lepek karena keringat. Ia merendahkan tubuh dan mendekatkan wajahnya, memberikan kecupan kecil pada bibir yang dingin dan memucat itu. Telapak tangannya mengelus pelan sisi wajah Luhan yang tirus. Lumatan kecil diberikan dengan hati-hati, namun begitu terlihat Sehun menahan diri mati-matian.

Tautan itu terlepas bersamaan dengan suara dering panggilan.

" _Semuanya berjalan lancar? Apakah Luhan—"_

"Pria itu datang." Suara di seberang sambungan terpotong diam. "Katakan pada Tuan Seo untuk memaksa wanita tua itu menerima uangku."

" _Bagaimana keadaan Luhan?"_

Sebelah tangan yang bebas mengelus sisi wajah Luhan perlahan, merapikan anak rambut yang berantakan. "Dia pingsan." Jawabnya singkat, karena setahunya, Luhan tak akan bisa tertidur dengan perasaan sekacau itu.

" _Tinggalkan dia sekarang."_

Sehun mengulas senyum separuh mendengar nada penuh penekanan itu. "Tenanglah, aku tidak akan mengambil kesempatan lebih jauh." _—setidaknya hanya untuk saat ini._

" _Kau harus tahu di mana batasanmu saat ini."_

Panggilan itu terputus.

"Tidurlah sejenak, Luhan…"

Sebuah kecupan kecil mendarat di kening berkeringat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jika seseorang bertanya, apakah Luhan masih menyimpan perasaan, atau apakah Luhan masih menaruh harapan pada seseorang di masa lalu. Jawabannya tidak. Ia belajar untuk menatap ke depan, meninggalkan semua kenangan pahit di belakang pintu memori yang ia kunci mati. Semua orang yang berkata bahwa mereka mencintainya meninggalkannya, membuangnya saat ia sendirian dan sangat membutuhkan.

Luhan pastilah dungu jika masih menengok kebelakang, berharap suatu saat mereka akan kembali.

Ia masih hidup, ia masih bekerja keras, ia masih menangis dan tertawa sampai saat ini hanya untuk sebuah alasan sederhana; kebahagiaan buah hatinya. Luhan bertahan untuk memastikan putri kecilnya mendapatkan hidup yang layak, mendapatkan seseorang yang benar-benar mencintainya, tanpa perlu mencecap semua rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Cukup dirinya, ia hanya ingin meninggalkan kebahagiaan untuk matahari kecilnya.

Tapi, ternyata kehidupan masih belum sebaik itu padanya. Masih belum cukup puas membuatnya terombang-ambing.

Pagi itu Luhan terbangun dalam kondisi lelah, ingatan mimpi samar berisi kilas balik masa lalu berputar di kepalanya. Membuatnya mendesah pelan. Apa yang terjadi semalam? Pria brengsek datang dan bertindak seakan dia seorang malaikat, dan ia menangis di pelukan Sehun?

Oh, astaga… Apa yang ia lakukan semalam?

Luhan hanya menjawab sekenanya saat pagi itu Shia bertanya tentang hari kemarin. Menyematkan senyum yang ia usahakan terlihat senormal mungkin. Luhan hanya berharap, pria brengsek itu mundur dan tak lagi mendekatinya. Luhan tak akan memaafkannya jika pria itu datang menemui putri kecilnya.

Berniat baik, dia bilang?

Air mata Luhan meleleh mengingat kalimat itu. Setelah tujuh tahun berlalu, niat baik itu baru datang? Betapa menggelikan, hatinya sudah membatu untuk menerima niat baik itu.

"Luhan, kau baik-baik saja?" Suara Kyungsoo membuyarkan lamunannya. Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar entah keberapa kalinya hari ini.

"Tidakkah kau lelah bertanya seperti itu?"

"Aku tak akan mengulang kalimat seperti kaset rusak jika kau menjelaskan padaku apa yang kau maksud dengan pria brengsek itu datang!"

Kyungsoo nyaris berteriak, tangannya meremat gagang kayu yang bersentuhan dengan krim beraroma bawang yang meletup di atas api kompor. Pagi ini Luhan datang dengan mata sedikit membengkak dan raut wajah kuyu yang mengerikan dan Kyungsoo tahu itu bukan _tidak apa-apa_. Luhan hanya berkata 'pria brengsek itu datang' setelah Kyungsoo bertanya mengapa.

Luhan mendesah lelah dan Kyungsoo merasa sedih dengan itu.

"Aku baru saja membenahi hati, mencoba menerima Sehun; Shia menyukainya entah karena apa dan kau tahu seberapa penting kebahagiaan Shia bagiku. Kami menghabiskan waktu bersama kemarin, dan di penghujung hari, pria itu datang." Luhan menjeda, ia menunduk membuat wajahnya terbingkai bayangan gelap.

"Dia berkata dia berniat baik dengan membayar uang sewa rumah; kau pikir setelah nyaris tujuh tahun berlalu semuanya akan menjadi berarti? Aku seakan ingin berteriak padanya, semua itu tak akan berarti apapun. Apa maunya?! Aku tidak bisa mengenyahkan pikiran bahwa dia datang untuk mengambil Shia dariku; dan tidak; tidak setelah ucapan menyakitkannya dulu."

" _Dia bukan anakku, Luhan! M-malam itu aku yakin aku tidak menidurimu! Kita mabuk, bukan? Ya, kita mabuk. Dan bukan tidak mungkin kau tidur dengan laki-laki lain."_

Oh, Luhan mendesis sinis mengingat kalimat pengecut itu.

Luhan merasakan rematan pelan pada sisi bahunya, dan dia tersenyum kecut melihat wajah sedih Kyungsoo. Luhan melepaskan tangan itu dan kembali memberi fokus ke kompor yang menyala. "Tenanglah, Soo. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Luhan tahu, dia menjadi pembohong untuk kesekian kali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pria berambut hitam gelap duduk di kursi kebesarannya dengan tangan memegang bindel berkas yang cukup tebal. Matanya menatap dingin pada foto yang ada di halaman pertama berkas itu, di samping data diri dan deret _detail_ lainnya. Sementara itu, seorang pria jangkung berjubah putih dengan stetoskop mengintip dari saku berdiri di sampingnya dengan raut wajah datar, meski tak menyembunyikan sepercik rasa khawatir di sana.

"Seung Ho, Yoo. Semuanya ada di sini, Park Chan Yeol?" Suara rendah itu membisik. Penekanan pada namanya membuat pria jangkung itu meremat kepalan tangan.

"Ya, Paman Seo yang menyiapkannya dan setelah aku periksa, tak ada yang tertinggal. Catatan kepolisian ada di berkas selanjutnya." Chanyeol tampak gelisah dengan kalimatnya, dan Sehun bertahan dengan seringai tipis di sudut bibir.

"Dia penganggu." Kata Sehun tanpa nada berarti. "Apa yang sebaiknya aku lakukan?" Sehun membanting pelan berkas itu dan beralih menatap Chanyeol; seolah benar-benar bertanya. Namun sorot matanya berkata lain.

Chanyeol bertahan dengan wajah datarnya. "Terlalu cepat, kali ini saja," Chanyeol menyembunyikan nada memohonnya di balik kalimat persuasif, tapi apa itu berarti Sehun yang sedang ada di hadapannya ini tidak akan menyadarinya? "Biarkan semuanya berjalan seperti seharusnya. Luhan bukan wanita yang suka _menilik_ kebelakang, kau tahu sorot matanya benci dengan pria ini."

"Tapi bukan berarti Yoo Seung Ho tidak akan mengacaukan semuanya. Apa yang akan dipikirkan gadis kecil itu ketika tahu sosok yang ia tunggu selama ini muncul begitu saja?"

Ingatan Chanyeol terlempar pada putri tunggal Luhan itu.

"Kau tahu, hal yang paling fatal adalah menganggap remeh seseorang. Dan ketika dia menyerang balik saat kau lengah, dan kau kalah,"

Sebuah pena tergenggam dalam tangan pucat, suara keretak kecil terdengar sebelum pena hitam itu meluncur cepat dan menancap pada lukisan di dinding seberang. Lukisannya sendiri, yang terpajang angkuh dengan nuansa _smoke-white_. Mata pena itu menancap tepat di tengah dahi, dan Chanyeol hanya menatap tanpa arti.

"lantas apa yang kau dapat?" Sehun meraih pena lain dan menulis beberapa deret kalimat di sebuah buku bersampul perak abu-abu. Tulisan itu selesai, buku tertutup dan Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan sudut bibir terangkat.

"Suruh Paman Seo mengganti lukisan itu, aku ingin latar belakangnya menjadi hitam. Dan jika dia bertanya," Sehun mengalihkan pandangan ke buku perak abu-abu yang baru saja ia tepikan. "katakan semuanya, apa adanya. Biarkan dia tahu. Dan kita lihat apa yang akan dilakukannya. Kau bisa pergi."

Tanpa suara Chanyeol melengang pergi, meninggalkan Sehun yang kini tengah menyandarkan tubuh dengan mata terpejam. Ruangan gelap itu hening selama beberapa saat, hanya hembusan halus udara dingin AC yang terdengar bersama detikan jarum jam.

Mata Sehun terbuka tiba-tiba. Nafasnya sedikit terengah dan ia langsung mengambil buku perak abu-abu yang ada di atas meja. Ia membukanya dan membaca isinya lembar demi lembar. Raut wajah gelisahnya berangsur datar, dan ketika ia melihat tancapan pena pada lukisan dinding seberang, ia memejamkan mata dan mendesah panjang.

Sehun bangkit, menyambar jas yang tersampir berikut ponsel dan kunci mobil. Langkah cepat terdengar bersama debaman halus dan suara _passcode_ terkunci.

Sehun memanggil seseorang dengan ponselnya.

"Chanyeol."

Desahan terdengar dari seberang telefon dan seiring kalimat yang meluncur dari sana, Sehun mempercepat langkah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Shia tak pernah memberi tatapan iri dan sedih ketika teman-temannya dijemput ayah mereka, atau berdua dengan ibu sekaligus. Ia tak memberi tatapan iri, setidaknya meski hatinya sedikit tercubit oleh perasaan jahat itu. Ia tahu keadaan keluarganya, dan berusaha tak meminta lebih.

Walau sejujurnya, jika ia ditanyai dan dipaksa memberi jawaban jujur; mungkin ia akan berteriak ia menginginkan sesosok pria dewasa mengusak rambutnya, membacakan cerita sebelum tidur bersama Mamanya, atau sekadar hanya mengatakan "Baik-baik di sekolah, jadi anak baik yang pintar, oke?". Dalam bayangannya, mungkin menyenangkan mendengar kalimat itu meluncur dari orang selain ibunya di rumah.

Atau mungkin, saat seorang teman lelaki membuatnya menangis, sosok pria itu akan menggendongnya, menenangkan tangisannya sembari memarahi teman lelakinya yang nakal itu. Shia tersenyum kecil. Ia duduk di bangku tunggu depan menunggu ibunya menjemput.

"Shia sedang menunggu siapa?" Suara cempreng anak laki-laki membuat Shia menoleh. Bibirnya mencebik lucu ketika salah satu teman kelasnya mendekat dengan wajah menyebalkan dan permen lolipop mahal yang seolah tengah dipamerkan.

"Menunggu Mama." Jawab gadis kecil itu sembari memalingkan wajah. Pertanyaan itu tak pernah berakhir dengan baik.

"Mama? Kau selalu menjawab dengan Mama saat aku tanyai, memang ayahmu terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, ya? Hee, kasihan sekali. Ayah dan ibuku selalu menjemputku bersama, dan mereka akan mengajakku jalan-jalan sampai malam."

Shia merengut, matanya melotot kecil, mencoba menahan air mata yang hendak tumpah. "Pasti Seojun tidak punya waktu mengerjakan tugas dari Kim Saem." Shia mencoba tegar dengan ucapannya, walau sebenarnya sangat terdengar gadis yang rambutnya terikat berantakan itu menahan tangis.

 _Seojun jahat_ , batin gadis kecil itu.

Anak lelaki itu melepas emutan permen lolipopnya dan mendekat dengan senyuman jahil menyebalkan. "Tidak, ayah selalu punya waktu untuk mengajariku mengerjakan tugas dan selalu benar semua. Apa Shia juga begitu? Apa ayah Shia juga mengajari Shia mengerjakan tugas?"

Shia menggeleng sangat pelan. "Mama yang mengajari Shia."

"Hee… Mama lagi? Shia selalu bercerita tentang Mama terus, memangnya—"

"Apa Shia menunggu terlalu lama? Maafkan Papa, ya?"

Shia terkejut ketika ia diraih kedalam pelukan seseorang dan keningnya dikecup pelan. Tunggu, siapa tadi? Shia membulatkan matanya ketika pria yang mempunyai mata tajam itu tengah tersenyum hangat.

"Pa—"

Pria itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya, dan Shia langsung berbinar. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan percikan senang luar biasa terbias dari sana.

"—pa. Papa."

Shia menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher dan bahu kokoh berbalut setelan biru navi yang elegan. Gadis kecil itu berbisik. "Paman Sehun, terimakasih, ya?"

Sehun tersenyum kecil, mengangguk tanpa suara.

"Oh, apa kau teman Shia?" Sehun menyapa anak lelaki kecil yang nampak bengong itu. Sudut bibirnya terangkat, sesekali menjahili anak kecil tidak akan terbilang sebagai tindak kriminal, kan? Ia mendengar percakapan polos dua anak kecil ini tadi.

"E-eum, namaku Kang Seojun."

"Siapa yang menjemputmu?" Sehun bermain dengan nada suara dan raut wajah mengintimidasi, ia nyaris terkekeh melihat anak lelaki di depannya sedikit menundukkan wajah.

Sehun mendapatkan jawabannya ketika wanita dengan balutan pakaian konservatif mendekat terburu. Wanita itu memberi senyuman yang sejujurnya terlihat sedikit mengerikan karena terlalu lebar dan dibuat-buat.

"Ah, apakah Seojun melakukan sesuatu pada putri Anda, Tuan?" Wanita itu tampak berbinar dan nada bicaranya. Sehun tersenyum sopan meski sudut bibirnya sangat kaku.

"Tidak, Nyonya Kang."

"Saya tidak pernah melihat Anda sebelumnya, apakah ini pertama kalinya Anda menjemput putri Anda?"

Sehun membenarkan posisi Shia dalam gendongannya, menepuk pelan punggung kecil itu dengan ringan. Memberi gestur menenangkan karena ia mendengar isak tertahan yang sangat perlahan. Sehun tersenyum samar.

"Saya terlampau sibuk akhir-akhir ini hingga membiarkan Shia dijemput Mamanya. Shia, sapa Nyonya Kang, heum?"

Sehun merasakan bahunya diusak wajah mungil itu, dan senyuman teduh lolos dari bibirnya. Sementara wanita bersama Nyonya Kang di depannya ini nampak terkejut dengan kalimat yang ia ucapkan. Shia mengangkat wajahnya, sedikit berbalik dan menatap wanita itu dengan senyum lebar yang cerah dan manis.

"Selamat siang, Nyonya Kang."

"Apakah Anda suami Nyonya Luhan?!" Wanita itu bertanya kaku, raut wajah tak tercaya terlukis di sana dan Sehun sedikit tak suka bagian wanita itu mengabaikan sapaan Shia.

Sehun hanya memberi senyum kalem sebagai jawaban. Membiarkan wanita di depannya ini berspekulasi sendiri dengan apa yang ia lihat dan dengar. Karena jika ia dengan tegas menjawab ya, bukan tidak mungkin Luhan akan marah jika mengetahui hal ini. Dan Sehun tak tahu harus mengatakan apa sebagai penjelasan.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu. Selamat siang."

"A-ah, silakan. Selamat siang."

Mereka berdua beranjak dari sekolah dasar itu menuju mobil yang sudah terparkir apik. Shia tak dapat menyembunyikan senyuman dan Sehun hanya bisa terkekeh karenanya. Mereka masuk dan begitu mendapat terpaan sejuk dan aroma harum yang lembut, Shia mendesah suka. Sehun baru saja akan memasangkan sabuk pengaman, namun Shia sudah duduk manis dengan sabuk terpasang rapi.

"Kenapa Paman Sehun yang menjemput Shia?"

Sehun menjalankan mobilnya membelah jalanan kota yang ramai kendaraan.

"Paman sudah bilang pada Mamamu, Shia keberatan?"

Shia menggeleng serta merta, tak pernah dan tak akan pernah keberatan. Cengiran khas terbit dan Sehun mendaratkan cubitan gemas pada pipi berisi Shia. "Shia tidak keberatan, kok. Apa Mama sedang sibuk di sana?"

"Hmm, sepertinya…" Meski sejujurnya, ia berpikir Luhan sedang tidak ingin banyak menampakkan diri di tempat umum.

"Hei, Shia, apa tidak ada latihan paduan suara sore ini?"

Shia menggeleng. "Tidak ada. Kata Kim Saem kami membutuhkan waktu istirahat, katanya tidak baik jika setiap hari kami menyanyi. Kenapa Paman Sehun bertanya begitu?"

Sehun mengerling. "Bagaimana jika kita pergi ke suatu tempat setelah ini? Kita akan pergi kemana pun yang Shia inginkan."

Sehun tak kuasa menahan kekehan renyah saat melihat anggukan semangat Shia. Sehun mengelus puncak kepala Shia dengan sayang. "Shia mau!"

Sejujurnya Sehun tak pernah punya referensi kemana ia akan pergi dengan seorang gadis kecil bersamanya. Ajakan itu meluncur spontan karena tiba-tiba ia merasa ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Shia; tidak setiap waktu Luhan dengan ikhlas hati mengiyakan tawaran menjemput putri kecilnya. Semua hal yang gadis kecil ini lakukan selalu mengundang senyuman dan juga rasa sendu dalam hatinya.

Mungkin karena ia seperti bercermin dengan masa lalunya ketika melihat Shia?

Pertanyaan tentang tempat pertama yang ingin dikunjungi terlontar, dan Sehun tersenyum mendengar jawaban yang ia dapatkan.

"Toko buku. Shia ingin membelikan buku untuk ulang tahun Mama nanti."

Sehun membawa Shia ke toko buku besar di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan dan sedikit banyak ia kagum melihat Shia tampak tak tertarik dengan deret toko yang memajang berbagai benda yang dilewatinya. Sehun membuat catatan kaki kecil dalam benak; jika gadis kecil ini sudah memikirkan ibunya, semua hal yang ada di sekitarnya mungkin hanya memiliki peran sebagai pelengkap. Persis seperti Luhan.

Shia tampak kebingungan saat tiba di sana, pengunjung tampak tumpah ruah dan rak-rak tinggi memenuhi pandangan. Sehun segera menggendong gadis manis itu dan mendapatkan kecupan kecil di pipi. Sehun terkekeh dan mencubit pipi gembil itu.

"Buku seperti apa yang ingin Shia beli?"

"Heungg, apa Paman Sehun bisa membantu Shia? Shia tidak tahu harus membeli buku seperti apa, karena setiap Shia bertanya Mama selalu menjawab suka semuanya."

Rengutan lucu di bibir merah ceri itu membuat Sehun gemas. "Baiklah, kita berkeliling sejenak. Oke?"

Mereka berputar cukup lama mencari buku nyaris ke semua bagian dan selama itu pula Shia selalu menggeleng saat Sehun menyodorkan beberapa judul buku. Mereka berhenti sejenak di bagian buku bergambar. Shia tampak sangat antusias dengan apa yang di bacanya. Dan Sehun merasa dirinya sangat ringan melihat antusiasme gadis kecil itu.

"Paman Sehun, bagaimana jika kita membeli buku itu?"

Shia menunjuk buku resep dengan kover menggiurkan di salah satu rak dan seketika mereka berpandangan. Kekehan kecil berbeda warna suara terdengar di tengah keramaian. Mengapa mereka seolah lupa dengan pekerjaan Luhan berkutat dengan pisau dapur dan harum rerempah?

Buku tebal bersampul mengkilat itu diam di pelukan Shia dan Sehun masih betah menggendong; berat badan Shia tak ubahnya sekarung kapas bagi pria dewasa sepertinya.

"Apa Shia ingin beli buku yang lain untuk Shia sendiri?"

Shia menggeleng kalem dan memberikan cengiran khasnya. "Tabungan Shia tidak akan cukup."

Sehun mengulas senyum sendu mendengar hal itu, sebelah tangan yang tidak menyangga berat tubuh mengusak rambut Shia yang ikatannya terlepas. "Paman Sehun bisa membelikannya untuk Shia."

"Mama bilang sesuatu akan lebih berarti jika kita membelinya dengan uang kita sendiri, terlebih itu untuk hadiah orang yang kita sayangi."

Oh, darimana gadis kecil ini bisa menyusun kalimat seperti itu?

"Shia bisa menyimpan tabungan Shia untuk besok, dan biarkan Paman yang membayarnya hari ini."

"Tapi—"

"Bukankah tidak baik menolak kebaikan seseorang, heum?" Perintah tersembunyi apik di balik kalimat dan nada persuasif tanpa cacat. Shia tampak ragu dengan ucapannya dan Sehun masih menunggu.

"Shia bisa mengembalikannya dengan cara lain." Sehun berkata pada akhirnya.

"Heung?" Shia memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti. "Cara lain?"

Sehun mengangguk, mereka berjalan menuju kasir pembayaran di bagian depan toko. Sehun melihat sekilas harga buku yang tercetak pada label di bagian bawah. "Sehari Shia memanggil Paman Sehun dengan sebutan Papa, artinya Shia sudah membayar sepersepuluh harga buku ini, bagaimana?"

Sehun tak tahu mengapa ia melakukan hal konyol itu, tapi ia merasa benar ketika melihat Shia terkikik ceria. "Paman Sehun benar-benar suka dengan Mama, ya?"

Sehun hanya tersenyum dan mencuri cubitan gemas. "Sudah berapa kali Shia menanyakan hal yang sama, heum?"

Shia menggeleng kecil dengan senyuman manis. "Memangnya Paman Sehun menyayangi Shia?"

Pertanyaan sederhana itu terlontar dengan nada candaan, tapi dari ekor matanya Sehun tahu benar; banyak harapan yang ada di sana dan tatapan mata itu tak pernah bisa berbohong. Sehun menatap ke depan, dan tahu Shia masih memperhatikannya.

"Shia tahu, seseorang pernah memberitahu; bahwa ibu dan anak adalah satu pasang yang tak pernah bisa dipisahkan. Jadi, jika Paman mencintai Mamamu, apa Shia masih perlu bertanya apakah Paman menyayangimu atau tidak?"

Sehun menoleh, memberi senyum kecil.

"Sekarang Paman yang bertanya; apa Shia menyayangi Paman?"

Gadis kecil itu terkekeh kecil, lapisan cairan bening membuat matanya berkaca-kaca. "Shia sayang sekali dengan Paman Sehun."

Sehun tertawa dan memberi kecupan kecil. "Kalau begitu, Shia harus memanggil dengan?" Sehun bermain dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

Shia tersenyum lebar sampai membuat ujung matanya menyipit cantik. "Shia ingin es krim setelah ini, boleh tidak, Papa?"

"Oh astaga, kenapa Shia menggemaskan sekali, heum?" Hanya satu alasan yang terlintas di benaknya, ia tak akan melepaskan Shia maupun Luhan kepada siapapun. Sudah sejak lama ia mengklaim sepasang ibu dan anak itu sebagai miliknya, dan cepat atau lambat, hal itu tak akan terganggu gugat.

Mereka keluar dari toko dan sesuai dengan permintaan Shia, mereka beranjak menuju toko es krim yang berada di satu lantai di bawah mereka. Shia tampak betah dalam gendongan Sehun dan Sehun sama sekali tak keberatan, ada sesuatu hangat yang tak ia mengerti menelusup dalam dadanya saat berdekatan dengan gadis berwajah manis ini.

"Es krim apa yang Shia suka? Cokelat? Vanila? Stroberi?" Sehun bertanya sembari melihat papan menu yang terpampang menggiurkan. Seorang gadis berseragam cokelat diam di balik konter denga senyum sopan, menunggu mereka memesan.

"Apa Shia bisa minta es krim rasa matcha?"

Sehun tampak terkejut dengan jawaban itu, setahunya gadis tujuh tahun akan lebih menyukai rasa-rasa dominan manis yang akan terasa menggelitik ketika ia yang mencecap. "Tentu saja. Tapi, matcha? Tidakkah Shia ingin sesuatu yang lebih manis?"

Shia mengulas cengiran manis yang membuat sudut matanya menyipit, dan Sehun mendengar pekik tertahan gadis pelayan tentang 'menggemaskan'. "Kalau begitu dengan saus cokelat dan wafer!"

Sehun meloloskan kekehan kecil. Satu cubitan bersarang di cuping hidung bangir kecil itu. "Satu matcha dengan topping saus cokelat dan wafer, dan satu moccachino tanpa topping."

Mereka duduk di salah satu meja yang ada di bagian luar; Shia berkata sesuatu tentang dekorasi musim semi meriah yang dimulai dari lantai dasar. Shia mengoceh tentang bulan April dan sederet tanggal-tanggal istimewa di dalamnya.

"Mama ulang tahun tanggal 20 April, dan Shia sudah berlatih keras menyanyikan bagian solo milik Shia. Papa harus datang, ya? Menemani Mama dan menyediakan tissue, karena Mama sangat cengeng. Selalu menangis ketika melihat Shia di atas panggung melakukan sesuatu."

Sehun mengangguk kalem, meski perasaannya membuncah mendengar kata ganti yang diucapkan tanpa hambatan; meluncur mulus tanpa beban dari bibir kecil itu. Perasaan ingin memiliki semakin besar, dan Sehun tak tahu sampai kapan ia akan bisa menahan semua ini. Gadis kecil di depannya ini terlihat begitu cerah dan manis, nyaris semua fitur fisik ibunya diturunkan dengan sempurna, terbalut dengan garis wajah yang akan menegas jika Shia menginjak dewasa nanti.

Mungkin tak akan ada yang menyangka, gadis semanis ini tumbuh di lingkungan keras dan berat untuk gadis seusianya. Sehun sekali lagi merasa bercermin dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Lalu, bukankah Shia berkata Shia juga merayakan ulang tahun di bulan April?"

Shia mengangguk pelan, mengemut sendok es krimnya. "Tanggal 16 April nanti. Biasanya Mama akan membuat kue yang saaangat enak saat Shia ulang tahun. Kenapa?"

"Berarti kita bertiga merayakan ulang tahun di bulan yang sama." Sehun tersenyum geli ketika melihat Shia mengabaikan es krimnya, beralih mendekat dengan wajah berbinar.

"Benarkah?" Sehun ingin tertawa sebenarnya, mengapa gadis kecil ini sangat menggemaskan?

"12 April nanti." Mata Shia membulat dengan binar membias. Terlihat sangat cerah dan indah.

"Shia harus membelikan sesuatu kalau begitu…" Shia tampak berpikir sangat keras namun sebelum gadis manis itu menemukan jawabannya, Sehun berkata.

"Bukan membelikan," kata Sehun, ia tersenyum melihat Shia mengerjap. "Buatkan sesuatu, bagaimana? Bunga kertas mungkin?"

Shia memberikan senyuman lebar. "Shia akan membuat yang paling bagus kalau begitu."

"Kalau begitu terimakasih, Sayang…"

Shia terkikik ceria dan Sehun mengulas senyum lembut.

"Es krim Shia masih banyak, heum?"

"Eum."

"Boleh mencobanya?"

"Kalau begitu Shia juga mau mencoba milik Papa."

Mereka menghabiskan es krim masing-masing. Shia baru saja akan bangkit setelah es krimnya habis sampai Sehun menyela lebih dulu. "Shia tunggu di sini sebentar, oke?"

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk patuh, meski tak mengerti mengapa Sehun pergi ke konter dan berbicara dengan nona muda penjaga konter itu. Nona pelayan itu tampak merona dan memekik kecil dan berlari ke dalam dengan sangat cepat, kembali dengan cepat pula dan memberikan sebuah benda kecil.

Saat Sehun kembali dengan benda itu, Shia berbinar. Sehun tertawa tanpa suara. Sehun berdiri tepat di belakang gadis kecil yang kakinya mulai berayun semangat. Sehun menarik lepas karet lembut berpita yang semula mengikat untaian rambut lebat kacau itu, melakukannya sepelan mungkin.

"Itu sisir milik nona tadi?" Shia menggigit bibir menahan senyuman, dan Sehun meliriknya bersama kekehan kecil.

"Hm-mm, bukankah ikatan rambut Shia terlepas? Kalau rambut Shia tertarik, katakan saja, oke?"

"Eum."

Sehun menyisir rambut hitam kecoklatan itu dengan pelan, dan di luar dugaan meskipun tampilannya cukup berantakan Sehun tak kesulitan melakukannya. Menariknya ke atas dan membentuk _ponytail_ tinggi. Sehun tersenyum tertahan melihat apa yang ia lakukan.

"Selesai."

"Terimakasih, Papa." Shia memberikan senyuman lebar yang menggemaskan. Gadis kecil itu tampak sangat bahagia dengan hal kecil yang Sehun lakukan.

Dalam keterdiaman, Sehun tersenyum sendu. Kelegaan kecil menelusup.

"Kita kembalikan ini dan berterimakasih pada nona tadi, oke?"

Shia mengangguk, masih dengan senyuman yang tersemat.

"Jadi, setelah ini Shia ingin kemana lagi? Atau Shia ingin pulang?" Sehun bertanya ketika mereka menuruni eskalator menuju lantai dasar. Shia tampak berpikir, dahinya berkerut kecil dan Sehun nyaris terkekeh.

"Shia?" Sehun menggoyangkan telapak tangan Shia yang ia genggam, membuat gadis kecil itu tersadar dari dunianya sendiri.

"Shia ingin pulang saja, maksudnya ke restoran Nyonya Jang. Ini sudah sore dan Shia takut Mama akan khawatir." Gadis itu tampak kecewa dengan jawabannya sendiri, Sehun tersenyum penuh pengertian. Sebelah tangan yang bebas mengusak puncak rambut Shia sayang.

"Kita masih bisa jalan-jalan lagi lain kali, kita pulang sekarang?" Shia mengangguk dengan senyuman kecil. Ekor rambutnya bergoyang menggemaskan seirama dengan anggukannya.

Sehun membimbing jalan mereka, sesekali menjawab pertanyaan Shia tentang apa yang dilihatnya. Seperti biasa gadis kecil dalam genggamannya ini sangat antusias dengan sesuatu di sekitarnya.

"Papa, kenapa nona itu memandangi kita? Kenapa mereka memotret kita?" Dahi Shia berkerut ketika melihat segerombolan gadis muda tak jauh dari mereka memekik kecil dengan suara tertahan dan ponsel terangkat. Mungkin jika mereka mendekat mereka berdua akan mendengar suara shutter kamera.

Sehun tersenyum kalem, menarik dagu lancip Shia agar menatapnya. "Shia sangat cantik jadi nona-nona itu memotret kita."

Shia terkikik. "Shia cantik seperti Mama, ya?"

"Tentu," Sehun mengangguk dengan senyum tertahan, tergelitik dengan kalimat godaan polos itu. "Shia cantik seperti Mama."

Mereka baru akan mencapai pintu utama ketika tiba-tiba Shia berhenti, diam dan menarik tangan Sehun yang menggenggamnya. Sehun menoleh heran. "Shia, ada apa?"

Air muka Shia tampak mengeruh, alisnya berkerut tak nyaman. Tangan yang menenteng tas kertas berisikan buku terangkat, telunjuknya mengarah ke sesuatu di depan dan Sehun mengikuti pandangan. Sehun tak mengerti mengapa Shia menunjuk seorang pria berpakaian konservatif yang diam di tengah kerumunan. Sepersekian detik, pupil mata Sehun melebar. Sehun refleks menggenggam tangan Shia lebih erat.

"Mengapa paman itu memandangi kita sejak tadi?"

Pria berambut coklat di depan sana terdiam di tengah kerumunan, dengan pandangan aneh antara terkejut, sendu, kerinduan dan hal-hal lain yang membuat nyaris Sehun menggertakkan gigi.

Sehun berusaha menyematkan senyum saat ia menarik dagu Shia. "Seperti tadi, Shia sangat cantik jadi paman itu juga memandangi kita. Jangan hiraukan, oke? Kita harus segera pulang sebelum Mama marah."

Sehun berjalan cepat, nyaris mengabaikan langkah Shia yang terseok di belakangnya. Namun ketika mereka baru semeter melewati pria berambut coklat itu, mereka dibuat terhenti.

"Anda Oh Se Hun, benar?"

Sehun berbalik, tanpa sadar wajahnya mengeras dan memasang raut tak bersahabat yang sangat kental. Sehun mendapati tatapan pria itu tak tertuju padanya, melainkan pada gadis kecil yang ia gandeng. Sehun mengeratkan genggaman.

"Ya." Sehun menjawab singkat dengan tegas. Tak memberi pertanyaan apapun, karena ia ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya ingin dilakukan pria berambut coklat ini menghentikan dirinya juga Shia. Pria itu beralih menatapnya, senyum kaku terulas.

"Saya Yoo Seung Ho."

Sehun masih bergeming ketika lagi-lagi pria di depannya ini kembali menatap Shia. Sehun baru saja akan menarik Shia mendekat padanya ketika Shia bergerak sendiri, bersembunyi di belakang tubuhnya dengan sebelah tangan memegangi fabrik kemejanya dengan erat. Shia menyembunyikan diri, hanya mengintip dengan sebagian wajah.

Sehun takjub.

Dan pria bernama Yoo Seung Hoo itu membulatkan mata, memperlihatkan kilatan luka di netra kelabu itu.

"Jika tidak ada hal penting yang ingin Anda bicarakan, kami pergi. Bukankah tidak sopan menyela seseorang hanya untuk hal sepele?"

Sehun terang-terangan menggunakan nada tak suka. Ia tak merasakan hal baik di sini, dan yang ada di pikirannya sekarang adalah membawa Shia pergi dari sini secepat yang ia bisa. Ia tak bisa membiarkan pria ini bertindak lebih jauh. Ia tak akan membiarkan satu pun niat yang ada dalam kepala pria di hadapannya ini terwujud.

Yoo Seung Ho kembali menatap Shia, mengabaikan kalimat Sehun yang sarat peringatan.

"Siapa namamu gadis man—"

" _Papa_ ," Yoo Seung Ho membulatkan mata, tampak terpukul dan Sehun diam-diam melebarkan seringai penuh kemenangan. "Shia ingin pulang."

Sehun menunduk kecil, memberikan senyuman dan mengelus singkat punggung sempit itu. "Maaf. Kami pergi."

Sehun mengangkat tubuh ringan Shia, menggendongnya dengan lingkaran lengan protektif dan berjalan meninggalkan Yoo Seung Ho di belakang. Tangan Shia melingkar erat di lehernya dan gadis kecil itu berbisik.

"Apa paman itu pria jahat? Menyeramkan, seperti yang Shia lihat di drama sore hari."

 _Anak gadis manis yang masih punya sisi polos_ , salah satu sudut bibirnya terangkat.

Sehun menoleh, menatap Shia dengan senyuman bermain di bibirnya. "Mungkin?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan baru saja akan menekan panel _dial_ pada nomor kontak Sehun ketika suara ceria yang sangat ia kenal masuk ke indra pendengarannya. Membuat beberapa pelanggan yang menyebar di penjuru ruang menoleh ke sumber suara, namun seperti sebelumnya, Luhan tak pernah peduli.

"Mama!"

Betapa manis suara itu saat memanggilnya, Tuhan…

Luhan menyambut Shia dengan pelukan kecil, menyesap aroma rambutnya yang bercampur dengan harum maskulin yang ia kenal. Tanpa sadar Luhan tersenyum tipis pada pria yang berdiri di belakang Shia. Luhan melepaskan pelukan itu.

"Shia menghabiskan waktu dengan Paman Sehun, heum? Kemana saja Shia satu siang ini?" Luhan mencubit hidung bangir Shia dengan gemas, cengiran itu tampak lebih manis dari biasanya.

"Kami ke toko buku, membeli hadiah untuk Mama dan makan es krim. Mama harus ke sana! Es krimnya enak sekali."

Luhan terkekeh, membawa Shia merapat ke tubuhnya sebelum memandang Sehun dengan tatapan melembut. "Terimakasih, Sehun. Aku benar-benar berterimakasih."

Sehun tahu ucapan terimakasih itu tak hanya sebatas untuk satu siang ini, namun untuk hal-hal di hari lalu. Sehun mengulas senyum teramat tipis beserta anggukan. Hatinya serasa disiram air dingin menyadari senyuman wanita di depannya ini terulas tanpa paksaan, bisakah Sehun mengatakannya tulus dari dalam hati?

"Hanya sesuatu kecil yang aku lakukan untuk gadis manis ini."

Shia terkikik, membuat perhatian Luhan teralih. Luhan menatap penuh rasa ingin tahu. "Ada apa? Mengapa Shia tersenyum seperti itu?"

"Tidak ada. Pa—" Shia tampak teringat dengan sesuatu, dan saat gadis kecil itu menoleh ia mendapati Sehun membuat gestur _sstt_ dengan telunjuk dan satu mata berkedip jenaka. Shia mengulum senyuman.

"Paman Sehun membantu Shia memilih buku untuk Mama, dan Mama tidak boleh tahu sampai tanggal 20 nanti!" Shia memeluk tas kertasnya erat-erat dengan raut wajah memperingatkan, membuat tawa Luhan bergemerincing seperti lonceng angin. Sangat manis dan ringan. Adakah hal yang lebih menggemaskan daripada menyembunyikan sesuatu hal yang sudah disebutkan gamblang sebelumnya?

"Baiklah-baiklah. Kita pulang sekarang?"

"Biarkan aku mengantar kalian." Kata Sehun. Luhan mengangguk kecil sebelum mengatakan sesuatu tentang tas di loker dan beberapa perintilan kecil. Shia mengikuti ibunya dengan ocehan ceria, dan Sehun diam di tempat memandangi pasangan ibu dan anak yang serasi itu.

"Tuan Oh? Tuan Sehun? Bagaimana aku harus memanggil?"

Sehun menoleh ketika seseorang mendekat. Seringai sangat tipis terulas tanpa kentara. _Bagaimana reaksi Luhan setelah ini?_ Batin Sehun menggumam kecil.

"Sehun. Panggil aku Sehun." Jawabnya.

Wanita itu, Kyungsoo, tersenyum tipis sambil menghentikan pekerjaannya membersihkan salah meja dari sisa kekacauan pelanggan.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya satu pertanyaan singkat—lagipula kita belum terlalu mengenal satu sama lain." Sehun diam, mendengar saksama kalimat yang akan diucapkan sahabat Luhan itu.

"Jangan menyia-nyiakan Luhan, ya? Dia wanita sok kuat yang sulit menerima orang baru," Dalam hati Sehun menggumam bahwa ia _sangat_ memahami itu. "tapi melihat ia bisa tersenyum begitu ringan padamu, itu hal yang berat; kau tahu maksudku."

Sehun terkekeh. "Jika kau bertanya apakah aku hanya main-main dengan Luhan, jawabannya tidak." Kalimat itu meluncur mulus, tegas tanpa cacat. "Aku tidak akan membuang waktu untuk seseorang yang tidak aku cintai."

Kyungsoo mengangguk kalem. "Aku memegang ucapanmu."

"Sehun, kita bisa pulang sekarang."

Luhan datang dengan Shia mengekor di belakang. Sehun mengulas senyum tipis.

"Tentu."

Tak banyak pembicaraan yang terjalin selama perjalanan. Shia masih membuka mata dan sepasang orang dewasa itu sepakat tanpa suara tak akan membiarkan Shia mendengarkan obrolan-obrolan yang tak seharusnya didengar.

Luhan tahu banyak sekali yang ingin Sehun katakan padanya, itu tergambar jelas. Luhan nyaris bisa membaca raut wajah itu dengan gamblang, meskipun ada sedikit bagian gelap yang tak ia mengerti sampai sekarang. Sepanjang hari, Luhan merasa gelisah setiap kali lonceng pintu berdenting. Ia akan menoleh cepat jika dalam jangkauan, dalam hati bergumam berharap pria itu tidak datang.

Dan sejujurnya, ia lega bisa pulang dengan sedikit tenang. Mungkin ia harus langsung mengunci pintu begitu ia sampai nanti.

Mobil berhenti, dan mereka turun tanpa suara. Luhan membuka kunci dan mempersilakan Sehun masuk lebih dulu, kalimat tawaran itu meluncur mulus dan ketika Luhan hendak masuk ke ruang dalam entah melakukan apa, Sehun menyela.

"Luhan, tinggallah sebentar," Luhan tertegun ketika wajah tegas itu tak menguarkan kehangatan. "dan Shia, bisakah Shia mandi sendiri sekarang?" Namun saat beralih pada Shia, senyuman kecil tersemat di sana.

"Tentu saja!" Shia berlari kecil masuk ke ruang dalam, dan setelah beberapa saat keheningan. Suara gema nyanyian terdengar samar-samar bersama gemericik air.

Sehun dan Luhan duduk berseberangan, duduk kaku tanpa tergoda untuk merebah ke sandaran sofa. Luhan memalingkan pandangan, dan Sehun masih betah menatap lekat pada wanita di depannya ini.

"Terimakasih untuk hari in—"

"Yoo Seung Ho menemui kami."

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan raut wajah terkejut, bibirnya mulai bergetar dan ia nampak kesulitan berbicara. Sehun menghela nafas pelan melihatnya.

"A-apa mak—"

"Saat aku membawa Shia pulang, dia menatap kami dari kejauhan—atau katakan dia menatap Shia. Dia membuat kami berhenti, memperkenalkan diri dan nyaris berbicara dengan Shia jika Shia tidak mengatakan ia ingin pulang."

Luhan melihat kepalan tangan erat di atas paha Sehun, urat pembuluh darah muncul di sepanjang lengannya yang tak terlindung fabrik kemeja yang digulung sampai siku. Luhan melihat kemarahan di sana.

"Shia ketakutan melihatnya. Apakah dia belum pernah muncul sama sekali tujuh tahun ini?" Sehun tahu apa yang ia katakan adalah pertanyaan retorikal.

Luhan menunduk, menangkup wajahnya dengan dua telapak tangan. "Oh Tuhan…" Luhan membisik.

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya, tanpa peduli mungkin ia terlihat kacau dengan mata mulai memerah. "Apa kau masih menanyakan hal itu setelah melihat seperti apa diriku kemarin?"

Sehun terdiam.

"Aku yang akan menjemput Shia mulai sekarang—"

"Sehun, kau tidak perlu—"

"Dan katakan padaku bagaimana caranya aku tenang jika kalian nyaris diambil dariku?!"

Sehun menyentak kalimatnya, tanpa sadar meninggikan suara. Sehun menarik nafas, memijit hidungnya dengan sebelah tangan dan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan sendu.

"Aku tahu kau belum menerimaku sepenuh hati, tapi seperti yang pernah aku katakan; aku tak akan berhenti. Aku tak bisa membiarkan seseorang mengacaukan ini semua, tidak Yoo Seung Ho atau siapapun itu." Luhan memejamkan mata, tanpa suara membiarkan air matanya meleleh. Luhan mendengar suara langkah mendekat, dan tahu-tahu, wajahnya ditangkup sepasang tangan besar yang hangat.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya sampai dahi mereka bersentuhan.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Luhan merasa baik-baik saja dengan sentuhan seintim ini.

"Aku menyayangimu, aku menyayangi Shia." Luhan memegang fabrik yang melekat di tubuh Sehun, gugup merasakan hembusan nafas hangat yang sangat dekat dengannya.

"Kau bisa mengambil waktu sampai kapanpun untuk bisa membalas perasaanku. Tapi aku tak bisa berdiam diri saat seseorang datang ingin mengambil kalian dariku, yang bahkan belum aku miliki sepenuhnya. Aku tidak bisa menerimanya." Sehun terdengar sendu dengan kalimatnya.

"Tidak akan ada yang mengambil kami." Luhan melirih.

"Kau tahu, Luhan. Kau sudah terlalu lama berjuang sendirian," Luhan kembali melelehkan air mata, bersama samar suara Shia yang bergema. "bisakah kau membiarkan aku yang melakukannya untukmu sekarang? Aku sangat menginginkanmu, aku sangat ingin Shia bisa memanggilku ayah dengan bangga di depan teman-temannya."

Luhan benar-benar terisak mendengar susunan kalimat itu. Hatinya masih bimbang, ia masih terombang-ambing. Semuanya masih berwarna abu-abu dan dari kejauhan ada arak awan badai yang mendekat dengan perlahan.

Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri, sudut hatinya terketuk. Setitik cahaya mulai membuka matanya yang selama ini buta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sebuah ruangan gelap, seorang wanita berpakaian hitam berjalan menyusuri lorong berdebu berbekal sorot cahaya yang masuk melalui celah-celah bangunan. Debu aerosol berterbangan dalam sorot cahaya itu. Bau apak memenuhi keseluruhan atmosfer dan tak ada satupun suara berarti di sana.

Kecuali ketukan sepatu _boots_ bersol tebal dan suara denting benda metal dari kejauhan. Pintu kayu nyaris lapuk di ujung lorong dibuka perlahan, kepala wanita itu melongok ke dalam. Matanya sedikit menyipit ketika melihat cahaya terang berpendar dan memantul di keseluruhan dinding ruangan yang berwarna putih, steril dan mengkilap. Kecuali bagian tengah di mana seorang pria bermasker tengah berkutat dengan sesuatu yang tergeletak di meja tinggi. Wanita itu mendengus tanpa suara ketika aroma alkohol dan antiseptik bercampur dengan aroma menyengat lain, melayang-layang di udara.

Pria itu menoleh.

"Apa?" Suara berat sedikit teredam bungkaman masker.

Wanita itu menggeleng pelan, melirik ke sudut ruangan di mana satu pintu terbuka lebar dan sesuatu di dalam pintu itu terlihat samar-samar; jeruji besi mengkilap dan sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak.

Wanita itu kembali menatap sang pria yang masih memberi perhatian.

"Hanya mengingatkan waktu makan siang sudah tiba. Aku memasak kentang goreng dan sup ayam bawang." Pria itu memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kau dan selera anehmu itu."

"Hei!" Wanita itu memekik tak terima. "Mereka enak dan steril, oke? Oh sial, sia-sia saja aku datang jauh-jauh dari sayap baratku yang nyaman ke sini. Mencemari hidungku dengan ruang baumu dan membuat aroma masakanku terasa memualkan. Oh persetan! Aku benci padamu!"

Pria itu terkekeh. Mengangkat dua tangan berbalut sarung tangan karet yang masih memegang benda metal mengilap yang terkotori sesuatu yang selalu disebut wanita itu dengan saus, matanya mengerling jenaka.

"Satu bagian lagi dan aku akan datang ke sayap baratmu, oke?"

"Jangan lupa bereskan pekerjaanmu dan aku tak menerima seseorang bau datang ke bagian sayapku. Aku pergi, jangan terlalu lama atau aku akan menghabiskan semuanya sendirian."

Pria itu kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya, jemari panjangnya menggerakkan benda dalam pegangan dengan teliti dan hati-hati, tak ubah pemahat kayu professional yang tengah mengerjakan mahakarya.

"Kau tak akan menghabiskannya ketika teringat dengan timbangan akhir bulan nanti."

"Dan kau mulai menyebalkan."

"Pergilah, bukannya kau benci dengan ruangan bauku?"

Wanita itu memutar bola matanya malas. "Bisakah kau mengikat mereka lebih erat?" Wanita itu kembali melirik pintu di sudut ruangan. "mereka berisik sekali."

"Oke oke, akan aku lakukan, Sayangku…"

"Hei, kau tahu. Kita mendapat dua nama lagi untuk bulan depan."

Pria itu terhenti sejenak. "Aku tahu."

Pintu kayu lapuk tertutup.

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 _ **Saya menulis ini sambil mendengarkan Lucid Dream dari Monogram. :"D Recommended banget!**_

 _ **Terlambat sekali? Oh, dari jaman bahula saya udah suka ngaret. Btw, yang penasaran Yoo Seung Ho, dia aktor Korea. Aktor kesukaannya Chiseulla (nggak paham sebenernya kenapa dia suka aktor ini). Bukan Kris ya, dia punya peran sendiri nanti (sepertinya sih).**_

 _ **Phosphorescent saya pending, nggak ada waktu buat ngubek-ubek memori lama ketika jadwal Mid dan presentasi dst dst serasa membunuh pelan. Dua minggu kedepan full, tapi diusahakan membayar hutang Fic.**_ _ **Tapi nggak janji yaaaa…**_

 _ **Terimakasih sudah membaca Fic (dan curcol) saya. ^^**_

 **.**

 **Anne, 2018-02-25**


	5. Chapter 4

**4**

 **(Pre) Bittersweet (April)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoo Seung Ho tak menampakkan diri secara terang-terangan, apakah karena dia gentar? Atau karena dirinya yang memang pengecut? Atau adakah niat tersembunyi, misal membuat Luhan sedikit lebih mereda? Oh, lupakan… Luhan tak peduli dan tak mau tahu.

Nyaris lebih dari tujuh tahun Luhan berjuang sendirian, tanpa topangan dari siapa-siapa yang harusnya menyokong. Luhan menghadapi betapa menyiksanya menahan diri saat janinnya menginginkan sesuatu, yang berakhir membuatnya menangis sampai kelelahan di atas kasur kapuk tipis. Wanita paruh baya pemilik kamar sewa tak bisa banyak membantunya kala itu, Luhan sadar diri dan mengerti, ia sudah bersyukur diberi tempat tinggal saat banyak orang memandang ia dan kandungannya adalah hal hina.

Luhan tak apa, ia berusaha baik-baik saja.

Luhan berjuang sendirian saat tubuhnya menggigil demam, mengandalkan kompres air hangat yang didapatnya percuma. Tak ada keberanian menelan obat sama sekali; karena tak ada jaminan ia akan membaik. Luhan tidak siap jika ia melakukan kesalahan dan membuat ia kehilangan janinnya. Karena Luhan tahu jika itu terjadi, mungkin hal yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menyayat nadi atau menelan sebotol obat tidur; ia tak lagi punya alasan untuk hidup.

Luhan menangis, berjuang dan kesakitan sendirian; tanpa pernah ada yang benar-benar membantunya saat masa-masa tersulit. Orang yang pernah datang pun hanya mempermainkan dirinya.

Dan setelah semuanya, pria itu datang, menawarkan sejumlah uang yang bahkan tak akan mencapai seperseribu dari semua biaya dan perasan keringat yang ia habiskan untuk membesarkan matahari kecilnya.

Melihat Yoo Seung Ho hanya membuat luka lamanya kembali menganga.

Di antara sekian lama rentang waktu, mengapa pria brengsek itu datang ketika ia mulai bisa merasakan setitik kebahagiaan?

Apakah Tuhan masih ingin memberi hukuman karena kesalahan masa lalu?

"Luhan… Kau baik-baik saja?"

Lamunan itu terdistraksi begitu saja, Luhan menoleh dan mendapatkan tatapan bertanya Sehun. Luhan memalingkan pandangan ke luar jendela mobil, deret pohon yang bergerak cepat ia gunakan sebagai pengalih sementara.

"Hanya memikirkan sesuatu." Luhan menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Shia yang sejak awal perjalanan sudah lelap karena kelelahan. Luhan menyamankan putri kecilnya dalam dekapan.

"'Hanya memikirkan sesuatu' yang sudah ketiga kalinya. Aku bertanya bukan untuk mendapatkan jawaban seperti itu."

Luhan menghela nafas. "Memang jawaban apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Setidaknya beritahu aku, banyak orang berkata membagi kesulitanmu pada orang lain akan sedikit meringankan beban. Aku akan menjadi pendengar yang baik."

Luhan mendengar kepahitan di sana.

"Kau memang seperti ini? Suka membuat dirimu sendiri terluka? Apapun yang akan aku ucapkan hanya akan menambah bebanmu, Sehun. Kau pikir aku suka melakukannya?"

Sehun mengulas senyum tipis di wajahnya yang sedikit lebih pucat dibanding hari-hari lalu. "Penyair bilang lelaki akan menjadi gila ketika jatuh cinta."

Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Sehun," Luhan membelai pipi berisi Shia yang bergerak lucu dalam tidur. "aku berterimakasih untuk semuanya."

Sehun tersenyum, kalimat itu adalah awal dari segalanya.

"Selanjutnya aku akan membuatmu mengatakan _terimakasih telah mencintaiku_."

 _Aku harap begitu, aku harap akan seperti itu…_

Luhan terlalu memperhatikan Shia dan Sehun yang ada dalam jangkauannya, mengabaikan ponsel yang terus menyala menampilkan nomor asing.

Mereka sampai, dan seperti biasa Sehun mendampingi sampai memastikan Luhan mengunci pintu. Luhan memandang Sehun yang tampak seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, kunci yang dipegangnya menggantung di udara. Luhan membenarkan posisi Shia dalam pelukannya sebelum bertanya.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan?"

Sehun terdiam sejenak. "Jaga dirimu, blokir semua nomor asing jika itu Yoo Seung Ho, atau jika kau ingin berbicara dengannya setidaknya beritahu aku lebih dulu, agar," Sehun menjeda kalimatnya, tampak berpikir keras. "agar aku tidak khawatir dan bertindak di luar kendali."

Luhan tertegun dengan kalimat terakhir.

"Aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan." Kata Luhan akhirnya.

"Luhan," Sehun menatap dengan sebuah senyuman lemah, dia nampak lelah. "Bisa aku meminta sebuah pelukan? Jika kau tidak mau biarkan aku memeluk Shia sejenak."

Sudut bibir Luhan terangkat tipis, sangat tipis nyaris tak terlihat.

"Sebagai bayaran karena telah mengantar kami petang ini?"

"Oh, astaga…" Sehun tertawa kecil. "Anggap saja begitu."

Sehun langsung bergerak maju, merengkuh sepasang ibu dan anak itu dalam lingkar lengan posesif. Tak ada tuntutan, hanya pelukan ringan seperti sepasang kekasih yang berpisah di penghujung hari. Tubuh Luhan tenggelam dalam pelukan itu, menyandarkan berat tubuh pada pria dewasa yang tengah menepuk punggungnya pelan.

Samar-samar terasa hembusan nafas hangat di puncak kepalanya, dan usakan tulang hidung yang mengambang. Luhan tersenyum kecil, Sehun masih menghargai perasaannya. Pria ini mengerti, dan menahan diri untuk dirinya.

Setitik cahaya lain datang, membuat mata Luhan makin terbuka.

"Masuklah, besok pagi aku akan menjemput kalian."

Tak seperti hari lalu, Luhan tak menolak hal itu. "Aku baru sadar kau orang yang begitu posesif, bahkan pada orang yang belum kau miliki sepenuhnya." Tak ada sindiran atau kesan negatif di dalamnya, murni sebuah candaan kecil pencair suasana.

Dan Sehun mengerti itu dengan baik, dengan seulas senyum terlukis di bibirnya. "Kau akan melihat perbedaannya ketika aku memilikimu sepenuhnya nanti. Aku melakukannya selama aku bisa. Masuklah, hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu."

"Tentu, hati-hati di jalan."

Luhan masuk dan mengunci pintu, membiarkan matanya menangkap senyum tipis Sehun di antara celah pintu yang menutup. Luhan masih diam di sana, menatap pintu yang telah tertutup. Mendengar langkah menjauh yang makin mengecil, serta deru mobil yang meninggalkan pekarangan rumah.

Helaan nafas terdengar sangat perlahan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sebenarnya apa yang ada di kepalamu, Seungho?"

Seorang pria jangkung berambut pirang masuk, meletakkan secangkir kopi ke meja dengan sedikit keras yang menimbulkan suara bantingan kecil, serta setumpuk potret-potret. Yoo Seung Ho menghela nafas, memutar kursinya dan menatap pria jangkung yang masih berdiri di depan mejanya. Seungho menatap tumpukan potret itu dengan tatapan tak terbaca.

Ruangan bernuansa putih itu hening sejenak, menyisakan suara mesin konditioner udara yang mendengung halus.

"Kau duduk diam, mengamati mereka dari jauh selama dua tahun sementara kau sendiri sebenarnya sangat dekat. Apa kau tahu kau sangat brengsek baru menampakkan diri sekarang?" Pria itu terdengar marah dengan kalimatnya sendiri, nyaris menggertakkan gigi namun tersembunyi apik di balik wajah dinginnya.

"Kris, bisa kau hentikan itu?"

Kris mendengus. "Aku mengatakan ini untuk memperingatkanmu. Setelah tujuh tahun, kau pikir semuanya akan berarti?"

Seungho memejamkan mata mendengar kalimat tajam itu.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan kehidupan asmaramu, persetan dengan itu. Tapi sejak kau mendekati wanita itu dan anaknya, apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada divisi yang kau pimpin ini? Kau kacau, kau mengacaukan semuanya dan harus aku yang turun tangan, menyelesaikan semuanya."

"Aku hanya mencoba memperbaiki semuanya."

Kris meletakkan cangkir kopinya, menatap dingin dengan pandangan tak terbaca. "Hee… Memperbaiki? Bukankah Luhan dekat dengan seseorang sekarang? Pria bernama Oh Se Hun?"

Seungho mengerang mendengar nama itu disebut. Pria itu menjadi duri dan penyesalan memenuhi rongga dadanya karena baru berani mengambil langkah setelah merasa terancam.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan? Wanita itu dan anaknya? Atau hanya sekadar perasaan bersalah telah menelantarkan mereka selama lebih dari tujuh tahun?"

"Kalimatmu sama sekali tidak memperbaiki apapun." Seungho meninggikan suaranya, sementara Kris masih bertahan dengan raut wajah dinginnya.

"Aku memang tak berniat memperbaiki; aku memperingatkanmu." Nada bicara itu penuh penekanan. "Kau melupakan sesuatu?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Akan kau apakan Kyungsoo?"

Seungho bungkam. Di tangannya tergenggam potret sepasang ibu dan anak yang tengah berjalan di sebuah trotoar jalan, pun begitu dengan tumpukan lembar-lembar potret lain sejenis di atas meja yang bersih dari berkas.

Matanya menyorot sedih, percikan geram juga muncul di permukaan yang berair.

Seungho mendesah lelah. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Apapun yang kau lakukan tak akan membuat wanita itu luluh."

Seungho menatap Kris dengan tatapan tajam. "Aku berusaha menebus kesalahanku di sini."

"Apa aku harus mengulangnya lagi? Tujuh tahun kau menelantarkan mereka, dan kau pikir Luhan akan menerimamu dengan terbuka?" Dengusan kecil tercipta.

Seungho bungkam. Pikirannya melayang pada kilas balik masa lalu yang selama ini menghantui mimpi. Di suatu malam musim gugur yang dingin dan berangin. Ia masih ingat bujuk dan rayuan picisan yang ia berikan pada Luhan yang masih kekasihnya waktu itu, untuk mencicip sedikit kedewasaan mengingat mereka sudah sama-sama legal. Tak muluk-muluk, hanya memberikan kartu tanda pengenal pada pengawal sebuah bar dan menikmati alkohol untuk pertama kalinya.

Ia buta, menutup mata akan raut wajah tak suka yang Luhan tunjukkan padanya. Ia egois, tergoda melihat fitur fisik Luhan yang makin matang dan menawan. Ia berpesta bersama lautan orang yang menggila di atas lantai dansa, meninggalkan Luhan yang duduk di sudut sofa yang gemerlap dengan lampu menyakitkan mata.

Semuanya hilang kendali. Ketika ia memaksakan gelas-gelas alkohol, mencekokkannya pada Luhan yang nyaris memberontak.

Lalu saat ia terbangun di hari selanjutnya, ia hanya menemukan tubuhnya yang telanjang. Berbalut selimut yang menguarkan aroma pasca seks yang sangat kuat. Ia sendirian di sana, nyaris merontokkan rambut ketika tahu apa yang semalam terjadi. Kilas ingatan samar tentang ia yang membuka deret kancing kemeja dan leher porselain yang ia basahi dengan mulutnya membuatnya frustasi.

Wajah basah dan lelah Luhan beberapa minggu setelahnya membuat semua pengendalian diri dan kekhawatiran meledak.

Dua garis merah dan selembar kertas membuatnya mengeluarkan kata-kata kotor dan menyakitkan. Menyebut gadis yang selama ini ia kasihi sebagai murahan dan kata-kata tak pantas.

" _Bisa saja malam itu kau tidur dengan orang lain, atau malam-malam setelahnya. Dan… Dan kau menyebut bayi dalam perutmu itu anakku. Ya, ya, pasti seperti itu. Kau pasti sudah tidur dengan pria lain dan—"_

Tamparan keras yang membekaskan lebam biru itu masih terasa sangat menyakitkan.

Dirinya saat delapan belas adalah hal yang paling ia sesali. Ia bungkam, melarikan diri, berdalih mengikuti kemauan ayahnya untuk pindah prodi dan universitas. Menyingkirkan kenangan lama dan semua pikiran tentang Luhan dan jabang bayi yang tumbuh di perutnya. Semua itu ia kunci mati dalam sudut pikirannya yang gelap. Ia melanjutkan hidup tanpa memikirkan dosa yang ia perbuat. Ia tertawa dan menikmati masa mudanya dengan sangat baik, tanpa peduli pun memikirkan nasib dua orang yang ia tinggalkan.

Ketika ia beranjak dewasa dan kembali, saat berkali-kali orangtua dan rekannya bertanya tentang tambatan hati. Peti kenangan yang terkunci muncul ke permukaan, terbuka dengan sendirinya dan perasaan bersalah langsung melemparnya ke jurang.

Seungho nyaris roboh, ketika mengetahui Luhan tak membunuh bayinya. Ketika mengetahui Luhan membesarkannya dengan penuh kasih sayang, tanpa siapapun menyokongnya dari belakang. Ketika mengetahui jabang bayi yang pernah ia serapahi telah tumbuh menjadi gadis kecil yang sangat manis.

Perasaan menyesal dan bersalah menghantamnya, tapi semua tetap tertahan. Ia masih tak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya saat delapanbelas tahun, masih sama takutnya, masih sama pengecutnya, masih sama brengseknya.

Kesalahan terbesar yang ia lakukan adalah ketika salah satu temannya mengenalkan Do Kyung Soo, wanita cantik bermata bulat yang memiliki senyum yang sangat indah. Tanpa pikir panjang ia memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan begitu tahu Luhan sangat dekat dan ada dalam lingkaran Kyungsoo. Pikirnya ia bisa mengawasi dan mengamati Luhan dan Shia dengan aman, ia tak pernah benar-benar berpikir tentang perasaan Kyungsoo yang ia manfaatkan.

Memangnya apa yang akan terjadi jika semua kejahatannya terbongkar?

Seungho mengangkat pandangan, menatap Kris yang masih beku dengan tatapan datar.

"Kau harus melakukan sesuatu untukku."

Kris hanya bungkam, kepalan tangan erat tersembunyi dalam saku celana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bulan April memasuki minggu kedua, dan Luhan tak pernah melihat Shia begitu antusias dengan bunga kertas mereka. Gadis kecil itu tidak membantunya selama beberapa hari, berkutat dengan bunga kertasnya sendiri. Sebenarnya Luhan sama sekali tak keberatan, ia hanya penasaran, mengapa Shia tampak sangat antusias? Bertanya padanya seperti apa bunga kertas yang bagus, bagaimana cara membuatnya dan hal-hal lain yang sebelumnya tak pernah terlontar sebagai tanya.

"Mama, apakah ini bagus?"

Luhan terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan kelima sore ini. "Bagus, Sayang. Bagus sekali. Kenapa Shia terus bertanya seperti itu? Apakah jawaban Mama tidak membuat Shia puas sampai Shia membuat yang lain terus menerus, heum?" Luhan menyematkan nada menggoda bersama lirikan ke kertas-kertas yang berserakan di depan Shia.

Shia merona manis. "Oh, tidak. Shia menghabiskan banyak sekali. Mama, bagaimana ini?"

Luhan meledakkan tawa dan mencubit pipi gembul itu, menariknya ke sisi bertolak sampai membuat Shia menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Mamaaa… Sakiit…"

"Ahaha, maafkan Mama, Sayang… Shia menggemaskan sekali, heum? Sini cium." Luhan mendekat dan menghujani putri kecilnya dengan kecup dan cium gemas. Mengusakkan tulang hidungnya ke wajah mungil itu. Membuat Shia terkikik geli.

"Katakan pada Mama, kenapa Shia sedang suka sekali membuat ini."

"Mama geliii… Hentikaaannn… Ugh." Luhan masih saja tertawa gemas.

Shia berhasil menghentikan ibunya yang jahil itu, memegangi wajah Luhan dengan erat dan menjauhkan diri. Sekujur tubuhnya masih merinding kegelian karena usakan gemas sang Ibu.

"Sekarang tanggal 12 kan? Paman Sehun ulangtahun. Dan Paman Sehun meminta Shia membuatkan ini sebagai hadiah ulang tahun. Seharusnya Shia memberikannya tadi pagi," Shia mencebik lucu, tampak kecewa. "Tapi ternyata masih belum jadi. Shia belum membuat yang sangat bagus seperti di buku."

Luhan tertegun. Menurunkan telapak tangan Shia yang menangkup wajahnya. "Paman Sehun ulang tahun?"

"Eung."

Senyum lembut terukir tipis. "Kenapa Shia tidak bilang sejak awal? Mama kira Shia sedang ingin bermain. Jika Mama tahu, Mama pasti akan membantu Shia."

Shia berbinar mendengar susunan kalimat itu, dan Luhan merasakan dadanya begitu ringan dan hangat melihat binar mata itu.

"Jadi, Shia harus mulai darimana, Mama?"

Luhan mengabaikan bunga-bunga kertasnya yang lain, sepenuhnya memberi atensi pada jemari kecil Shia yang sibuk berkutat dengan kertas dan gunting. Shia terlihat sangat perhatian dengan bunga kertasnya. Luhan diam-diam mendekat, mencium pelipis Shia pelan dan hangat. Luhan menyematkan senyum saat Shia tak juga terdistraksi.

Dalam hati terucap doa.

 _Semoga Tuhan selalu menyayangimu, Sayang… Jika Shia bahagia, Mama akan melakukan segalanya…_

Bunga kertas sederhana itu selesai menjelang petang hari. Terbungkus cantik di dalam kotak hitam polos bersama sepotong kartu ucapan ulang tahun yang berisikan tulisan tangan Shia yang rapi; Luhan menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipi Shia saat gadis kecil itu berjuang menulis dengan sangat rapi dan hati-hati.

Luhan baru akan masuk ke kamar mandi setelah menyelesaikan Shia dan piyama tidurnya saat ponselnya menyala. Menampilkan panggilan dari Sehun. Luhan mengangkat panggilan itu sedikit ragu.

"Ya? Halo…"

" _Luhan, apa kau sedang sibuk sekarang?"_

"Mamaa… Kartunnya sudah mulai, Shia tunggu disini yaa?"

"Ya, Sayang…" Luhan sama sekali tak menjauhkan ponselnya saat menjawab pertanyaan Shia dari ruang tamu.

Luhan menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya, menahan senyuman kecil yang hendak mekar. "Jika menemani Shia menonton televisi bagimu adalah kesibukan, maka aku sedang sangat sibuk sekarang."

Suara kekehan tertahan terdengar dari seberang panggilan.

" _Bisakah kau datang ke rumahku malam ini?"_

"Sesuatu tentang hari kelahiranmu?"

Hening sejenak. _"Apa Shia memberitahukan semuanya padamu?"_ Ada nada geli dan tersipu yang Luhan tangkap dari kalimat itu. Luhan meloloskan kekehan halus.

"Aku ibunya, apa yang kau harapkan?"

" _Baiklah, itu artinya kau tidak menolak, bukan begitu? Satu jam lagi, Paman Seo akan menjemputmu."_

"Paman Seo?"

" _Luhan, aku seakan mendengar kalimat 'mengapa bukan kau yang menjemputku?' dari sana, apa aku benar?"_ Sehun bermain dengan kalimat dan Luhan merasakan panas merambati tulang wajahnya.

"Oh, lupakan."

" _Tidak perlu mengeluarkan isi lemari untuk mencari gaun, oke? Lupakan kalimatku tempo hari tentang gaunmu yang tua atau apapun itu; kau cantik dengan apapun. Satu jam lagi. Aku tutup, sampaikan salamku pada Shia."_

"Aku tidak akan pusing memikirkan gaun. Satu jam lagi, Sehun."

Panggilan itu tertutup, dan sepertinya Luhan harus membutuhkan air dingin untuk menyiram wajahnya yang bersemu panas.

Shia tampak sangat senang dengan kabar itu, dan seperti dugaan Luhan, putri kecilnya akan ribut dengan apa yang harus ia kenakan. Nyaris mengeluarkan seluruh isi lemari yang tak seberapa sementara Luhan mengamati dengan tenang bersama gaun berwarna peach dan coat coklat. Sepatu hak tinggi berwarna senada yang selama ini mendekam di dalam kotak di sudut lemari kini terpasang; terimakasih pada Kyungsoo yang memberikannya 20 April tahun lalu.

"Shia akan cantik dengan pakaian manapun, oke?"

Shia terdiam, mengamati ibunya dan lantas menarik sepotong gaun selutut berwarna pink pastel yang lembut dan ringan. Shia duduk tenang, mengayunkan kakinya yang menggantung saat Luhan menyisir rambutnya dan menyematkan jepit rambut berwarna perak. Sepatu putih gading berpita merah muda tempo hari menghias kaki itu, dan semuanya terasa sempurna bersama sematan senyum.

Suara klakson yang terdengar keras dan bersemangat terdengar saat Luhan baru saja merapikan tasnya. Wanita itu heran, setahunya Tuan Seo tak akan melakukan hal yang cukup menarik perhatian semacam itu. Luhan keluar, mengunci pintu bersama Shia yang ia genggam erat. Matanya menangkap mobil merah menyala berhenti di depan pekarangan.

Luhan mengeryitkan dahi, ia benar-benar baru tahu Tuan Seo memiliki selera yang cukup nyentrik untuk ukuran pria baya seumurannya. Mereka mendekat dan kaca mobil gelap terbuka.

"Selamat Malam. Apakah Anda menunggu terlalu lama, Tuan Seo?"

"Baru kali ini wanita cantik sepertiku dipanggil Tuan, oh astaga…"

Luhan terkejut mendengar suara feminin yang sensual itu. Luhan mengangkat pandangannya dan menemukan sesosok wanita seumuran yang tampak mempesona dalam balutan gaun merah marun dan lipstik senada. Semua itu tampak menyatu dengan rambut yang dicepol tinggi. Luhan nyaris melihat gaunnya sendiri yang tak ada apa-apanya.

"Mama, siapa Nona itu?"

"Oh, gadis kecil yang cantik. Masuklah…" Pintu mobil terbuka.

"Maaf, tapi apa kita saling mengenal?"

Wanita itu, Baekhyun, menyembunyikan seringai.

 _Ternyata Sehun benar soal skeptisnya yang tak main-main…_

"Tiga… Dua… Satu… Dan…"

Suara panggilan muncul dari ponsel Luhan yang ada dalam tas. Nama Sehun terpampang di sana dan Luhan terburu mengangkatnya.

"Ha—"

" _Apa kau dijemput seorang wanita gila dan mobil merahnya di sana?"_

"Hai Sehuunnn… Tidak keberatan aku menjemput pengantinmu kan?" Baekhyun menyela dan memberi kedipan jahil pada Shia yang terkikik kecil.

Luhan mengerjapkan mata.

" _Maafkan aku, Luhan… Dia sama sekali tidak mendengarkan dan nyaris melempar kunci mobil Paman Seo ke kolam. Meski dia tampak gila, dia adikku… Pergilah bersamanya dan jika dia melakukan hal aneh, lempar kotak_ make up _nya yang ada di_ dashboard _mobil, oke?"_

"Dan kenapa kau samasekali tak membiarkan aku mengucap sepatah kata?!" Luhan tampak kesal dan merona. Ia langsung menutup panggilan. Menatap Baekhyun dengan seulas senyum kaku.

"Terimakasih telah datang, um…"

"Baekhyun, aku Baekhyun. Masuklah. Dan kau gadis manis, ingin duduk di depan atau di belakang?"

"Shia ingin bersama Mama!"

Mobil itu melaju cepat. Shia duduk manis di pangkuan ibunya sementara Luhan masih bertahan dengan raut wajah sedikit kaku.

Baekhyun melirik kotak hitam di jok belakang lewat kaca spion dan senyum kecil bermain di bibirnya yang indah.

"Hei, gadis manis… Apakah Sehun yang meminta hadiah itu?" Luhan menoleh saat pertanyaan itu terlontar. Shia yang ada di pangkuannya mengangguk kalem.

"Paman Sehun yang memintanya, kenapa Nona Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun terkikik dengan panggilan itu, sementara diam-diam Luhan melunturkan pertahanan dan rasa tidak nyamannya. Tanpa sadar, aura manis dan penuh semangat dari wanita yang duduk di balik kemudi itu membuatnya seakan melupakan fakta bahwa mereka baru saja saling mengenal.

"Luhan _-ssi_ … Putri kecilmu sangat manis, huh?"

Luhan tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Sehun tak pernah menginginkan hadiah saat ia ulang tahun, bahkan kado yang aku belikan untuknya nyaris berakhir di tempat sampah. Adalah sebuah keajaiban dia meminta hadiah dari seorang gadis kecil."

"Apakah dia memang seperti itu?" Luhan bertanya.

"Yep. Selama ini, pesta ulang tahun seorang Oh Se Hun hanya berisikan aku, Chanyeol, dirinya sendiri dan Paman Seo yang ada di sudut ruang. Aku senang kami bertambah." Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

"Tidak perlu merasa canggung, oke? Aku sangat ingin mengenal kalian berdua, jadi aku akan minta maaf jika kelakuanku kedepannya akan sok akrab dan mungkin mengganggu, terutama untukmu, Luhan _-ssi_."

Luhan hanya membalas kalimat itu dengan senyum kecil. Shia menatapnya dengan cengiran kecil yang manis.

"Oh astaga, aku terlihat seperti _incubus_ sementara kalian adalah malaikat polos."

"Mama, _incubus_ itu apa?"

"A-ah… Nona Baek, bisakah tidak mengatakan hal semacam i-itu?"

Baekhyun terkikik ceria.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seumur hidupnya, perasaan menunggu terparah yang ia rasakan adalah saat menunggu ibunya pulang di malam hari bersama sambaran petir dan gemuruh hujan deras. Sehun tak menyangka, kali ini perasaan menunggunya _dibarengi_ dengan perasaan senang dan tak sabar. Sehun selalu menatap ke pintu yang tak juga terbuka. Paman Seo menatapnya dengan senyum tipis dan Chanyeol duduk tenang dengan segelas wine merah.

"Baekhyun tak akan membawa lari Luhan dan Shia, duduk tenang, Sehun…"

Sehun mendengus dengan kalimat itu. Sementara di sudut ruang sana, Tuan Seo masih bertahan dengan senyum tipisnya. Detik terasa menahun, dan semua indra milik Sehun serasa kehilangan fungsi karenanya. Pria berkemeja biru navi itu menoleh cepat ketika pintu utama terbuka.

Baekhyun melenggang anggun dan di belakangnya seorang wanita ber _coat_ dan gadis kecil dalam gandengannya mengikuti dengan sedikit ragu.

"Menunggu terlalu lama, OhSeh?"

"Paman Sehun!" Shia melepaskan tangan ibunya dan nyaris berlari pada Sehun yang tengah tersenyum tipis. Sehun menyejajarkan tubuh, mengelus rambut halus Shia dan memberi kecupan sekilas pada dahinya. Cengiran ceria membuat Sehun terkekeh.

"Ini untuk Paman Sehun, selamat ulang tahun… Semoga Tuhan memberkati dan," Shia mendekatkan wajahnya dan berbisik di telinga Sehun.

"Semoga Papa makin sayang dengan Shia dan Mama…"

Sehun terkekeh mendengarnya. Menyongsong Shia kedalam gendongan bersama dengan kotak hitam yang diperlihatkan gadis kecil itu. "Coba perlihatkan isinya, Shia."

Shia mengangguk antusias dan membuka kotak hitam. Setangkai bunga kertas putih sederhana membuat senyum lembut terukir di bibir tipis itu, dan tak luput dari semua pasang mata di sana. Sepasang mata menatap mereka dengan lapisan air bening.

"Bagus sekali, terimakasih ya?" Sehun mengusak puncak kepala Shia dan Shia tersenyum sangat lebar.

"Luhan," Sehun beralih pada Luhan yang masih sedikit terpaku. "Terimakasih sudah datang." Luhan hanya mengangguk kecil dengan senyum tipis.

Mereka dibawa menuju ruang atas yang ternyata lebih hangat dibanding ruang tamu, satu set sofa putih tertata apik bersama interior _vintage_ yang kental. Deret makanan berbagai jenis tersaji di meja tinggi dan terlihat berkilauan.

Luhan canggung, namun Baekhyun menyongsongnya dengan begitu baik. Menggandeng tangannya, menariknya untuk duduk dan menjejalkan beberapa potong makanan manis yang enak. Shia sibuk bercengkerama dengan Sehun dan Chanyeol di balkon. Semua tentang kerlipan bintang di malam musim semi.

"Tak pernah ada formalitas saat ada yang ulang tahun di antara kami bertiga. Apakah menurutmu ini terasa aneh?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Samasekali tidak, mungkin lebih nyaman seperti ini."

Baekhyun mengulum senyuman. "Sekarang aku paham kenapa Sehun menyukaimu, Luhan…"

Luhan mendapatkan semu merah di tulang pipinya. "A-apa?"

"Ah, tidak-tidak." Baekhyun terkikik.

Shia datang bersama Chanyeol yang tampak kewalahan mengikuti. Shia mendudukkan diri di sebelahnya dan menatap beberapa kue manis di atas meja dengan pandangan berbinar. "Apa Shia bisa memakannya?"

"Kalau kau sanggup, menghabiskannya pun juga boleh." Baekhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan membuat Shia terkikik.

"Nona Baekhyun manis sekali, Shia suka."

Baekhyun meledak dalam tawa dan Chanyeol memberikan usakan gemas pada untaian rambut panjang itu. Luhan memandang mereka dengan senyuman samar; mereka berdua adalah orang terdekat Sehun, dan bukankah seharusnya ia bisa mencoba menerima mereka? Baekhyun tampak manis dan baik hati meski kepribadiannya sedikit _blak-blakan_ , sementara Chanyeol, Luhan seakan melihat sosok kakak lelaki bagi Shia di sana.

"Woaah, seperti ada yang meletup-letup di dalam sana," Shia mengunyah kue manis bertabur bulatan kecil _popping candy_. "uuh, Shia suka sekali!"

Luhan mengalihkan pandangan setelah memastikan Shia akan baik-baik saja, bukankah ia harus mengucapkan sepatah kalimat selamat ulang tahun pada pemilik pesta sederhana ini? Luhan bangkit, tanpa menyadari seseorang yang tersenyum di sudut ruang menatapnya dengan tatapan hangat.

Sehun ada di balkon, menikmati hembusan angin bersama segelas wine yang terlihat masih penuh. Luhan mendekat perlahan dengan langkah ragu. Ada sesuatu yang menahannya, namun sesuatu yang lain ternyata mendorong lebih kuat.

"Kau menyukai langit malam?" Luhan berucap begitu mereka bersisian. Sehun nampak tak terkejut, hanya meliriknya dari sudut mata dan memberi seulas senyum kecil.

"Hanya menikmatinya semata, aku lebih suka cahaya terang dan langit biru yang membuat pupil menyipit." Luhan tersenyum mendengar jawaban itu.

Angin berhembus, menerpa Luhan dan menyelip di antara jarak sejauh satu meter. Membawa aroma manis Luhan ke indra penciuman Sehun yang terpejam menikmati. "Luhan, terimakasih sudah datang…"

"Sehun, selamat ulang tahun. Semoga Tuhan memberkatimu…"

Sehun terkekeh kecil. "Terakhir kali aku mendengar kalimat Semoga Tuhan memberkatimu saat aku ulang tahun, mungkin sekitar limabelas tahun lalu. Aku ingat, sepotong kue dengan krim berantakan dan hujan musim semi yang deras."

Luhan diam, mencoba menebak raut wajah Sehun yang tak terbaca. Ada nada pahit di sana, dan sepertinya masa lalu Sehun bukan hal yang indah.

"Daripada senang, aku marah, melempar kue itu ke lantai. Ibu hanya tersenyum saat itu, padahal aku sudah berkata sama sekali tak menginginkan apapun. Dia tak perlu bekerja keras sampai malam hanya untuk kue dan kado, aku tidak membutuhkannya."

"Jadi itu alasanmu tak pernah menerima hadiah dari seseorang di hari ulang tahunmu?"

Sehun menoleh dengan senyum jenaka yang penuh paksaan. "Terdengar kekanakan?"

Luhan mengalihkan pandangan sembari menggeleng pelan. "Sama seperti aku yang benci dengan tatapan iba orang lain, meski niat mereka baik."

Hening menyelimuti mereka, hanya samar suara canda dari Shia yang sibuk dengan kue manis dan sepasang kekasih yang mengelilinginya. Suara-suara itu terdengar samar. Luhan tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri dengan mata menerawang ke depan. Menatap langit malam yang kelam dan hanya berhias beberapa kerlip bintang redup serta titik cahaya lampu dari kejauhan.

Matanya basah saat kilasan wajah wanita baya dengan senyum teduh melintasi ingatannya. Bukankah tanggal 20 hanya tinggal menghitung hari?

"Kau merindukan mendiang ibumu, Sehun?"

"Kau merindukan ibumu, Luhan?"

Luhan menoleh dengan kekeh terpaksa. "Kau selalu bermain dengan kata-kata, Sehun. Kau selalu seperti itu," Luhan menjeda, meremat jalinan besi mengkilat yang membatasi balkon. "jangan iba padaku, setidaknya aku masih bisa mendengarkan suaranya meski sebentar."

"Luhan," Sehun menarik lengannya lembut, memintanya memberi perhatian pada pria itu. Luhan merasa sedikit tak nyaman dengan tatapan yang ia dapat. "kau masih berhubungan baik dengan keluargamu?"

"Ya; jika teriak makian dari sambungan telefon adalah hal yang kau maksud dengan berhubungan baik."

Sehun meletakkan gelas winenya ke meja samping dan menarik Luhan dalam pelukannya. Luhan kaku, nyaris memberontak jika saja Sehun tak lebih dulu membisik dan mengeratkan pelukan.

"Tak akan ada yang peduli dengan kita, dan anggap ini sebagai permintaanku hari ini." Tangan Luhan yang berniat mendorong tubuh Sehun menggantung di udara, menyerah dan pasrah.

"Kekanakan."

"Luhan, kau benar-benar sendirian."

"Kau pikir aku berbohong ketika aku berkata aku membesarkan Shia sendirian?"

Sehun bungkam.

"Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa padamu. Apakah aku harus mengatakan bahwa aku berjanji tidak akan membuatmu merasa sendirian setelah ini? Atau sesuatu tentang kau bisa percaya padaku sepenuhnya dan kau hanya perlu memejamkan mata dan membiarkan aku melakukan semuanya untukmu?"

Luhan masih diam, mendengarkan kalimat-kalimat panjang itu.

"Aku bukan pria yang suka berkata-kata, sejujurnya. Sangat sulit bagiku untuk merangkai kalimat-kalimat picisan."

"Tak ada yang memaksamu."

Sehun terkekeh, tubuhnya bergetar menyenangkan dan Luhan memejamkan mata; tubuh ini begitu nyaman dan hangat sampai membuatnya nyaris terlena.

"Aku merasa seperti wanita jahat. Seseorang lain akan melihatku sebagai wanita yang lari pada pria yang sebelumnya ia abaikan setelah seorang pria dari masa lalu yang pahit datang, berniat mengacaukan kebahagiaan kecilnya."

Sehun dalam diam mengulas senyum tipis.

"Jika pria yang sebelumnya diabaikan itu tidak peduli, lantas apa? Kau tahu, mungkin takdir bermain dengan waktu dan ingin membuat wanita itu sadar kalau memang seharusnya ia tidak mengabaikan pria itu."

Luhan menumpukan dahinya pada bahu Sehun, terkekeh pelan. Terdengar seperti gerincing halus lonceng angin dan membuat Sehun nyaris tak dapat menahan diri.

"Kau lagi-lagi bermain dengan kata-kata… Apanya yang tidak bisa merangkai kalimat picisan."

Sehun mendenguskan tawa. "Bukankah aku harus memiliki banyak amunisi agar kalian tidak diambil? Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan Seungho lakukan, bagaimanapun, bukankah dia ayah biologis Shia?"

"Kau merusak malammu sendiri dengan menyebut nama itu."

"Lantas sampai kapan kau akan menghindar dari pil pahit ini?"

"Sehun, kau—"

"Ya, Luhan. Aku gelisah, aku takut, aku marah. Dan aku tak pernah merasa sebegitu posesif dengan seseorang sampai separah ini. Ah, apalagi yang harus aku katakan padamu? Aku terlalu banyak berbicara malam ini."

"Kita akan membicarakannya, aku berjanji… Tapi, bisakah kau tunggu sebentar lagi?"

Sehun tertegun mendengar kalimat ini, pupil matanya melebar. Tanpa sadar ia meremat sisi tubuh Luhan yang ia peluk. Apa yang baru saja wanita dalam pelukannya ini katakan?

"Karena, kau tahu, ini masih terasa berat."

Sehun memejamkan mata, sudut bibirnya tertarik. "Kau bisa mengambil waktumu, Luhan. Tapi jika kau sudah melampaui batasku, aku akan memaksamu, bagaimana?"

Luhan membalas pelukan itu. Menyerah menahan diri untuk tidak menyamankan diri.

"Tidak akan sampai selama itu, aku pikir?"

Sehun melepaskan pelukan itu, menemukan Luhan yang memandangnya dengan tatapan lembut. Pria itu tersenyum kecil, berusaha menyembunyikan emosinya yang membuncah. "Katakan padaku kapan kau ingin pulang, bukankah besok Shia masih sekolah?"

Luhan mengangguk, memalingkan pandangan pada Shia yang saat ini nyaman dalam pangkuan Baekhyun. "Katakan itu pada gadis kecil di sana."

Sehun terkekeh. Perlahan mendekatkan wajah, mencoba untuk tak mendistraksi perhatian Luhan yang masih memperhatikan ruang dalam.

Kecupan kecil di sudut bibir yang memerah. Bersama bisikan kecil yang mencipta semu.

"Terimakasih untukmu, Luhan…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari keenambelas di bulan April, Shia menemukan pagi harinya disambut senyum manis sang Ibu dan juga ucapan selamat ulang tahun bersama kecupan di dahi. Tak ada kue dan kado di hari itu; semua tentang ulang tahun bersama di tanggal duapuluh nanti.

Pun begitu dengan Sehun, samasekali tak membawa apapun kecuali kecupan dan ucapan selamat ulang tahun bersama doa singkat. Senyuman gadis kecil itu menjadi sesuatu yang sangat disyukuri. Dan sepertinya, Luhan tak pernah mendapati Shia tersenyum begitu lebar sebelumnya.

Latihan paduan suara di akhir hari tak pernah menjadi semenyenangkan ini. Gadis kecil itu sangat menyukai bagaimana pita suaranya bergetar dan menyenandungkan nada saat ia bernyanyi. Saat ia menyanyikan bagian solonya, semua teman memandangnya perhatian, dan ia akan membuat ibunya memandang dengan cara dan perhatian yang sama.

"Apakah Shia mengalami kesulitan?" Kim Saem bertanya saat ia tengah duduk di ruang tunggu. Mereka berlatih dengan sangat baik sehingga mereka pulang lebih awal, Kim Saem menawarkan menelpon Mamanya, tapi ia menolak, tidak mau menginterupsi pekerjaan Mamanya dan juga Paman Sehunnya.

"Tidak, Kim Saem. Shia baik-baik saja dengan bagian Shia dan juga saat menyanyi bersama dengan teman-teman. Apa menurut Kim Saem masih ada sesuatu yang kurang?" Shia bertanya dengan perhatian, sementara wanita dewasa di depannya tersenyum kecil dan mengusap rambutnya pelan.

"Tidak, kalian sudah sangat baik. Kalau menurut Shia bagaimana?"

"Sempurna!" Shia berucap semangat dengan mata berbinar. "Shia sudah tidak sabar untuk tanggal duapuluh nanti."

Kim Saem terkekeh renyah. "Shia bisa bersabar, oke? Tinggal empat hari lagi, bukan?"

"Eum." Shia mengayunkan kakinya ceria.

"Shia baik-baik di sini, jika perlu sesuatu Kim Saem ada di dalam, oke?"

Shia mengangguk dan setelahnya, ia sendirian.

Beberapa hari kebelakang, kepala kecilnya penuh dengan seseorang. Bukan ibunya, pun bukan Paman Sehunnya. Dan meskipun Nona Baek dan Paman Chanyeol juga sangat menarik, mereka tak mengambil banyak bagian dalam kepalanya saat ini.

Namun pria yang waktu itu menghentikan mereka di mall. Pria yang mengenalkan diri sebagai Yoo Seung Ho itu tampak aneh dengan tatapannya, dan hal yang membuat Shia memikirkan pria itu adalah ekspresi Paman Sehunnya. Tampak marah, defensif dan juga tak suka; tak jauh berbeda dengan ekspresi mamanya ketika bertemu dengan orang asing.

Ketika waktu itu ia diminta mandi sendiri, ia melihat ekspresi yang sejujurnya sedikit menakutkan pada pria yang kerap tersenyum lembut itu, dan mata memerah sang Ibu tak bisa disembunyikan dengan baik; Shia sudah terlalu hafal bagaimana ekspresi ibunya selepas menangis.

Di malam tanggal duabelas itu, ia juga mendengar sekilas nama Yoo Seung Ho di antara percakapan mereka berdua. Berbagai spekulasi bermain, berbagai dugaan memenuhi kepalanya.

Dan ia tak menyukainya barang sedikit. Itu semua membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Apa belum ada yang menjemputmu, gadis kecil?"

Kalimat itu membuat lamunannya buyar dan kerutan dahinya terurai; ia terkesiap mendapati pria yang baru saja ia pikirkan ada di hadapannya dengan senyum kecil dan sebuah tas kertas dalam tentengan. Shia beringsut mundur beberapa senti.

Shia menggeleng kecil sembari menundukkan wajah. Seungho mendekat dan duduk di di deret bangku yang sama, mengambil jarak dua kursi dari Shia. Seulas senyum sendu tersembunyi apik di raut wajah yang tampak kelelahan itu.

"Namamu Shia, benar?"

"Eung."

"Apakah hari ini Shia ulang tahun?"

Shia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Seungho dengan tatapan terkejut yang lucu. Semua keraguan dan rasa takut menguap sepersekian detik; sepertinya Seungho memainkan kartunya dengan baik.

"Bagaimana Tuan tahu?" Seungho terkekeh pelan mendengar pertanyaan itu, atau lebih tepatnya sapa panggilan itu.

"Bisa memanggilku Paman? Karena Tuan terdengar sedikit berlebihan."

"Tidak, kata Mama tidak sopan."

"Baiklah, terserah Shia saja. Jadi, apa yang Shia dapat sebagai kado hari ini?" Karena mendebat di sebuah kesempatan emas adalah hal bodoh.

Shia menggeleng pelan, melempar pandangan ke sepatu hitamnya yang mengkilap indah. "Shia belum mendapatkan kado atau kue, tapi tanggal duapuluh besok, saat ulang tahun Mama."

Seungho menegakkan punggung. Matanya memendarkan kesenduan begitu sesosok wanita berambut panjang masuk ke kilas pikirannya. Rambut panjang itu kini selalu terikat rendah maupun tergerai, tak pernah diikat tinggi sebagaimana waktu belia dahulu. Bahkan hal sekecil itu menjadi trauma bagi dirinya.

" _Kau tahu, Luhan, kau sangat cantik jika rambutmu terikat dan tengkukmu terlihat."_

Seungho menggigit bibir getir mengingat hal itu.

"Jadi, apa yang Shia inginkan sebagai kado?"

Shia tampak berpikir sejenak. "Tidak ada hal yang khusus, Shia hanya ingin Mama lebih banyak tersenyum dan tidak menangis lagi." Shia tak mempedulikan dan memperhatikan apapun saat mengucapkannya, dalam pikirannya hanya ada sang Ibu dan semua angan-angan manis. "Hmm, kue coklat dan seharian bersama Mama dan juga…"

Shia tersentak kecil, sebelum bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman. "dan juga Papa."

"Ini untuk Shia." Seungho mengulurkan tas kertas yang dibawanya. Shia menerimanya dengan dahi berkerut bingung.

"Kenapa Tuan memberikan ini pada Shia?"

"Ini hanya hadiah kecil, jangan ditolak ya?"

Seungho langsung melesat pergi begitu kalimat itu selesai terucap. Tidak mempedulikan bagaimana Shia tergagap mendengarnya. Hatinya tersayat pedih dengan kalimat polos itu. Memang apa yang ia harapkan setelah semua kelakukan bejatnya?

Seungho melesat pergi, berselisih dengan Sehun yang nyaris berlari begitu melihat mobil silver yang nomor kendaraannya sudah sangat ia kenali terparkir di depan gerbang sekolah. Sehun hanya berniat melihat latihan paduan suara Shia ketika ia memutuskan menjemput lebih awal, tak dinyana ia akan melempar pandangan dingin dan menusuk pada pria yang juga memberikan tatapan yang sama itu.

Sepersekian detik tubuh mereka berselisih, Sehun seolah mendapatkan peringatan dari Yoo Seung Ho.

Sehun menaikkan sudut bibir, _peringatan apa maksudmu?_

Shia yang duduk diam mengamati isi sebuah tas kertas menjadi apa yang ia dapati ketika mencapai ruang tunggu. Begitu gadis kecil itu mengangkat pandangan, Sehun menangkap raut wajah terkejut, takut dan gugup di sana. Sehun mendekat dengan seulas senyum teduh meski hatinya bergemuruh.

"Apa Shia menunggu terlalu lama?" Shia menyeret tas kertas itu menjauh ke belakang tubuh kecilnya. Dan Sehun hanya memberikan kecupan kecil seperti biasa.

"Maafkan Shia…"

Sehun terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu. Mengapa pula gadis kecil ini harus mengucapkan permintaan maaf?

"Tadi Shia berbicara sebentar dengan paman kemarin." Shia tampak ingin menangis seiring ucapannya. "Padahal Papa tidak suka, dan Mama menangis karena paman itu."

Pupil mata kelam melebar. Gadis kecil ini begitu cerdas dan terlampau peka untuk anak perempuan seusianya.

"Seharusnya Shia tidak menerima hadiah dari paman itu."

Sehun mengulas senyum kaku, duduk tepat di samping Shia yang mulai gemetar. Memberikan rangkulan kecil dan usakan halus di puncak kepala; mencoba mengatakan semuanya masih baik-baik saja.

"Shia tidak perlu meminta maaf; untuk apa, heum?"

"K-karena…"

"Shia bisa berbicara dengan siapa saja, bisa menerima hadiah dari orang lain; bukankah ini hari ulang tahun Shia?"

Shia menundukkan wajah. "Tapi paman itu orang asing."

Sehun menggigit bibir. "Bukankah beberapa waktu yang lalu Papa adalah orang asing?"

Gelengan tegas dan cepat membuat gigitan bibir mengerat.

"Shia suka Papa, tidak paman itu." Shia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sehun dengan mata berair. "Papa, siapa paman itu?"

Sehun bungkam. Pertanyaan itu samasekali bukan pertanyaan yang berhak ia jawab. Ia tak bisa mengacaukan semuanya, karena baik Shia maupun Luhan belum sepenuhnya ia miliki. Belum sepenuhnya ia rengkuh dalam pelukannya. Sehun hanya mampu memberikan elusan menenangkan pada puncak kepala itu sekali lagi.

"Shia bisa menanyakannya pada Mama. Bukankah Shia yang paling tahu Mama seperti apa? Jadi Shia bisa menanyakannya pada Mama, oke?"

 _Gadis kecil yang tak pernah menyukai air mata sang Ibu, hm?_

Shia mengerutkan dahi, dan Sehun tersenyum kecil begitu yakin Shia memahami arti ucapannya yang tersamar dalam balutan kalimat lain.

"Shia mendapatkan _sweater_ merah; apa Mama tidak akan marah?"

Sehun hanya tersenyum.

Hari itu, ketika Luhan menanyakan perihal _sweater_ merah dalam tas kertas; Shia hanya memberikan cengiran lebar. Membuat Luhan tersenyum lembut. Membiarkan Luhan tetap tenang dengan spekulasinya sendiri.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Sehun tidak menyukai tatapan terimakasih yang Luhan berikan padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ruangan bernuansa merah marun dan emas yang elegan menguarkan atmosfer yang menyenangkan. Dengung halus pendingin ruangan dan detikan jam emas mengisi udara, membuat harmoni indah bersama aroma kopi dan parfum lembut yang menguar samar.

Seorang wanita dengan pakaian hitam duduk di salah satu sofa dengan ponsel dalam genggaman dan salah satu jari menggulung untaian rambutnya yang ikal. Sementara di seberang sesosok pria jangkung menghirup kopinya dengan tenang.

Semua itu terdistraksi begitu sebuah notifikasi terdengar dari ponsel merah marun dalam genggaman jemari berkuku merah.

"Hei, kemari sekarang!" Tak ada nada bercanda dalam suara _feminine_ itu. Pria jangkung itu mengangkat pandangan, meletakkan cangkir kopinya dan mendekat pada wanita berbibir merah terang.

Pria jangkung itu merebut ponsel si Wanita, membaca sesuatu di layarnya dengan raut wajah yang semakin mengeras.

Wanita itu meremat sisi wajah, menggigit bibir gelisah. "Aku tidak tahu seperti apa jalan pikirannya…"

"Kim Na Young dan Kim Na Ra, dua puluh april, petang hari." Pria jangkung itu nyaris meremukkan ponsel dalam genggamannya. Tangannya lunglai ke bawah bersama sebelahnya lagi yang ia bawa untuk memijit keningnya.

"Apa dia gila hanya memberi waktu yang sangat sempit ini? Oh sial!" Wanita berbibir merah itu mengacak rambut ikalnya frustasi. Pria jangkung di sampingnya memberi usapan halus.

"Kita tak punya pilihan selain menurutinya. Dan," Pria itu berhenti sejenak, bersamaan dengan wanita berbibir merah yang mengangkat pandangan dan menyorot dingin. "kalimat terakhir yang menjengkelkan ini."

"Ya, kita pasti mati."

 _~Dia tak boleh mengetahuinya.~_

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 _ **Chapter ini kampret sekali, astaga… Tertulis di sela-sela acara**_ **packing** _ **dan perjalanan ke luar kota dan selepas pulang dari kerjaan yang bikin lunglai. Semuanya terlantar, mohon pengertiannya. TT,TT**_

 _ **Habis ujian, langsung meluncur ke luar kota, buat magang, *uhuk Di sini sinyalnya susah**_ **nauzubillah** _ **. Nyaris sebulan ya ini nggak**_ **update** _ **, maafkeeuunn… Kena**_ **homesick** _ **ini, huhu.**_

 _ **Doain aja**_ **chapter** _ **selanjutnya lebih rapi dan nggak ngaret lagi. *uhuk Curcol terus deh ini.**_

 _ **Terimakasih sudah membaca sampai sini ^^**_

 **.**

 **Anne, 2018-03-18**


	6. Chapter 5

**5**

 _ **Teman Musim Semi**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Semalam aku tidur, apa yang dia katakan untuk hari ini?" Seorang wanita berbibir merah meraih _wide belt_ hitam dari gantungan lemari, memakai dan menyatukan kaitannya yang ada di garis punggung. Lawan bicaranya yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya hanya mendengus pelan.

"Persis seperti yang ia katakan sebelumnya. Tak ada perubahan," Wanita berbibir merah itu tetap diam, tahu bahwa kalimat itu belum usai. "kecuali hanya Kim Na Ra yang kita ambil hari ini."

Wanita berbibir merah itu membelalakkan mata. "Hanya gadis kecil itu? Lantas bagaimana dengan—"

"Aku berbicara kepadanya; bahwa itu terlalu riskan untuk dilakukan. Bahkan ini pun terlalu riskan."

Desah lelah mengudara. "Setidaknya mudah mengelabui anak gadis polos. Hei, apa kau sudah menyiapkan hadiah untuk Shia nanti? Kita harus membawakan buket bunga dan juga hadiah, emhh, mungkin cokelat?"

Sebuah jitakan menggetuk kening indah itu, si Wanita mengerang kesal. "Hei!"

"Cokelat setelah bernyanyi? Kau bodoh atau apa? Buket bunga sudah cukup. Kita tak punya banyak waktu, cepat selesaikan dandananmu. Aku akan menunggu di luar."

"Hei," Suara wanita berbibir merah menghentikan tangan kurus panjang yang hendak membuka _handle_ pintu. "tidak ada kekerasan dan darah untuk kali ini kan?"

Pria itu bungkam sejenak. "Kita tetap membutuhkannya, Baekhyunna…"

"Tapi…" Baekhyun, wanita itu, untuk pertama kalinya merasakan keraguan. "Sehun akan murka setelah hal ini terbongkar. Kita akan mati."

"Pikirkan itu nanti. Cepat selesaikan dandananmu. Hapus gincu merahmu, ganti dengan merah muda."

Pintu terbuka cepat, secepat pintu itu kembali tertutup.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya sembari meraih kapas dan cairan bening dalam botol bertutup merah muda. Sapuan pewarna merah terang terhapus, menampakkan bibir merah muda yang sedikit pucat.

"Yah, dr. Park yang benci warna merah, heum? Konyol sekali, memangnya warna apa yang sehari-hari kau lihat itu? Tch."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gaun oranye lembut yang mengimitasi warna bunga _daylily_ , untaian rambut yang dikelabang memutari kepala dan menyisakan sejumput poni, sepatu putih bertabur kerlip bintang seakan membentuk rasi, dan semprotan parfum yang harum mewangi; gadis kecil itu serasa belum pernah terlihat seantusias ini melihat bayangannya di pantulan cermin.

Shia tersenyum manis di depan cermin tinggi ruang ganti. Semua orang sibuk dengan persiapan mereka. Hampir semua teman-temannya sudah selesai dengan kostum masing-masing, hanya tinggal menunggu apa yang disebut Kim Saem sebagai tahap _finishing_ sebelum giliran pertunjukan mereka dimulai.

Aula sekolah yang disulap menjadi panggung pertunjukan terdengar sangat ramai dan bising. Penampilan demi penampilan dari masing-masing tingkat kelas sudah dimulai sejak satu jam yang lalu dan Shia merasa ia nyaris meledak bahagia hanya karena pikiran ibunya akan datang tak hanya bersama Nona Kyungsoo yang manis, namun juga bersama Paman Sehunnya.

"Shia, kemari sebentar?"

Lamunan di depan cermin buyar, dan Shia langsung bergegas mendekati Kim Saem yang sudah dilingkari teman-temannya.

"Baiklah, giliran pertunjukan musim semi kalian akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Dan kalian tidak lupa, kan? Kalian sudah berlatih sangat baik selama ini." Ah, jadi ini yang disebut tahap _finishing_? "Kalian boleh merasa gugup, tapi jadikan itu sebagai alat untuk membuat kalian hati-hati, dan—"

Wanita cantik itu menggantung ucapannya, melihat binar mata semangat dari anak didiknya.

"Dan nyanyian kita harus sehangat musim semi!"

"Benar sekali!" Wanita itu melebarkan senyumannya. Mengusak kepala dua anak terdekat dan memberikan beberapa kalimat penyemangat lainnya.

"Cha! Sebentar lagi kita akan dipanggil dan kita harus segera kesana supaya tidak membuat ayah dan ibu kalian menunggu terlalu lama."

Kim Saem membimbing mereka keluar menuju aula besar. Wanita itu berhenti di barisan belakang, bersisian dengan Shia yang masih mempertahankan senyumannya.

"Shia sangat semangat dengan bagian solo Shia, heum?"

Shia menoleh dengan cengiran lucu. "Eum. Tapi tidak hanya itu Saem, hari ini bukan hanya Mama dan Nona Kyungsoo yang datang untuk melihat Shia bernyanyi."

"Ah, siapa yang datang memangnya?"

Shia menghentikan langkah, memainkan senyum di bibir yang terpoles pewarna _peach_ ringan. "Papa, Papa akan datang bersama Mama dan Nyonya Kyungsoo."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan duduk gelisah di atas kursi berbantal cukup empuk. Tangannya meremat ponsel dalam genggaman bersama gigitan bibir. Sehun yang duduk di sebelah kanannya tersenyum, sementara Kyungsoo di sisi lain hanya bisa menahan kekehan yang disamarkan dengan deheman pelan.

"Sehun _-ssi_ , kuharap kau bisa memahami perasaan gugup Luhan. Banyak kemungkinan buruk yang sedang berputar di kepalanya, sesuatu tentang bagaimana jika Shia tidak bisa menyanyi dengan baik? Bagaimana jika Shia terlalu gugup? Dan bagaimana jika—"

"Soo _-ya_ kau tidak memperbaiki keadaan." Luhan mengerang dengan tatapan lelah.

Telapak tangan besar meraih sebelah tangan Luhan, membawanya ke pangkuan berbalut celana kain hitam. Sepasang mata tajam menatap hangat. "Kau lupa Shia gadis kecil yang luar biasa? Nyanyiannya seperti suara malaikat yang bergemerincing; sangat indah."

Kyungsoo takjub bagaimana kalimat itu mampu membuat Luhan kehilangan gigitan bibir dan rematan gelisah.

"Tentu."

Suara tepuk tangan menggema memenuhi aula, memberi penghargaan untuk penampilan drama musical dari tingkat empat. Seorang wanita berpakaian konservatif menaiki panggung dengan _mic_ seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Baiklah, tingkat empat telah menampilkan pertunjukan yang indah untuk kita semua. Sekarang saatnya anak-anak manis dari tingkat satu untuk menampilkan pertunjukan mereka. Mari kita sambut _Spring Choir_ dari mereka!"

Suara tepuk tangan kembali menggema seiring anak-anak berpakaian cerah berjalan memasuki panggung. Luhan menatap mereka satu persatu, gelisah karena matanya tak jua menangkap di mana gadis kecilnya berdiri.

"Shia, kau di mana? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu Mama posisimu sebelum ini?" Luhan menggumam dan kali ini Sehun hanya bisa menahan kekehan.

"Baris kedua nomor tujuh dari kanan; kepanikanmu itu tidak membantu, Luhan." Bersamaan dengan kalimat bernada godaan dari Kyungsoo, Luhan menemukan di mana putri kecilnya berdiri. Helaan nafas lega terdengar.

Shia tersenyum sangat indah, wajahnya yang cerah membuat banyak kelegaan menerpa hatinya. Saat mata mereka bertemu, Shia menjadi lebih berbinar dari sebelumnya. Luhan terkekeh kecil saat melihat putri kecilnya tampak menahan diri untuk tidak melambai semangat ketika menemukan Sehun di sampingnya. Mata putrinya kembali berkeliling dan menemukan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol di baris terdepan.

"Baekhyun selalu antusias dengan anak-anak kecil yang menggemaskan." Kata Sehun. Luhan tertawa kecil mendapati Baekhyun tampak sibuk dengan kamera digitalnya dan nyaris berjingkrak-jingkrak senang.

"Adikmu yang satu itu memang sesuatu, heum?"

Sehun menoleh dengan salah satu sudut bibir terangkat. "Dan bagaimana denganku? Apakah aku juga sesuatu?"

"Benar-benar sesuatu." Sehun terkekeh renyah mendengar jawaban itu.

Denting piano mulai terdengar dan mereka memberi perhatian penuh pada panggung pertunjukan. Melodi ringan khas musim semi mulai memenuhi atmosfer aula, anak-anak paduan suara mulai bergerak mengikuti irama; melangkah ke kiri kanan dengan kepala meneleng kecil.

Luhan merasa hatinya terbasuh ketika mendengar mereka mulai menyanyi.

 _ **A gust of wind stroked the hair's strands tied weakly**_

 _ **Flies flower petals and leaves**_

 _ **Warm light melts snow pile on the house's roof**_

 _ **The birds get up and start squeaking**_

Suara mereka berpadu menjadi satu. Suara-suara merdu yang terdengar begitu polos dan murni. Luhan menyematkan senyuman tanpa sadar melihat gadis kecilnya di sana terlihat sangat menikmati apa yang ia lakukan. Pun tak sadar pria di sampingnya tengah menatapnya dengan ulas senyum kecil di sudut bibir.

 _ **Blanket girl tightens herself**_

 _ **Refuse spring warmth out there**_

 _ **The eyes are as if they hesitate to open**_

' _ **Cause the rest tears last night still marked**_

Melodi memelan perlahan, salah seorang anak perempuan di barisan pertama maju selangkah. Menyanyikan bait solonya bersama beberapa anak di belakangnya dengan ekspresi sedikit mendung. Luhan mendapatkan sesuatu mengetuk dadanya, sesuatu yang dingin.

Luhan meremat tautan jemarinya dengan gelisah.

 _ **A winter storm broke her heart**_

 _ **Caged cold and sharp shackles**_

 _ **She didn't want welcome spring**_

' _ **Cause for her, what's different between 'em?**_

Selintas ingatan muncul di kepalanya. Kalimat sederhana dari Shia yang sejujurnya tak terlalu ia perhatikan.

" _Mama, hari ini Shia membuat puisi tentang musim semi dan Kim Saem menyukainya. Kim Saem bilang akan membuat lagu dengan puisi itu!"_

Di pertengahan musim semi. Ia yang terlalu lelah dengan desisan minyak dan aroma rempah hanya tersenyum lemah sembari memberi tepukan kecil di puncak kepala. Beban pikirannya terlalu berat dan ia mengabaikan detail kecil itu.

Ternyata hal itu pula yang membuat gadis kecilnya begitu semangat dengan pertunjukannya.

Luhan tersenyum dengan mata berkaca.

 _ **But she didn't know, someone looked outside the window pane**_

 _ **The boy knocked the window**_

 _ **Throws big smile and invite out**_

' _ **Cause spring never be that bad**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pain will slowly faded**_

 _ **Along smiles and laughter in the midst of the wind**_

 _ **Together creates new memories**_

 _ **Erases a past cry off**_

Air mata mulai menggenang. Jangkau pandangnya memburam tertutup lapisan kaca bening dan Luhan merasakan dadanya tengah diremat tangan tak kasat mata.

Selalu seperti ini. Apapun yang Shia lakukan di atas panggung, melihat gadis kecilnya bernyanyi dengan raut wajah yang indah membuat ia terharu. Ia campur aduk. Semua lirik lagu yang teralun itu, kumpulan bait yang disatukan itu; benar-benar menyindirnya sampai ke dalam.

Dan ia tak tahu, apakah ia harus bahagia atau sedih dengan itu.

Menyadari anak gadisnya menyadari keadaan sang Ibu membuatnya merasa terenyuh, pun perasaan bersalah bersarang dalam hati. Sebening kacakah raut wajahnya? Sampai gadis tujuh tahun mampu melihat kesedihannya?

' _ **Cause this is spring**_

 _ **Time to warmth, fragrant flowers and breeze**_

 _ **Rainbow at the end road**_

 _ **Hand in hand to walk together**_

Tuts piano ditekan cepat, mencipta melodi dengan tempo sedikit meningkat.

 _Hei, Sayang… Mencoba memberitahu Mama kalau sudah saatnya melupakan musim dingin dan menyambut musim semi, heum?_

Luhan mengusap air matanya kasar bersama nafas terengah menahan isak. Matanya masih saja buram, padahal ia sudah berjanji pada diri sendiri tak akan menangis.

' _ **Cause this is spring**_

 _ **Time for smiles, laughter and cheerful swings**_

 _ **You shouldn't be sad**_

 _ **You should smile and heart warming**_

Luhan terkekeh bersama isak tertahan. Air matanya diusap kasar, ia menarik nafas dalam agar bisa melihat Shia di atas panggung. Dan Luhan menemukan gadis kecilnya bernyanyi mengikuti melodi dengan senyum manis dan percaya diri. Tak ada keraguan di sana, Luhan bisa merasakan bagaimana kesungguhan Shia menyanyikan bait-bait lagu itu.

Luhan menoleh saat jemarinya diraih, diremat perlahan. Luhan tersenyum kecil melihat Sehun tengah menatapnya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. Mata itu begitu dalam, ada banyak emosi di sana dan Luhan hanya bisa menyimpulkan mereka sama kacaunya sekarang.

Luhan kembali melempar pandangan kedepan.

 _ **Blanket Girl opened cover**_

 _ **Staring boy outside the window**_

 _ **Thrown each smile**_

 _ **And the door's house is wide open**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Cheerful steps challenge the air**_

 _ **Sadness faded in the rhythm of the wind and bloom**_

' _ **Cause spring never be that bad**_

' _ **Cause spring never be that bad**_

"Karena musim semi tak seburuk itu," Luhan membisik di tengah keramaian atmosfer yang bising suara.

Luhan terkekeh kecil bersama air mata yang kembali mengalir.

Alunan piano berhenti. Udara hanya diisi lantunan suara anak-anak manis itu sampai kemudian lampu aula mati sepenuhnya, gelap dan menyisakan satu lampu yang menyorot tengah barisan. Di sana, Shia berdiri di tengah sorot lampu itu. Senyum kecilnya begitu lembut dan menenangkan.

Luhan menggigit bibirnya, tanpa sadar meremat tangan Sehun lebih erat.

Shia menatapnya penuh arti dan ia mulai menyanyi.

' _ **Cause this is spring**_

 _ **Time to open and erase grief**_

 _ **Give your hand and give your smile**_

 _ **Cause now you've got your sping friend on your side**_

Suara tepuk tangan menggema memenuhi aula, paduan suara musim semi itu diakhiri dengan bait terakhir yang dinyanyikan begitu merdu oleh gadis kecil bersenyum indah di tengah barisan.

Luhan benar-benar menangis, menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan bahu dan leher Sehun yang hangat. Suara isakannya teredam dengan baik oleh gemuruh tepuk tangan meriah. Kepalanya diusap pelan, ditepuk-tepuk bersama rematan tangan yang mengerat.

Sehun adalah musim seminya. Teman musim seminya.

 _Bukankah seperti itu, Shia?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mama!"

Shia berlari antusias mendekati Luhan yang sudah menyambutnya. Begitu ia tersambut, Luhan langsung menghujaninya dengan kecup dan ciuman di wajahnya yang merona bahagia. Setitik air mata ia hapus cepat, sudah cukup untuk hari ini.

"Apakah Shia bernyanyi dengan baik hari ini? Apakah Mama menyukainya? Apakah—"

"Sangat lebih dari cukup, lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Mama bangga dan bahagia, Shia… Shia melakukannya dengan sangat baik."

Luhan memeluk Shia erat, ia terkekeh ketika tangan kecil menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Bisikan kecil ia dapatkan, dan Luhan kembali terkekeh.

"Mama sudah menemukan teman musim semi Mama, kan?"

Shia melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih ke Sehun yang ada di sisi ibunya. Shia membungkukkan badannya sebelum merasakan jalinan rambutnya diusak gemas. Shia memberikan cengiran khasnya.

"Paman Sehun gagal mencegah Mama menangis." Katanya jenaka. Sehun terkekeh.

"Maafkan Paman, oke? Paman tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mencegah Mamamu agar tidak menangis tadi."

"Bercanda." Shia tersenyum lebar dan itu membuahkan tawa dari semua orang dewasa di sana. Kyungsoo mencubit pipi gembil Shia, menariknya gemas bersama dengungan lucu.

"Apa hadiah yang kau inginkan, gadis kecil? Suaramu merdu sekali sampai membuatku nyaris terisak seperti ibumu."

Shia mengerling Luhan yang tengah tersenyum lembut. "Banyak kue manis dan Nona Kyungsoo harus memperbolehkan aku ikut memasak di dapur saat istirahat!"

Kyungsoo menepuk dahinya, pura-pura mengerang tak suka. "Oh, dapurku yang berharga."

Shia terkikik ceria, tahu benar sahabat ibunya itu akan mengabulkannya.

"Oh kemari kau gadis kecil menggemaskan!"

Tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya sudah terangkat ke udara, Shia nyaris terpekik jika tak mengetahui siapa yang tengah memeluk dan menciuminya ini. "Ahaha… Nona Baekhyun hentikaannn… Shia geliii… Uhhh gelii…"

Baekhyun mengabaikan protesan itu, tetap menciumi pipi gembil itu sampai rasa gemasnya benar-benar tersalurkan. Chanyeol di belakangnya yang membawa buket bunga besar hanya tersenyum lemah, mencoba menyampaikan permintaan maafnya atas tingkah Baekhyun yang sedikit berisik.

Luhan hanya mengangguk bersama senyuman kecil.

"Bagaimana caranya Shia bisa menyanyi seperti itu, huh? Bagaimana caranya Shia bisa membuatku nyaris menangis hanya karena paduan suara musim semi? Huh? Katakan padaku gadis kecil."

Shia terkikik, menangkup wajah Baekhyun dan tersenyum kecil. "Jika Shia bernyanyi dengan baik, bukankah Shia akan mendapat banyak hadiah?"

Baekhyun tertawa ekspresif. Jemari lentik mencubit hidung bangir. "Pintar sekali modus operasimu, gadis kecil?"

Shia menyengir lucu.

Chanyeol menyerahkan buket bunganya bersama usakan ringan. Shia membalasnya dengan ucapan terimakasih dan juga senyum lebar.

Saat Shia beralih ke gendongan Sehun, gadis kecil itu menatap ibunya dengan tatapan berbinar. "Apakah kita akan pergi ke rumah bersama?" Ya, rumah kecil mereka. Bukankah ini tanggal duapuluh?

"Tidak-tidak," Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun serempak mengibaskan tangan. Dua wanita itu berpandangan sebentar sebelum sama-sama tertawa kecil.

"Maafkan kami, aku dan Baekhyun punya sedikit masalah dengan rumah sakit dan kami harus pergi secepatnya." Chanyeol tampak benar-benar menyesal dengan kalimatnya.

"Dan bukankah canggung jika aku ikut, heum? Hadiah untuk kalian berdua sudah aku titipkan pada Sehun, oke?" Kyungsoo mengerling dengan mata jenaka.

Shia tampak sedikit kecewa, namun hari ini terlalu sempurna untuk dinodai rasa kecewa. Semua orang terdekatnya meluangkan waktu, melihatnya bernyanyi di atas panggung dan ia tak pernah merasa lebih bahagia dari ini.

"Eung. Tapi Paman Sehun akan datang, kan?" Shia menatap pria yang menggendongnya dengan tatapan berharap yang sangat kentara.

"Tentu saja, bukankah kalian datang tanggal duabelas lalu?" Jawaban itu membuat pipi Shia bersemu manis, sangat semangat akan menghabiskan sisa harinya.

Mereka berpisah di sana, di tengah kerumunan orang tua yang menyambut anak mereka masing-masing. Shia membawa buket bunga besar yang diberikan Chanyeol dengan sangat erat, tak henti mengagumi susunan bunganya yang indah pun menciumi aromanya. Di belakang mobil Shia sibuk menulis sesuatu di buku catatan kecilnya dengan senyum sumringah.

"Terimakasih sudah datang." Kata Luhan, sembari menatap Sehun yang tengah menyetir. Sehun hanya mengangguk kalem.

"Memang seharusnya aku datang, bukan?" Luhan mendenguskan tawa mendengar kalimat itu.

"Ah, ya… Aku tidak menyiapkan kejutan apapun untuk ulangtahunmu, hanya beberapa bingkisan kecil dan tak ada kue sama sekali; kau sudah membuatnya kan?"

Entah Luhan harus merasa apa sekarang. "Kau hanya perlu datang, itu sudah cukup."

Sehun terkekeh, sebelah tangannya mengelus sisi wajah Luhan. Mengusapnya perlahan dan Luhan memejamkan mata diperlakukan seperti itu. "Kau sudah bekerja keras selama ini, Luhan."

"Eum." Luhan mengangguk, paham dengan apa yang ingin Sehun sampaikan padanya. Pun ia yakin Sehun juga menyadari apa yang tersembunyi di antara bait-bait lagu paduan suara musim semi tadi. Ia sudah terlalu lama terbelenggu rasa sakit karena badai musim dingin yang membekukan, dan tak seharusnya ia menolak saat musim semi datang dan menganggapnya sama dengan masa lalu.

Pesan menohok hati tersampaikan lewat suara indah anak-anak yang masih polos.

Di sisi lain, Baekhyun menyandarkan punggung di dinding gedung yang tersembunyi oleh bayangan. Di sebelahnya Chanyeol memainkan sebotol parfum berwarna lembayung dengan jemarinya yang panjang. Matanya tetap awas mengamati kerumunan orang tua dan anak mereka yang tergandeng erat. Suasana ramai dan hangat ini membuat mereka berdua menggigit bibir miris.

"Tanganku gemetar." Baekhyun membisik. "Aku baru merasakan ini benar-benar mengerikan."

Bukan, bukan karena Baekhyun harus melakukan kejahatan kepada gadis kecil bernama Kim Nara itu. Namun lebih kepada kenyataan bahwa hatinya kini tengah benar-benar kacau karena paduan suara musim semi yang ia dengarkan tadi. Bait-bait itu menembus dadanya, seakan mengirimkan pisau tak kasat mata yang rasa pedihnya mengingatkannya akan masa lalu. Saat dirinya masih kotor, kacau dan liar, untuk kemudian Sehun mengulurkan tangannya. Membantunya berdiri dan menyongsong hidup sebagai saudara angkat. Pun begitu dengan Chanyeol yang hanya menatapnya dingin di awal pertemuan, hingga kini akhirnya mereka sampai pada tahap saling menatap tanpa jarak dengan kulit melekat.

Bayangan Shia memenuhi pikirannya dan membuatnya menggigit bibir pedih. Ia benar-benar ingin mengutuk orang yang membuatnya harus merasakan perasaan sekacau ini.

Suara keresak kecil muncul dari _earphone_ di telinganya dan Baekhyun segera menepis perasaan itu.

" _Target di arah jam sebelas, sendirian menenteng buket bunga ungu."_ Baekhyun menegakkan punggung mendengar instruksi itu. Matanya berkeliaran dan begitu melihat gadis kecil yang dimaksud, ia langsung melesat bersama Chanyeol di belakangnya.

"Posisi _ex_ -target?"

" _Arah jam enam. Jangan khawatirkan. Kau hanya punya lima menit."_

Baekhyun sedikit membalikan tubuh dan mendapati wanita bernama Kim Na Young tengah sibuk dengan seorang wanita lain, berbicara dengan tawa kecil. Bagus, semuanya akan sempurna.

Gadis kecil itu hanya memiliki jarak lima meter darinya, berjalan dengan sumringah di antara kerumunan orang yang berbahagia.

Chanyeol sudah berdiri di belakang gadis itu dan menyemprotkan parfum lembayung itu di depan wajahnya. Gadis kecil itu langsung menghentikan langkah, mengerjap sebelum tatapan matanya menjadi kosong perlahan. Baekhyun segera memperlebar langkah, begitu sampai ia langsung menyejajarkan diri. Hatinya teremat tangan tak kasat mata saat melihat ekspresi tanpa nyawa dari gadis kecil itu.

"Nara darimana saja, heum? Ibu mencarimu kemana-mana." Baekhyun menjentikkan jemarinya di depan wajah Nara. Nara terkesiap kecil sebelum menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan mengerjap.

"Kamar… mandi. Nara dari kamar mandi." Baekhyun mengusak puncak kepalanya dengan sayang sembari tersenyum manis.

"Lain kali jangan pergi sendiri ya? Bilang pada ibu dulu agar ibu bisa menemani. Kita pulang sekarang?"

Nara mengangguk dengan mata menatap kosong. "Nara ingin pulang."

Baekhyun mengangguk pada Chanyeol. Ia langsung merengkuh Nara dalam gendongannya. Chanyeol berdiri di sisinya bersama buket bunga ungu. Sembari berjalan Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajah Nara ke perpotongan lehernya, bibir tipisnya berbisik menjanjikan.

"Nara tidur, heum? Ibu akan membangunkan saat kita sudah sampai."

"Eung."

Mereka berjalan seperti biasa, membaur di antara kerumunan orang. Saat melewati ibu dari gadis kecil dalam gendongannya ini, Baekhyun hanya bisa memejamkan matanya sejenak dan menggumamkan permintaan maaf. Punggung lebar Chanyeol segera menutupi keberadaannya dengan sangat mulus.

Mereka berjalan menuju mobil rover di parkiran. Baekhyun menekan _earphone_ nya saat memasuki mobil, ia duduk menyamankan Nara dalam pangkuannya yang kini sudah _tertidur_.

"Kami sudah aman, lekas selesaikan pekerjaanmu."

" _Tentu."_

Chanyeol segera membawa mobil itu menggilas jalanan kota.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Shia sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya, hari ini sangat menyenangkan dan nyaris semua energinya terkuras habis karena kebahagiaan. Gadis kecil itu tampak begitu tenang, hembusan nafasnya yang teratur mengirim kelegaan ke hati ibunya. Luhan merapikan selimut yang membalut Shia. Mencium keningnya sejenak sembari membisikan doa.

Sehun menatap ibu dan anak itu dengan senyum kecil.

"Hei, Luhan… Temani aku sejenak." Sehun menarik tangan Luhan, membawa wanita itu menuju ruang tamu yang agak temaram karena lampu yang sudah terlalu tua.

Mereka duduk bersisian; semuanya tentang paksaan Sehun dan tangan yang masih digenggam erat. Sehun menatap lampu temaram ruang itu dan terkekeh.

"Kapan kau akan menggantinya? Dia benar-benar sekarat sekarang."

Sehun mendapatkan dorongan halus di lengan atasnya. "Diamlah, jangan komentari rumahku."

Sehun meremat tangan Luhan dalam genggamannya, membuat Luhan menoleh dengan tatapan bertanya. "Ada apa?"

"Makan malam, kue dan lilin, juga suasana seperti ini; entahlah, aku hanya merasa ini begitu menyenangkan. Ah, aku belum mengucapkannya, Luhan," Sehun menatap Luhan yang masih di sana dengan alis bertaut.

"Selamat ulang tahun, semoga Tuhan memberkatimu."

Luhan memalingkan wajah, menyembunyikan senyum kecil di sudut bibir. "Kau hanya mengembalikan ucapanku tempo hari, bukan begitu?"

"Hei, Luhan… Aku tulus mengucapkannya."

"Kalau begitu terimakasih." Luhan tersenyum ringan, benar-benar hanya tersenyum. Senyum sederhana yang murni karena dia lega dan bahagia.

Hening menyelimuti, mereka menikmati kehadiran masing-masing selama beberapa saat. Detikan jam dihitung dalam hati, bersama menerka akan sampai di hitungan berapa mereka akan diam.

Luhan masih menikmati genggaman hangat yang menyelimuti tangannya; mereka terasa sangat menenangkan. Hatinya mulai berdebar lebih dari sebelumnya dan berimbas pada wajahnya yang mulai bersemu tanpa alasan. Luhan menyembunyikan senyum tipis; perasaannya jauh lebih ringan saat menghadapi kontak fisik yang Sehun lakukan.

Luhan bertanya-tanya; kapan akan tiba masa di mana ia bisa menerima kehadiran Sehun dengan hati terbuka?

"Luhan."

"Heum?"

"Kau tahu," Sehun berhenti berbicara dan Luhan dapat melihat kerutan dahi yang berusaha disembunyikan di sana. Luhan kehilangan senyum tipisnya. Hari terus berlanjut dan waktu semakin terkikis, dan Luhan tidak sebodoh itu untuk mengetahui apa yang ingin Sehun bicarakan padanya.

"Aku harus bertemu dengan Seungho; apa kau bisa menemaniku?"

Sehun terkesiap. "Luhan—"

"Atau kau malah tidak ingin bertemu dengannya samasekali?"

Sehun tersenyum lemah. "Harga diriku akan terluka jika kau pergi sendiri. Kapan?"

"Entahlah, jika dia menghubungiku setelah ini aku akan mengangkatnya, yah, meskipun aku masih mematikan ponselku sampai sekarang. Dan kau, tahan dirimu untuk tidak menghajarnya karena aku yang akan melakukannya, oke?"

Sehun tak pernah menyangka ia akan mendapati sisi jenaka Luhan di saat seperti ini. Apa lagi sisi lain Luhan yang belum ia ketahui? Sehun terkekeh kecil dan mengeratkan genggaman.

"Aku tidak janji, tapi baiklah karena aku yakin pukulanmu setelah tujuh tahun pasti sangat menyakitkan."

Senyum sedih di bibir Luhan memberi arti pada Sehun. Luhan menatap tangannya yang masih Sehun genggam. "Aku tidak membencinya karena aku mencintainya atau apa lantas dia meninggalkanku. Hatiku remuk dan mati di hari yang sama saat dia menolak Shia; aku hanya benci kenyataan bahwa aku sangat menyedihkan saat itu. Dia sudah sangat terlambat untuk kembali dan memberi semua yang hilang; sekalipun sehari setelah hari itu dia meminta maaf bahkan memohon ampun padaku; hatiku tetap kaku. Itu bukan hal yang bisa aku maafkan begitu saja."

Luhan menghela nafas pelan, mata berkacanya memerah pedih. "Apa dia pikir semua penderitaanku selama ini akan terbayar hanya dengan uang dan kebahagiaan semu? Memangnya wanita macam apa aku?"

Genggaman terlepas, tangan lebar itu beralih meraih bahu ringkih Luhan dan mendekatkan diri. Sehun membawa Luhan bersandar ke tubuhnya, membiarkan wanita ini sejenak melepaskan beban dan keluh kesah yang selama ini terpendam dalam. Bahunya tak terasa basah dan Sehun tersenyum kecil; Luhan menahan diri untuk tidak menangisi hal yang sia-sia.

Tepukan pelan di bahu membuat Luhan kembali bercerita.

"Shia membuatku bahagia tak terkira, melihatnya tumbuh menjadi gadis kecil yang manis membuatku nyaris melupakan semua penderitaan yang aku alami; tapi, mereka tetap terasa pahit." Luhan memejamkan mata. "Saat Shia menangis, saat ia terdiam melihat teman-temannya dipeluk ayah mereka, saat ia takut menanyakan mengapa ia tak pernah melihat di mana ayahnya; aku merasa ingin menyayat nadi mendengarnya."

"Aku mencoba menjadi wanita yang apatis, mencoba merasa baik-baik saja dan tidak menjadi wanita yang mudah menangis, tapi tetap saja…." Luhan nyaris terisak. "tetap saja semuanya terasa pahit dan menyakitkan."

"Ayah dan Ibu," mata indah itu mengeruh perih. "mereka tak pernah sekalipun menemuiku. Ayah tak pernah sekalipun berbicara denganku tanpa teriak dan makian. Dan ibu, aku tahu ia menangis saat aku menghubungi mereka. Mereka masih merasa hukumanku belum cukup. Dan aku… aku tak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya untuk… untuk…"

Semuanya meluncur begitu saja, perasaan-perasaan terpendam yang selama ini ia telan mentah dengan dada menyesak. Bersama isak tertahan dan gigitan bibir juga lelehan air mata, Luhan membiarkan dirinya tak ubah kaca bening di hadapan Sehun. Ia lelah, ia terlalu lelah dan ia ingin beristirahat sejenak. Mengabaikan semua pikiran-pikiran negatif dan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang bisa menjadi hal menakutkan; Luhan memutuskan menyerah untuk tetap bungkam dan tertutup.

Bukankah Sehun teman musim seminya?

Luhan terengah, nafasnya tak beraturan dan ia butuh untuk memejamkan mata. Tenggorokannya sakit dan mulutnya kebas setelah banyak berbicara.

"Luhan," Untuk pertama kalinya sejak Luhan berbicara tentang dirinya, Sehun membuka mulut. Memanggil nama wanita dalam rengkuhannya ini dengan suara serak rendah.

"Suatu saat nanti, aku akan membawamu menemui Ayah dan Ibumu…" Luhan membuka matanya dengan keterkejutan, menjauhkan tubuh dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Bagaimanapun caranya, aku akan membuat kau dan Shia bisa kembali kepada mereka."

Luhan menangis tanpa suara. Air matanya meleleh tanpa henti. Ia masih terpaku ketika seulas senyum ia dapat bersama usapan jemari di pipi. "Aku tak bisa membiarkan gadis kecilmu tumbuh sendirian hanya denganmu, dia tak boleh berakhir seperti diriku."

"Sehunna…"

Sehun mengusap air mata itu sampai menghilang, meski terasa percuma karena air mata itu masih terus mengalir. Sehun tersenyum sembari menangkup wajah basah itu. "Apa kau bisa percaya padaku?"

Luhan menggigit bibirnya, merendahkan pandangan dengan tubuh berdeguk tak beraturan. Ia tak sanggup menatap mata Sehun. "A-aku…"

"Apalagi yang harus aku lakukan?"

Tangan kanan terangkat, Luhan memegang telapak tangan yang menangkup wajahnya.

Sudah cukup, sampai di sini saja. Luhan benar-benar sudah menyerah.

Seulas senyum Luhan berikan. "Cintai aku? Cintai aku dan juga Shia? Buat Shia bisa memanggilmu ayah dengan bangga?"

Sehun nyaris gemetar karena kalimat itu. "Aku sudah melakukannya sejak lama."

Benteng pertahanan diri yang dibangun susah payah hancur dalam sedetik. Sehun tak kuasa untuk tidak menarik Luhan ke dalam ciuman. Tangkupan tangannya merayap ke belakang, menekan tengkuk Luhan yang berkeringat sementara sebelah lain membawa jemari Luhan untuk memeluk lehernya.

Penuh tekanan dan emosi yang membuncah. Luhan hanya mampu memejamkan mata dan menikmati bagaimana belah bibir itu menari tak sabaran. Sesekali bergerak mengimbangi Sehun yang terasa sangat menuntut, dan sesederhana itu pula Luhan merasa lega. Ringan, begitu ringan. Jemari lentik meremat leher kokoh Sehun dengan erat, sepenuhnya bergantung dan membiarkan dirinya diperlakukan sedemikian rupa.

Ciuman itu memelan, menyisakan lumatan-lumatan hangat dan sesekali gigitan lembut. Dan saat itu Luhan merasakan setetes air mata yang bukan miliknya membasahi tulang wajah.

Tautan itu terlepas dan Luhan masih memejamkan mata saat Sehun menyatukan hidung dan dahi mereka. Nafas hangat berkejaran menerpa wajahnya. Saat Luhan hendak membuka mata Sehun menyela.

"Jangan menatapku sekarang."

"Jangan menangis."

Kekehan serak terdengar begitu rendah. "Aku tidak menangis."

"Pembohong." Luhan berucap sembari menjauhkan diri. Luhan mengusap air mata Sehun dan memberikan senyuman kecil.

"Jangan menangis untukku, oke?" Sehun menikmati bagaimana telapak tangan Luhan yang kecil melingkupi tulang wajahnya. Sehun memejamkan mata sejenak sebelum merengkuh Luhan dalam pelukan.

Luhan memejamkan mata, menghirup aroma menenangkan dari Sehun yang kini terasa begitu dekat. Ia bisa mendengar detak jantung Sehun dengan baik, dan entah bagaimana caranya, mereka seirama dengan miliknya.

"Hei, Luhan… Aku dan Shia punya rahasia kecil."

"Heum?"

"Sebenarnya, sudah sejak lama Shia memanggilku Papa jika tak ada dirimu."

Luhan mendenguskan tawa lemah. Tubuhnya lemas, sepenuhnya lega karena kebahagiaan. "Aku sudah curiga sejak awal."

Sehun terkekeh, memeluk Luhan lebih erat sembari menciumi rambutnya. "Katakan padaku jika Seungho menghubungimu, aku akan menemanimu bertemu dengannya."

Luhan terdiam sejenak, menghela nafas sebelum mengangguk pelan.

"Tentu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun menatap gadis kecil yang terlelap di atas ranjang berbalut sprei satin _peach_ dengan pandangan tak terbaca. Jemari bercat kuku merah mengelus dahi gadis kecil itu perlahan, seiring raut wajah sendu yang terukir di wajahnya. Dadanya mencelos, serasa diremat tangan tak kasat mata. Jemarinya berhenti, terangkat menjauh dan Baekhyun berakhir dengan menunduk sembari menangkup wajahnya sendiri.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukan semua ini?" Baekhyun mengerang kecil.

Pintu kamar bernuansa peach itu terbuka, menampakkan ruang gelap berdebu yang melatarbelakangi pria jangkung yang datang bersama sepiring potongan buah.

"Untuk apa mereka?" Baekhyun mengerling piring potongan buah menggiurkan di tangan Chanyeol.

"Kupikir kau membutuhkannya." Baekhyun mengerang kecil.

Chanyeol duduk di tepi ranjang, berhadapan dengan wanita yang tengah gelisah itu. Piring terabaikan di atas meja nakas dan tangannya terulur mengelus jalinan rambut Baekhyun. Baekhyun memejamkan mata sembari menggigit bibir.

"Kau goyah?"

Baekhyun mengerang.

"Aku apatis, aku dingin dan abai karena selama ini kita hanya melakukannya pada orang-orang yang sama sekali tidak kita kenal. Aku tahu diriku iblis karena hal itu, tapi ternyata… Aku, aku tak menyangka bisa merasakan hal menyedihkan macam ini."

"Kau ingin berhenti?" Chanyeol menatapnya dingin dan Baekhyun kehilangan raut wajah gelisahnya. Wajahnya terangkat, menatap Chanyeol sama dinginnya.

"Jangan menanyakan pertanyaan retoris semacam itu."

Tatapan Chanyeol sedikit melembut. "Tak ada pilihan lain; kita tak bisa menghindarinya."

Bahu sempit itu menurun, Baekhyun menundukkan wajah dan menarik kemeja yang Chanyeol kenakan. "Kumohon," Baekhyun berbisik. "aku mohon… Jangan sentuh mereka, jangan sentuh mereka nanti…"

Chanyeol menghela nafas berat, sebelah tangannya mengepal keras. "Aku tak bisa melakukan apapun di sini, Baekhyunna."

"Aku mohon jangan," Baekhyun nyaris menangis, suaranya tercekat. "Aku tak akan bisa menghadapi Sehun dan Luhan. Aku tak akan memiliki keberanian untuk menatap mereka dengan senyuman setelah ini."

"Baekhyunna…"

"Eunghh…" Gadis kecil itu terbangun pelan, mengerjap dan mengucek matanya. Dua orang dewasa di sana terkesiap. Baekhyun membenahi ekspresi wajahnya dan dalam sekejap, ia melembut seperti malaikat yang diberkati langit. Chanyeol meraih kotak panjang berlapis kulit dari meja nakas dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana.

Baekhyun mendekat, membantu gadis kecil itu bangkit. "Kenapa Nara terbangun? Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu tidur Nara, heum? Apakah Ibu menggangu Nara?"

Nara masih mengucek matanya, mengerjap menyesuaikan diri dengan sorot cahaya yang memasuki retina. Sebelum gadis kecil itu mampu membuka suara, Baekhyun sudah membekap mulut dan hidungnya. Menekannya erat sampai melesak ke bantal, menghentikan jalan nafasnya bersama belenggu tubuh.

Matanya menyorot dingin pada Nara yang melotot kesakitan, memberontak kecil. Gadis kecil itu memekik tertahan ketika jarum suntik menusuk kulit siku dalamnya yang tipis. Chanyeol menyuntikkan cairan bening sangat perlahan, sampai habis tak bersisa.

Baekhyun masih bertahan dengan sorot dinginnya, namun hatinya tak bisa berdusta akan rasa sakit dan iba yang bercokol di sana. Mata gadis kecil itu mulai melemah sampai akhirnya menyorot hampa, benar-benar hampa. Gadis kecil itu nampak sekarat tanpa udara.

Baekhyun melepas bekapannya, berbaring dan merengkuh Nara dalam pelukan ringan. Baekhyun mengelus untaian rambut lembut itu, mendekatkan bibir ke telinga dan lantas berbisik kecil.

"Nara Sayang, tidur lagi, ya? Ini masih tengah malam dan besok Ibu akan memasak kue cokelat jika Nara bersikap baik."

Nara mengangguk lemah, memejamkan mata dengan pelan bersama suara sengau serak.

"Eung, I-ibu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekolah selalu tidak kondusif setelah pertunjukan usai. Banyak orang berlalu lalang mengerjakan berbagai hal, aula yang bising dan juga kakak tingkat yang berlarian kesana kemari memanfaatkan waktu. Shia menemukan dirinya diliputi kebosanan mengingat salah satu teman dekatnya untuk bermain tidak masuk hari ini; Shia sama sekali tak mengerti raut wajah gelap Kim Saem saat ia bertanya apakah Nara sedang sakit sehingga absen.

Dan di sinilah Shia, di taman seberang sekolah yang kini mulai sepi. Teman-temannya yang sempat bermain untuk menunggu orang tua mereka menjemput pulang satu demi satu dan kini hanya ada beberapa anak saja yang masih betah dengan ayunan dan perosotan.

Shia duduk di salah satu ayunan sembari bermain dengan sepatu putih berpita merah mudanya. Senyum kecil tercipta, ia masih ingat benar wajah ibunya yang jauh lebih hangat di pagi hari, terlebih saat Paman Sehunnya menjemput. Senyuman ibunya masih sama manisnya, masih sama menenangkan, tapi entah mengapa gadis kecil itu merasa ada sedikit yang berbeda.

Mereka terlihat jauh lebih ringan.

Dan Shia tak bisa lebih bahagia daripada itu, ah, mungkin ada _satu_ lagi.

Saat ia bisa memanggil Sehun dengan sebutan _Papa_ di depan ibunya.

"Papa, ya?" Bibir lucu itu mengukir senyum sedih.

Ayah, seseorang yang figurnya belum pernah sekalipun ia lihat dalam jarak dekat, figur yang selama ini hanya terbayang dalam mimpi-mimpi muluk yang membuat ibunya menangis. Ia hanya tahu bagaimana seorang ayah menyayangi anaknya dari buku cerita, atau dari apa yang ia lihat saat teman-temannya dijemput atau dari cerita teman-temannya. Sebatas itu, tak pernah lebih.

Tetapi, saat Paman Sehunnya datang, sedikit banyak ia bisa merasakan seperti apa rasanya memiliki seorang pria dewasa yang bisa mengecup kening dan memberi perhatian-perhatian manis yang menyenangkan.

Kehadiran Paman Sehunnya juga membuat pertanyaan lain muncul; apakah ayahnya yang sebenarnya akan semenyenangkan itu?

Satu nama terlintas dan Shia menggigit bibir.

Semuanya terlalu jelas, terlalu jernih seperti raut sedih ibunya yang dapat ia tebak dengan mudah.

"Apakah Shia menunggu Mama menjemput?"

Ayunan di sebelahnya terisi pria dewasa berambut cokelat tempo hari. Shia menemukan dirinya terkejut dan sedih di saat bersamaan. Hati kecilnya menyerunya untuk segera berlari, menyeberang jalan lantas menekuk lutut di bawah meja.

Tapi, ibunya tak pernah mengajari untuk bersikap tidak sopan.

"Eung."

"Apa Shia suka dengan sweater merah marun itu?"

Mata indah itu basah. "Terimakasih."

Shia enggan mengangkat wajah, sekadar untuk mengetahui bagaimana raut wajah sendu dari pria di sampingnya ini.

"Suara Shia indah sekali kemarin. Shia sudah berlatih dengan baik, heum?" Gadis kecil itu hanya terlalu larut dalam kebahagiaan di hari lalu, tak menyadari ada seseorang lain yang membawa buket bunga besar di tangan terpaku diam dari kejauhan melihat canda dan cengkerama yang ada.

"Eung."

Pria itu bangkit dari ayunan, menekuk lututnya dan bersimpuh di depan gadis kecil yang makin menundukkan wajah itu.

"Apakah aku membuatmu takut? Apakah Mamamu tidak bercerita sedikitpun?"

 _Mama, Shia ingin pulang…_

Hanya gelengan yang bisa Shia berikan, matanya sudah pedih dan rasanya sesak harus menahan tangis.

"Shia, apa Shia tahu, jika—"

"Kenapa,"

Seungho terdiam melihat Shia yang mulai menangis tanpa suara.

"Kenapa Paman membuat Mama menangis? Kenapa Paman membuat Mama bersedih? Kenapa Paman datang sekarang? Kenapa Paman menemui Shia seperti ini?"

Gadis kecil itu terisak, gemetar diantara jemari yang saling bertaut. Dirinya tidak bodoh, semuanya terlampau jelas dan sebening kaca di matanya.

"Apakah Paman ingin bilang kalau Paman adalah Papa Shia?"

Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya yang sudah berlinang air mata, pipinya bersemu kemerahan sewarna dengan hidung dan matanya yang kini terasa pedih. Gadis kecil itu tak bisa menyadari raut terluka Seungho.

"Jika iya, kenapa baru datang sekarang?"

Pertanyaan polos itu mengirimkan ribuan jarum berkarat tak kasat mata. Seungho merasakan dadanya tertusuk menyakitkan dan ia nyaris kesulitan bernafas. Pria itu ingin menghapus lelehan air mata yang makin deras, namun tubuhnya membeku.

"Shia…"

"Mama baru bisa tersenyum setelah Paman Sehun datang, dan Shia suka saat Mama tersenyum. Tapi kenapa Paman datang sekarang? Kenapa Paman membuat Mama bersedih lagi? Kenapa Paman membuat Mama marah lagi?"

Shia benar-benar menangis, suaranya tersendat-sendat dan terdengar menyakitkan.

Seungho kehilangan kemampuan bicaranya, matanya mengeruh, terasa pedih dan panas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada putriku?!"

Suara itu dingin, namun terdengar jelas menahan sejuta kemarahan dan dengki. Seungho tak bisa apa-apa ketika Luhan mengambil Shia yang masih menangis, merengkuhnya dalam pelukan erat dan protektif. Luhan masih mengelus Shia yang tangisannya makin keras dan berdeguk sementara Sehun dibelakangnya menatap tanpa ekspresi.

Mata indah itu berkaca-kaca. "Kau membuatnya menangis, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Luhan melesat pergi begitu kalimat itu selesai, menyembunyikan Shia dalam pelukannya bersama perasaan kalut luar biasa. Meninggalkan dua pria dengan tatapan berseberangan di sana.

Sehun masih menatap tanpa ekspresi ketika Seungho bangkit.

"Mereka milikku." Kalimat singkat itu membuat Seungho mengepalkan tangan. Seungho mendengus, tertawa remeh sembari menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tak suka.

"Aku ayahnya dan Luhan—"

"Menelantarkan mereka selama tujuh tahun lebih dan kau masih menyebut dirimu seorang Ayah?" Sehun menyematkan seringai tipis di sudut bibir begitu pria di depannya mulai terpancing. "Bukankah itu sebuah lelucon? Kau membuatku nyaris tertawa."

"Kau tak tahu apapun jadi diam—"

"Dua tahun kau mengamati mereka dari jauh dan memanfaatkan Nona Do Kyung Soo; bagaimana reaksi Luhan setelah mengetahui hal ini?"

Seungho membeku di atas kakinya, matanya membulat mendengar kalimat itu. Sehun masih bertahan dengan seringai tipis di sudut bibir dan tatapan meremehkan. "Kau pikir aku tak mengetahui hal itu?"

"Aku tak peduli seperti apa usahamu untuk mengambil mereka dariku. Lakukan semaumu karena aku juga tak akan diam. Jika kau bisa, ambil Luhan dan Shia dariku."

Sehun beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu setelah puas membuat Seungho mengepalkan tangan dengan mata menyorot marah. Hanya satu yang terpikirkan; bagaimana keadaan Luhan dan matahari kecilnya yang tengah menangis.

Separuh hatinya lega melihat Luhan sudah duduk di dalam mobil bersama Shia dalam pangkuan. Gadis kecil itu masih betah menangis dan Luhan mati-matian menahan diri agar tidak ikut meledak. Sorot matanya begitu keruh dan banyak rasa sakit yang dapat ia lihat dari sana. Sehun menghela nafas sejenak sebelum masuk.

"Shia Sayang, kita pulang sekarang?" Sehun mengelus kepala yang masih meringkuk di pelukan ibunya itu. Shia mengangguk pelan.

"P-pulang… Shia ingin pulang."

Mobil itu meninggalkan areal parker dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tak dapat dipungkiri dadanya masih membuncah penuh emosi namun ia sadar setidaknya di sini ia masih harus berpikir jernih, ada dua orang perempuan yang tengah terluka.

Shia masih terisak bahkan sampai Luhan mendudukkannya di sofa, Shia masih bungkam dan Luhan tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan sementara tenggorokannya sendiri tercekat isakan.

Sehun ikut bersimpuh di samping Luhan yang kini sudah berlinang. Ia memeluk Luhan sejenak sebelum beralih ke gadis kecil yang masih menundukkan wajah. Sebelah tangan meraih wajah mungil yang basah itu. Hatinya bergemuruh ketika melihat mata bengkak dan memerah Shia.

"Shia akan kesulitan bernafas jika Shia terus menangis." Katanya.

"Apa…" Shia mulai membuka suara, terdengar serak dan menyedihkan. "apakah Paman itu adalah Papa Shia?"

Gadis kecil itu sama sekali tak menatap Sehun maupun Luhan, pandangannya menatap sedih kedepan dengan isakan kecil.

"Sayang… Maafkan Mama…"

"Shia tidak suka… Shia tidak suka…"

Luhan terperangah mendengar penuturan itu, bibirnya tergigit nyaris berdarah menahan ledakan tangis. Samasekali tak sadar Sehun tengah membeku.

"Shia tidak mau… Shia tidak mau…"

Shia mengusap air matanya kasar, menatap Luhan dengan tatapan berharap yang sedih. "Mama, apa tidak boleh kalau Paman Sehun saja?"

Luhan terisak, membekap mulutnya sembari mengangguk kacau. Dadanya yang terhimpit mulai terasa lega meski ia masih menemukan dirinya tetap ingin menangis. Luhan mengangguk berulang kali sembari meremat bahu kecil Shia. Ia menunduk, tak kuasa menatap mata putri kecilnya.

Sehun merengkuh dua perempuan itu ke dalam pelukannya, keduanya menangis, keduanya balas memeluknya sama erat. Dan Sehun tak pernah merasa dirinya begitu lega seperti ini. Matanya pedih, basah memerah dan ia mati-matian untuk tidak menangis.

"Paman Sehun, Mama, dan Shia? Apakah seperti itu?" Sehun berusaha keras menyematkan nada jenaka di sana. Shia mengangguk kencang dan Sehun terkekeh serah merasakan lehernya terbentur kepala mungil itu.

"Papa, Mama, dan Shia. Seperti itu."

Sehun mendapatkan rematan pada bagian depan kemeja dan ia tersenyum, mendekatkan bibirnya pada wanita dewasa yang masih menggigit bibir itu.

Berbisik sangat lirih.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan kalian diambil siapapun; bagaimanapun caranya."

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **Terimakasih yang sudah membaca dan menunggu ini** _ **update**_ **, kampret memang sampai selama ini, saya sendiri kesel huhu.** **Saya kerjain secepat kilat jadi maaf kalau feelnya kurang dapet atau apa. Ah iya, check** _Daisy Universe_ **juga yaaa…**

 **Sampai ketemu tanggal 20 nanti, pokoknya update besar-besaran saya, boleh lempar HunHan kalau saya nggak jadi *ehnggakgitu**

 _ **By the way, angst**_ **di bulan April boleh lah ya? Heuheu *inimintaijin**

 **HAPPY HUNHAN DAY!**

 **.**

 **Anne, 2018-04-16**


	7. Chapter 6

**6**

 _ **Pion**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ada sesuatu di ponselmu?" Sehun yang ada di balik kemudi bertanya pada Luhan yang terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya. Ini masih pagi dan Shia masih sibuk dengan kunyahan potongan buah dalam kotak bekal; mereka bertiga seakan membuat perjanjian untuk sama-sama terlambat bangun.

Luhan menggeleng. "Kemarin lusa aku mendapat banyak panggilan tak terjawab dari Nyonya Kim Na Young, saat aku balik menghubunginya dia tidak menjawab dan aku masih kepikiran sampai sekarang."

"Kim Na Young-ssi?" Kening Sehun berkerut mendengar nama itu, mobil berbelok memasuki jalan di mana sekolah Shia berada.

Luhan mengangguk. "Ibu dari Kim Na Ra, sahabat Shia yang memintaku membuat sesuatu untuk ulang tahunnya; kau ingat?"

Sejenak Sehun merasa santai. "Ah, saat kau masih sangat judes denganku itu?"

"Sehun." Luhan memicing dan Sehun mengulum senyum.

"Aku senang," Sehun melempar pandangan ke depan. "aku bisa berbagi banyak hal denganmu juga Shia sekarang."

Luhan mendapatkan semu pada tulang wajahnya dan ia memalingkan wajah. Sehun hanya diam dengan senyum kecil.

Mobil itu berhenti.

Luhan turun untuk membuka pintu belakang, menggendong Shia sampai gerbang depan dan memberi kecupan sayang. Luhan baru akan membuka suara sampai Sehun lebih dulu menyela.

"Baik-baik di sekolah, jangan belajar terlalu keras dan gunakan waktu istirahat Shia dengan baik, oke? Tidak boleh bertengkar dengan teman-teman dan jika ada anak lain yang membuat Shia menangis, hubungi Papa, oke?"

Luhan mengulum senyum mendengar kalimat itu sementara Shia mendapatkan banyak binar pada matanya. Shia mengangguk kuat sampai _ponytail_ tingginya bergerak lucu. Sehun memeluk gadis kecil itu sejenak sebelum mencium keningnya.

"Eung!"

"Tunggu Papa menjemput Shia, ya?"

Shia mengangguk, memeluk ibunya sekilas sebelum masuk bersama gerombolan anak-anak lain. Luhan menatap langkah ceria putri kecilnya dengan seulas senyum. "Kurasa itu adalah langkah teringannya."

Sehun meraih bahu sempit Luhan, merangkulnya dengan erat. Abai dengan ekspresi terkejut dan malu yang Luhan tunjukkan. Sehun mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Kurasa itu hal yang baik."

"Oh, Sehun… Hentikan itu dan antar aku ke restoran sekarang, aku tidak mau menyediakan celah bagi Kyungsoo untuk menggodaku."

Sehun tertawa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei, Luhan. Kau sedang menunggu panggilan dari Sehun atau bagaimana? Atau tiba-tiba ponselmu menjadi sangat menarik ketimbang beristirahat sejenak? Kau tahu pelanggan membludak dan ini benar-benar melelahkan."

Luhan yang saat itu tengah duduk sembari menatap ponselnya langsung mengangkat pandangan, memberikan wanita berpeluh keringat di seberang sofa dengan tatapan kesal.

"Sudah berapa kali kau menggodaku macam ini? Aku tidak sedang menunggu panggilan dari Sehun, astaga."

Kyungsoo mengulum senyum. "Aku kan hanya senang mendengar kabar bahagia itu, Luhan. Kapan lagi aku bisa melihatmu merona seperti remaja, heum?"

Luhan memalingkan wajah. "Kau pikir aku sudah setua apa?"

"Bukan tua, tapi terlampau dewasa untuk ukuran wanita duapuluh lima, kau tahu?"

Luhan melunakkan pandangan dan tersenyum tipis. "Kau berbicara tentang kita berdua?"

Kyungsoo terkekeh. "Aku serius dengan pertanyaanku; siapa yang kau tunggu?"

"Nyonya Kim, Kim Na Young. Kemarin lusa setelah pertunjukkan musim semi aku mendapat banyak panggilan tak terjawab darinya, dan saat aku menghubungi balik dia samasekali tak menjawab. Aku hanya khawatir, entahlah." Luhan memainkan ponselnya.

Sepersekian detik, Kyungsoo mengangkat punggungnya dari sandaran sofa dan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. "Kim Na Young? Apakah dia ibu dari gadis bernama Kim Na Ra?"

"Ya," Luhan mengangguk. "Nara adalah sahabat dekat Shia. Kyungsoo, ada apa?" Luhan mengerutkan dahi begitu Kyungsoo mulai tampak gelisah di atas sofa.

"Kau belum melihat berita? Sama sekali?"

"Kyungsoo, katakan ada apa?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas kecil. "Aku melihatnya di berita sore, berita tentang penculikan gadis kecil bernama Kim Na Ra, tanggal duapuluh April, selepas pertunjukan musim semi di sekolah itu. Kau bisa melihatnya di portal berita elektronik, ini kasus yang cukup menggemparkan kurasa. Sesuatu tentang sindikat penculikan dan perdagangan manusia atau, entahlah, itu terdengar mengerikan untukku."

Luhan langsung membuka portal berita dan matanya membelalak ketika mendapati berita itu menjadi berita teratas. Ia membuka tautan itu dan membaca saksama, raut wajahnya seketika gelisah dan ketakutan.

"… _pihak kepolisian kota Seoul mengklarifikasi bahwa pelaku penculikan gadis bernama Kim Na Ra ini adalah salah satu buronan internasional, sebuah sindikat penculikan dan perdagangan manusia yang disinyalir telah memasuki Korea sejak bulan Desember tahun lalu. Deretan korban yang telah diketahui mencapai belasan_ _dan belum_ _dapat dipastikan berapa korban yang tidak dilaporkan. …"_

Dengan foto Nara yang terpampang di bagian atas halaman berita bersama fakta-fakta lain yang membuat Luhan dilanda ketakutan.

"Kudengar ini kasus ketiga yang terpublikasi setelah pihak kepolisian melakukan penyelidikan."

Kalimat itu hanya membuat Luhan gemetar. Hanya satu yang ia pikirkan, putrinya, matahari kecilnya.

"Oh tidak…"

Kyungsoo mengerti kekhawatiran ibu satu anak itu. Kyungsoo pindah ke sisi Luhan, menepuk bahu Luhan menenangkan. "Jangan terlalu khawatir, ada penjagaan di sana."

"Penjagaan? Aku sama sekali tak melihat aparat kepolisian atau sejenisnya kemarin saat menjemput Shia maupun saat aku mengantarnya tadi pagi?" Dahi mengerut Luhan membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil.

"Mereka tidak mencolok, kurasa. Apapun yang terjadi, Shia akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah. Bukankah sekarang ada Sehun yang tak akan membiarkan hal buruk menimpa Shia maupun dirimu?"

Luhan kehilangan separuh kegelisahannya mendengar kalimat yang diucap bersama senyum kecil itu. "Aku sendiri masih takjub bagaimana nama pria satu itu bisa membuatku sedikit lebih tenang."

Kyungsoo mengulum bibir dengan mata berkilat menggoda. "Ouh, apakah ini sesuatu tentang belahan jiwa?"

Luhan menahan kekehan, mencubit pipi Kyungsoo yang berisi dengan gemas. "Sekarang, giliranmu menceritakan tentang kekasihmu."

Wajah Kyungsoo berubah mendung seketika, tapi Luhan tak berniat untuk menarik ucapannya sama sekali. Terlalu banyak menanggung beban sendirian akan membuat seseorang nyaris gila, dan dirinya adalah contoh terbaik untuk itu, Luhan tahu benar.

"Apa maumu sih, Luhan?"

"Sampai saat ini aku sama sekali tak tahu seperti apa wujud kekasihmu itu. Sama sekali, kau sahabatku atau bukan?" Luhan bermain dengan kerutan alis, mencoba memaksa Kyungsoo bercerita.

"Sudah aku bilang, hubungan kami ini menyedihkan. Bahkan, aku sendiri ragu kalau kami memiliki hubungan. Dia makin sibuk dari hari ke hari, dan aku semakin enggan menghubunginya… Aku hanya," Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "Kau tahu, Luhan? Aku lelah, dan sejujurnya aku tidak dalam keadaan baik untuk membicarakannya."

Luhan sama sekali tak berniat membuat Kyungsoo terluka, dan ia menyerah begitu melihat Kyungsoo benar-benar tampak tidak baik-baik saja.

"Maafkan aku. Setelah kita mengenal, mungkin setengah tahun setelahnya aku baru mengetahui kau menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang."

Kyungsoo memperbaiki raut wajahnya demi membuat perasaan bersalah Luhan menguap. "Aku tak apa, Luhan. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Luhan mengangguk pelan.

"Nona Chef, sepertinya jam istirahat makan siang sudah berakhir dan ada pelanggan yang mengantri di depan pintu restoran."

Seorang lelaki muda dengan apron dan raut wajah lelah masuk ke ruang loker. Dua wanita di sana menghela nafas bersamaan, mengulas senyum kecil berisi penyemangat. "Kenapa kita sibuk sekali akhir-akhir ini?"

Mereka terkekeh pelan sebelum bangkit dan kembali melilitkan apron ke tubuh ramping.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana keadaan gadis kecil itu?" Chanyeol bertanya ketika Baekhyun keluar dari kamar. Wanita berbalut gaun brokad putih kerah tinggi itu hanya mengedikkan bahu. Mendudukkan bokong seksinya tepat di sebelah pria jangkung itu, dan bibir merah mulai bercerita.

"Dia tidur, bergumam tentang ibunya dan sesuatu lain yang aku tak mau repot memahaminya."

Chanyeol mengarahkan jemari untuk memainkan anak rambut Baekhyun yang tak ikut terikat. Menggulungnya dengan ujung jemari dan memilinnya; sebuah kebiasaan yang sejak lama tak pernah hilang. Baekhyun memejamkan mata, menikmati.

"Kau murung akhir-akhir ini."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Pertanyaanmu sungguh basi, Park."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Kemana dia? Katanya akan datang petang ini?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bertanya.

"Menungguku, bocah?"

Seorang pria jangkung lain berambut pirang dengan tampilan acak-acakan membuka pintu ruang bersama sapaan yang terdengar menyebalkan, setidaknya bagi Baekhyun. Baekhyun merengut dan nyaris melemparkan bantal sofa ke pria berwajah—apakah Baekhyun baru saja melihat ekspresi kelam di sana?

"Jangan memanggilku bocah hanya karena kau beberapa tahun lebih tua dariku, Wu." Baekhyun mendesis.

Pria itu mengedikkan bahu acuh, melempar jasnya ke sembarang arah dan menghempas diri ke sofa seberang. "Kau memang bocah."

"Kau!"

"Baek, kau akan sakit kepala. Jangan lanjutkan, oke?" Chanyeol mencoba menghentikan pertengkaran bodoh itu sebelum Baekhyun mulai mengomel dan berakhir merengek sepanjang malam dengan keluhan pusing. Baekhyun mendengus.

"Melihat wajahnya aku sudah mulai sakit kepala. Kau kusut sekali, Kris. Apa lagi yang Seungho minta?" Baekhyun memicing jengkel.

Kris membuka matanya, menyorot dingin dan itu membuat Baekhyun tahu tempatnya untuk saat ini. "Masih belum ada yang berubah, tetap sama seperti sebelumnya. Dan kenyataan bahwa ia mengabaikan Kyungsoo sampai saat ini membuatku—"

"Kau mempunyai perasaan dengan sahabat Luhan itu?" Salah satu alis tebal Chanyeol terangkat, melempar sebuah rasa heran dan tak percaya. Kris menghela nafas lelah.

"Aku yang mengenalkannya pada Seungho, dan tak pernah tahu jika dunia terlalu sempit untuk brengsek seperti kita."

Baekhyun mendengus mendengar kata terakhir dalam kalimat itu. "Kata terakhirmu membuatku jengkel setengah mati, kau tahu."

Baekhyun mengerang, menepis jemari Chanyeol yang memainkan anak rambut di sisi wajah. Memberikan Kris sebuah tatapan serius yang membuat pria itu pun balik menatap. "Aku benci kenyataan ini," Kris menatap raut wajah dingin Baekhyun tanpa suara. "kau tahu, kan, kita akan mati jika semua ini terbongkar."

Chanyeol menghela nafas, menarik bahu Baekhyun untuk bersandar ke tubuhnya. Atmosfer ini terlalu mencekik dan tubuhnya benar-benar membutuhkan sesuatu yang ringan setelah melewati hari yang cukup berat dengan pisau bedah, aroma besi melayang-layang dan tekanan di ruang operasi. Dan sialnya ia masih memiliki satu jadwal lagi malam ini. "Berapa kali kalian membahas hal itu? Bisakah kita pikirkan itu nanti? Karena sampai sekarang pun, tak ada yang bisa menebak jalan pikirannya. Aku yang akan mendapatkan pukulan paling keras nantinya dan aku akan memikirkannya saat itu tiba."

Kris mendengus.

"Dia tahu benar bagaimana cara memainkan perannya."

Baekhyun mengangguk tanpa suara, ia baru akan membuka mulut saat ponsel pintarnya menderingkan panggilan. Wanita berbibir merah itu terkesiap ketika mengetahui siapa yang menghubunginya. Ia berdehem, mengatur nada suaranya agar terdengar seperti Baekhyun yang centil dan manis. Seperti biasanya.

" _Yeoboseyo_ , Luhaaan? Ada apa kau menghubungiku malam-malam begini? Apakah kakakku absen menjemputmu dan—"

"…"

Baekhyun terdiam.

"Chanyeol punya jadwal operasi malam ini, tapi semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku bisa menjaga Shia sampai urusanmu selesai nanti. Ahaha…" Baekhyun tertawa manis, namun wajahnya sedatar dan sedingin lantai es. "Tentu saja, Luhan. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan gadis manismu. Kau bersama Sehun, kan? Baiklah. Sampai jumpa, aku menunggu Shia di rumah."

Dua pria di sana melempar tanya saat ia mengemas ponsel dan tas bersama _coat_ yang ia tarik dari sandaran sofa.

"Luhan dan Sehun akan menemui seseorang," Baekhyun mengenakan _coat_ krimnya "Dan tebak siapa? Aku berani bertaruh itu Seung Ho, dan aku benci kenyataan bahwa sepertinya dia akan kembali bertingkah setelah ini. Aku pergi, dan kau Kris, jaga Nara untuk malam ini."

Pintu itu tertutup cukup keras saat Kris melambaikan tangan malas sebagai tanda persetujuan. Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Frekuensi helaan nafasmu meningkat, Park." Kris meraih saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok, menyulutnya dengan api. Menikmati bagaimana benda bernikotin itu terbakar dan memenuhi rongga paru-parunya dengan asap putih.

"Jika dia tahu kau mengontaminasi sayap baratnya ini dia akan membunuhmu." Kris acuh tak acuh. "Kau tahu, aku benci sesuatu yang rumit."

Kris menyeringai tipis.

"Yah, kita hanya pion. Kita lihat bagaimana kita akan bergerak dan siapa yang akan dikorbankan demi _check mate_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan tak pernah memikirkan apa yang akan ia katakan, apa yang akan ia lakukan, saat ia bertemu dengan Seungho nantinya. Tanpa makian dan penuh kesadaran. Dan sejujurnya jika boleh, ia tidak ingin menemuinya sama sekali. Tapi kenyataan tidak membiarkannya hidup semudah itu. Ia harus bertemu dengannya, untuk beberapa saat membuka luka lama dan meluruskan semuanya. Tentang ia yang akan baik-baik saja tanpa pria brengsek itu, tentang ia yang tak membutuhkan apapun darinya.

Jikalau hal ini terjadi tanpa Sehun di sisinya sebagai penopang, pun ia tak akan mengubah pendirian. Ia memang bukan wanita kaya, tapi setidaknya kerja kerasnya mampu menghidupi gadis manisnya di rumah. Luhan mampu membesarkannya sendiri, dan selama tujuh tahun ini ia bisa melakukannya. Meskipun ia nyaris remuk redam.

Luhan terkesiap ketika jemari hangat menggenggam tangannya yang dingin dan gemetar. Luhan menoleh, untuk mendapati Sehun tersenyum lembut menenangkan. Untuk sejenak, Luhan merasa dadanya terbasuh air dingin.

"Tidak perlu menyusun kata-kata, percayalah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Bukankah ada aku di sini?"

Luhan terkekeh ringan. "Aku baru tahu sisi lainmu yang ini," Luhan tak memperhatikan bagaimana pupil mata Sehun melebar sepersekian detik. "kau memang suka kalimat-kalimat _chessy_?"

"Jika itu menenangkanmu, kenapa tidak?"

"Terimakasih, itu berhasil menenangkanku."

Aura tidak menyenangkan datang dari arah belakang mereka dan tanpa sadar membuat Luhan menegak dan kehilangan senyum.

"Kau datang lebih awal, Luhan."

Seungho duduk di seberang meja dengan tatapan dingin kepada Sehun meski bibirnya mengucap sapa ke Luhan. Luhan hanya mengangguk kecil, ia meremat jemari Sehun yang masih menggenggamnya.

"Apakah kita perlu memesan makan malam lebih dulu, Luhan? Pela—"

" _Kami_ kemari bukan untuk makan malam." Luhan berucap tegas, tak ada keraguan di sorot matanya. "Bukankah kau pasti punya sesuatu untuk kau katakan pada _kami_?" Dalam diam Sehun menyeringai mendengar betapa Luhan sangat menekankan kata 'kami' saat berucap.

Seungho tampak membeku sejenak.

"Aku ingin kau dan Shia kembali padaku."

Dan itu bukan kalimat _"Aku ingin kembali padamu"._ Luhan mendengus sinis; betapa angkuh lelaki di hadapannya ini.

"Hidup kami sudah lebih dari cukup sekarang," 'kami' untuk Luhan dan Shia. "kami tidak membutuhkan dirimu untuk apapun itu."

"Bagaimanapun aku ayahnya."

"Kau kabur, menelantarkan kami dan membuatnya tumbuh lebih dewasa dari umurnya. Kau masih bisa menyebut dirimu ayah?"

"Tidak bisakah kau memberikan kesempatan kedua? Aku berniat baik untuk memperbaiki semuanya dan—"

"Kau terlambat," Luhan menjeda, menarik nafas dalam. "Jika kau berniat mengajukan tuntutan ke pengadilan; menuntut hak asuh anak perempuanku pun aku tidak melarangmu, karena aku tahu aku yang akan menang."

Seungho mengatupkan bibir dengan tangan mengepal kuat di atas paha. Matanya menyorot tak suka kepada lelaki di samping mantan kekasihnya yang terlihat begitu santai.

"Aku bersama Sehun saat ini," Luhan merasakan hatinya begitu lega setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu. "dan tak akan ada yang berubah."

Seungho mendecih teramat pelan. "Apapun maumu, kau tetap tidak bisa menghalangiku untuk menemui putriku, bukan?"

Genggaman Sehun pada jemarinya menguat dan tanpa menoleh Luhan tahu emosi yang bergejolak pada lelaki ini sejak tadi.

"Jika Shia tidak keberatan, maka kami pun tidak akan keberatan." Sehun buka suara. Matanya menatap dingin pada Seungho di hadapannya. "Jika Shia ingin bertemu denganmu, aku tak akan melarangnya."

"Memangnya siapa dirimu?"

Sehun tersenyum sangat tipis. "Bukan siapa-siapa, hanya saja aku sedang bersama mereka sekarang. Dan aku tak berniat untuk melepaskan mereka."

Pertemuan singkat itu meninggalkan banyak perasaan yang membuncah. Luhan gelisah di atas jok samping dan Sehun hanya bisa diam, menunggu wanita itu membuka mulut.

"Menyesal tidak melayangkan tinju kepadanya?" Namun lama-lama ia pun jengah.

Luhan terkekeh lemah, menoleh dan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan penuh rasa terimakasih. "Ya, aku takut keamanan akan menyeret kita keluar dan itu tidak baik untuk direktur rumah sakit sepertimu."

Sehun mendenguskan tawa. "Apakah itu kode untukku untuk bercerita tentang diriku?"

"Kau pria yang sangat peka."

"Perkenalkan, aku Oh Se Hun. Pria duapuluh tujuh yang jatuh cinta dengan wanita bernama Lu Han, yang akan menjadi Oh Lu Han suatu saat nanti."

Luhan tertawa kecil, diam-diam membuat pria itu lega. "Kau pria yang sangat percaya diri. Maksudku tentang pekerjaanmu, sahabatmu, dan keluargamu. Aku tahu kau pasti punya cerita tentang itu. Rasanya sangat tidak adil; kau mengetahui nyaris semua hal tentangku sementara aku tidak."

Sorot mata Sehun sedikit berubah. "Aku bukan pria dengan latar belakang yang baik-baik; malah terbilang menyedihkan."

"Kalau begitu kita pasangan yang cocok."

Sehun tertawa. "Kau tahu Luhan, aku tersipu dengan ucapanmu."

"Jadi?"

"Cukup klise sebenarnya, mungkin kau bisa menemukan kisahku di cerita-cerita yang ada di toko buku. Aku lahir tanpa ayah, dan dirawat oleh wanita bodoh yang sangat mencintaiku. Aku tak pernah tahu siapa pria brengsek yang menjadi ayahku, pun tidak mencari tahu."

Luhan tercekat.

"Masa kecilku tidaklah berwarna merah muda; kami sangat menderita. Ibuku membanting tulang untuk memberi aku makan dan menyekolahkanku, berhutang di rentenir kejam, dan aku hanya bisa mengingat penderitaan di masa kecilku; selain kasih sayang ibuku pastinya. Hei, Luhan, jangan menangis."

Sehun tersenyum lembut ketika melihat Luhan sesunggukan. "Aku tidak menangis."

"Mau aku lanjutkan?" Luhan mengangguk. "Saat aku tigabelas, ibuku meninggal. Dia kelelahan, penyakit menggerogoti tubuhnya dan kurasa dia sudah tak sanggup menderita. Setelahnya, aku bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan keluarganya, mereka mengambilku dari panti asuhan dan merawatku. Kehidupanku membaik dan kurang lebih sama dengan kebanyakan orang lain."

"Tentang Baekhyun?"

"Dia adik tingkat kami saat kuliah. Aku menganggapnya adik karena yatim piatu, sementara Chanyeol berakhir jatuh cinta dengannya. Apalagi yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Lalu, di mana keluarga kalian? Kau dan Chanyeol?"

Luhan tidak menyadari bagaimana raut wajah Sehun sedikit menggelap. "Chanyeol kehilangan ibunya sejak lahir, dan ayahnya, Tuan Park yang mengangkatku menjadi anak asuhnya, meninggal karena usia lima tahun lalu. Beliau mewariskan rumah sakitnya ke Chanyeol, tapi dia menolak dan berakhir aku yang mengelolanya sekarang. Dia lebih mempercayakan rumah sakit ini kepadaku ketimbang harus melewati rapat dewan direksi alot untuk menentukan direkturnya. Kau bisa lihat sendiri bagaimana Chanyeol tidak terlalu menyukai hal-hal yang terlalu rumit; meski kecintaannya pada dunia bedah menjadi pengecualian."

Luhan terdiam. Tidak menyangka akan mendengar cerita yang memilukan seperti itu. Sudah dari jauh hari ia tahu masa lalu Sehun, tapi ia tidak tahu akan seburuk ini. Ia merasa sedikit lebih beruntung, meski berakhir dibuang, ia pernah merasakan kasih sayang secara utuh.

"Dan hal itu pula yang membuatmu sangat menyayangi Shia?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Dia gadis yang manis dan baik hati, siapapun bisa mencintainya dengan mudah. Lebih dari itu, melihatnya seperti berkaca pada diriku sendiri. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya merasakan apa yang pernah aku rasakan. Sesederhana dia tak lagi boleh merasakan kesedihan. Pun begitu denganmu."

Luhan menggenggam tangan Sehun yang ada di persneling, membawanya ke atas pangkuan dan merematnya hangat. "Sehun, terimakasih…"

Sehun tersenyum jenaka, mengusir atmosfer sedih yang melayang-layang. "Terimakasih untuk?"

"Semuanya. Untuk semuanya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kris memasuki sebuah ruangan gelap yang pekat dengan aroma tembakau dan cengkih yang terbakar. Seorang yang berdiri di depan jendela yang menampakkan langit malam menjadi fokus matanya sejak awal, meski ia bertindak seolah tak peduli dengan melangkah ke sudut ruang, membuka pintu sebuah ruangan kecil berisi komputer dan segala _tetek bengek_ -nya.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" Kris bersuara.

"Memangnya salah masuk ke kediaman temanku sendiri. Aku butuh teman bicara." Kata pria di depan jendela itu. Kris diam, berkutat dengan _background_ hitam dan tulisan hijau yang ada di layar komputer besarnya. Pria di depan jendela mendekat kepadanya, memasuki ruang kecil itu.

"Kau ada pekerjaan malam ini?"

"Pertanyaan basi." Kris mematikan komputernya setelah data yang ia butuhkan telah terkopi pada _flashdisk_ yang kemudian ia masukkan ke dalam ransel hitam. Pria berambut pirang itu beranjak menuju rak tinggi di sisi kiri, memasukkan beberapa barang di sana. Mengepaknya dengan cepat lantas memakai topi hitam yang tergeletak di sisi komputer.

"Kau tidak melupakan apa yang aku katakan sebelumnya, kan?"

Kris terhenti di mulut pintu. "Soal Shia?"

Pria itu mengangguk kecil. "Kau bisa melakukannya untukku, kan?"

"Kita sudah membicarakannya sejak awal. Kita sudah memulainya. Tidak perlu kau pastikan lagi." Kris teringat dengan gadis kecil yang ada di bangunan tua itu. Ia mendesah tanpa suara dan memejamkan mata.

Suara kekehan terdengar di antara keheningan. "Ya, kita sudah memulainya. Dan aku berharap ini akan berakhir dengan baik."

"Baik? Shia akan banyak terluka, begitupun dengan Luhan. Kau berharap ini akan berakhir dengan baik?"

Pria itu berbalik, menatap Kris dengan senyuman miring. "Mereka akan kembali kepadaku; itu hal baik yang aku maksud."

Kris menghela nafas tanpa suara. "Persetan dengan semua rencanamu, aku tidak peduli selama bayaran yang kami terima pantas."

Pria itu tertawa, menggema di ruang kecil itu. "Bukankah selama ini kalian selalu mendapat bayaran yang pantas?"

Kris mengedikkan bahu, membenarkan tali ranselnya dan beranjak pergi.

"Cepat pergi dari sini, Yoo Seung Ho."

Suara debaman pintu menyamarkan kekehan halus dari satu-satunya pria di sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau terlambat, Kris. Ada jalang yang menahanmu di jalan?"

Kris memutar bola matanya malas pada wanita yang baru saja menyapanya itu. Ia baru turun dari mobil dan sudah disambut dengan kalimat menyebalkan seperti itu.

"Bukan urusanmu, bocah. Dan ada apa dengan rambut merah itu, Baek? Chanyeol tiba-tiba _fetish_ dengan warna merah atau kau sedang ingin membuatnya jengkel?"

"Dia mengabaikanku seharian ini." Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya santai.

Kris lantas menyapa pria jangkung yang bersandar di mobil _jeep_ hitam dengan sebuah lambaian singkat. Chanyeol balas melambai jenaka, meski ia bisa melihat raut wajah keras di sana.

"Kau datang, Kris."

Kris mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar bangunan tua yang ada di belakang mereka.

"Dan kenapa kita ada di bangunan bekas kebakaran ini, Kris?" Suara _feminine_ terdengar lirih.

Kris memandang Baekhyun sejenak dengan tatapan penuh arti. "Kau tahu Kim Jae Ha, target kita ada di sini, dia suka membawa gadis muda ke tempat sepi dan me—"

"Baiklah hentikan itu." Baekhyun bergidik. "Benar-benar tidak elit, apa enaknya bercinta di tempat kumuh macam ini?"

Kris memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau yang bertanya."

"Seharusnya malam ini aku tidur dengan tenang." Baekhyun menggerutu, namun tetap merapikan _coat_ hitam yang ia kenakan beserta beberapa barang kecil di dalam saku.

"Sudah kubilang tak ada yang cocok untuk klien ini. Dan bukankah dirimu yang memaksa ikut?" Chanyeol berusaha tersenyum, namun nada bicaranya tetap terdengar jengkel.

"Oh, iya. Stok di sana sudah menipis." Baekhyun memasang maskernya dan melenggang masuk ke bangunan tua itu dengan langkah santai.

"Hei, Sayang—"

"Sayangmu sudah mati. Cepat masuk, kau tahu aku benci tempat macam ini." Baekhyun menghilang di balik pintu usang.

Dua pria jangkung itu masuk. Masker yang melindungi hidung mereka ternyata tak dapat menghalangi aroma apak dan menjijikkan yang melayang di udara. Cahaya bulan dari jendela kaca yang pecah sedikit menerangi langkah pelan mereka, suara desahan samar dari kejauhan cukup mengganggu pendengaran.

Namun mereka berhenti melangkah karena hal lain, yang membuat Chanyeol menurunkan pistol yang sedari tadi teracung ke depan. Baekhyun merosot di sisi dinding dengan bahu gemetar. Chanyeol hendak mendekat namun tertahan dengan gestur yang Baekhyun berikan; wanita itu ingin mereka masuk lebih dulu, meninggalkannya sejenak dan ia akan segera mengikuti.

Kris hanya mengangguk pelan dan meneruskan langkahnya.

Lorong gelap dengan dinding kehitaman mereka lewati dengan gema suara menjijikkan yang makin terdengar jelas. Kris menempelkan punggung di dinding sisi pintu, mengintip seorang pria muda berpakaian lengkap yang tengah tenggelam dalam hasrat bersama gadis bertubuh polos di atas meja.

Kris memberi kode anggukan kecil yang membuat Chanyeol langsung memasuki ruang remang itu dan menembak dua manusia itu dengan peluru bius berturut-turut. Dua orang itu ambruk tanpa suara setelah sepersekian detik menyadari ada yang menancap pada tubuh mereka.

Chanyeol menurunkan maskernya dan langsung membenarkannya kembali, ia mengernyit jijik. "Kita harus membereskan ini." Katanya dengan sorot mata jengkel.

Di sisi lain Kris menurunkan maskernya tanpa merasa terganggu.

"Kau tidak akan membiarkan Baekhyun yang melakukannya, kan?" Ia menarik tubuh pria muda itu, membereskan celananya yang berantakan. Menatap tanpa arti pada gadis telanjang yang tubuhnya berkilat basah dengan cairan dan organ intimnya yang tidak dalam kondisi baik.

Ia menoleh pada Chanyeol yang sedang menyiapkan kantung hitam yang tak berbeda dengan kantung mayat.

"Bisakah kau memakaikan pakaian gadis in—"

"Biar aku yang melakukannya." Baekhyun melangkah masuk. Poni merahnya jatuh membingkai wajah, membuat ekspresinya tak terlihat jelas.

Kris melangkah mundur, menyeret pria muda itu dan memasukkannya ke kantung hitam. Sementara itu Baekhyun mencabut peluru bius yang menancap pada lengan gadis itu, melemparnya pada Chanyeol di belakang dan mulai membenahi gadis ini. Ia sedikit gemetar ketika memakaikan gaun merah menyala yang teronggok di lantai.

"Berikan jas, dompet dan kunci mobil pria itu." Baekhyun berkata dingin. Chanyeol memberikannya bersama usapan pelan di salah satu bahu yang dihiraukan.

Jas hitam terpasang di tubuh gadis yang tak sadarkan diri itu. Baekhyun mengambil sesuatu dari dalam _coat_ -nya; beberapa berkas kecil dalam tas hitam mahal yang tipis bersama selembar cek beratasnamakan pria muda itu. Baekhyun mengobrak-abrik dompet pria itu, menarik beberapa kartu tertentu dan seluruh uang _cash_ di sana. Memasukannya ke dalam tas hitam itu.

Baekhyun menurunkan gadis itu, menyandarkannya ke kaki meja yang membuat posisi senyaman mungkin. Ia meletakkan tas hitam itu di sisi sang Gadis bersama kunci mobil.

Baekhyun merapikan rambut gadis muda itu sebelum bangkit dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Kris dan Chanyeol mengikuti ketukan langkah Baekhyun dengan kantung hitam besar yang di bawa bersama.

"Baekhyun masih tidak bisa berdamai dengan masa lalunya?"

Chanyeol bungkam.

Baekhyun duduk di samping Chanyeol yang mengemudi dengan tatapan pedih. Selama perjalanan ia bungkam. Hanya buka suara saat bertanya pada Kris ketika pria itu berkata tidak bisa membantu setelah ini dan melesat pergi dengan mobilnya; sesuatu tentang pekerjaan lain yang bisa ia kerjakan sendiri.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"Apa?"

"Meminta Kris membuat berkas, memberikan mobil pria itu ke gadis panggilan itu dan ya, semuanya."

Baekhyun memalingkan wajah. "Untuk membersihkan jejak; apa lagi memang? Gadis macam itu tak akan banyak berpikir. Dia mendapat bayaran yang fantastis dan dia tak akan memusingkan apa yang terjadi. Kalaupun dia bertingkah aku yang akan membereskannya."

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang bergetar.

"Kau merindukan Shia?"

Baekhyun menoleh dengan sudut bibir berkedut. "Kau suka sekali mengalihkan pembicaraan." Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu.

"Gadis manis itu selalu membuatmu lebih baik. Kau ingin bertemu dengannya esok?"

Baekhyun mendesah pelan, membalas genggaman Chanyeol dan memejamkan mata.

"Ya."

"Ah, Chanyeollie." Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapat sebuah seringai dari Baekhyun. Pria itu menggeleng malas ketika seringai itu berubah menjadi senyum manis.

"Biarkan aku ikut ke ruang baumu malam ini; aku ingin memberi sedikit pelajaran pada brengsek di bagasi itu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan uap panas yang menguar keluar. Pria tampan itu mengenakan jubah mandi berwarna putih dan handuk kecil yang menutupi rambut hitam lebatnya. Ia melangkah menuju kloset, menarik kemeja putih dan celana kain hitam di salah satu lemari terbuka dan melemparnya ke atas ranjang bersprei putih bersih pula.

Sehun mengeringkan rambut dan tubuhnya sekilas, membiarkan udara kamar yang sejuk menerpa torsonya yang mengagumkan. Pria itu menatap bayangan tubuhnya yang terpantul di cermin besar, matanya mengamati sesuatu di sana dengan tatapan tak berarti.

Ia keluar dari kamar setelah berpakaian dan ia bertemu dengan Tuan Seo di ujung tangga. Pria baya itu membungkuk sopan padanya dan ia balas sekenanya. Ia menuruni tangga dengan tenang, Tuan Seo mengikutinya di belakang.

"Aku tidak ingin makan malam, minta salah satu pelayan untuk menyiapkan kopi."

Sehun melangkah ke taman belakang sendirian. Taman itu hanya berisi beberapa pohon dan semak perdu serta kolam kecil yang airnya gemericik memecah malam. Ia duduk di kursi teras, merasakan punggungnya menempeli metal hitam yang dingin. Matanya menatap ke atas sejenak, ke langit malam yang benar-benar gelap.

Ia memejamkan mata, menghirup nafas dalam-dalam.

Seorang pelayan wanita mendekat dengan langkah pelan, meletakkan secangkir kopi dan undur diri tanpa suara. Sehun membuka mata merasakan kehadiran pria baya yang kini berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"Duduklah di sampingku, Paman Seo."

"Sepertinya Anda sedang ingin sendiri; lebih baik saya undur diri?"

Sehun tertawa. "Aku memintamu duduk di sampingku; aku sedang ingin ditemani. Dan bukan Anda, tapi Sehun."

Suara kekehan khas terdengar dan membuat Sehun tersenyum. Sehun meraih cangkir kopinya saat Tuan Seo—Paman Seo untuk sekarang, duduk di kursi sebelah. Sehun menghidu aroma khas dari kopi itu dan mencicipnya satu teguk.

"Jika Ibuku masih hidup, mungkin sekarang dia yang duduk disampingku dan berceramah tentang kopi dan insomnia." Sehun berkata.

"Kau merindukan ibumu, Sehun?" Pria baya itu menatap Sehun dengan senyum tipis, lantas menyamankan tubuh tuanya ke sandaran kursi. Mendesah pelan saat punggungnya yang kaku terasa lebih nyaman.

"Entahlah, Paman."

Sehun kembali meneguk kopinya.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau banyak tersenyum." Sehun terkekeh mendengar kalimat itu. Tak dipungkiri pria baya itu benar, akhir-akhir ini ia memang banyak tersenyum. Masalah tak pernah surut, pun malah bertambah; namun nyatanya kehadiran dua orang perempuan dalam hidupnya mampu menutupi semua itu. "Kau benar-benar mencintai Nona Luhan?"

"Aku benar-benar mencintai mereka; Luhan dan Shia. Kau tahu itu semua, Paman."

"Sudah memikirkan sebuah pernikahan?" Sehun nyaris menyemburkan kopinya. "Pak tua ini sudah gatal ingin melihat salah satu dari kalian berdua menikah sebelum aku mati nanti. Baik kau maupun Chanyeol sama saja."

"Kau akan bersama kami untuk waktu yang lama." Sehun berucap tegas. "Untuk saat ini; belum, aku belum memikirkan pernikahan. Luhan belum benar-benar menerimaku sepenuh hati dan aku pikir kami masih perlu waktu untuk sampai pada tahap mengikat janji. Terlebih, Yoo Seung Ho masih menjadi pengganggu."

"Bukannya kau sendiri yakin pria itu tak akan mendapatkan hati Luhan maupun gadis kecil itu? Kenapa kau begitu khawatir?"

Sehun meletakkan cangkir kopinya. "Kau tahu alasannya, Paman. Lalu di mana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun? Sudah selarut ini dan mereka belum pulang." Sehun bertanya.

"Kau pun pulang larut, Sehun. Chanyeol mempunyai operasi mendadak di rumah sakit dan Baekhyun pulang ke mansion barat."

"Apa Baekhyun sedang perang dingin dengan Chanyeol sampai pulang ke mansion barat?" Sehun tak memperhatikan bagaimana sorot mata Paman Seo berubah.

"Ya, dia menggerutu tentang Chanyeol yang membuatnya jengkel; ia sampai mengecat rambutnya menjadi merah."

Sehun terkekeh. "Bocah itu. Aku tak tahu kenapa mereka tak juga menikah."

"Mungkin mereka menunggumu menikah lebih dulu."

"Ah, hentikan pembicaraan ini."

Paman Seo terkekeh serak.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi tidur sekarang, kau punya rapat direksi besok pagi." Paman Seo memejamkan mata.

"Aku tidak lupa. Ah, Paman, kosongkan jadwal siangku besok."

"Hmm. Wanitamu akan datang berkunjung?"

Sehun tertawa. "Aku suka sebutan itu dan ya; Luhan akan datang bersama Shia besok siang."

"Kau benar-benar dimabuk asmara."

"Aku pergi Paman, aku sangat mengantuk sekarang."

Sehun meninggalkan taman itu meski kopinya belum tandas. Pria tampan itu terkekeh saat menaiki tangga, mengingat pembicaraannya barusan dengan pria baya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ayah itu.

Sehun melangkah ke meja kerjanya begitu memasuki kamar, duduk di sana dan mencatat beberapa paragraf kalimat di buku bersampul hitam. Ia menyingkirkannya ke dalam laci setelah menyelesaikan tulisannya. Pria itu melepaskan kemeja yang membalut tubuhnya, melemparkannya ke sofa di sudut ruang untuk kemudian melempar diri ke atas ranjang.

Sehun meraih ponsel di nakas dan tersenyum tulus ketika membuka kotak pesan. Membuka pesan dari seseorang yang ia terima sebelum pulang tadi.

 _Today, 06.17 PM_

 _Apa kau tidak sibuk besok? Apa kami bisa mengunjungimu saat jam makan siang? Shia libur dan dia ingin makan siang denganmu._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang wanita dewasa dengan celana kain berwarna krem dan blus merah marun menggandeng gadis kecil yang tersenyum riang. Mereka menyusuri lobi rumah sakit dan mencuri perhatian sebagian pasang mata saat memasuki lift yang kosong.

"Mama, apakah Shia sudah cantik?"

Luhan tertawa, mengusak rambut lebat Shia yang tergerai. Ia memandangi Shia yang tampak manis dengan gaun krem yang berbalut _outer_ bermotif kotak berwarna hitam-merah marun. "Tentu saja Shia sudah sangat cantik. Coba lihat di pantulan lift." Shia mengikuti kalimatnya. Melihat bagaimana ia dan ibunya tampak senada.

"Mama juga cantik." Shia memberikan cengirannya yang menggemaskan, membuat Luhan terkekeh senang.

Mereka sampai di lantai tertinggi gedung rumah sakit itu. Luhan meletakkan kotak bekal yang terbungkus kain di sebuah meja begitu mereka keluar dari lift, hendak menghubungi Sehun namun sebelum ia menekan nomor, sebuah pesan datang. Luhan tak mampu menahan senyum.

 _Today, 12.45 PM_

 _Langsung masuk saja, pintu terujung di koridor kanan. Sekretarisku sudah tahu kedatanganmu._

Luhan memasukkan ponselnya dan meraih kotak bekal. Ia membimbing Shia melangkah ke koridor kanan dan ia disambut seorang lelaki muda berkacamata yang berdiri di depan kubikal kaca.

"Selamat Datang, Nyonya Luhan dan Nona Shia. Direktur Oh sudah menunggu di dalam."

"Terimakasih." Luhan membalas bungkukkan sopan itu dan Shia tersenyum manis.

Luhan membuka pintu dan mendapati Sehun tengah duduk di kursi kebesarannya. Ekspresi terkejut di wajah pria itu membuat Luhan mengernyit, namun berakhir dengan semu tipis saat tahu apa yang membuat pria itu terkejut.

"Apa kau berkata sesuatu tentang merah marun semalam dan aku melupakannya?"

Sehun bergantian melihat kemejanya sendiri yang berwarna merah marun dan sepasang ibu dan anak di sana.

"Astaga…" Luhan memalingkan wajah malu sementara Shia sudah berlari mendekati Sehun. Sehun tertawa, menyambut gadis kecil itu dengan sebuah gendongan dan kecupan yang menggemas di belah pipinya.

"Selamat Siang, Papa… Apakah Shia terlalu lama?"

Sehun mengecup kening Shia. "Selamat Siang, Sayang… Tidak. Papa tidak keberatan menunggu. Jadi, apa yang Shia bawa untuk makan siang hari ini?"

Shia turun dari gendongan Sehun, mendekati Luhan dan meraih kotak bekalnya. Gadis kecil itu dengan semangat membongkar bungkusan kain itu dan menjejerkan kotak-kotak berisi menu makan siang yang menggiurkan. Di sisi lain Sehun meraih pinggang Luhan, mencuri kecupan singkat pada pelipis wanita itu.

"Kau sangat menyukai _skinship_." Luhan memalingkan wajah, tapi sama sekali tidak menolak.

"Dan kau tidak keberatan dengan itu; jadi tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Mama membuat kimbab dan juga tempura. Shia tadi membantu Mama membuat salad dan memotong buah, apa Papa suka dengan stroberi? Jika tidak, ada buah—"

Dua orang dewasa di sana tersenyum tulus. Sehun mengelus rambut Shia sayang lantas menatap Luhan. "Dia sangat ceria."

"Sudah, ayo makan siang."

Shia nyaman di pangkuan Sehun dan menerima suapan dari pria itu. Di sebelahnya Luhan makan dengan tenang, melihat bagaimana Shia berbinar ketika Sehun menyuapkan makan siangnya serasa sudah membuat perutnya kenyang dan terberkati. Ia merasa benar-benar lega, beberapa beban yang memberati bahunya terasa terangkat dan ia merasa begitu ringan dan bahagia.

Luhan tersenyum, menyadari bahwa hal sederhana ini sudah membuatnya jauh lebih baik.

Luhan mengerjap ketika mendapati sepotong daging terulur di depannya. Luhan menoleh dan melihat Sehun menyumpitkan daging itu untuknya, tatapannya yang jenaka membuatnya nyaris bersemu.

"Kenapa Mama melamun?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Shia."

"Katakan aaa…" Luhan benar-benar bersemu ketika mendengar Sehun mengatakan kalimat itu. Ia menerimanya dan langsung memalingkan wajah. Ia benar-benar ingin mengubur diri karena hal ini.

Shia terkikik geli. Sehun mengangkat telapak tangannya dan mereka ber-tos ria.

"Mama cantik sekali, Shia suka…"

"Shia juga cantik, sekarang ayo habiskan makan siangnya."

Sehun membiarkan Shia sibuk dan memakan makan siangnya sendiri, terus bergumam sendiri saat mengunyah, membuatnya terlihat seperti tupai lucu. Sehun menatap Luhan dan ia langsung mendapat atensi.

"Apa?"

"Kalian akan kemana setelah ini? Luhan, berikan aku buah _peach_."

Luhan berusaha tidak salah tingkah saat menyuapkan sepotong buah _peach_ pada Sehun yang tampak santai dengan semua itu. "Kami akan ke supermarket dan membeli sesuatu untuk Kyungsoo."

"Kyungsoo?"

Luhan mengangguk, tanpa sadar kembali menyuapkan potongan buah pada Sehun. "Dia akan ulang tahun sebentar lagi; hmm, sebenarnya masih cukup lama. Tapi kurasa lebih baik aku membeli sesuatu untuknya hari ini, selagi ada waktu senggang."

"Apakah aku perlu mengirim hadiah juga?"

Luhan tertawa kecil dan menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Dia akan merasa aneh nantinya."

"Maafkan aku tidak bisa menemani. Ada beberapa pertemuan setelah ini dan juga cukup banyak berkas." Sehun tersenyum lelah.

Luhan mengangguk pelan. "Bukan masalah. Ah, ya, dimana Tuan Seo? Aku belum bertemu dengan beliau."

"Ada di ruangannya, sedang mengurus beberapa hal untuk perjalananku ke Jepang."

Luhan mengerjap.

"Jepang? Papa akan pergi ke Jepang?" Shia yang juga mengikuti pembicaraan itu bertanya. Gadis kecil itu tampak sudah selesai dengan makan siangnya dan sudah merapikan kotak bekalnya dengan baik.

Sehun mengangguk. "Ya, beberapa hari lagi Papa harus pergi ke sana."

"Ada pekerjaan apa?" Sehun terkekeh melihat tatapan Shia yang penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Sesuatu tentang pengembangan alat kedokteran dan juga pematenan obat."

Shia mengernyit, mencoba mencerna kalimat itu dan berakhir mengeryit bingung. "Shia tidak mengerti. Pematenan obat itu apa?" Dua orang dewasa di sana tertawa.

"Nanti Mama akan menjelaskannya, Sayang…"

"Eum!" Shia langsung berbinar mendengarnya.

"Hei OhSeh kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau Shia kemari, hah?" Pintu terbuka keras dan menampakkan Baekhyun yang berjalan bersungut-sungut membuat snellinya berkibar.

"Nona Baekhyun!"

"Ah, hai gadis manis. Tampak cantik hari ini?" Shia turun dari pangkuan Sehun dan memeluk Baekhyun sekilas. Baekhyun memuaskan diri menciumi pipi gadis kecil itu. Membiarkan Shia terkikik geli dan berusaha menjauhkan Baekhyun dari dirinya.

Shia mengerjap ketika menyadari ada yang berbeda pada Nona Baekhyunnya. "Kenapa rambutnya jadi merah?"

Baekhyun tersenyum masam. "Park Dobby jelek membuatku kesal, jadi aku mengecat rambutku menjadi merah untuk membalasnya."

"Park Dobby itu siapa?"

"Baekhyun jangan mengajarinya dengan julukan aneh." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas mendengar kalimat peringatan dari kakak lelakinya itu. Ia tidak menghiraukannya dan malah menyapa Luhan dengan manis.

"Hai, Luhan. Tampak serasi dengan warna merah marun, huh? Aih, manis sekali."

Luhan memilih tersenyum untuk menjawab godaan itu. "Hai, Baekhyunna…"

Baekhyun bersemu mendengarnya. "Aku senang sekali saat kau memanggilku seperti itu."

Shia menarik snelli Baekhyun. "Jadi Shia memanggil dengan Nona Baekhyunna sekarang?"

Baekhyun memekik gemas, mencubit pipi gembul itu dengan beringas. Baekhyun meraih Shia ke dalam gendongannya dan langsung melesat pergi.

"Aku akan memamerkan gadis manis ini ke departemenku!"

Luhan mengerjap. "B-baekhyunna—"

"Shia akan baik-baik saja, Mama!" Shia tersenyum manis dan melambai ceria padanya. Membuat Luhan tersenyum pasrah.

"Maafkan dia, Luhan…"

"Tidak apa-apa, Shia akan baik-baik saja dengan adikmu."

"Tentu. Baekhyun sedikit tertekan dengan pekerjaannya dan kelihatannya Shia membuatnya sedikit lebih baik. Kau tidak keberatan, kan?"

Luhan menggeleng, tampak geli dengan kalimat itu. "Kenapa harus keberatan?"

Luhan membereskan kotak bekalnya dengan cekatan, mengemasnya dengan rapi dan kembali memasukkannya ke dalam balutan kain. Ia hanya mencoba mengalihkan diri dari tatapan Sehun yang membuatnya gugup. Luhan menoleh cepat ketika suara _shutter_ kamera yang lirih terdengar. Ia menatap tak percaya pada Sehun yang tengah memegang ponselnya.

"Kau mengambil gambarku?"

"Sayang sekali jika aku tidak mengabadikan wajah cantikmu."

Luhan terkekeh lemah. "Aku benar-benar baru tahu kau sangat jahil seperti ini." Sehun mengedikkan bahu, lantas meletakkannya ke meja.

"Lebih dari potretmu di ponselku; kurasa kau harus mengkhawatirkan hal lain." Luhan melemparkan tatapan bertanya dan Sehun tersenyum mempesona. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya. "Baekhyun sedang memamerkan gadis kecil kita, dan tebak apa yang akan ia katakan ketika ada yang bertanya siapa dirinya?"

"Astaga!"

Sehun tertawa melihat reaksi Luhan yang sangat menghibur. Ia tersenyum, merasa hatinya begitu ringan dan hangat dengan hal sederhana ini.

Bisakah ia berharap ini akan berlangsung sedikit lebih lama?

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **Dua bulan terakhir saya ada** _ **project collab**_ **dengan Chi, yang** **risetnya** **bikin mampus dan** _ **oh-take-a-lot-of-time**_ **untuk prosesnya; saya kobam. (Alhasil** _ **chapter**_ **ini berasa campur aduk) Yah, syukurlah** _ **worth it**_ **dengan hasil yang kita berdua dapet, hehe. Juga** _ **project**_ **pribadi saya buat** _ **event**_ **yang sama. Ramadhan dan Lebaran juga sangat menyita waktu, acara dimana-mana.**

 **Jadinya, baru sekarang bisa nerusin ini dan yang lainnya. Kalau pada lupa dengan ceritanya, duh, saya udah nggak bisa apa-apa, hehe. Terimakasih sudah membaca! ^^**

 _ **See ya next week! 'Coz this is long holiday, Baby!**_

 **.**

 **Anne, 2018-06-24**


	8. Chapter 7

**7**

 **Fault**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun menatap layar ponsel pintarnya dengan senyuman indah. Menggeser layarnya untuk menampilkan potret-potret lain dirinya dan Shia. Saat ia membawa gadis manis itu ke ruang istirahat departemennya dan membuat rekan-rekannya nyaris histeris.

"Astaga, apakah itu anakmu dan Dokter Park?"

Baekhyun berharap ya, tapi sayangnya itu sangat mustahil.

Ruang kerjanya sepi, _shift_ terakhir baru saja selesai beberapa saat lalu dan asistennya sudah pergi untuk mengurus hal lain. Ia masih di sini karena sedang menghindar dari seseorang—ia sudah meminta Perawat Kim untuk berkata bahwa ia sudah pulang.

"Aih, dia memang menggemaskan sekali." Baekhyun terkikik sendiri saat melihat potret di mana Shia membulatkan mata ketika pipinya dicubit dari dua arah, lalu saat Shia merengut karena salah satu rekan kerjanya mencium pipinya terlalu sering.

Pintu terbuka, dan Baekhyun kehilangan _mood_ baiknya. Harusnya ia tahu Perawat Kim tak bisa berbohong sama sekali.

Chanyeol masuk ke ruang kerjanya sambil melepas snelli. Pria itu berdiri tak jauh dari meja kerjanya dengan tatapan lelah; seolah memintanya untuk berhenti bertingkah seperti anak kecil.

Baekhyun mengibas geraian rambut merahnya acuh tak acuh. Lalu kembali menekuni ponselnya meski fokusnya sudah hancur sejak pria itu masuk.

"Rambut merahmu itu tidak pantas untuk seorang dokter. Lagipula tidakkah itu menjadi contoh buruk bagi anak-anak yang kau temui?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau hanya alasan, Park."

Chanyeol mendekat, menumpukan dua tangannya ke pinggir meja dan membungkuk. Membuat wajahnya begitu dekat dengan wajah kekasihnya.

"Kau masih kesal denganku? Ini bahkan sudah lebih dari seminggu dan kau masih bertahan mengabaikanku. Jika kau ingin balas dendam maka ini sudah sangat cukup, Baek." Baekhyun bisa melihat tatapan serius Chanyeol, tapi ia memilih memalingkan wajah.

"Aku sudah biasa tidak kau beri kabar dan aku sudah sangat menoleransi waktumu yang nyaris selalu habis di ruang operasi; tapi aku benci ketika kau berbohong padaku."

Chanyeol mengerjapkan mata. "Berbohong? Apa maksudmu aku berbohong padamu?"

Baekhyun menggeretakkan gigi, benar-benar tak tahan. "Kau bertemu dengan Dokter Shin di lorong rumah sakit A15 dan kalian berbicara di sana dengan sangat intim dan ketika aku bertanya padamu kau darimana saja, kau berkata kau dari departemen bedah umum padahal aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri kau berduaan dengan Dokter Shin sialan itu!"

Chanyeol takjub bagaimana Baekhyun bisa mengatakan kalimat panjang itu dalam satu tarikan nafas. Tapi, sebentar, lebih dari seminggu ia diabaikan dan itu semua hanya karena kesalahpahaman kecil ini?

"Akh!" Chanyeol sukses mencubit pipi kekasihnya dengan gemas.

"Kau salah paham, Sayang." Chanyeol berkata gemas setengah jengkel. Baekhyun memicing.

"Kau jelas-jelas berbohong padaku dan bagaimana bisa itu salah paham?!"

"Dokter Shin membicarakan pasiennya yang mengidap tumor otak denganku di sana. Aku memang baru saja dari departemen bedah umum dan aku bertemu dengannya di lorong itu."

Baekhyun benar-benar benci Chanyeol bisa menghilangkan separuh kekesalannya dengan dua kalimat pendek.

"Tapi kau—"

"Tapi apa, huh?" Chanyeol menarik pipi Baekhyun. "Tidak seharusnya kau cemburu aku berbicara dengan dokter lain saat seisi rumah sakit tahu bahwa kau kekasihku. Kesalahpahaman selesai dan segera ganti warna rambutmu. Mataku sakit dengan warna merah elektrik itu."

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Maafkan aku. Aku tak tahu mengapa akhir-akhir ini aku kacau hanya karena hal sepele seperti ini."

Chanyeol mengelus rambutnya dengan sayang dan ia menikmati dengan baik, memejamkan mata dan merasakan bagaimana tangan besar itu mengirimkan kehangatan. "Memangnya bertemu dengan anak-anak tidak membuatmu membaik?"

Baekhyun tersenyum sangat tipis. "Yang benar-benar bisa melakukannya hanya Shia, entahlah."

"Sepertinya kau mulai terikat dengannya."

Baekhyun tersentak. Sorot matanya mulai berubah. "Aku—"

"Aku yakin kau pasti tahu maksudku."

Sorot mata Baekhyun benar-benar berubah. "Katakan padaku, kapan?" Kalimat itu terucap penuh penekanan.

"Kita bicarakan nanti; _shift_ -mu sudah selesai, kan? Kita pulang sekarang."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam ini Shia dengan tenang menikmati tayangan televisi bersama sang Ibu yang memeluknya dari belakang. Oh, biarkan ia menjadi manja sejenak. Luhan duduk di sofa sementara Shia duduk di antara bukaan kakinya, menyandarkan diri ke tubuhnya dan bergumam _"Mama nyaman sekali, Shia suka."_.

Luhan terkikik ketika kalimat favorit itu terucap.

"Mama."

"Hmm?" Luhan masih enggan melepaskan telapak tangan dari rambut anak perempuannya. Mengelusnya sayang meski matanya masih memandang ke depan.

"Apakah Nara baik-baik saja?"

Luhan kehilangan minatnya pada tayangan televisi. "Kenapa Shia bertanya seperti itu?"

Shia berbalik, menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih. "Mama, apakah benar Nara hilang? Diculik penjahat?"

Dengan berat Luhan mengangguk. "Dan temanmu akan baik-baik saja, Mama yakin. Kepolisian akan mencari Nara sampai ketemu dan Shia tidak perlu terlalu khawatir, oke? Janji sama Mama, Shia harus menjaga diri dan tidak bermain kemana-mana saat pulang, oke?"

"Shia akan menunggu Papa atau Mama menjemput, Shia janji." Shia menautkan jari kelingkingnya dan membuat _pinky promise_ yang manis.

Saat mengantarkan Shia, Luhan bisa melihat ada beberapa orang yang berdiri mengamati sekitar dengan tatapan awas meski pakaiannya sangat biasa. Bahkan ia mendapati dua orang guru wanita baru yang ia yakini berasal dari pihak kepolisian. Meski ia lega, tak bisa menepis perasaan khawatir yang menggantung.

Perasaannya tidak tenang akhir-akhir ini, tapi ia mengartikannya karena Seungho yang mengusik. Pria itu menghubunginya tadi siang, berkata ingin bertemu dengan Shia—Luhan benar-benar muak saat pria itu mengatakan 'anakku'. Seolah lupa gadis kecil yang dipanggilnya _anak_ itu adalah gadis kecil yang sama yang pernah ia caci maki dengan sumpah serapah.

Luhan menghela nafas.

"Sayang, Mama mau bicara sebentar."

Shia kembali berbalik dan Luhan merasa tak tega menghilangkan binar mata cerah itu. "Heung?"

 _Bagaimana caraku mengatakannya?_ "Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan Shia."

Luhan merasa benar-benar sedih saat melihat mata itu kehilangan binar. Raut wajahnya menjadi mendung. "Maafkan Mama, jika Shia tidak ingin tidak ap—"

"Tuan Yoo?" Shia memotong kalimatnya, membuatnya tertegun sejenak. Bahkan gadis kecilnya enggan mengakui pria itu sebagai ayahnya. Apakah Luhan kejam jika ia lega dengan kenyataan itu?

"Iya."

Shia berbalik, makin menenggelamkan diri dan menarik Mamanya untuk memeluk lebih erat. "Shia tidak apa-apa. Tuan Yoo pasti akan marah dengan Mama kalau Shia bilang tidak mau." Shia terdengar kecewa dengan ucapannya sendiri, namun ia tak bisa apa-apa.

"Darimana Shia bisa tahu hal-hal seperti itu?"

"Kan banyak drama sore hari yang seperti itu, Mama."

Luhan mendelik. "Jangan bilang Shia diam-diam menonton drama? Bukannya Mama sudah bilang kalau Shia tidak boleh menontonnya?"

"Teman-teman Shia yang cerita, kok. Kalau Mama melarang Shia tidak akan melakukannya."

Luhan memeluk gadis kecilnya lebih erat. "Astaga, Mama sayang sekali dengan Shia."

"Kalau Mama sayang dengan Shia, boleh tidak meneflon Papa?"

Luhan tertawa riang. Kalimat yang terucap takut-takut itu sungguh menggemaskan. Luhan mencubit pipi gembul Shia dengan gemas dan mencium puncak kepalanya. "Ponsel ada di meja, ambil saja."

Shia melonggarkan pelukan dengan semangat. Jemari kecil itu menari lincah di atas layar sentuh dan menghubungi Sehun. Panggilan itu tersambung namun beberapa detik setelahnya diputuskan. Sepasang ibu dan anak itu terkejut bukan main; ini kali pertama Sehun menolak panggilan dan Luhan berpikir mungkin Sehun sedang sangat sibuk malam ini.

"Kenapa Papa memutuskan panggi—"

Kalimat itu tak selesai karena sebuah notifikasi panggilan video muncul di layar ponsel. Shia yang sempat merengut kecewa kembali mendapatkan senyuman sementara Luhan berusaha menenggelamkan wajah di balik Shia.

"Papa!"

" _Selamat Malam, Sayang…"_

Wajah Sehun muncul di layar ponsel dengan _angle_ sempurna. Pria itu tidak memegang ponselnya; kedua tangan pria itu terlipat rapi di atas meja kerja yang belum pernah Luhan lihat.

"Selamat Malam, Papa… Shia kira Papa sedang sibuk karena memutuskan panggilan tadi."

" _Tidak, Papa sudah di rumah. Papa ingin melihat Shia dan Mama."_

Luhan benar-benar merona dan tak mempunyai nyali untuk menatap layar ponselnya. Astaga, kenapa ia menjadi tak ubahnya gadis remaja?!

Shia tersenyum lebar. "Apa Papa sudah makan malam? Shia sudah, Mama membuat sup miso dan rasanya enaaak sekali. Papa makan malam dengan apa? Papa makan malam dengan siapa?" Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi itu berbuah kekehan renyah, Sehun sampai memijit hidung untuk menyembunyikan senyum lebarnya.

" _Ah, Papa sudah makan malam, Sayang. Papa makan malam dengan pasta, bersama Paman Seo."_

Shia merona menyadari ia terlalu antusias. "U-uh. Eung, Nona Baekhyun di mana?"

Sehun tersenyum. _"Ada di mansion barat."_

"Mansion barat? Nona Baekhyun tidak tinggal bersama Papa di rumah?" Shia mengerjap.

" _Hanya sesekali, Sayang. Di sini Papa tinggal bersama Paman Seo dan beberapa orang lain, sementara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kebanyakan menghabiskan waktu di rumah sakit. Dan mansion barat lebih dekat dengan rumah sakit. Sayang, berikan ponselnya pada Mama. Papa ingin melihat Mama-mu lebih jelas."_

Shia memberikan ponselnya ke Luhan bersama kikikan geli. "Mama bersembunyi di belakang Shia, ya?"

Sehun menyeringai menggoda. _"Mungkin malu melihat wajah Papa."_

"Astaga Sehun hentikan kalimat konyolmu." Luhan mendelik. Ia menyamankan ponsel dalam genggaman dan mencari _angle_ yang lebih bagus, mengabaikan Sehun yang tertawa renyah.

"Kau sudah selesai dengan pekerjaanmu? Apakah kami mengganggu?"

Sehun tersenyum mempesona di sana, membuat Shia diam-diam menekan panel _capture_. Luhan sedikit terkesiap namun tetap diam saat Shia masih tenang-tenang saja.

" _Akhirnya kau buka suara."_ Luhan merona, tanpa sadar memalingkan wajahnya malu. _"Aku sudah selesai saat kalian menelfon tadi. Kalian baik-baik saja di sana?"_

Luhan mengangguk. "Kami baru saja makan malam dan sekarang sedang menonton televisi. Bahkan baru beberapa jam setelah kau mengantar kami pulang dan kau bertanya apakah kami baik-baik saja."

" _Untuk memastikan dua orang kesayanganku tidak kekurangan suatu apa?"_

"Astaga."

Sehun tertawa melihat Luhan menenggelamkan wajah ke puncak kepala Shia. Shia tersenyum sangat manis, membuat pria itu menghela nafas lega.

" _Jadi, Shia sudah selesai dengan pekerjaan rumah?"_

Shia mengangguk. "Eum! Mama membantu Shia mengerjakannya tadi. Shia belum mengantuk jadi menonton televisi dulu."

"Sedang menonton apa sekarang?"

"Shia sedang menonton—"

Luhan tersenyum melihat interaksi itu. Shia tak bosan berceloteh semangat dan Sehun membalas kalimat-kalimat itu dengan sabar. Candaan kecil dari Sehun membuat gadis kecilnya terkikik geli. Pria itu tak terlihat keberatan dengan gadis kecilnya, malah sangat menyayanginya. Menerimanya dengan terbuka dan Luhan tak pernah merasa bisa selega itu. Trauma akan kepercayaan dan kenangan pahit saat ia mencoba membuka hati masih membuatnya sering merasa khawatir; ia tak bisa menampik pikiran tentang suatu saat Sehun akan bosan dan mendorongnya menjauh. Menjatuhkan harapan gadis kecilnya dengan menyakitkan.

Ketakutan itu masih membayang, tapi ia belajar untuk menepisnya. Senyuman tulus Sehun membantunya menghapus perasaan takut dan khawatir. Kepercayaan terbangun dengan kokoh sedikit demi sedikit.

Ia mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak menaruh harapan terlalu tinggi, tapi ia bisa apa di saat tawaran Sehun membuatnya tersentuh. Alih-alih memberi harapan, pria itu seolah mengatakan "Jika kau ingin berharap padaku; aku akan memberikan jauh melampaui harapanmu." Pria itu tidak memaksanya, tapi memberinya pilihan.

Dan Luhan tak pernah merasa seberharga ini di mata seseorang.

Tangannya mulai pegal, tapi ia membiarkannya karena Shia masih semangat. Ia tanpa sadar tersenyum kecil dan mencium puncak kepala gadis kecilnya, yang tak luput dari pandangan Sehun. Pembicaraan itu berlangsung cukup lama, satu topik melebar menjadi banyak hal dan semua itu terasa menyenangkan. Luhan tak sungkan ikut tertawa, tak menutupi bagaimana ia tersenyum meski pada banyak kesempatan ia masih bersembunyi di belakang Shia saat Sehun menggodanya.

Sehun mulai mengakhiri panggilan video itu saat mendapati Shia terkantuk-kantuk saat berbicara. Pria itu tersenyum.

" _Kita sudahi saja untuk malam ini. Shia sudah sangat mengantuk, kan?"_

Shia mengangguk tanpa protes, tampaknya energinya terkuras tanpa sadar karena terlalu senang. Gadis kecil itu mengangkat kakinya, bergerak menaiki pangkuan ibunya dan meringkuk di sana dengan sangat nyaman. Sehun sampai harus menenggelamkan wajah ke lipatan tangan karena _astaga_ , gadis kecil itu sangat menggemaskan.

Luhan terkekeh saat Shia mengusak-usak ke dalam pelukannya, Luhan menyangga putri kecilnya dengan aman. Ia terdiam saat menatap layar ponsel. Di sana, Sehun tampak sedang menunggunya berbicara.

"Kau ingin aku bicara apa?"

Sehun mengulum senyum. _"Apa saja."_

"Aku bahagia."

Luhan terhibur melihat Sehun yang tampak sedikit terkejut dengan kalimat singkat itu.

" _A-ah…"_

"Sehun, aku mencintaimu."

Sehun membeku. Benar-benar terkejut dengan kalimat yang ia ucapkan. Luhan hanya tersenyum, senyuman tulus yang sederhana. Murni karena ia benar-benar bahagia malam ini, semua masalah pelik terasa tersingkir sejenak.

Di ruang kerjanya, Sehun hanya bisa terdiam. Hatinya benar-benar membuncah mendapat kalimat yang diam-diam sangat ia tunggu-tunggu itu, ia merasa ingin berteriak bahagia namun semuanya tercekat di tenggorokan.

" _Kau harus mengatakannya lagi besok…"_

Luhan suka bagaimana ia bisa membalas perlakuan Sehun yang kerap membuatnya salah tingkah itu. "Kenapa?"

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya yang sedikit kemerahan. " _Karena sekarang aku tidak bisa memeluk atau menciummu."_

Luhan tertawa kecil. " _Skinship freak_."

" _Itu caraku untuk menenangkan diri; bahwa aku memilikimu."_

Kalimat kepemilikan itu membuat Luhan bersemu. "Jadi?"

Sehun terkekeh. _"Cium Shia_ _untukku dan_ _lekas tidur."_ Luhan melakukannya dengan senang hati. Membuat Shia terbangun sejenak, lantas menatap layar ponsel yang masih menampilkan wajah Papa-nya dengan senyum kecil.

"Papa juga sudah mengantuk?" Shia bergumam serak.

" _Iya, Shia tidur lagi, heum? Selamat Malam, Sayang."_ Luhan mengira kalimat itu ditujukan untuk Shia, tapi melihat bagaimana mata itu memandangnya dalam saat mengucapkannya, membuat Luhan tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menggigit bibir.

Shia memejamkan matanya lagi dengan nyaman.

Satu senyuman. "Selamat Malam."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari itu Luhan yang menjemput Shia, restoran libur karena Nyonya Jang sedang memperingati kematian suaminya. Wanita paruh baya itu pergi ke makam mendiang Tuan Jang yang ada di kota kelahiran. Sehun tidak menolak saat ia berkata ia yang akan menjemput Shia, pria itu juga tampak baik-baik saja saat ia berkata akan bertemu dengan Seungho. Meski kalimat _"Hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu."_ yang diucapkan di akhir percakapan membuat Luhan yakin pria itu juga khawatir.

Seungho berkata sesuatu tentang taman bermain _indoor_ di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Dan genggaman erat Shia pada tangannya sejak tadi membuat Luhan merasa bersalah. Raut wajah gadis kecilnya tampak murung.

"Shia baik-baik saja?"

"Eung." Shia mengangguk kecil, lantas mendongak untuk menatapnya dengan tatapan berharap. "Tidak akan lama, kan, Mama? Hanya sebentar, kan?"

Luhan mengangguk pasti, ia pun tak rela berlama-lama dengan pria itu.

Mereka masih di depan taman bermain, menunggu pria itu datang. Lalu tak lama, suara berat datang dari belakang mereka.

"Kalian menunggu lama? Maafkan aku, ada sedikit urusan."

Bahkan Luhan akan bersyukur jika Seungho membatalkan janji. Luhan hanya mengangguk kaku, sementara Shia membungkukkan tubuhnya dan menyapa dengan suara kecil.

"Selamat Siang, Tuan Yoo."

Seungho tampak terluka dengan sapaan itu. "Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, Shia."

Genggaman Shia mengerat dan Luhan langsung memperingatkan Seungho. "Gadis kecilku tak suka dipaksa," Luhan berkata defensif. "Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan?"

Pria berambut cokelat terang itu menghela nafas tanpa suara, menatap Shia dengan tatapan lembut. "Shia ingin bermain atau makan siang dulu?"

"Bermain." Shia menjawab cepat.

Mereka bertiga memasuki taman bermain yang ramai itu. Membiarkan Shia asyik dengan permainannya sendiri, sementara Luhan menjaganya dari kejauhan bersama Seungho. Ia tak bisa membiarkan Seungho terlalu dekat dengan gadis kecilnya dan ia mencoba menahan pria itu di sini meski ia sendiri merasa tak nyaman.

Tak apa, itu lebih baik daripada melihat Shia bergerak gelisah.

"Dia tampak lebih baik."

"Shia sedang bahagia dan aku memperingatkanmu untuk tidak mengacaukannya." Kata Luhan tanpa nada berarti. Luhan duduk menjaga jarak di bangku pinggir, Seungho di sampingnya terkekeh kecil.

"Ucapanmu sangat pedas, Luhan."

"Aku tidak akan berlaku baik terhadapmu. Jangan membuatku mengulang semua kalimat pesakitanku tempo hari."

Seungho terdiam, ia menatap Shia yang sedang bermain dengan mesin boneka. Gadis kecil itu terlihat senang, tapi ia tak berbohong bahwa gadis kecil itu tak menikmati dengan baik. Tapi biarkan ia egois, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

"Kau benar-benar serius dengan pria itu?"

Luhan mengangguk tegas. "Sehun bisa membuat Shia melupakan kesedihannya dan itu adalah segalanya untukku."

Sorot mata pria itu berubah, namun Luhan terlalu enggan untuk menyadarinya.

Mereka makan siang dalam diam setelahnya. Shia tak banyak bicara dan duduk merapat dengan ibunya sementara Seungho hanya bisa mendesah lemah melihat tak ada sedikit pun celah untuknya di antara dua perempuan itu. Pria itu menawarkan banyak hal untuk Shia, hadiah-hadiah mahal dan semua hal yang menarik untuk gadis berusia tujuh tahun. Tapi seperti ibunya yang tidak mendewakan materi; semua itu berakhir dengan penolakan.

Luhan tak tahu, gadis kecilnya sudah bisa berpikir untuk tidak lagi menerima apapun dari pria yang mengajaknya jalan-jalan ini. Shia berpikir jika ia berhutang sesuatu, pria itu akan datang untuk menuntutnya suatu hari nanti.

Sebuah pemikiran yang tak seharusnya dimiliki oleh gadis seusianya.

"Tuan Yoo, boleh Shia pulang sekarang?" Suara Shia bergetar, tangannya meremat _coat_ yang Luhan kenakan dengan erat saat mereka baru keluar dari pusat perbelanjaan. "Shia ingin pulang."

Luhan mengelus puncak kepala anaknya dengan senyum sedih, bersalah melihat ketidaknyamanan Shia.

"Tidak ingin pergi kemana pun lagi setelah ini? Padahal Ayah baru saja ingin mengajak kalian ke suatu tempat, apa Shia tidak—"

"Anakku ingin pulang." Kata Luhan. Matanya menyorot dingin.

Seungho menyerah. "Aku akan mengambil mobil, tunggulah di sini sejenak. Biarkan aku mengantar kalian pulang."

Begitu Seungho menghilang dari pandangan Luhan segera meraih putrinya kedalam pelukan dan menciumnya dengan sayang.

"Shia lelah? Shia ingin pulang?" ucapnya lembut. Shia mengangguk tanpa suara.

"Baiklah, kita akan segera pulang. Hanya beberapa saat lagi dan hanya Mama yang bersama Shia, oke? Shia bisa?"

Satu anggukan lagi membuat Luhan sedikit lega.

"Luhan?"

Sebuah suara familiar terdengar dari belakang mereka. Luhan tersenyum kecil ketika mendapati wanita yang sangat ia kenal mendekat ke mereka. Kyungsoo dalam balutan pakaian kelabu mendekat dengan wajah khawatir.

"Apakah kalian baik-baik saja? Apa Shia sakit? Hei, Sayang… Coba lihat aku sejenak?" Kyungsoo bertanya sembari menyentuh rambut Shia, mencoba mencari tahu apakah putri sahabatnya sedang sakit atau tidak. Gelengan Shia yang masih menyembunyikan wajah membuatnya sedikit terkejut. Tidak biasanya Shia akan menolaknya seperti ini.

Luhan tersenyum minta maaf. "Maafkan aku, dia sedikit kelelahan dan tidak … nyaman. Kau darimana?"

Kyungsoo memakluminya, mengelus rambut Shia sayang sebelum mengangkat _paper bag_ di tangan satunya. "Kosmetikku habis dan kudengar di sini sedang ada diskon, jadi, yah, aku kemari."

Luhan tertawa. "Hanya sendirian?"

Raut mendung membuat Luhan seketika merasa bersalah. "Astaga, Kyungsoo, maafkan—"

"Kau meminta maaf seakan aku ini orang asing," Kyungsoo mencoba tertawa. "Aku sebenarnya mengajak kekasihku untuk menemaniku hari ini, karena yah, kami sudah sangat lama tidak bertemu. Tapi dia menolak, dia berkata ada urusan penting. Dan aku menyerah."

Luhan memicing benci. "Sekali lagi aku tanyakan padamu, kenapa kau tetap bertahan padahal kau diperlakukan seperti ini?" Dalam hati ia melanjutkan; hubungan macam apa yang dijalani sahabatnya ini?

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. "Entahlah, Lu. Ah, kau kemari bersama Sehun? Di mana dia?" Kyungsoo dengan cepat mengalihkan pembicaraan dan ia menghargainya meski pertanyaan itu membuatnya tidak suka.

"Bukan bersama Sehun. Tapi," Luhan terdiam sejenak. "pria itu."

Kyungsoo membulatkan mata dan langsung menatap Shia khawatir. Ia mengerti mengapa Shia mendadak diam seperti ini. "Maafkan aku." Ia berbisik. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Meski Luhan selalu enggan membicarakan hal pahit ini, ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan sahabatnya. Karena bagaimana pun ia juga berlaku sama.

"Bohong jika aku berkata aku baik-baik saja. Maafkan aku, aku akan memberitahumu lain kali tentang dia. Kau juga, ceritakan tentang kekasihmu itu."

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. Dan Luhan yakin Kyungsoo benar-benar jujur dengan anggukannya itu.

"Luhan, kau sedang bicara dengan siapa?"

Luhan menoleh ke Seungho yang datang. Mungkin pria itu turun dari mobilnya karena ia terlalu lama berbicara dengan Kyungsoo. Ia tak jadi menjawab ketika mendengar suara benda terjatuh. Ia terkejut ketika mendapati _paper bag_ Kyungsoo tergeletak di lantai.

"Kyungsoo, ada ap—"

Matanya membulat ketika mendapati Kyungsoo terdiam dengan mata melelehkan air mata, sorot mata itu terlihat begitu terluka. Hatinya tertohok menyakitkan saat Kyungsoo berucap dengan lirih.

" _Seungho-ya?"_

Luhan beralih menatap Seungho yang juga membeku di seberang sana. Pria itu tampak terkejut, panik dan takut. Sebuah pikiran buruk menghampirinya dan dadanya nyaris sesak.

"Kyungsoo, kenapa kau ada di sini sekarang?" Pria itu panik bukan main. Mendekat dengan langkah ragu yang membuat Luhan makin yakin dengan dugaannya.

Kyungsoo menghiraukannya, beralih menatap Luhan yang masih kalut dengan pikirannya. "Dia … ayah Shia?" Suara itu bergetar, terdengar sangat kesakitan.

Luhan merasakan dadanya begitu sesak melihat itu semua. Ia mencoba meraih Kyungsoo, tapi sahabatnya menepisnya cepat. Kyungsoo tampak sangat kacau. Wanita itu meraih _paper bag_ -nya cepat dan nyaris berlari pergi jika Luhan tidak menahannya.

"Kyungsoo… Katakan padaku ada apa?" Luhan berharap apa yang ia pikirkan bukan kenyataan. Tapi tangisan tanpa suara Kyungsoo membuatnya dihantam perasaan menyakitkan.

"K-kenapa ini terlihat seperti drama picisan?" Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya. "Aku wanita yang sangat bodoh, kenapa aku tidak sadar selama ini?"

"Kyungsoo, tidak, aku…"

"Luhan diamlah."

Kyungsoo menurunkan tangan Luhan dari bahunya. Kyungsoo beralih menatap Seungho yang bungkam. Ia mendecih, bahkan pria itu tak berusaha menjelaskan. Apakah dirinya memang sangat tidak berarti? Bahkan sedikitpun? Air mata ini membuatnya terlihat makin menyedihkan.

"Katakan dengan jujur jika kau ingin bertemu dengan _anakmu_ ; jangan berbohong padaku dan membuatku sakit seperti ini. Katakan dengan jujur jika kau tidak mencintaiku."

Kyungsoo melangkah pergi dan meninggalkan Luhan yang _shock_.

"Mama… Kenapa Nona Kyungie menangis? Kenapa dia pergi?"

Luhan mengabaikannya. Tangannya terangkat dan menampar Seungho dengan sangat keras saat pria itu mencoba meraih bahunya. Luhan mengabaikan bagaimana Shia yang terlonjak kaget dalam pelukannya.

Ia menatap Seungho dengan penuh kebencian. "Kau bahkan tidak mengejarnya. Kau bahkan diam saat melihatnya menangis!" Luhan berteriak murka, tak peduli banyak pasang mata yang menatap mereka.

"Luhan, aku …" Seungho tampak tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Kau mempermainkan perasaannya selama ini? Bagaimana bisa kau melakukannya?" Luhan berucap tak percaya. Matanya sudah memerah, terasa sangat pedih.

"Luhan, biarkan aku mengantar kalian pulang dan aku akan menjelaskan semuanya."

"BUKAN AKU YANG PERLU PENJELASAN, BRENGSEK!"

Luhan melesat pergi, mengabaikan Seungho yang mengejarnya dan mencoba memintanya berhenti. Ia menghentikan taksi dan meminta supirnya untuk tidak mempedulikan pria brengsek yang menggedor kaca mobil.

Luhan memeluk Shia yang ketakutan seraya menggumamkan permintaan maaf.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun benar-benar bingung ketika ia mendapat panggilan dari Luhan. Ini kedua kalinya Luhan menghubunginya secara personal setelah malam itu. Ia tak bisa merasa tidak khawatir saat mendengar suara Luhan yang serak saat bertanya apakah ia bisa menjaga Shia sejenak.

Luhan memintanya menjaga putri kecilnya, dan Sehun sedang tidak bersama wanita bermata indah itu. _Ada sesuatu yang terjadi_ , batinnya.

Pintu ruang kerjanya diketuk. Perawat Kim masuk bersama Luhan yang tampak kacau dan Shia yang menyembunyikan wajah di pelukan kekasih kakak lelakinya itu.

"Masuklah Luhan. Terimakasih, Perawat Kim." Perawat Kim membungkuk sopan dan pergi.

Baekhyun membawa Luhan untuk duduk dan ia bisa melihat emosi Luhan sedang kacau. Nafasnya tak teratur, tubuhnya terasa basah dan dingin dan yang paling kentara, sorot matanya. Luhan baru saja menangis. Ia tahu itu.

"Tolong jaga Shia. Aku mempunyai sedikit hal. Shia Sayang, bersama Nona Baekhyun sebentar ya?" Luhan menghela nafas lelah saat Shia menggeleng.

"Tidak, Shia mau Mama."

"Sayang, jangan keras kepala, heum?"

"Shia mau Mama."

"Hei, Shia. Coba lihat kemari sebentar." Baekhyun berusaha keras melepaskan Shia dari pelukan Luhan. Gadis kecil itu nyaris menangis tapi ia mencoba membiarkannya.

Ketika ia berhasil ia langsung memeluk Shia dengan erat, mencoba memberi suasana dan kehangatan yang sama dengan Luhan.

"Shh… Shh… Shia bersama Nona Baekhyun sebentar, ya? Mama sedang ada hal kecil dan akan segera kembali. Ah, Shia ingat foto kita waktu itu? Bukankah Shia ingin melihatnya?" Ia menenangkan Shia dan memberi kode pada Luhan. Luhan tersenyum penuh terimakasih.

"Sehun tidak mengetahui ini?" Baekhyun berkata tanpa suara, bibirnya bergerak membentuk kalimat yang bisa Luhan pahami. Luhan menggeleng.

Baekhyun tersenyum meminta maaf, dan Luhan tak tahu apa artinya sampai pintu terbuka dan menampakkan Sehun yang datang dengan raut wajah khawatir.

Baekhyun mengangguk saat Sehun melempar tatapan padanya; _apakah Shia baik-baik saja?_

Baekhyun hanya menggumamkan permintaan maaf saat Luhan ditarik paksa Sehun untuk keluar. Ia memang memberitahu kakaknya sesaat setelah Luhan menghubunginya.

Baekhyun menimang gadis tujuh tahun dalam pelukannya, ia duduk di salah satu sofa dan pelan-pelan mengorek informasi.

"Apakah Shia baik-baik saja?" Satu anggukan kecil.

"Lalu kenapa Shia menangis seperti ini?"

Shia bungkam.

"Apakah Shia membuat Mama marah?"

"Tidak…" Suara serak itu menjadi lampu hijau.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Luhan, katakan padaku apa yang terjadi? Seseorang menyakitimu? Luhan katakan padaku! Jangan keras kepala dan diam saja!"

Sehun berusaha keras menarik Luhan agar berhenti melarikan diri, wanita ini tak jua mempedulikan pertanyaannya dan bersikeras untuk pergi. Wajahnya begitu kacau, memerah dan basah, dan ia tak bisa diam saja melihat orang terkasihnya seperti ini.

"Luhan!"

"A-aku… Aku harus pergi, aku harus menemui Kyungsoo… Aku tidak … Aku harus pergi, mengertilah untuk saat ini… A-aku…"

Sehun abai dengan semua itu. Ia menarik tangan Luhan, membawanya masuk ke sebuah kamar rawat kosong. Cengkeramannya makin erat pada pergelangan tangan ringkih itu saat Luhan masih memberontak.

"Duduk, jelaskan padaku lebih dulu dan setelahnya kau bisa pergi."

Sehun mendudukkan Luhan di salah satu sofa. Pria itu berlutut di depan kekasihnya yang tengah terisak dan mencoba berbicara perlahan. "Luhan… Jika kau menangis aku tidak akan bisa mengerti…"

Satu tarikan nafas menyakitkan dan Luhan menjauhkan dua telapak tangan yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menutup wajah.

"Kekasih Kyungsoo, yang selalu enggan ia bicarakan… Dia… Dia Seungho."

Sehun membulatkan mata, tak menyangka fakta itu akan terbongkar secepat ini. Ia masih bungkam dan mendengarkan, bukan saatnya ia mengatakan bahwa ia sudah mengetahui hal itu sejak jauh hari. Ia tidak bisa melihat Luhan makin kacau dan kebingungan.

"Aku bertemu dengan Kyungsoo sebelum kami pulang, ketika Seungho datang dia … dia menangis. Dia terlihat sangat kesakitan dan aku tidak bisa berpikir karena Kyungsoo selalu bilang ia sangat mencintai kekasihnya! B-bagaimana bisa ini… Bagaimana caraku menjelaskan pada Kyungsoo? Dia akan membenciku… D-dia akan—"

"Luhan bernafaslah." Sehun memegang bahu Luhan dengan lembut, mencoba menenangkannya.

Luhan masih terisak. "A-aku nyaris tidak bisa bernafas. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana caraku menjelaskan hal ini kepada Kyungsoo? Selama ini aku tak pernah tahu siapa sosok kekasihnya dan aku tidak tahu jika itu adalah Seungho."

"Bukan tempatmu menjelaskan karena kau pun tak tahu tentang ini, Luhan… Tenanglah, jangan menangis… Kau akan kesakitan."

"Kyungsoo sangat tersakiti! Bagaimana aku bisa tenang dan …" Luhan menghapus kasar air matanya. Tatapannya begitu keruh dan terlihat menyakitkan. "Dia sahabatku, dia menolongku selama ini dan aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan."

Luhan memejamkan matanya, mencoba menghentikan air mata yang akan membuatnya makin pedih. "Katakan padaku, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Sehun, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Sehun meninggikan tubuhnya, merengkuh Luhan ke dalam pelukan hangat. Pun tepukan di punggung yang ia harap bisa mengirimkan sedikit ketenangan.

"Pertama, jangan menangis… Bernafaslah pelan-pelan… Tenangkan dirimu…"

Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Luhan, bukan tempatmu untuk menjelaskan semua ini. Jangan temui Kyungsoo sekarang; berikan dia waktu untuk menenangkan diri dan begitu juga denganmu. Mengerti?"

"Tapi, Kyungsoo… Dia pasti sangat sakit hati. Bagaimana caraku menghadapinya saat aku bertemu dengannya? Apa yang harus aku—"

Luhan menggigit bibir, dadanya sesak dan matanya terasa sangat pedih.

"Kenapa semua ini terjadi?" Bisiknya.

"Tenangkan dirimu lebih dulu. Kau bilang Kyungsoo sahabatmu kan? Biarkan dia memiliki waktunya sendiri; semuanya akan baik-baik saja… Percayalah."

Luhan mengangguk lemah, menenggelamkan wajahnya ke perpotongan leher dan bahu Sehun yang beraroma menenangkan. "Aku menampar pria brengsek itu, dan aku membuat Shia terkejut dan ketakutan."

Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Aku akan menghajarnya untukmu suatu saat nanti." Luhan terkekeh serak, meski batinnya masih berkecamuk.

"Shia akan baik-baik saja dengan Baekhyun; setelah tenang baru kau temui Shia."

Luhan mengangguk pelan.

Hening sejenak sebelum Luhan kembali terisak. "Aku sahabat yang sangat menyedihkan untuknya…"

Sehun membiarkan Luhan mengeluarkan semua hal yang menyesakkan dadanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan merasa dirinya sangat bodoh ketika ia berharap akan menemukan Kyungsoo berdiri di konter dapur menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk hari ini. Nyatanya, Kyungsoo tidak datang. Nyonya Jang berkata ia tak bisa membuka restoran jika salah satu juru masak utama tak ada; jadi beliau memutuskan untuk kembali meliburkan pegawainya. Nyonya Jang akan kembali membuka restoran ketika Kyungsoo kembali masuk besok.

Luhan nyaris terisak pedih, namun ia tak bisa membuat seisi pegawai tahu tentang apa yang terjadi di antara Kyungsoo dan dirinya. Jadi ia hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengangguk. Sejujurnya ia sangat membutuhkan Sehun saat ini; tapi pria itu punya penerbangan pagi ke Jepang beberapa saat setelah pria itu mengantar Shia dan dirinya.

Jadi Luhan menaiki bus, tetap keras kepala untuk menemui Kyungsoo dan menjelaskan semuanya.

"Menjelaskan semuanya?" Luhan menggigit bibirnya pedih. "Memangnya apa yang bisa aku jelaskan padanya?"

Tapi ia hanya ingin bertemu dengan Kyungsoo, memastikan sahabatnya itu baik-baik saja meski ia tahu Kyungsoo tak akan baik-baik saja hanya dalam waktu semalam. Ia tetap keras kepala; mengabaikan bahwa mungkin Kyungsoo masih enggan melihat wajahnya atau bahkan benci.

Luhan terdiam di depan pintu rumah Kyungsoo. Tangannya menggantung di udara ketika ia ingin menekan bel. Sejenak ia ragu; memangnya apa yang akan ia katakan pada Kyungsoo? Memangnya apa Kyungsoo masih menganggapnya sahabat setelah semua yang terjadi kemarin? Kyungsoo bukan wanita dangkal; dia berhati malaikat namun Luhan ragu Kyungsoo akan menerima kedatangannya semudah itu.

Luhan baru akan melangkah mundur ketika pintu terbuka. Ia terkejut melihat Kyungsoo berdiri di depannya bersama senyum lemah.

"Luhan masuklah, aku sudah melihatmu sejak tadi."

Mereka duduk berhadapan di ruang tamu rumah bernuansa cokelat kayu itu setelah Kyungsoo membuat secangkir cokelat hangat.

"Luhan, minumlah."

"Kyungsoo, aku benar-benar minta maaf." Luhan membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam, membuat hidungnya nyaris menyentuh lututnya. Matanya kembali terasa pedih.

"Kau pikir siapa dirimu sampai harus membungkuk sedalam itu?" Luhan membeku. "Kau sahabatku, Luhan. Dan lagi bukan tempatmu untuk meminta maaf. Kau pun tak tahu hal itu. Salahku juga yang tidak menceritakan apapun padamu; aku terlalu enggan dan terlalu takut kau akan menganggapku wanita menyedihkan karena mencintai pria seperti itu. Aku selalu enggan membicarakan betapa aku sangat menyedihkan." Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

Ketika Luhan mengangkat pandangannya, ia menemukan Kyungsoo yang tengah berusaha menahan air mata.

"Aku menangis, hatiku terasa sangat sakit tapi aku tak bisa apa-apa. Dia memang tak pernah benar-benar mencintaiku, dia tak pernah benar-benar serius menjalani hubungan ini denganku. Seharusnya aku sadar sejak awal dan semuanya tak akan berakhir seperti ini."

"Kyungsoo…"

"Jangan meminta maaf; bukan kau yang harus meminta maaf di sini, Luhan."

Luhan menatap Kyungsoo. "Apakah dia menemuimu?"

"Menghubungiku, maksudmu?" Kyungsoo tersenyum getir. "Ya, dia menghubungiku semalam dan menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi rasanya aku malah semakin sakit hati; dia menjalin hubungan denganku karena dia …" Kyungsoo terdiam, matanya mengeruh menyakitkan dan Luhan benar-benar bersalah akan itu.

"Karena apa?"

"Ah, lupakan itu… Aku terlalu sakit untuk mengingat semua penjelasannya tadi malam."

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan… Kau sakit hati, dan aku tetap ikut andil menyakitimu meski kau bilang bukan aku yang harus meminta maaf. Kyungsoo, aku tidak bisa memelukmu karena aku yakin kau sangat membenciku."

"Luhan, jangan menjadi menyedihkan seperti ini. Aku sakit hati, aku benar-benar sakit hati tapi aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena sejak awal memang bukan aku yang Seungho inginkan…"

Mata Luhan membulat mendengar kalimat itu. Apa maksud Kyungsoo mengatakan hal itu?

"Kyungsoo—"

"Luhan," Kyungsoo memotong ucapannya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon. "Tolong berikan aku waktu untuk menata hati; kau sahabatku dan aku tidak mau berakhir membencimu karena hal ini." Luhan benar-benar tertohok mendengarnya. "Aku benar-benar butuh waktu agar bisa melupakan semua ini, aku tidak mau kita berakhir menyedihkan. Aku sangat menyayangimu tapi tolong biarkan aku sendiri." Kyungsoo menangis tanpa suara, lelehan air matanya membuat Luhan ikut merasakan betapa sakit apa yang dirasakannya kini.

"Aku akan meminta cuti pada Nyonya Jang, aku sudah mencari seseorang untuk menggantikan posisiku di sana, jangan khawatir." Luhan terkejut menyadari Kyungsoo benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya. "Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan, tapi tolong jangan temui aku dulu, Luhan."

Luhan sesak. Tapi ia tak bisa apa-apa untuk menolak permintaan sahabatnya itu. Luhan menatap hampa cangkir cokelat panas yang mengeluarkan gumpalan asap samar itu, sudut hatinya perlahan menghitam. Sepercik kebencian yang ia usahakan untuk menghilang kembali memekat.

 _Pria brengsek itu merusak semuanya._

"Luhan, kau tahu, aku mencintainya… Sampai aku menjadi terlalu bodoh seperti ini. Jadi, biarkan aku menata hatiku. Aku benar-benar patah hati sekarang."

Luhan bangkit, meraih tasnya dan mendekat pada Kyungsoo. Dengan egois ia memeluk wanita yang terlihat kuyu dan kelelahan itu, memeluknya erat-erat dan berusaha tidak menangis. "Ambil waktumu sebanyak yang kau mau; aku tidak bisa apa-apa jika kau membenciku… Tapi tolong mengertilah; aku pun sangat menyayangimu dan aku berharap kau akan memaafkan aku suatu saat nanti. Aku tak peduli selama apapun itu. Aku… Aku… Kyungsoo, aku benar-benar minta maaf membuatmu kesakitan seperti ini."

Kyungsoo balas memeluknya erat. "Hm-mm. Aku janji, kita tidak akan berakhir menjadi orang asing." Wanita bermata bulat itu memejamkan mata, diam-diam menggigit bibir agar tangisnya tak kembali pecah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan tak tahu, sudah berapa kali orang-orang menegurnya yang melamun, bertanya kepadanya apa yang terjadi sampai membuatnya tidak fokus dan terlihat kehilangan diri. Selama beberapa hari ini ia selalu bertahan dengan jawaban _aku baik-baik saja_ dan _tidak ada apapun yang terjadi_. Gadis muda yang mengganti Kyungsoo tampaknya tahu apa yang terjadi, gadis itu mengaku sebagai sepupu jauh Kyungsoo dan bagaimana mungkin dia tak tahu? Tapi Luhan berterimakasih gadis muda bernama Jiwon itu tidak berbicara apapun.

Luhan juga berterimakasih pada Nyonya Jang yang tidak bertanya apapun padanya meski Luhan yakin wanita baya itu juga tahu.

Hatinya benar-benar kacau. Ia tak menyangka semuanya akan menjadi serumit ini. Ia tidak habis pikir mengapa dunia menjadi sangat sempit. Luhan tidak bisa menepis pikiran bahwa Seungho menjalin hubungan dengan Kyungsoo hanya untuk melihatnya secara tidak langsung, mengawasinya dari kejauhan; karena semua raut wajah dan penjelasan Kyungsoo seolah mengatakan hal itu. Kenapa ia membawa bencana bagi sahabatnya sendiri?

Luhan merasa begitu pedih. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika ia ada di posisi Kyungsoo, mendapati orang terkasih hanya memanfaatkannya demi orang lain, yang tak lain adalah orang yang ditolongnya sepenuh hati dan dianggapnya sebagai sahabat.

Mereka berbagi banyak hal selama nyaris setahun mengenal dan ia menganggap Kyungsoo sebagai saudarinya sendiri. Jika tidak ada Kyungsoo yang menolongnya dan mengenalkannya pada Nyonya Jang, mungkin hidupnya tak akan menjadi seperti yang saat ini ia jalani.

Luhan nyaris tak bisa berpikir.

Sebuah panggilan membuyarkan lamunannya, ia terkejut ketika mendapati dirinya sudah sampai di halte bus. Ia baru saja mengantar Shia ke sekolah meski tak sampai melihatnya masuk gerbang karena ia sudah sangat terlambat kerja. Tak ada Sehun yang bisa mengantarnya seperti biasa dan semalam ia kesulitan tidur hingga membuatnya bangun sedikit siang tadi pagi.

Luhan mengambil ponselnya dan sedikit tersenyum melihat _ID Call_ yang terpampang di layar ponsel. Luhan mengangkat panggilan itu begitu duduk di bangku halte.

"Selamat Pagi, Sehun…"

" _Selamat Pagi, Luhan… Baik-baik saja di sana? Shia sudah masuk sekolah?"_

Luhan terkekeh halus. "Kenapa suka sekali sih bertanya apakah aku baik-baik saja? Log panggilan terakhirku adalah dirimu dan itu tadi malam."

" _Karena siapa yang tahu apa yang bisa terjadi dalam waktu semalam. Jawab pertanyaanku, Luhan…"_

"Aku baik-baik saja, tenanglah dan bekerjalah dengan baik di sana. Kudengar itu adalah proyek besar dan jangan mengacaukan pikiranmu hanya karena aku. Aku bisa menjaga diri di sini."

" _Hhhah, jawabanmu sangat lengkap, heum?" Luhan mendengar nada menyerah di sana dan ia hanya bisa tersenyum. "Aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu, juga Shia sejujurnya—silakan tertawakan aku sepuasmu."_

Luhan untuk pertama kalinya tertawa ringan setelah beberapa hari terakhir. Wanita muda itu mendongak, menatap langit yang cerah dan menikmati cahaya matahari pagi menerpa wajahnya. "Aku baik, Sehun."

" _Syukurlah. Jangan terlalu memikirkan Kyungsoo, oke? Aku yakin hubungan kalian akan membaik pada saatnya. Jadi, semangat bekerja untuk hari ini, Luhan. Ingatlah Shia atau aku jika kau lelah dan bersedih."_

Luhan mengangguk meski ia tahu Sehun tak bisa melihatnya.

" _Dan anggap aku sudah menciummu pagi ini. Aku akan menghubungimu nanti siang setelah rapatku selesai. Sampai jumpa."_

Luhan mendengus geli begitu panggilan itu terputus. Sehun memang benar-benar penuh kejutan. Ada saatnya pria itu terlihat begitu dewasa, menguarkan aura tegas dan sejujurnya membuat Luhan terintimidasi, tapi ada pula saat pria itu terlihat sangat santai, begitu _gentle_ dan punya segudang kalimat menenangkan hati.

Dan ia bersyukur memiliki pria itu di sisinya.

Bus datang dan Luhan memasukkan ponselnya. Ia merasa tenang di perjalanan menuju restoran tempatnya bekerja, entah mengapa hanya dengan panggilan sederhana di pagi hari cukup untuk membuatnya mendapat suplai semangat untuk melewati hari. Sehun sedang bekerja keras di sana, matahari kecilnya tengah belajar giat, dan dirinya juga harus berjuang, bukan begitu?

Tapi sepertinya, _mood_ -nya yang sudah membaik kembali buruk ketika ia mendapati pria yang sangat dibencinya duduk di salah satu meja restoran. Ia tak berkata apa-apa ketika Jiwon berkata ia sudah ditunggu oleh pria itu bahkan sebelum restoran buka. Luhan bisa melihat suatu kilatan di mata Jiwon dan ia tahu; Jiwon mengenal pria bernama Yoo Seung Ho itu.

"Kenapa kau datang kemari?"

"Luhan, duduklah sebentar…" Seungho memohon padanya dan Luhan pikir, ia membutuhkan penjelasan dari Seungho. Bagaimanapun ia harus tahu duduk permasalahan yang Kyungsoo pendam, tak mau berterus terang. Mungkin ia bisa menghajar pria ini beberapa menit kedepan setelah selesai mendengar.

"Jangan berikan apapun padanya." Kata Luhan ketika salah satu rekan mendekat hendak menanyakan pesanan.

"Apa kau baik—"

"Aku duduk di sini bukan untuk mendengar hal semacam itu, bukankah kau harus menjelaskan semua yang kau lakukan, Brengsek?!" Luhan tak lagi memikirkan tata krama, kepalanya penuh dengan kata-kata kasar dan ia sedang menahan diri untuk tidak melayangkan pukulan ke pria di hadapannya ini.

Pria ini tak memiliki banyak rasa bersalah di wajahnya, dan Luhan benar-benar geram dengan itu.

"Apa kau menjalin hubungan dengan sahabatku hanya untuk melihatku? Hanya untuk mengawasiku dari kejauhan? Hanya memanfaatkannya?" kata Luhan tanpa nada berarti, matanya pedih dan dadanya kembali dihantam rasa bersalah ketika kalimat itu terucap dari bibirnya. "Aku tak percaya kau sekejam itu." Luhan melirih.

Helaan nafas terdengar berat dan Seungho membuka suara. "Aku hanya … hanya tidak bisa—"

"Hanya tidak bisa apa?! Hanya tidak bisa menemuiku setelah semua perlakuan kejammu di masa lalu dan membuatmu membenarkan perilakumu memanfaatkan Kyungsoo ketika tahu dia dekat denganku? Kau pikir kau bisa membenarkan itu semua?!" kata Luhan dengan nada meninggi. Ia menahan diri sampai tenggorokannya tercekat sakit. "Kau terlalu pengecut! Kau selalu seperti itu!"

Luhan tidak memperhatikan bagaimana sorot mata Seungho berubah dan tangan pria itu mengepal erat di atas pahanya.

"Kau datang mengacaukan semuanya! Apa tidak cukup kau membuatku menderita di masa lalu?! Kau membuat Kyungsoo patah hati, tidakkah kau tahu dia mencintaimu? Kau pikir seperti apa perasaannya setelah tahu dia hanya dimanfaatkan? Kau bahkan tidak menemuinya; apa kau bahkan meminta maaf dengan tulus?"

"Luhan diamlah! Aku tidak punya pilihan dan semuanya sudah terjadi! Ya, aku memang mendekati Kyungsoo karena aku tahu dia dekat denganmu! Aku memang terlalu pengecut untuk menampakkan diri kepadamu saat itu dan aku tak punya pilihan! Aku tahu aku bersalah, aku tahu aku brengsek tapi tidak bisakah kau melihat bahwa aku benar-benar menginginkanmu kembali?"

Luhan melelehkan air mata tanpa suara. Ia memandang Seungho dengan nanar. "Kau masih bisa berpikir seperti itu? Kau pikir aku bisa memikirkan hal itu ketika kau menyakiti Kyungsoo? Kau pikir kau bisa memilikiku setelah semua yang terjadi? Sejak awal kau tak pernah tulus."

Seungho tertegun, ia meremat celananya penuh emosi.

"Aku …"

Luhan memalingkan wajah ketika Seungho menatapnya. "Kau sudah menyakiti orang terdekatku, kau sudah menyakitiku. Sejauh apa? Sebanyak apa lagi kau akan menyakitiku? Pergilah sebelum aku benar-benar menghajarmu di sini."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Harapannya melenceng jauh, nyatanya ia tak bisa melewati hari dengan perasaan tenang dan ringan. Kedatangan Seungho tadi pagi benar-benar membuatnya merasa sangat buruk dan sakit. Ia bisa merasakan berbagai macam tatapan ditujukan padanya dari seluruh rekan kerjanya. Ia tak bisa membuka mulut selain untuk mengatakan bahwa ia tak ingin membicarakannya.

Ia marah, ia malu dan ia merasa sangat sedih.

Luhan menyusuri jalan menuju sekolah Shia dengan harapan bisa segera bertemu dengan matahari kecilnya, ia sangat ingin memeluk gadis manis itu setelah hari berat yang ia jalani. Bayangan Sehun melintas di pikirannya, tapi ia tak ingin membuat pria itu khawatir. Luhan yakin Shia akan lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya lebih baik.

Luhan mempercepat langkah mengingat ia sudah sedikit terlambat untuk menjemput.

Sesampainya di sana ia mendapati sekolah sudah mulai sepi, hanya ada beberapa anak kelas tinggi yang masih berkeliaran di sana dan beberapa orangtua yang menjemput anak mereka. Luhan langsung menuju ruang guru, belum sampai ia mencapai ruang itu ia dikejutkan dengan wali kelas Shia yan menyapanya dari belakang.

"Ada keperluan apa Anda datang kemari, Nyonya Luhan?"

Luhan mengerjap.

"Apa maksud Anda? Tentu saja untuk menjemput Shia; dia masih menunggu di ruang guru, kan?"

Wanita bermarga Kim itu terlihat kebingungan. "Bukankah pagi tadi Anda menghubungi saya bahwa Shia tidak masuk hari ini karena sakit? Saya agak terkejut Anda menghubungi lewat telefon sekolah padahal Anda memiliki nomor say—Nyonya Luhan? Ada apa?" Wanita itu tak tahu mengapa Luhan gemetar dan sorot matanya ketakutan.

"A-aku tidak menghubungi sekolah. Aku mengantarkannya sampai gerbang tadi pagi, bagaimana bisa anakku tidak masuk sekolah?!"

Wanita yang menjabat sebagai wali kelas Shia itu membelalakkan mata. Ia langsung berlari keluar dan berteriak sangat keras. Memanggil beberapa orang dan menimbulkan gedebuk suara kacau.

Meninggalkan Luhan yang limbung dan nyaris tercekik nafasnya sendiri. Dunianya serasa runtuh keping demi keping.

 _Sh-shia…_

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **Sebenarnya masih ingin dilanjutin, tapi ini sudah tembus 6.7k words. ^o^ Ini tepat waktu,** _ **lemme happy with this *ehem**_ **. Percayalah saya pengen menulis** _ **sweet moment**_ **lebih banyak, huhu. Tapi** _ **feel**_ **untuk** _ **Fic**_ **ini sebenarnya** _ **sad**_ **(** _ **playlist**_ _ **Fic**_ **ini lagu menyayat hati semua.)**

 **Terimakasih sudah membaca! Silakan tulis pendapat kalian yaa, karena** _ **review**_ **kalian** _ **"sangat"**_ **membantu pengembangan cerita ini. Saya senang ternyata masih ada yang baca ini, huhu.**

 **Semoga bisa** _ **See ya next week**_ **lagi ya! ^^**

 **.**

 **Anne, 2018-0** **7-01**


	9. Chapter 8

**8**

 _ **Silent**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang berdiri di samping mobil sedan hitam yang terparkir di depan sebuah toko pakaian mewah, tak jauh dari sebuah instansi pendidikan tingkat dasar. Matanya yang tampak bosan mengawasi keadaan sekitar. Kacamata _non-frame_ membingkai gerakan matanya dengan sempurna. Seorang pria jangkung berpenampilan elegan duduk di salah satu meja _outdoor_ café pagi dengan secangkir kopi dan beberapa potong roti beruap hangat.

Jarak mereka jauh, tapi keduanya berkomunikasi lewat tatapan mata, dipermudah sudut yang hanya berbeda tigapuluh derajat. _Earphone_ yang tersembunyi rambut bergemerisik, membuat bahu mereka menegak.

" _Target datang._ Bee _, dia di arah jam satu,_ Joker, _arah jam 9."_

Mereka menatap awas ke arah yang diberikan lewat sudut mata. Seorang wanita muda dan gadis kecilnya yang menggemaskan masuk ke jangkau pandang dan serasa mengirimkan sebilah pisau untuk menusuk batinnya. Wanita berambut hitam panjang itu menghela nafas tanpa suara dan terus mengamati.

"CCTV _sudah aman, dan beberapa detik lagi ada pergantian_ shift _penjagaan. Seperti biasa, waktu kalian hanya beberapa menit. Dan kau_ Bee _, jangan membelot dan mengacaukan misi karena kau terlalu sayang pada gadis kecil itu."_

Wanita yang disebut _Bee_ itu mendesis pelan. "Kau masih bisa bercanda, heh? Kau berhutang satu pukulan padaku."

Kekehan serak terdengar lirih.

Wanita muda itu berjalan meninggalkan area sekolah dan berjalan cepat mengejar waktu sementara gadis kecil di sana masih memandangi ibunya sampai menghilang di tikungan jalan. Sepersekian detik setelahnya dua orang itu beranjak dari tempatnya masing-masing, melangkah santai menyebrangi jalan yang lengang.

" _Tak ada masalah, lakukan dengan cepat."_

Wanita berambut hitam mendekati gadis kecil itu. Di sisi lain si Pria Jangkung berjalan santai melihat jamnya, sementara satu tangan lain menelusup ke dalam saku mantel berwarna coklat krim. Sebuah botol kaca berisi cairan lembayung tersembunyi genggaman telapak tangan lebar. Pria itu memelankan langkah begitu dekat dengan gadis kecil itu tadi.

Gadis kecil itu baru saja akan memasuki gerbang bersama gerombolan anak lain sampai sebuah tangan dingin meraih bahunya. Gadis kecil itu menoleh dan langsung disambut cairan beraroma harum menyengat yang melayang di depan wajah. Titik nadi dan jalan nafas di leher ditekan kuat dan sorot matanya yang penuh binar perlahan pudar, berganti dengan kekosongan tanpa emosi.

Botol berisi cairan lembayung dimasukkan ke saku mantel dan pria itu kembali berjalan normal menuju sebuah mobil rover di ujung jalan.

Wanita berambut hitam menyejajarkan tubuh dan mencium kening si Gadis Kecil sayang. Bersamaan dengan jentikan jari yang begitu dekat dengan telinga si Gadis kecil.

"Hei, Shia… Mau ikut Nona Bee sebentar? Mama-mu memintaku untuk membawa Shia ke sana; Mama sudah menunggu."

Shia mengedip beberapa saat sebelum mengangguk sangat pelan. Wanita itu tersenyum sangat manis dan bangkit sembari menggandeng Shia. Wanita itu memeluk Shia teramat dekat membuat gadis kecil itu nyaris tenggelam di balik _coat_ hitam lebar.

Dua perempuan berbeda generasi itu menyeberangi jalanan dengan santai dan masuk ke mobil sedan hitam yang terparkir manis.

Wanita itu gemetar saat memegang kemudi, matanya tak sanggup melirik ke jok samping di mana Shia duduk di sana dengan sorot mata hampa. Telapak tangan dingin terangkat dan menyentuh kelopak mata Shia. "Hei, Sayang, tidurlah sebentar, ya?"

"Eung."

Wanita itu menyentuh _earphone_ -nya. _"We're safe."_

" _Aku akan ada di belakangmu."_ Wanita itu menatap sebuah mobil rover di seberang jalan lewat kaca spion.

" _Dua menit untuk kalian keluar dari jalan ini. Dan dua menit pula untuk semua jalan. Secara bergantian_ CCTV _akan aku acak. Jangan khawatir, aku akan menyusul jam makan siang saat pergantian_ shift.Take care of them, Bee _."_

"Tch." Wanita itu mendecih sebelum menyalakan mobil dan membawanya menggilas jalanan. Sementara itu di belakangnya mobil rover mengikuti dalam jarak tertentu.

"Agh, sial… Aku benci ini." Wanita itu menggigit bibirnya.

Sementara itu di sebuah tempat yang remang seorang pria berambut pirang mengutak-atik rekaman _CCTV_ kota dengan komputernya. Di belakangnya tergeletak beberapa pria berpakaian seragam yang tak sadarkan diri dengan kondisi terikat. Seulas seringai teramat tipis terukir di bibirnya.

"Aku juga benci ini. Ah, Bee, kau bisa menolongku nanti kan? Ada beberapa orang di sini."

" _Sial, kau bilang kau bisa melakukannya tanpa harus masuk ke sana! Kau menambah pekerjaanku, brengsek!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika Luhan membuka mata, yang ia lihat hanya langit-langit putih dan tirai bercorak garis, beserta semerbak aroma resik khas pembersih rumah sakit. Kepalanya dihantam pusing luar biasa, sedikit nyeri dan perih pada bagian samping. Ia masih nanar ketika sesosok wanita berambut merah elektrik yang sangat ia kenal masuk ke jangkau pandangnya dengan suara samar-samar.

"Luhan… Kau baik-baik saja?"

Mata Luhan membulat begitu menyadari apa yang membuatnya harus terbaring di IGD. Bagaimana ia limbung dengan perasaan kacau balau dan terjatuh membentur pembatas kursi. Yang ia pikirkan hanya satu.

 _Di mana Shia. Di mana matahari kecilnya._

Luhan bangkit dan melepas selang infusnya paksa, tak begitu sadar air matanya kembali meleleh.

"Aku harus menjemput anakku… Shia sudah menunggu terlalu lama… Dia pasti sedang menungguku di taman. Ya… Dia menunggu di sana."

"Luhan…" Luhan mengabaikan Baekhyun yang berusaha mencegahnya melepas selang infus. "Kumohon tenanglah… Luhan tenanglah…"

"Lepaskan aku… Lepaskan aku… Aku harus—"

"Luhan, kumohon…" Baekhyun tetap memaksanya tenang di atas ranjang sementara dirinya sudah nyaris meledak karena rasa takut yang menghantam dada. Luhan menepis tangan Baekhyun yang memegangi bahunya, menepisnya berulang kali dan tak segan mendorong wanita itu. Perawat lelaki yang juga ikut mencegahnya ia pukul keras-keras agar menjauh.

"LEPASKAN AKU! AKU HARUS MENEMUI SHIA!"

"Luhan kumohon…" Melihat Baekhyun yang nyaris putus asa dengan mata memerah akhirnya membuatnya sadar, semua itu bukan mimpi. Kilas kejadian saat ia ada di sekolah menghantam kepalanya dan membuatnya sesak.

"A-akh… Katakan padaku," Luhan jatuh terduduk di sisi ranjang. "di mana Shia? Katakan padaku di mana putri kecilku, huh? Baekhyunna, katakan padaku di mana Shia? Dia baik-baik saja, kan?"

Luhan merasakan matanya begitu pedih dan panas. Nafasnya serasa sulit ditarik dan nyeri mengiringi tiap hembusan. "Katakan padaku di mana anakku?"

"Nyonya Luhan…" Luhan menoleh ke Wali Kelas Kim dan beberapa orang berpakaian hitam yang datang. Ekspresi mereka benar-benar membuat Luhan benci. "Maafkan saya…"

"Hentikan." Luhan menatap wanita yang wajahnya sedih dan muram itu dengan tatapan tajam. "Aku tak mau mendengar omong kosong apapun soal anakku! Pergi dari sini dan biarkan aku menemui anakku!"

Seorang pria dengan tampang datar mendekat dan menunjukkan lencana polisinya. "Saya Detektif Kim, saya yang akan menangani kasus penculikan putri anda—"

"Hentikan." Mata Luhan menyorot benci.

"Jika Anda tidak keberatan kami akan menanyakan beberapa hal menyangkut—"

"HENTIKAN! SHIA BAIK-BAIK SAJA DAN HENTIKAN OMONG KOSONG KONYOL ITU! ANAKKU TIDAK DICULIK SIAPAPUN!"

Luhan menjerit keras dan mencengkeram kepalanya erat-erat, menolak mendengar semua kalimat menyakitkan itu.

"Arrrgghhh!"

"Tidakkah kalian lihat bagaimana kondisinya sekarang?! Keluar dari sini! Perawat Kang usir mereka sekarang!" Baekhyun membentak kumpulan orang berpakaian hitam itu dan segera meraih Luhan ke dalam pelukannya.

"Hei, Luhan… Dengarkan aku… Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, oke? Tenanglah, bernafaslah…"

"Di mana Shia? Di mana anakku? Katakan padaku bahwa semua itu hanya bualan. Katakan Shia baik-baik saja… Kumohon katakan Shia baik-baik saja…"

Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya. "Kumohon…" Suara itu terdengar serak dan pedih. "Tenangkan dirimu dulu, Luhan…"

Luhan menangis. Dadanya begitu sesak dan ia tak tahu apa yang tengah ia rasakan. Marah, takut, sedih; semuanya bercampur aduk menjadi satu sampai kepalanya terasa ingin meledak.

Jemarinya bergetar, giginya bergemeletuk. Sekujur tubuhnya panas dingin dan semua itu terasa makin menyakitkan ketika ia memikirkan di mana putrinya sekarang. Semua pemikirian buruk menjejali kepalanya dan membuatnya ketakutan.

Matanya kembali berkunang-kunang tetapi ia mencoba untuk menguatkan diri. Namun semua itu hancur ketika sekelebat suara Shia terdengar di kepalanya. Ucapan gadis kecilnya tadi pagi yang tak dinyana akan menjadi kalimat terakhir sebelum gadis kecilnya lenyap ditelan bumi.

" _Mama, jangan bersedih hari ini dan tersenyum ya!"_

Luhan menggigit bibir.

 _"Bagaimana_ _Mama_ _bisa tersenyum ketika Mama tidak tahu kamu di mana, Sayang?_

"Anakku… Di mana anakku…"

Luhan terus menangis sampai air matanya nyaris kering. Berdeguk-deguk tak beraturan sampai rusuknya terasa sakit. Semuanya menjadi hampa, dunianya mulai hancur, runtuh tak bersisa dan hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai semuanya menjadi tak berarti.

Luhan diam, bungkam ketika orang-orang berpakaian hitam itu mendekat padanya dan bertanya macam-macam. Ia tak bisa membungkam mereka ataupun menutup telinga dari semua kalimat-kalimat yang terus menghujam batinnya; terus mengingatkannya akan putri kecilnya yang entah di mana, tentang dirinya yang gagal sebagai seorang ibu.

"Nyonya Luhan, jika Anda terus diam kami tidak akan mendapat keterangan apapun untuk kasus penculikan putri An—"

"Pergi dari sini."

Sekelebat suara berat yang sangat ia kenali membuat Luhan menoleh. Matanya pedih, ia benar-benar ingin kembali menangis tapi sepertinya kelenjar air matanya sudah terlalu lelah menuruti kemauan. Ia menatap nanar pria yang begitu kacau dengan nafas terengah itu tengah mengusir semua orang.

Setitik kelegaan membasuh hatinya yang begitu kalut ketika pria itu datang, merengkuhnya dalam pelukan hangat.

"Sehunna…" Luhan bisa merasakan pria itu gemetar, tubuhnya pun sama panas dingin dan detak jantungnya begitu keras dan cepat. Matanya kembali basah, makin terasa pedih.

"Luhan… Luhan…"

"Shia _menghilang_. Putri kecilku _menghilang_."

Luhan mencengkeram kemeja yang Sehun kenakan, menariknya begitu keras sembari berusaha menahan tangisan. Luhan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke perpotongan bahu dan leher Sehun yang basah, giginya gemeletuk menahan semua rasa sakit.

"A-aku harus bagaimana? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Putriku menghilang, Shia menghilang… Bagaimana jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya?"

Luhan terus meracau. Tepukan Sehun di punggungnya tak mengurangi rasa khawatir. Pelukan Sehun tak jua menenangkan batin. Dadanya bergemuruh dan ia tak tahu harus apa.

"Sehun, katakan padaku Shia akan baik-baik saja. Katakan padaku…" Luhan menggigit bibirnya, terlalu keras sampai membuatnya luka dan berdarah.

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya, menatap Luhan yang begitu kacau dengan tatapan yang sama khawatirnya. Pria itu juga ketakutan, matanya memerah dan emosi berkecamuk di dalam sana. "Aku berjanji padamu; Shia akan baik-baik saja dan kita akan menemukannya. Kita akan menemukan putri kecil kita."

Menjelang malam Luhan sudah mampu menenangkan diri; meski ia masih harus menggenggam tangan Sehun erat-erat. Enggan melepasnya barang sejenak, karena jika Sehun pun pergi, menghilang dari jangkau pandangnya, ia merasa akan benar-benar kehilangan pegangan. Luhan sendirian, ia tak mempunyai siapapun yang bisa menemaninya kecuali Sehun; Kyungsoo membencinya, sementara sejak lama figur orang tua sudah menjadi kenangan yang makin lama makin memburuk.

Luhan dipindahkan ke kamar rawat; semua alasan yang Sehun katakan padanya soal tidak mau melihat sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya hanya ia beri anggukan pelan. Ia tak punya tenaga untuk membantah saat ini.

"Jadi, bisakah kami meminta keterangan Anda, Nyonya Luhan?" Detektif Kim bertanya dengan nada tegas sekaligus lembut, tampaknya mengerti perasaan ibu muda itu.

Luhan meremat tangan Sehun yang menggenggamnya sebelum mengangguk dan mulai bersuara. "Aku mengantarnya sampai gerbang seperti biasa, tidak sampai melihatnya memasuki sekolah karena aku sudah terlambat pergi bekerja." Ia bersuara lirih.

"Anda tidak melihat keberadaan seseorang yang mencurigakan?"

"Aku berpikir area sekolah itu sudah aman; bukankah kepolisian menjaga kawasan itu?" Sorot tajam menusuk serasa menghujam tak kasat mata. "Aku tak sempat memperhatikan apapun, hanya ada gerombolan anak-anak yang masuk sekolah dan beberapa orang tua yang tidak aku pedulikan. Hanya itu." Luhan menggigit bibir, matanya kembali pedih.

Bahkan ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada anak perempuannya. Hatinya benar-benar terpukul.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang kalian dapatkan?"

"Luhan, lebih baik kau istirahat sekarang." Sehun menyela dengan wajah khawatir, namun pria itu mendesah lemah ketika melihat tatapan Luhan.

"Jangan menghalangiku." Luhan menggenggam tangannya teramat erat, terlampau erat sampai Sehun merasakan kuku Luhan mulai menancap.

"Semua kamera _CCTV_ kota mati, berselang beberapa menit dengan radius lima kilometer dari sekolah itu di semua jalur utama. Beberapa jalan tikus dan area sepi juga mengalami hal yang sama. Kami sudah menanyai beberapa orang di sana, termasuk para siswa sekolah tapi tak ada keterangan berarti yang kami dapatkan. Kami memeriksa nomor yang digunakan untuk menghubungi sekolah tadi pagi; deret nomor privat yang tidak bisa kami lacak untuk saat ini."

Air mata Luhan kembali mengalir. Tak ada petunjuk apapun, tak ada yang mengetahui di mana keberadaan Shia. Luhan kembali menggigit bibirnya yang luka.

"A-akh…" Ia kembali menahan tangis.

"Kantor _CCTV_ Kota; kalian memeriksanya?" Sehun bertanya tanpa nada berarti, matanya masih menatap ke Luhan yang terlihat begitu kelelahan.

Detektif Kim mengangguk dan menerima berkas lain dari anak buah yang berdiri di belakangnya. Ia membuka berkas itu. "Kami memeriksanya, dan tak ada petunjuk apapun di sana. Tak terdeteksi kerusakan apapun pada server utama ataupun bekas penyusupan; setidaknya itu yang kami dapat sejauh ini. Kami masih belum bisa menjelaskan matinya _CCTV_ kota dan pihak mereka berkata itu mungkin terjadi karena perbaikan."

"Omong kosong." Luhan mendesis mendengarnya.

"Kami akan berusaha memecahkan kasus ini secepat mungkin dan mengembalikan putri Anda ke sisi Anda, Nyonya Luhan. Percayalah." Detektif Muda itu berucap sangat yakin dan Luhan hanya memalingkan wajah.

Semua orang pergi meninggalkan kamar rawat itu, meninggalkan Sehun yang masih bertahan di sisi Luhan. Pria itu kembali memeluk kekasihnya yang tengah terpuruk.

"Tak ada siapapun di sini, Luhan."

Luhan mencengkeram bagian depan kemeja Sehun yang ia jadikan pegangan. Wajahnya melesak makin dalam ke pelukan Sehun, namun masih memungkinkannya untuk bersuara.

"Kau ingin aku berkata apa?"

"Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang belum aku ketahui, Luhan. Apa aku salah?"

"Seungho menemuiku tadi pagi, mengatakan semua penjelasan atas sikapnya yang membuatku makin membencinya. Perasaanku memburuk sepanjang hari dan aku hancur saat mendapati Shia menghilang." Luhan berucap lirih.

"Aku baru akan menghubungimu selepas makan siang, dan aku terkejut mendapati nomormu menghubungiku lebih dahulu. Aku beku saat Wali Kelas Kim berkata kau jatuh pingsan dengan kepala terbentur," Sehun mengusap pelan sisi kepala Luhan yang terluka. "Dan aku nyaris tak bisa bernafas ketika tahu Shia hilang. Penjelasan wanita itu tak begitu aku dengarkan dengan baik."

"Kau langsung kemari?"

"Memangnya apa lagi?"

"Apa kau sedih? Takut?"

"Perlukah kau menanyakannya padaku?" Sehun melepas pelukan, membuat Luhan menatapnya. Dan pria itu benar-benar tersayat ketika mendapati wajah Luhan begitu menyedihkan. "Aku sangat ketakutan, aku sangat takut sesuatu yang lebih buruk menimpamu dan juga Shia." Pria itu gemetar saat mengucapkannya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf aku tidak ada di sisimu; mungkin saja jika aku tidak pergi ini semua—"

"Ini bukan salahmu. Jangan bicara seperti itu."

Sehun mengusap air mata Luhan, meminta wanita itu menatap matanya.

Dahi mereka menyatu. "Kau bisa pegang janjiku; Shia akan baik-baik saja. Dia akan kembali ke pelukanmu." Luhan mengangguk kacau. Satu kecupan kecil menyentuh bibirnya. Ia merasakan hembusan nafas hangat menerpa wajahnya dengan lebih intens.

"Sekarang tidurlah, aku akan menemanimu."

Luhan menurut ketika Sehun memintanya berbaring dengan lengan kokoh Sehun sebagai bantal. Luhan memejamkan mata ketika kehangatan tubuh Sehun menyelimuti dirinya yang masih gemetar dan ketakutan. Pelukan Sehun membungkusnya begitu erat, menyamankannya barang sejenak.

Hal buruk yang menimpa dalam waktu sekejap menghancurkan batinnya dengan begitu _baik_ , Alasannya menjadi wanita yang tahan banting menghadapi kesulitan hanya matahari kecilnya, dan ketika matahari kecilnya direnggut begitu saja Luhan benar-benar terpuruk. Hatinya porak poranda, dan ia hanya bisa kembali menangis dalam diam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang mengelus wajah seorang gadis kecil yang tertidur nyaman di atas ranjang berbalut sprei merah marun berbahan satin. Baekhyun, wanita berambut hitam itu menatap Shia dengan sedih dan menyesal. Ia mendesah keras, bangkit dan duduk di sisi ranjang dengan wajah tertekuk.

"Terkutuklah kalian berdua!" Bibirnya mendesiskan sumpah serapah.

Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang pria jangkung dengan wajah lebam dan bibir sobek. Baekhyun menyeringai melihat kekasihnya nyaris babak belur.

"Kau tidak membual ketika berkata kau yang akan mendapatkan pukulan paling keras, heh."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. Matanya menyipit melihat sprei merah marun yang mengkilap di bawah lampu, lalu sorot matanya berubah ketika menatap dua gadis kecil yang berbaring berdampingan di sana.

"Kapan kau mengganti warna rambutmu; repot sekali jika kau harus memakai rambut palsu setiap ingin kemari. Dan lagi, kau tahu aku benar-benar benci merah tapi kau mengganti spreimu." Matanya berkilat.

"Oh, dipukul ternyata membuatmu berubah menjadi gadis PMS."

Setelah itu hening. Mereka berdua sama-sama menghela nafas.

"Ini tak berhasil menenangkanku." Lirih Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mendesah lemah lantas duduk di samping wanita yang bahunya menurun itu. "Maafkan aku. Kita akan memindahkan mereka tiga hari lagi, sekarang polisi sedang gencar melakukan penyelidikan dan riskan jika kita pergi seka—"

" _Blablabla_ … Seperti aku peduli saja, seperti semua itu akan berarti saja." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku kesal harus mengurusi sisa pekerjaan Kris, sangat merepotkan menghapus ingatan orang dewasa. Dia membuatku harus menghabiskan stok obatku, sial."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, tangannya terangkat menepuk kepala kekasihnya ini. "Terimakasih sudah bekerja keras hari ini. Kau bisa membuatnya lagi malam ini, kan? Aku yakin kau tidak akan bisa tidur. Temani aku juga malam ini."

Baekhyun memicing. "Memangnya operasi _Cito_ -mu sudah selesai?"

Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya gemas, setengah jengkel. Wajahnya tergurat kelelahan yang tidak main-main. "Jika belum kau pikir aku akan datang kemari?"

"Ah, iya." Baekhyun beralih menatap Shia dan Nara yang masih terpejam nyaman dalam pengaruh obat bius. "Aku sudah menyuntikkan obat itu pada Shia, Nara juga; mereka akan sadar besok pagi dan sebelum itu kita harus memisahkan mereka."

"Tentu, pindahkan Nara ke kamar 12 dan biarkan Shia di sini."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Tangannya bergerak melepas rambut palsu, menampakkan helai merah elektrik yang langsung membuat Chanyeol mengernyit benci. "Aku merasa sangat bersalah melihat Luhan begitu kacau tadi." Tangan Chanyeol yang berniat merapikan juntaian rambut itu terhenti di udara. Pria itu bisa melihat bagaimana sorot sedih di mata kekasihnya.

"Dia nyaris hilang kendali, dia menangis tanpa henti; aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan jika Sehun tidak datang. Kau tahu; aku sudah menyiapkan diri untuk itu tapi aku masih saja merasa sangat perih. Mungkin seisi dunia akan mengutukku menjadi abu karena tega memisahkan ibu dan anak seperti mereka."

"Kita tak bisa apa-apa, Baek."

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil dengan senyum miris. "Baiklah, aku akan ke lab-ku dan kau pergi ke ruang baumu. Ku dengar seorang direktur televisi terkenal sedang membutuhkan dua donor ginjal untuk putra semata wayangnya yang gila alkohol itu. Apa itu benar?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang melepas _coat_ hitam dan kemeja putihnya; menampakkan lekuk tubuh menggiurkan yang hanya berbalut _tank top_ hitam tipis. Pria itu mencoba mendatarkan pandangan ketika Baekhyun melepas celana hitam ketatnya dan mengganti semua itu dengan _night-gown_ hitam.

"Kau akan kedinginan memakai pakaian seperti itu di lab. Dan darimana kau tahu tentang hal itu?"

"Aku tak peduli." Baekhyun mengedik acuh. "Divisi-mu membicarakannya; kau tahu dia tokoh terkenal dan aku selalu ada di dalam kata _terkenal_. Kau sudah mencocokkannya?"

Chanyeol mengangguk meski tahu Baekhyun tak melihatnya. "Aku sudah melakukan pengecekan, kemungkinan penolakan di bawah duapuluh persen tapi kita lihat nanti. Aku masih harus mengerjakan yang lain."

Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya, menatap Chanyeol dengan picingan mata. "Kau yang lihat; aku benci melihat benda-benda menjijikkan itu."

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Tapi kau tidak jijik saat melemparkan daging mereka ke buaya kesayanganmu. Ah, apa kau sudah memberi mereka makan sore ini?"

"Itu berbeda karena kau sudah memotong mereka." Baekhyun menggeleng. "Nanti saja saat kau sudah selesai."

Baekhyun menyelesaikan ikatan rambutnya dan beralih mencium kening Shia penuh rasa sayang, seraya menggumamkan sebuah doa kecil yang menjadi ironi setelah semua yang ia lakukan. "Baik, cepat pergi dari kamarku, Chan." Baekhyun melenggang santai.

"Kau tidak mengobati lukaku?"

"Hih, seperti aku peduli saja. Dasar bayi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat Luhan terbangun, yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah wajah Sehun yang tersenyum lembut padanya. Pria itu tampak segar, sepertinya sudah pergi untuk mandi sebelum kembali berbaring di sampingnya dan memberi pelukan; tapi sangat kentara jika pria itu kelelahan. Luhan menggeliat dan masuk makin dalam ke pelukan Sehun.

"Apa kau tidak tidur semalam?" Bisiknya serak.

Suara kekehan pelan terdengar. "Aku tidak bisa tidur karena kau pun sangat gelisah; berkali-kali mengigau bahkan menangis. Kau terlihat sangat menderita dan mana bisa aku tidur, Luhan."

"Aku mimpi buruk," Luhan memejamkan matanya pedih. "Aku berkali-kali mendengar suara Shia bergema; tapi aku tidak bisa menemukannya. Mereka benar-benar sangat mengerikan; aku sangat takut. Bagaimana keadaan Shia? Apakah dia baik-baik saja? A-aku… Aku benar-benar berharap saat aku terbangun itu semua hanya … mimpi." Luhan tercekat. Nafasnya kembali sesak dan ia benar-benar benci keadaannya yang begitu lemah ini.

"Tidak apa jika kau ingin menangis."

Isakan kecil mulai terdengar dan Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku tahu kau sangat khawatir, aku juga merasakannya. Semalaman aku pun kalut memikirkan di mana Shia, aku ingin mencarinya, tapi aku tak bisa meninggalkanmu."

"Sehunna…" Luhan susah payah berbicara di antara isakan yang mencekat tenggorokan. "Aku ingin Shia kembali, aku ingin dia memelukku… Aku ingin anakku kembali…"

Rahang tegas mengeras, bersama sorot mata yang menajam dalam diam. "Aku sudah berjanji padamu, Luhan. Kita akan menemukan Shia, Shia akan kembali kepadamu."

"Aku ingin pulang."

"Setelah infusmu habis kita akan pulang."

"Aku sudah baik-baik saja."

"Aku percaya, tapi setidaknya tinggallah di sini sebentar. Dokter akan datang dan memeriksamu nanti, setelah itu kita pulang."

Sehun mengantarkan Luhan ke kediamannya setelah pemeriksaan terakhir, bersama beberapa resep obat untuk menunjang kondisi. Sehun tahu benar kesehatan Luhan akan menurun dalam beberapa hari ke depan. Luhan terlihat tidak baik-baik saja sebelum menutup pintu rumahnya, tapi Sehun tak bisa apa-apa ketika Luhan memintanya untuk pergi.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh, pergilah, Sehun."

Sehun bisa melihat harapan besar pada netra yang binarnya meredup sayu itu; memintanya untuk menemukan Shia dan membawanya kembali. Ia merasa hatinya tertimpa batu besar.

Sehun mendekat, mencium bibir Luhan dengan perlahan dan lembut. Mencoba memberi pengertian bahwa dirinya tak akan pergi kemana-mana. Sebelah tangannya meraih dagu Luhan, menariknya untuk kemudian menyesap lembut bibir bawah Luhan yang terluka. Luhan berjengit, namun tak lama ia melakukan hal yang sama.

"Berjanjilah kau akan baik-baik saja." Bisik Sehun di depan bibir Luhan, Luhan mengangguk pelan. Satu kecupan terakhir dan Sehun meninggalkan rumah kecil itu, membawa mobilnya menuju suatu tempat dengan satu janji yang sudah menunggu.

Di sisi lain, Luhan meringkuk di kamar bernuansa merah muda pudar. Menangis keras di atas ranjang yang terasa dingin, berharap bisa menemukan sisa aroma anak perempuannya yang dirasa mulai menghilang.

"A-akh… Shia… Shia… Di mana kamu? Maafkan Mama, Sayang… Maafkan Mama tidak bisa menjagamu… _Khhh_ —Tuhan, ini begitu menyakitkan… Kumohon selamatkan anakku… Aku mohon…"

Luhan merasakan dirinya begitu hancur. Selama ini hanya Shia yang berada di sampingnya dengan setia, menjadi alasannya untuk tetap hidup dan berjuang, menjadi penawar saat kesedihan yang menimpanya terasa begitu pahit dan menyakitkan. Semua kenangannya bersama Shia sejak gadis manis itu masih segumpal darah satu persatu melintas di kepalanya.

Seperti apa tangisannya saat pertama kali menghirup udara. Ketika kelopak mata rapuh itu terbuka untuk pertama kali dan membuatnya menangis bahagia. Kalimat pertamanya, langkah pertamanya yang terhuyung. Senyumnya, tangisannya, semuanya datang silih berganti dan membuat isakannya makin keras.

Anak perempuannya terlalu banyak menderita dan menanggung beban, dan ketika setitik kebahagiaan mulai membasuh semua luka mengapa hal buruk datang?

Sebenarnya apa yang tengah terjadi? Apa yang menimpanya?

Apa hukumannya selama ini masih tidak cukup? Apakah penderitaannya masih kurang?

Luhan benar-benar tidak mengerti. Berbagai pertanyaan menghantam kepalanya, membuatnya terasa berdentam menyakitkan. Nafasnya begitu sulit ditarik, terasa berat sampai membuat rusuknya ngilu.

"A-akh…" Gigitan bibir menguat, abai dengan rasa anyir yang kembali menyebar.

"Shia… Shia…" Ia hanya bisa merapal nama anak perempuannya seperti mantra; sebuah harapan rapuh Shia akan datang dan memeluknya. Berkata ia tidak kemana-mana, berkata bahwa ia tak boleh kembali menangis.

"Kamu di mana… Kamu di mana…"

Luhan seakan diingatkan kembali akan kesendirian yang pernah menyeretnya hingga ke dasar jurang. Hampa, gelap dan begitu dingin. Tak ada yang berdiri di sisinya, membiarkannya berjuang sendirian bersama caci maki dan hinaan. Semua kenangan pahit itu sangat pedih dan begitu melelahkan.

Alasannya untuk hidup dan berjuang direnggut begitu saja. Menghilang bak di telan bumi, tanpa sedikit pun ia tahu di mana keberadaannya, seperti apa kondisinya.

Senyuman Shia dalam ingatan membuatnya semakin terpuruk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kelopak mata rapuh terbuka perlahan, menampakkan sorot mata lemah tanpa binar. Kedipan kecil menjadi perhatian seorang wanita dewasa berambut hitam di sampingnya. Senyum kecil tersembunyi masker hitam yang membalut setengah wajah. Senyum itu penuh lara, permintaan maaf juga iba melihat gadis kecil yang terlihat hanya memiliki setengah nyawa.

"Maafkan aku, Sayang… Sungguh maafkan aku, tapi aku berjanji setelah semuanya selesai kamu akan bahagia…" Bisikan itu nyaris menyamai desir angin di luar sana.

Gadis kecil itu bangkit perlahan. Menoleh ke arahnya dengan sorot mata tanpa nyawa.

"Mama… Di mana?"

Pertanyaan lirih itu benar-benar menohok jantung. Baekhyun membuat senyum lebar di balik masker, mendekat dengan suntikan steril berisi cairan tak berwarna di tangan kanan. Tangan kirinya meraih wajah kecil itu, mendongakkannya dan membuat wajah mereka bersentuhan. Matanya menatap dalam, bersama ujung jarum suntik yang menembus pembuluh nadi di leher tipis gadis kecil itu.

"Mama tidak ada. Shia sedang bersamaku."

Suara nafas tercekat membuat batinnya tertusuk namun ia mengusahakan senyum lebarnya, agar sorot matanya tetap terlihat menyenangkan.

"S-siapa?" Seluruh cairan tak berwarna berpindah ke tubuh kecil itu.

"Nona Bee, panggil aku dengan itu. Mama tidak ada, Shia sedang bersama Nona Bee, oke?"

Baekhyun menurunkan maskernya. Kemudian alunan melodi indah tanpa lirik terdengar begitu dekat dengan Shia; Baekhyun melantunkannya tepat di telinga si Gadis Kecil. Lirih, namun begitu menghanyutkan. Begitu seterusnya bersama usapan pelan yang hangat di punggung.

" _Shia sedang bersamaku. Tidak perlu khawatir. Shia akan baik-baik saja."_

Baekhyun memasuki ruangan Chanyeol dengan wajah datar. Datang menjeblak pintu dan langsung memicing benci begitu anyir darah menusuk indra penciuman sementara Chanyeol hanya melirik sebentar dan kembali fokus dengan pekerjaannya.

"Sayangnya tidak ada tanda 'operasi sedang berlangsung' di depan ruang ini." Baekhyun mendengus kesal saat meraih masker steril. Ia berjalan menuju wastafel dan mencuci tangannya, lalu membalutnya dengan sarung tangan lateks. Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol, berdiri berseberangan dan menatap objek operasi Chanyeol; seorang lelaki muda dengan perut terbelah dan warna merah di mana-mana.

"Perlu bantuanku?" Baekhyun bertanya.

" _Irrigation_."

Baekhyun mengangguk, melakukan apa yang Chanyeol minta. Memberi irigasi pada bagian yang tengah Chanyeol kerjakan. "Kau hebat melakukan semua ini sendirian."

" _I'm a genius_." Chanyeol menjawab tak peduli, matanya tetap fokus ke pekerjaannya. Tangan berhati-hati menggerakkan pisau bedah.

Baekhyun mendecih. "Ya ya ya."

"Ambilkan tempat penyimpanannya." Kata Chanyeol, sedikit teredam saat ia mengangkat organ yang baru diambilnya dari perut si lelaki muda; matanya bergerak mengamati. Baekhyun mengambil tabung berisi cairan khusus, menerima dengan rengutan jijik saat Chanyeol memindahkan organ berbentuk kacang merah besar itu.

"Kapan transaksinya?"

"Jam sembilan nanti— _ah_ , hai Tsali, keberatan membantuku?" Chanyeol menatap seorang gadis muda yang baru saja datang melewati pintu. Seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang nyaris menyerupai rambut palsu yang Baekhyun kenakan, bermata biru khas ras kaukasia dan _freckles_ manis di bawah mata dan tulang pipi.

"Oke, Chan… Ah, kukira kau benci dengan hal ini, Bee?" Tsali tersenyum kecil saat membersihkan tangannya. Gadis muda itu mendekat setelah persiapannya selesai dan Baekhyun langsung menyingkir.

"Menggantikanmu sebentar, ku pikir kau akan datang nanti." Kata Baekhyun, lalu menuju wastafel, melepas semua atributnya dan mencuci tangan bersih-bersih. Gumaman _aku harus menyemprot banyak parfum_ terdengar lirih di telinga dua orang lain dan berbuah senyum tipis.

"Aku lapar, buatkan aku sarapan." Kata Chanyeol, menggerakkan lehernya yang terasa kaku sementara Tsali bersiap dengan pisau bedah, lantas membuat sayatan vertikal pada dada lelaki muda itu tanpa raut wajah berarti.

"Oke. Tsali, kau ingin?"

"Apapun yang kau buat, Bee. Astaga, aku memotong pembuluh darahnya." Tsali mendesah kesal, bersamaan dengan suara mesin elektrokardiograf yang berbunyi cukup nyaring.

Chanyeol menghela nafas dan kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

"Aku tidak menerima aroma amis di sayap baratku, oke?" kata Baekhyun, membiarkan dua orang itu menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka.

"Oke, Bee."

"Tentu, Sayang."

Setelah itu Baekhyun menghilang di balik pintu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan terbangun saat suara ketukan pintu terdengar begitu keras dan menuntut. Luhan bangkit terhuyung, mengusap jejak air mata yang mengering. Ia berjalan gontai menuju pintu depan sembari menengok jam dinding; mungkin itu Sehun, pria itu berkata akan datang saat jam makan siang.

Tapi betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati bukan Sehun yang berdiri di depan pintu, melainkan Kyungsoo. Datang dengan wajah kusut dan satu tas karton yang terlihat berat.

"Bisa aku masuk, Luhan?"

Luhan mengangguk. Membimbing Kyungsoo untuk masuk dan duduk di salah satu sofa. Luhan baru akan berbalik, berniat menawarkan secangkir minuman hangat sampai Kyungsoo lebih dulu memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Luhan melirik isi tas karton besar dengan senyum tipis; Kyungsoo pasti akan memaksanya makan setelah ini.

Kyungsoo menangis, terisak tanpa suara di atas bahunya. Dengan tenang Luhan bersuara.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Siapa yang menyakitimu?"

"Wanita bodoh, kau benar-benar wanita bodoh! Kau yang menyakitiku! K-kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku, hah?! Kau anggap aku ini apa?!" Kyungsoo mencengkeram erat punggung Luhan dalam pelukan, wanita bermata bulat itu mati-matian tidak meraung.

"Kau bilang tidak ingin aku menemuimu, kan?"

Kyungsoo terisak lebih keras mendengar suara serak itu. "Aku sungguh minta maaf, aku … Apa kau barusan menangis sendirian? Kau tidak menghubungiku, kau tidak membutuhkan aku atau apa?" Kyungsoo meracau, matanya makin pedih ketika merasakan bahunya mulai basah.

"Kyungsoo, aku kesakitan, bisa aku pinjam pelukanmu sejenak?"

Mereka menangis, menyalurkan semua rasa sakit terpendam dalam suara tertahan yang tercekat di tenggorokan.

"Apa … apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Luhan mati-matian bersuara. "Shia menghilang… Dia menghilang entah kemana dan aku … tak bisa melakukan apapun."

Pelukan itu terlepas setelah banyak waktu mereka habiskan untuk terisak dan meracau. Kyungsoo menghapus air matanya, begitupun dengan Luhan. Mereka saling memandang dengan tatapan lemah bersama senyum kecil di sudut bibir.

"Terimakasih telah datang."

"Kau sahabatku, berjanjilah tidak akan memendamnya sendirian. Selain Sehun kau juga memiliki aku di sampingmu. Ingat itu."

Luhan terkekeh serak. "Aku sudah membuat kemeja Sehun basah, tenang saja."

Raut wajah Kyungsoo berubah. "Aku melihatnya di berita pagi." Ia bisa melihat Luhan mengangguk. "Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka hal ini bisa … bisa menimpa Shia. Aku tidak bisa berpikir apapun, aku tidak bisa membayangkan… Baru saja kita …" Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat. "Kita baru saja bertengkar, aku membuatmu sakit hati dengan sikap egoisku dan kau harus mengalami hal berat ini. A-aku…"

"Jangan meminta maaf, aku lega ternyata kau sangat peduli padaku setelah semuanya."

"Jangan bercanda, Luhan…" Kyungsoo tersenyum susah payah. "Sekarang kau harus makan, aku tidak mau kau sakit. Shia pasti akan sedih jika ibunya sakit, kan?"

Luhan merasakan matanya kembali berkaca-kaca. "Eum." Tapi ia tetap mengangguk, mencoba menghargai Kyungsoo yang susah payah mempedulikannya meski ia tahu hatinya masih kesakitan karena hal lalu.

Kyungsoo membuka bekal yang ia bawa dari rumah, mengambilkannya untuk Luhan dengan suka rela. Luhan baru saja akan menyuap makan siangnya ketika Kyungsoo bersuara.

"Tadi aku bertemu Seungho di depan," Luhan terdiam. "dia juga ingin menemuimu. Tapi aku melarangnya; aku tahu keadaanmu sedang tidak baik-baik saja untuk bertemu dengannya."

Ingatan Kyungsoo melayang pada mantan kekasihnya itu, datang dengan wajah kalut yang sejujurnya mendatangkan pertanyaan di benaknya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyungsoo tersentak, menggigit bibir, kemudian berusaha tersenyum. "Aku mencoba melepaskannya; aku tidak mau terlalu lama berlarut-larut. Dia memang bukan untukku, itu saja. Mulai sekarang tolong jangan menatapku dengan perasaan bersalah; berjanjilah. Dia pria brengsek yang pernah menyakitimu, dan menyakitiku _juga_ , dan aku tidak mau mencintai pria seperti itu. Hal kemarin membuatku bisa melihat kebenaran. Dan semuanya telah selesai." _—setidaknya aku tengah berusaha._

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, terdengar begitu lega seolah ia baru saja mengeluarkan beban berat yang menghimpit dada. Kyungsoo menatap Luhan, lantas tersenyum begitu tulus.

"Katakan padaku jika kau ingin ke kantor polisi; aku akan menemanimu. Aku tahu Sehun sudah cukup untukmu, tapi setidaknya biarkan aku bersamamu juga."

Luhan menggigit bibir, mencoba menghalau air mata. "Tentu, tentu saja."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari berjalan begitu lambat dan menyiksa. Luhan tidak bisa menghabiskan malam tanpa isak tangis dan mimpi buruk yang menghantui. Ia begitu kelelahan, begitu kesakitan hingga siapapun bisa melihat dirinya sangat terpuruk. Luhan selalu merasa baru saja melihat mayat hidup saat ia bercermin di pagi hari; mata sembab kemerahan dengan kantung mata hitam, kulit pucat dan kusam kehilangan rona. Luhan tersenyum miris; Shia pasti akan ketakutan melihat dirinya.

Tak terhitung berapa kali ia menangis sampai tenggorokannya tercekat menyakitkan, sampai ia merasa begitu bersahabat dengan rasa ngilu dan nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya.

Lidahnya terasa pahit saat mencecap makanan karena ia selalu teringat Shia. Apakah dia sudah makan? Apakah dia diperlakukan dengan baik?

Pertanyaan konyol itu selalu berakhir dengan tangisan.

Luhan kelelahan. Hatinya begitu hancur tapi ia tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja. Masih ada harapan, Luhan selalu mencanangkannya dalam hati meski berjuta kali dihantam keraguan.

"Luhan," Luhan tersentak. "jangan melamun."

Suara Kyungsoo membuyarkan lamunannya. Luhan mengangguk kecil, lantas menatap Kyungsoo dengan senyum tipis. Mereka berada di Kantor Kepolisian Seoul bersama Sehun dan Tuan Seo. Menunggu keterangan dari Detektif Kim yang tengah melakukan entah apa di dalam. Luhan duduk bersama Kyungsoo dan Sehun di sampingnya, sementara Tuan Seo berdiri tanpa ekspresi berarti.

Luhan diam-diam melirik Seungho yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka, ia sama sekali belum berbicara dengan pria itu. Begitu enggan, ia tak ingin berakhir tersulut emosi. Di sini pun Kyungsoo terlihat tegang karena pria itu, tapi ia tak bisa apa-apa.

Detektif Kim datang bersama beberapa berkas dan seorang opsir di belakangnya, pria berkulit tan itu duduk di kursinya lantas membuka berkas dengan wajah tak terbaca. Luhan harap-harap cemas, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri ia sendiri tahu bahwa belum ada sedikitpun kabar baik.

"Belum ada petunjuk apapun." Pria itu menghela nafas. "Kami sudah melakukan penyelidikan di beberapa tempat, meminta kesaksian dari beberapa orang di sekitar lokasi kejadian hari itu tapi kami belum menemukan petunjuk apapun." Detektif Kim menunjukkan rekaman beberapa kamera _CCTV_ di layar komputernya. "Sama sekali tak ada rekaman apapun di kamera _CCTV_ di sekitar sekolah tempat kejadian. Kami sedang mencari mobil yang mungkin melintas di sekitar kawasan itu, tapi mengingat _CCTV_ kota tidak merekam apapun hal ini menjadi sangat sulit."

Luhan gemetar, bibirnya tergigit dan matanya mengeruh. "Siapa yang melakukan ini?" Katanya lirih.

Opsir muda yang berdiri di belakang Detektif Kim menyodorkan sebuah berkas lain. Detektif Kim membukanya dan menyodorkannya ke Luhan tanpa tedeng aling-aling. "Seperti kasus penculikan sebelumnya yang menimpa Kim Na Ra; sindikat penculikan dan perdagangan manusia yang memasuki Korea bulan Desember lalu. Catatan terakhir mereka melakukan penculikan di Tokyo, Jepang pada akhir November kemudian pada tanggal 4 Februari seorang siswa sekolah menengah dilaporkan menghilang. Menyusul seorang wanita tuna susila pada pertengahan Maret, dan Kim Na Ra pada 20 April. Semua operasinya serupa dan kami yakin dalang di balik semua kasus penculikan itu sama."

"Apakah belum ada kepastian siapa mereka?" Kyungsoo membuka suara, mewakili Luhan yang tampak membeku mendengar semua itu.

Detektif Kim mengangguk. "Kami mencurigai beberapa orang dan sedang melakukan penyelidikan. Kami mengawasi lalu lintas beberapa bandara dan belum ada orang mencurigakan yang keluar dari Korea sejauh ini. Kami yakin mereka masih ada di dalam negeri."

"Apakah anakku baik-baik saja?" Luhan gemetar saat menyuarakan pertanyaan yang bercokol dalam kepalanya itu.

Detektif Kim terdiam. "Sejauh ini kami belum menemukan jasad dari korban, bahkan dari korban terdahulu, tapi mengingat _track record_ mereka sebagai salah satu sindikat perdagangan organ manusia, kita harus bersiap akan kemungkinan terburuk."

Luhan kembali terisak mendengarnya. Kyungsoo mengambil peran untuk memeluk sahabatnya sementara di sisi lain Sehun terdiam dengan tangan mengepal, sorot matanya terlihat begitu tajam dan menakutkan. Mungkin ia terlihat menatap tanpa arah, tapi sebenarnya ia tengah mengawasi seorang pria berwajah datar di sisi seberang. Rematan pelan di bahu yang berasal dari Tuan Seo membuatnya memejamkan mata, menghela nafas pelan dan meredam emosi.

"Bagaimana kondisi Nyonya Kim Na Young?" Tanya Luhan setelah mengusap air matanya dan berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Ibu korban mengalami depresi ringan dan sedang dirawat di rumah sakit. Kondisinya mulai membaik belakangan. Saya harap Anda bisa menjaga kesehatan Anda, Nyonya Luhan." Luhan mengangguk, berpikir akan mengunjungi wanita itu.

"Kami akan terus menunggu perkembangan kasus ini. Terimakasih atas kerja keras Anda." Tuan Seo berucap sembari membungkuk, mewakili ucapan terima kasih dari sang Atasan. Detektif Kim mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, ini kasus yang menjadi perhatian. Kami akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin."

Mereka beranjak pergi dari kantor kepolisian itu. Luhan masih bungkam dengan mata sembab sementara di sisinya Kyungsoo setia menjaga, jikalau saja Luhan tiba-tiba tumbang.

Luhan masih merasakan jemarinya gemetar, seperti giginya yang tak henti bergemeletuk karena keringat dingin yang mengalir sejak awal. Semua kemungkinan buruk yang berusaha ia tepis kembali datang dan menjejali pikirannya. Langkahnya terasa begitu lemah, seakan lututnya telah lolos dan ia berdiri tanpa penyangga.

"Luhan, aku ingin bicara denganmu." Suara Seungho menghentikan langkah mereka.

Sehun mengepalkan tangan meski raut wajahnya masih sedatar dinding. Sehun menatap Luhan yang masih bergeming, mengusap wajahnya yang basah dan berkata lembut. "Aku bisa menunggu di mobil, Luhan."

Serta merta Luhan menggeleng. "Aku tidak ingin bicara denganmu. Sehun, kita pergi."

"Tapi, Luhan—"

"Dia tidak ingin berbicara denganmu." Sehun menatap Seungho dengan tatapan dingin. Pria itu mengambil alih Luhan dari Kyungsoo dan membimbingnya ke parkiran mobil. "Kyungsoo, ikutlah dengan kami, Luhan membutuhkanmu." Kyungsoo mengangguk dan berjalan mengekor, sama sekali tidak mempedulikan eksistensi Seungho yang terdiam membeku di atas kakinya.

"Luhan—"

"Maafkan saya, tapi tolong mengerti kondisi Nyonya Luhan sekarang. Terimakasih telah meluangkan waktu." Tuan Seo membungkuk sopan sebelum pergi mengikuti tiga orang itu. Meninggalkan Seungho yang menatap tanpa arti dengan tangan mengepal.

"Kau mengabaikanku," Lirihnya pada Luhan yang tampak lemah menyandar pada pria bertubuh tegap yang menjadi rivalnya itu. "Tapi kita lihat nanti, Luhan, kau yang akan datang kepadaku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seungho berjalan mengikuti langkah santai Kris menyusuri pelataran sebuah rumah bergaya Amerika kental di salah satu sudut kota Seoul. Matanya berkeliling mengamati lingkungan sekitar yang nampak sepi dan sunyi.

"Jangan berpikir tentang gudang bawah tanah yang pengap dan gelap; dia masih terlalu kecil dan bukankah kau tidak ingin dia mengalami cacat mental di kemudian hari?" Kris melirik ke belakang, memahami ekspresi tanya di wajah Seungho yang kini menyeringai tipis.

"Terserah padamu." Katanya.

Dua pria itu memasuki rumah dan langsung disambut dengan interior Amerika kental. Mereka menyusuri koridor dan berbelok ke koridor kanan di mana beberapa pintu berada. Kris membuka pintu tengah. "Dia di dalam, tapi jangan mengganggunya. Dia masih rentan." Katanya.

Seungho hanya mengangguk sekenanya. Ia mengedarkan pandang dan menangkap sesosok gadis muda berwajah kaukasia—namun anehnya berambut hitam pekat, tengah menggendong seorang gadis kecil yang nampak tenang dalam pelukan.

Sudut bibirnya terangkat, dan itu tak luput dari si Gadis Kaukasia. Dalam diam gadis itu memberi kode pada Kris untuk berjaga-jaga dan Kris hanya memberi persetujuan lewat sorot matanya.

"Shia tidur?" Seungho mendekat, mengamati wajah gadis kecil itu dengan saksama.

"Dalam pengaruh obat bius ringan." Jawab si Gadis Kaukasia.

Seungho meraih Shia, menggendongnya penuh kasih sayang namun sama sekali tak menyembunyikan raut wajah puas dan berbahaya di wajahnya. Pria itu menimang Shia sebagaimana seorang ayah menimang putri kecilnya yang hendak tertidur.

"Kapan dia akan terbangun?" katanya lirih.

"Nanti siang."

Seungho mengecup kening Shia pelan sebelum beralih menatap si Gadis Kaukasia yang tengah menatapnya datar. "Jadi kau rekan kerja Kris? Siapa namamu?"

"Tsali." Katanya singkat. Gadis itu beranjak keluar, berdalih ingin mengerjakan sesuatu di ruang seberang. Kris tahu benar Tsali hanya tidak nyaman dengan atmosfer yang memenuhi kamar tidur ini.

 _Earphone_ -nya bergemerisik kecil dan Kris menyentuhnya pelan tanpa kentara. _"_ Bee _berkata jika pria itu menyentuh Shia lebih jauh kau harus menghajarnya."_

Kris terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. Matanya melirik ke beberapa sudut ruangan di mana ia menangkap beberapa kilat kamera kecil. Kepedulian Baekhyun yang sampai ke taraf ini membuatnya sedikit takjub, sebegitu berartikah putri kecil Luhan ini baginya?

"Di mana gadis kecil satunya?"

"Di ruang sebelah, mungkin Tsali sedang bersamanya. Kau ingin melihatnya?"

"Untuk apa? Aku hanya bertanya." Seungho melirik Kris lewat sudut mata, sebelum kembali mengamati wajah lelap Shia dalam gendongannya.

Kris terdiam dengan pupil mata melebar. Mendapati dirinya sedikit awas dengan ekspresi yang tertoreh di wajah rekan kerjanya di kantor itu. Tatapannya begitu puas, sekaligus mendamba dan penuh rasa ingin memiliki. Tubuhnya berjengit teramat pelan ketika menyadari tatapan sebenarnya yang Seungho berikan pada darah dagingnya itu.

Bukan _mencintai_ , tapi sebuah _obsesi_.

Kris menghela nafas.

 _Ah, ini akan merepotkan…_

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **Saya bingung bagaimana menjelaskan perasaan Luhan di sini, banyak yang nggak sreg dan saya rombak terus; berakhir** _ **mood**_ **saya** _ **down**_ **dan kzl sendiri. Saya lompat ke** _ **chapter sweet-moment**_ **yang masih** **agak jauh di** **depan heuheu, dan nyaris keterusan** _ ***ehem**_ **.**

 **Ah** **,** **saya mau tanya, sebagai** _ **reader**_ **kalian ingin baca bagian apa? Misalnya masa lalu Luhan atau Sehun, ChanBaek** _ **Side**_ **atau malah soal Seungho? Karena saya pengin tahu apa yang kalian pikirkan, heuheu. ^^**

 **Kalau kacau tolong dimaklumi. Terimakasih sudah membaca! ^^**

 **.**

 **Anne, 2018-0** **7-14**


	10. Chapter 9

**9**

 _ **Lacuna; The Missing Piece**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas, sekencang dan senyaring apa tangisan Shia ketika pertama kali menghirup udara. Di antara pandangan nanar dan buram, di antara rasa sakit luar biasa yang mendera, di antara nafas yang sulit mencapai rongga dada; Luhan mendengar suara tangisan paling indah yang pernah ia dengar selama hidupnya.

Semua rasa sakit, lelah dan derita yang selama ini membebani lenyap. Berganti perasaan lega luar biasa karena perjuangannya terbayar lunas dengan bayi manisnya yang terlahir ke dunia. Selamat tanpa kekurangan.

Bayi kecilnya masih kemerahan dan menangis ketika ia mendekapnya, memberi air susu bersama hujan kecupan. Abai dengan rasa sakit akibat luka menganga dan darah yang terus mengalir.

 _Semuanya terbayar…_

Tak henti ia mengucap syukur dalam hati.

"Hei, Sayang… Terima kasih sudah lahir di dunia; berjuang bersama Mama, ya? Mama akan berusaha membahagiakan kamu."

Ah, Luhan merasa hatinya meleleh ketika kelopak rapuh itu terbuka, memperlihatkan mata bulat bening yang begitu indah. Luhan menangis bahagia; isak tangis bahagia pertama setelah waktu yang cukup lama.

 _Shia_. Nama pemberian yang berarti kebahagiaan, cinta dan kasih. Nama sederhana yang ia harapkan bisa mendampingi dan berjalan bersisian dengan putri kecilnya sepanjang hidup, sampai ia melepaskan tanggung jawabnya pada seorang pemuda yang mencintai putrinya kelak.

Luhan masih delapan belas, usia di mana seharusnya perempuan sepertinya tengah bersenang-senang dengan masa muda. Tapi ia tak mengeluh diberi tanggung jawab besar itu, ia tak menganggapnya beban. Jika apa yang ia lakukan di masa lalu adalah sebuah aib dan kesalahan, maka ia akan hidup untuk membuat keberuntungan di masa depan bagi putrinya.

Melelahkan, semuanya memang terasa sangat melelahkan. Tak sedikit waktu yang ia habiskan untuk menangis, meraung memanggil nama ibunya saat putrinya sudah tertidur. Meracau bahwa ia tak kuat menahan semuanya, ia kelelahan menanggung semuanya. Semua kalimat-kalimat pesakitan itu menjadi rahasia malam-malam kelam, yang tak akan ia biarkan sang matahari kecil untuk mendengar.

Hatinya ngilu; tersayat lidah tajam orang-orang yang suka menghina, terhantam norma sosial yang mengucilkannya, tapi tawa malaikat dari Shia selalu berhasil menguatkannya sedikit demi sedikit. Tawa bergemerincing, mata bulan sabit ketika tersenyum lebar dan raut tenangnya saat tertidur menjadi pelipur lara yang memberi kekuatan untuk kembali berjuang keesokan pagi.

Shia lah yang mendorongnya untuk tumbuh menjadi wanita muda yang penuh rasa terima kasih. Mengenal apa itu cinta kasih. Mengajarinya tentang berjuang, bertahan hidup dan mengabaikan semua caci maki dari orang-orang luar.

Dan…

… tolong katakan kepadanya,

bagaimana caranya ia kembali berdiri tegak dan berjuang,

— _ketika alasan terbesarnya untuk hidup menghilang begitu saja?_

Luhan merasa dirinya sudah kelelahan, kelenjar air matanya sudah bekerja terlalu keras. Ia lebih suka menghadapi cacian orang-orang, hinaan mengerikan dari lidah tak ubah belati berkarat yang menghujam jantung. Ia lebih suka bekerja dari pagi hingga malam, membanting tulang dan memeras keringat. Luhan akan baik-baik saja; karena di penghujung hari ia bisa melihat Shia. Entah tersenyum, tertawa atau bahkan menangis karena ia meninggalkannya terlalu lama.

Luhan merasa seluruh kekuatannya meluruh.

Kepingan kebahagiaan yang ia bangun bertahun-tahun serasa dihempas, tercecer menjadi kepingan tak beraturan.

Luhan mengira rasa sakit yang pernah ia rasakan di masa lalu adalah rasa sakit paling mengerikan, tapi ternyata rasa sakitnya kini berkali lipat lebih mengerikan.

Gema suara matahari kecilnya dalam setiap mimpi buruk yang menghantui selalu berhasil membuatnya gemetar ketakutan, sekaligus mengirim setitik harapan pada saat yang sama.

 _Ada harapan, selalu ada harapan;_ ia terus menggumamkannya dalam dewi batin.

 _Mama… Mama… Mama…_

Sekelebat suara Shia yang terdengar begitu menyedihkan dan putus asa mengirimkan sejuta rasa takut.

"Luhan?"

Luhan tersentak. Menarik nafas cepat dengan dada sesak, bangkit dengan keringat dingin dan debar jantung mengerikan. Ia menoleh cepat ke sumber suara dan menemukan Sehun duduk di sisi ranjang dengan raut khawatir.

"Sehun?"

"Ya, ini aku. Apa kau mimpi buruk lagi malam ini?"

Luhan mengedarkan pandangan, mendapati cahaya matahari sudah menembus tirai tipis dengan eksistensi yang cukup menyilaukan. Luhan menghela nafas, sedikit mencari kenyamanan saat tangan hangat Sehun menyapa sisi wajahnya yang basah.

"Aku _selalu_ mimpi buruk. Kenapa kau sudah di sini sepagi ini? A-aku tak memberi kunci rumah pada—"

Sehun terkekeh, mencuri kecupan lembut pada pelipisnya sebelum tersenyum pengertian. "Aku bermalam di sini, aku tidur di sofa; kau lupa?"

Luhan mendesah. "Maafkan aku, Sehun."

"Tidak, tidak perlu minta maaf."

Luhan mengusap wajahnya kasar sebelum menatap Sehun dengan senyum tipis. "Boleh aku minta tolong?"

"Apapun."

"Bisa peluk aku sejenak? Aku benar-benar takut."

Tanpa kata Sehun bergerak merengkuh Luhan ke dalam pelukan, sepenuhnya menjadi sandaran untuk berat tubuh Luhan.

Luhan memejamkan mata, melesakkan wajahnya ke pelukan Sehun dalam-dalam. Ia harus bisa menghalau air matanya pagi ini, karena ia tahu sudah terlalu banyak yang meleleh saat ia tidur. Luhan menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, mencari sedikit kekuatan bersama usapan di punggungnya yang terasa begitu nyaman.

"Sudah lebih baik?"

"Hm-mm."

"Kau ingin ikut denganku hari ini?" Luhan tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Ia lantas menggeleng kecil.

"Aku ingin bekerja, sudah terlalu lama aku tidak menyapa rekanku."

"Luhan—" Suara penuh protes itu ia potong dengan segera.

"Mungkin aku akan mati jika terus berdiam diri seperti ini."

Sehun bungkam. Pria itu mendesah saat mencium puncak kepalanya dengan ringan.

"Hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu. Jangan memaksakan diri dan bekerja terlalu keras. Jika kau tidak kuat katakan sejujurnya; rekanmu pasti mengerti, pun begitu dengan Nyonya Jang. Oke?"

Luhan terkekeh, kesan miris dan pedih membalutnya dengan begitu baik.

"Aku seolah mendengar diriku sendiri yang sedang menasihati Shia sebelum ia berangkat sekolah."

Sehun refleks mengeratkan pelukannya. "Kau berjuang sekeras ini, Luhan…"

"Aku sudah berjuang keras sejak lama; jangan khawatir. Aku tidak akan menyerah." _—meski berkali-kali hatiku dihantam keraguan dan rasa takut._

Mereka membiarkan hening menyelimuti selama beberapa saat. Seakan saling mengirimkan kekuatan lewat sentuhan fisik ringan tanpa tuntutan. Luhan memejamkan mata, dalam diam mendengarkan degup jantung Sehun yang samar-samar.

Luhan tersenyum, meski kesan kesedihan masih belum menjauh dari raut wajahnya. Ia tersenyum karena tahu bahwa ada Sehun di sampingnya, pria itu ada untuknya. Bersedia menjadi tumpuan kekuatan jika ia kelelahan dan menjadi penenang batin; pengingat bahwa bukan hanya dirinya yang menyayangi Shia.

Luhan benar-benar berharap; menepis semua rasa ragunya selama ini untuk percaya pada Sehun sepenuhnya.

"Kau mandilah, aku akan memasak sarapan untukmu."

Luhan terkekeh, melepas pelukan dan menatap Sehun sedikit sangsi.

"Ya, kau memang tidak boleh banyak berharap soal _ini_ ; hanya omelet sederhana dan aku berjanji tidak akan meledakkan dapur."

Luhan tersenyum, mendapati hatinya sedikit ringan.

"Ah, ya, Luhan."

"Hm?"

"Aku meminta sedikit sabun mandi dan membuka sikat gigi baru tadi."

Luhan kembali tersenyum. Menarik Sehun kembali mendekat untuk kemudian menyatukan dahi. "Terima kasih telah membuatku lebih baik."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan mendapatkan kecupan di kening saat turun dari mobil, dan ia melempar senyum kecil pada Sehun yang masih tampak khawatir. Memberitahu lewat sorot mata bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja, tak akan ada sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpanya.

"Luhan, kau datang…"

Nyonya Jang menyambutnya dalam pelukan erat dan hangat. Membuat Luhan tersenyum pedih dan berusaha untuk tidak terisak; seperti apa pelukan ibunya saat ini? Apakah masih sama hangatnya dengan dulu saat ia masih belasan tahun?

"Nyonya Jang, maafkan aku membuatmu kerepotan."

"Oh astaga, tidak… Kau bisa mengambil waktumu dan aku benar-benar senang kau kembali datang. Aku turut bersedih atas Shia. Percayalah, Sayang… Anakmu akan baik-baik saja dan kembali padamu. Aku yakin itu."

Luhan memejamkan mata dan mengangguk, menyamankan diri untuk merasakan rasa hangat berbeda yang ia rindukan lebih jauh. "Aku tidak akan menyerah, terimakasih."

Nyonya Jang memberi jarak dan mengusap wajahnya dengan lembut. "Jangan memaksakan diri, oke? Kami semua akan mengerti."

Luhan mengusahakan senyum terbaik untuk para rekan kerjanya yang ada di belakang; mengabaikan semua pekerjaan dan menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih dan simpati.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja bersama kalian. Dan Jiwon, terimakasih sudah menggantikan aku."

Jiwon mengangguk dengan mata berkaca.

Luhan mengalihkan pandang pada Kyungsoo yang tampak sedang menahan diri untuk tidak memeluknya. "Kita kembali ke dapur, Soo-ya?"

"Wanita bodoh; akhirnya kau kembali dan membuatku tidak perlu mengomeli Jiwon lagi."

Luhan sangat berterimakasih mereka tak banyak bertanya tentang keadaannya secara berlebihan; itu membantunya menguatkan diri dan mengalihkan pikiran. Meski pada nyatanya tak sedetik pun ia melupakan Shia.

"Nona Luhan, dua paket ayam lada hitam dengan salad bawang!"

"Tentu. Jiwon, tolong siapkan salad bawangnya; mereka sudah habis." Jam makan siang sudah tiba sejak tadi. Keramaian restoran membuat Luhan merasa sedikit lebih baik, tak diliputi suasana dingin dan sepi yang sering mencekik nafasnya.

"Baiklah, segera aku siapkan."

Jiwon menjadi juru masak junior di sana dan Luhan merasa sangat lega. Pekerjaannya tak akan secepat dan semaksimal sebelumnya karena saat memegang pisau pun terkadang ia masih gemetar, juga lamunan kecil yang selalu berhasil dibuyarkan oleh Kyungsoo dengan sentuhan lembut di lengannya.

Luhan memasukkan beberapa bumbu terakhir pada masakannya, mengaduknya perlahan dan menghirup aromanya yang sedap. Sampai sebuah ingatan membuatnya terdiam.

" _Mama, Shia ingin makan dengan ayam yang tadi. Aromanya enak sekali, Shia jadi lapar lagi. Apa boleh?"_

Ah, hatinya ngilu mengingat sekelebat kalimat saat Shia mengintip dari balik pintu dan berbisik-bisik, bisikan cukup keras yang membuat Kyungsoo menahan tawa kala itu.

 _Klik!_

Luhan tersentak ketika suara pemantik kompor dimatikan masuk ke indra pendengarannya. Ia sedikit linglung mendapati Kyungsoo berdiri di sampingnya dengan senyum pengertian.

"Sudah matang, jangan lupa mematikannya."

"Ah, maafkan aku… Aku tidak—"

"Tidak apa," Kyungsoo menepuk lengannya pelan. "sepertinya itu menu pesanan terakhir jam makan siang ini, kau selesaikan itu dan kau bisa istirahat."

Jiwon datang bersama dua nampan berisi mangkuk nasi dan salad bawang dan meletakkannya di meja samping. Gadis muda itu mengambil dua piring dan menyusunnya dengan rapi. "Atau kau bisa menyerahkannya padaku."

"Tidak, tidak. Terima kasih."

Luhan memindahkan ayam lada hitam matang ke atas piring dengan hati-hati, memberi sedikit sentuhan _garnish_ dan memastikannya layak untuk keluar dari dapur.

Jiwon tersenyum kecil.

"Kak Hwan ayam lada hitamnya sudah siap!"

"Oke cantik!"

Luhan tertawa kecil ketika rekan kerjanya yang bernama Hwan itu melesat memasuki dapur dengan senyum sejuta _watt_. Mengedipkan sebelah mata pada Jiwon yang tersenyum manis.

Kyungsoo menyenggol lengannya dan berbisik dengan nada menggoda. "Jika Nyonya Jang tahu ada yang berpacaran di sini beliau pasti akan mengomel."

Luhan terkekeh. "Tapi mereka manis sekali, sedang pendekatan, kah?"

Kyungsoo mendengus geli. "Sudah, kita bersihkan ini, lepas apron lalu meluruskan punggung di ruang loker. Astaga, punggungku kaku sekali."

Luhan mendesah lega ketika punggungnya bertemu dengan sofa nyaman di ruang loker. Di sebelahnya Jiwon nampak terkapar dan Kyungsoo sudah memejamkan mata di sofa seberang. Luhan ikut memejamkan mata, merasakan tubuhnya dua kali lebih lelah. Seakan ia sudah bekerja hingga sore. Kepalanya terasa sedikit berat dan pusing.

Mereka bertiga membuka mata ketika Hwan datang dengan tiga gelas limun di atas nampan. Lelaki muda itu tersenyum penuh pengertian.

"Khusus untuk nona-nona chef yang kelelahan, dan makan siang ada di ruang sebelah, oke? Segeralah menyusul." Hwan mengedipkan matanya pada Jiwon sebelum pergi dari ruang loker. Kyungsoo mendengus jengah sementara Luhan terkekeh lemah.

"Jiwon-ah, Soo-ya, cepat menyusul ke sana. Jika tidak kalian hanya akan kebagian sisa."

Jiwon meringis. "Kami selalu mendapat bagian terakhir karena terlalu lama di sini."

"Kau tidak makan?" Kyungsoo memicing tidak suka.

"Aku merasa perutku sangat mual, jadi sia-sia saja jika aku makan nanti. Jangan khawatirkan aku, aku akan makan sedikit roti dan minum obat; semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Kyungsoo mendesah, menyerah dengan Luhan. Ia bangkit dan membuka loker Luhan, mengambil plastik bening berisi beberapa strip obat di sana dan langsung terkekeh geli. "Luhan, ternyata Sehun sangat romantis, ya?"

"Apa?"

Kyungsoo memperlihatkan sebuah _post it note_ berwarna merah muda; beserta tulisan manis di sana. _"Minum obatmu tepat waktu. Jika mereka tidak bekerja ingatlah aku; kau akan segera membaik."_ dengan beberapa tanda hati di akhir kalimat.

Luhan mendesah sementara di sisi lain Jiwon terkikik, sangat terhibur dengan itu.

"Kapan dia melakukannya, astaga."

Luhan keluar dari restoran ketika hari menjelang malam. Tubuhnya benar-benar lelah dan ia nyaris tak punya tenaga untuk berjalan menuju halte. Sehun berkata dia mempunyai sedikit pekerjaan yang membuat pria itu tidak bisa mengantarnya pulang, Luhan tidak mempermasalahkannya meski Sehun sempat menawarkan Tuan Seo untuk menjemput. Tidak, Luhan lebih baik pulang menggunakan bus daripada merepotkan pria baya itu.

Sehun melepaskannya setelah ia berkata benar-benar akan baik-baik saja.

"Luhan."

Tapi sepertinya, hari melelahkan ini tidak akan berakhir dengan baik. Melihat Seungho mencegat jalannya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan membuat Luhan merasa dirinya sangat tidak beruntung.

"Jangan menghalangi jalanku, minggir." Luhan mencoba menerobos Seungho namun pria itu bergeming, menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dengan kuat sampai membuat Luhan tercekat merasakannya.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang; ikutlah denganku…"

"Lepaskan." Luhan berbisik. "Aku bilang lepaskan!" Luhan menyentak tangan itu dan berhasil berjalan beberapa langkah sebelum Seungho kembali menarik tangannya.

"Luhan, kau tidak membiarkan aku bicara!" Suara pria itu meninggi dan Luhan benar-benar sangat kelelahan untuk meladeninya.

"Tidak ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu jadi lepaskan!"

"Bahkan jika aku ayah dari anakmu? Aku pun berhak, Luhan!"

Luhan merasa dadanya tertusuk sembilu. Ia berbalik dan menatap Seungho dengan tatapan benci. "Lantas apa? Kau _memang_ ayahnya tapi kau tak pernah _menjadi_ seorang ayah sampai detik ini! Yang bisa kau lakukan hanya menjadi pengecut dan mengacaukan semuanya! Aku sedih, aku marah, aku ketakutan dan kau membuat semuanya makin buruk! Lepaskan aku!"

Seungho tampak terluka dengan ucapannya tapi Luhan sudah belajar untuk tidak berbelas kasih pada pria sebrengsek itu. "Luhan, jangan keras kepala dan ikut denganku. Aku ingin bicara padamu."

Luhan mengusap air matanya yang nyaris meleleh sebelum menyentak tangan itu untuk kedua kali.

"Aku tidak membutuhkanmu; jika itu yang ingin kau tawarkan padaku." Luhan melempar tatapan benci. "Sejak awal aku tak pernah membutuhkanmu. Pergi dari hadapanku dan jangan pernah muncul lagi!" Luhan berbalik, pergi dengan langkah terburu sebelum Seungho mendapatkan wajahnya yang sudah basah air mata.

" _Kau tidak membutuhkanku?"_ Luhan berhenti mendengar pertanyaan itu namun sama sekali tidak berbalik. Ia tak menyadari perubahan raut wajah Seungho, yang menjadi lebih gelap dari sebelumnya. "Kau bilang tidak membutuhkanku setelah kau memiliki Sehun di sisimu. Begitukah?"

Suara kekehan sinis membuat lutut Luhan gemetar.

"Kau menolak kembali padaku karena sudah memiliki Sehun di sisimu."

Luhan menggigit bibir. Memejamkan mata dan memilih untuk kembali melangkah, ia tidak ingin mendengar ucapan Seungho lebih jauh.

Luhan mencapai halte dengan perasaan campur aduk. Harinya berakhir sangat buruk dan ia tak punya siapa-siapa untuk membuatnya membaik; ia tak bisa terus merepotkan Sehun hanya dengan hal remeh semacam ini. Matanya basah ketika kembali teringat ia tak lagi menggenggam tangan Shia di jam pulang, ia tak mendengar celotehan Shia yang merengek ingin segera mandi karena tubuhnya lengket, ia tak lagi mendapatkan seorang gadis kecil yang bersandar di pelukannya setelah hari yang begitu melelahkan dan menguras tenaga.

Kedatangan bus membuat Luhan sejenak menyingkirkan semua perasaan itu.

Luhan duduk di kursi paling belakang, di mana ia bisa sedikit terisak tanpa takut orang lain mendengarnya.

Ini sangat berat, Luhan nyaris tak bisa berdiri di kedua lututnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kris menatap kedatangan Seungho dengan tatapan datar, tak ada emosi berlebih yang terlihat di sana tapi jauh di dalam Kris tengah mengamati pria yang menginjak tahun ke duapuluh enam itu. Seungho tampak begitu kusut dan lelah, tapi di balik semua itu Kris bisa melihat gelap dan kelam yang membayang. Punggungnya menegak, mencoba membuat gestur normal seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

"Mencoba menemui Luhan? Berbicara dengannya?"

Seungho masih bungkam, menghantamkan tubuhnya ke sofa panjang di seberang meja kerja Kris dan memejamkan mata. Helaan nafas terdengar berat.

"Dia sangat keras kepala."

"Dan harusnya kau sudah tahu itu." Kata Kris tanpa nada peduli berarti, matanya awas memeriksa beberapa dokumen dan laporan yang baru saja ia terima dari beberapa kepala bagian. Kris menghela nafas tanpa suara, menjadi seorang wakil manager dari pria yang mulai sakit karena wanita bernama Luhan membuatnya harus bekerja dua kali.

"Dia begitu angkuh, keras kepala dan bertingkah seolah tidak membutuhkan aku." Ada sepercik geram di kalimat itu.

Kris membalik satu halaman dokumen. "Dan kau tidak berhenti?"

"Aku sudah sejauh ini."

Kris nyaris meremat lembar dokumen yang ada di tangannya. "Aku pernah memperingatkanmu sebelumnya."

"Tapi pada akhirnya kau tidak menolak melakukannya kan?"

Kris terdiam. _Kau pikir aku punya pilihan? Teruslah menjadi pria dungu seperti ini._

"Lantas?"

"Sudah pernah kukatakan padamu; aku ingin memiliki mereka."

Kalimat singkat itu membuat Kris benar-benar berhenti dari pekerjaannya. Ia menatap Seungho yang menatap keluar jendela dengan sorot mata berbahaya. Kris menghela nafas tanpa menurunkan kewaspadaan. Pikirannya melayang pada awal bulan April, saat Seungho mengutarakan sebuah permintaan padanya.

" _Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku."_

 _Kris menoleh, mengalihkan atensi dari revolver yang tengah ia bersihkan dari_ _bercak darah_ _. Mendapati Seungho sudah berdiri di depannya, dan ia nyaris menarik pelatuk jika saja pengedalian dirinya buruk. Ia masih sangat sensitif dengan seseorang yang masuk ke tempat tinggalnya_ _seenak hati_ _; sedikit banyak ia menyesal._

" _Apa? Menyingkirkan lawanmu dalam promosi pertengahan tahun nanti?" Kris memang melakukan segalanya dengan bayaran pantas;_ ah, tidak juga _. Tapi sejak awal, ia memang tak terlalu mempedulikan karirnya di kantor_ IT _tempatnya bekerja sekarang._

" _Aku ingin memiliki Luhan dan Shia."_

 _Sorot mata Kris berubah, tak ada raut dingin tak peduli di sana. Siapapun yang sudah mengenalnya bertahun-tahun pasti akan menyadari jika itu adalah sorot mata waspada. Ada sepercik ketegangan di sana namun semuanya tersembunyi dengan baik._

" _Kau masih tidak menyerah? Mereka memiliki Oh Se Hun, bukan? Kau sudah tidak memiliki kesempatan."_

 _Suara kekehan kejam terdengar tapi Kris bergeming. Matanya menatap revolvernya dengan tatapan tak dapat diartikan._

" _Pria brengsek itu adalah pengganggu; aku tidak bisa melenyapkannya serta-merta. Aku akan membuat Luhan yang mendatangiku sendiri. Seseorang berkata, jika kau mencintai tapi kau tidak memilikinya; lantas untuk apa?"_

 _Kris mengumpat dalam hati. Provokasi itu… Dan bahkan, apa Seungho sebegitu mencintai Luhan? Sudah lupakah dia dengan kejadian bertahun lalu saat ia membuang Luhan dan menjadi pengecut? Cinta memang merepotkan. Ah, apakah ia bahkan bisa menyebutnya cinta?_

" _Apa yang kau inginkan? Selama bayaran yang aku terima pantas aku tidak mempermasalahkan apapun."_ Baik, aku benar-benar mulai di sini.

" _Ambil Shia dari sisi Luhan, aku akan membuat Luhan yang mendatangiku dan meninggalkan Oh Se Hun."_

" _Drama apa yang ingin kau mulai, heh?"_

 _Seungho diam sejenak. "Persetan apapun kau menyebutnya, aku ingin Luhan kembali padaku. Aku ingin memiliki mereka. Sejak awal mereka milikku, dan tidak seorang pun bisa mengambil mereka dariku."_

" _Kau pernah membuang mereka."_

" _Dan tidak seharusnya mereka menolak ketika aku mengulurkan tangan."_

Pria yang begitu angkuh…

 _Kris meletakkan revolvernya, menatap Seungho dengan tatapan tanpa arti. "Aku sudah bilang; selama bayaran yang aku terima pantas aku tidak akan menolaknya."_ Ah, persetan…

 _Seungho hanya menyeringai._

Dan sejak itulah ia menjalankan permintaan _klien_ -nya yang dirasanya mulai sakit ini. Seungho kerap berubah pikiran, seperti banyak pertimbangan yang masuk ke kepalanya dan entah mengapa ia merasa sangat familier dan setelah berpikir; ia terkekeh sinis mengapa ia harus mempertanyakannya. Penculikan gadis kecil bernama Nara yang menjadi operasi pertama mereka; agaknya ia mulai paham kemana tujuan penculikan teman Shia itu. Rencana yang cukup _menakjubkan_ , jika kau paham dari sudut pandang mana melihatnya.

 _Dan aku akan mendapat_ _pukulan dari_ _Baekhyun…_

"Luhan tidak mendengarkanku…"

Kris hanya menatap Seungho.

Sementara Seungho memberikan seringaian teramat tipis di bibirnya. Pikirannya sangat penuh dengan Luhan dan anaknya—ataukah ia bisa menyebutnya dengan anak mereka berdua sekarang? Seringainya melebar. Bukankah memang seharusnya begitu?

"Dan aku akan membuatnya mendengarkanku…"

Seungho keluar dari ruangan Kris setelah mengatakan semuanya. Ia berjalan menuju ruangannya sendiri yang tak begitu jauh dengan langkah pelan, sesekali matanya terpejam membayangkan berbagai keinginan yang mulai terproyeksi menjadi sebuah visual di kepalanya.

Luhan akan mendatanginya dengan linang air mata.

Memohon untuk kembali kepadanya.

Sebab Shia sudah ada di genggamannya dan ia lebih dari tahu bahwa gadis kecil itu lebih dari separuh hidup Luhan.

Dirinya bukanlah pria bodoh. Ia menyadari apa yang terjadi padanya. Ia benar-benar sadar dan paham akan tindakannya.

"Heh, kita lihat Oh Sehun, siapa yang akan memiliki mereka di akhir nanti."

Seungho memasuki ruangannya yang lengang. Tak banyak yang mengambil lembur di divisinya ini. Lantai ini sudah sepi penghuni, meninggalkan beberapa pekerja keras yang berusaha mengesankan atasan. Seungho memejamkan mata, pikirannya melayang-layang.

Sejak awal, yang ia punya adalah rasa bersalah dan penyesalan setelah ia melihat Luhan tidak membunuh anak mereka dan malah membesarkanya sepenuh hati. Ia memang pengecut tidak langsung menampakkan diri sesaat setelah ia menemukan Luhan, ia akui ia masih sama pengecutnya dengan dirinya yang dulu.

Tapi hatinya tak terima ketika melihat ada orang lain yang mendekati Luhan dan anaknya. Oh Se Hun terlihat mempunyai segalanya dan yang paling ia benci; ia melihat ada perasaan mendalam di sorot mata pria itu saat memandang Luhan. Lebih dari simpati semata, lebih dari cinta. Dan ia begitu _membencinya_.

Ia tak terima.

Mungkin terdengar begitu menyedihkan, ia terlihat seperti pria yang tak suka melihat mantan kekasihnya bahagia dengan orang lain di kisah-kisah roman picisan.

Tapi sebrengsek apapun ia di masa lalu; itu tak akan mengubah fakta bahwa ia tetap ayah kandung Shia.

Seungho begitu ingin memiliki Luhan dan Shia di sisinya. Dan ia tak peduli akan melakukan apa untuk mewujudkan itu.

Seseorang pernah berkata; cinta tanpa memiliki adalah sebuah _kebohongan_. Hanya orang terjebak romantisme konyol yang akan mengatakan _aku ikut bahagia meski kau bukan milikku lagi_ dengan senyum dan air mata bersamaan.

Baginya hidup tidak senaif itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Belum ada petunjuk berarti yang ditemukan._

Kalimat itu berkali-kali diucapkan padanya saat ia bertanya tentang anak perempuannya. Semakin hari hatinya makin lebur, sedikit demi sedikit terkikis rasa takut dan sedih yang menggerogoti. Ia mempunyai keyakinan Shia masih hidup— _dan ia harus mempercayainya_ , tapi ia sendiri tak bisa menampik pikiran buruk yang kerap menghantui.

Ia lelah menangis, ia lelah bersedih. Tapi ia seakan tak berdaya. Seakan ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk gadis kecilnya.

Semua usaha telah ia lakukan. Menempelkan pamflet pencarian sendiri, menghabiskan waktu diam-diam untuk mencari putrinya entah kemana sampai kakinya lelah—ia benci Sehun yang melarangnya untuk bertindak gegabah. Tapi apalagi yang bisa ia lakukan? Ia tidak bisa berdiam diri atau ia akan mati lebih dulu karena terbunuh oleh rasa sedih dan penyesalan.

Bahkan jika seseorang memintanya untuk menyayat nadi sebagai ganti putrinya selamat; ia tidak akan _tidak_ melakukannya. Apa yang kau harapkan dari seorang ibu? Ia tak keberatan sekali lagi bertaruh nyawa untuk Shia, karena sejak awal ia sudah menggadaikan nyawa dan kebahagiaannya untuk masa depan Shia.

Luhan bersedia memberikan _segalanya_.

Orang-orang yang tak mengerti posisinya mungkin berkata ia gila; tapi sekali lagi, dirinya seorang ibu. Ia sudah disumpah mati untuk menjaga dan menyayangi pemberian Tuhan sejak makhluk menakjubkan itu masih segumpal darah di dalam rahim.

"Anda baik-baik saja?"

Sebuah _cup_ sedang berisi cairan panas mengepul tiba-tiba terulur di depan wajahnya. Ia menoleh ke samping dan menemukan Detektif Kim tersenyum kecil padanya.

"Terimalah, saya ingin memberikannya pada Anda. Anda membutuhkan sesuatu yang hangat."

Luhan tersenyum kecil dan menerima _cup_ kopi itu. Ia memang membutuhkan sesuatu yang hangat setelah seharian berjalan kesana kemari nyaris tak tentu arah untuk mencari keberadaan putrinya. Sedikit menjengkelkan juga memalukan, ketika pada akhirnya ia harus terdampar ke Kantor Kepolisian ini setelah Detektif Kim membukakan pintu mobilnya. Hujan musim semi datang dan ia tak membawa payung untuk berteduh.

"Anda belum menjawab pertanyaan saya."

Luhan menyesap kopinya perlahan. "Anda ingin saya berkata apa? Apa bahkan Anda perlu bertanya seperti apa keadaan saya?"

Detektif Kim menghela nafas tanpa suara, memandang ke luar di mana hujan gerimis masih menerpa dan membuat kaca ruangan sedikit buram. Kafetaria ini sedikit lengang dan tak banyak yang berlalu lalang di sini.

"Kim Jong In, itu nama saya."

Luhan menoleh ketika Detektif Kim tiba-tiba memperkenalkan diri secara personal. Senyum tipis di wajah tan itu terlihat hangat sebagaimana mestinya.

"Kenapa Anda tiba-tiba—"

"Anda tahu," Detektif Kim memotong cepat dan seketika raut wajahnya berubah serius. Tanpa sadar Luhan meremat cup kopinya. "ini tidak akan menjadi kasus yang mudah. Maaf saya mengatakan hal ini, tapi kami tetap tidak akan menemukan apapun kecuali mereka memutuskan untuk memberitahu."

"A-apa maksud Anda?"

Luhan gemetar, ia meletakkan _cup_ kopinya pelan-pelan dan mencoba untuk menenangkan diri dan tidak kembali mengacau.

"Tak pernah ada korban yang selamat dari mereka; tak pernah ada jejak. Kepolisian Internasional sudah memburu mereka sejak belasan tahun yang lalu dan tak pernah berhasil menangkap salah satu dari mereka; sekalipun ada, kami tak bisa mengorek informasi mendalam. Mereka yang pernah tertangkap memilih bungkam, bunuh diri atau menghilang."

Informasi itu terlalu berat, _terlalu berat_. Luhan tidak bisa mencerna semua kalimat itu, yang berputar-putar di kepalanya adalah; apakah Shia akan selamat? _Apakah anakku bisa selamat?_

"S-saya tidak mengerti apa yang Anda katakan… T-tidak mengerti…"

"Saya tidak sekadar berbasa-basi ketika saya berkata agar kita bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuk. Saya akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk anak Anda; saya berjanji. Saya hanya meminta Anda untuk tidak bertindak gegabah. Bukan tidak mungkin jika mereka akan membu—"

"Sudah cukup." Luhan menarik nafas, mencoba menghentikan isakan yang sudah tercekat di tenggorokan. "Saya mengerti." _Tolong hentikan, aku hanya tidak sanggup mendengar apapun itu lagi…_

Detektif Kim terdiam, menatap iba pada ibu muda di depannya ini. Hatinya pasti sudah benar-benar hancur, tapi ia sendiri tak bisa menutupi fakta yang ada. "Kami akan terus melakukan penyelidikan dan pencarian korban, kami akan berusaha sekuat tenaga dan saya mohon Anda bisa tenang dan menyerahkan ini kepada kami."

Luhan mengangguk cepat, yang ia inginkan hanya cepat pulang. Ia sudah benar-benar kacau dan ia tak bisa membedakan perasaan mana yang menyakiti dan menyesakkan dada sebegini beratnya.

"Nyonya Luhan, seseorang sudah datang untuk Anda."

Luhan mendongak terkejut ketika mendapati Sehun berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dengan nafas terengah. Wajahnya terlihat berkali-lipat lebih lelah dan ia merasa begitu sedih. Ia menatap Detektif Kim yang tersenyum minta maaf padanya; pasti pria tan ini yang menghubungi Sehun.

"Selamat Sore, Detektif Kim…"

"Sebenarnya ini sudah menjelang malam, Tuan Oh… Tapi, Selamat Sore."

Sehun tersenyum seadanya dan langsung menatap Luhan yang tampak kacau. "Kau kemana lagi hari ini?"

Luhan bungkam, enggan menjawab. Karena ia memang tak ingin menjawab, dan karena bibirnya terasa kaku untuk berucap. Tiba-tiba saja Sehun sudah meraih punggungnya, memintanya berdiri.

Helaan nafas terdengar berat. "Kita pulang sekarang. Detektif Kim, terimakasih atas bantuannya hari ini. Maaf jika ini merepotkan Anda."

Luhan melepaskan lengan Sehun yang melingkarinya dan berjalan menjauh lebih dulu, meninggalkan Sehun dan helaan nafasnya yang terdengar lebih berat. Pria berkulit pucat itu menatap punggung bergetar Luhan dengan tatapan terluka. Luhan pasti tengah menahan isak, ia tahu itu.

"Nyonya Luhan sedang mengalami hal berat." Detektif Kim berucap dan Sehun menanggapi dengan senyum tak kasat mata; agaknya terlalu lelah dengan semua ini.

"Terimakasih atas kerja keras hari ini. Saya sangat berterimakasih Anda bersedia mengawasi Luhan."

"Bagaimana pun saya juga bertanggung jawab terhadap kasus ini."

Sehun membungkukkan tubuhnya, membuat pria berkulit tan itu sedikit terperanjat dengan sikap tiba-tiba itu. "Saya benar-benar mohon bantuan Anda untuk kasus ini…"

"A-ah, Anda tidak perlu membungkuk seperti itu. Ini sudah menjadi tanggung jawab saya dan instansi kami. Sepertinya Nyonya Luhan sudah menunggu Anda di mobil. Berkendaralah dengan aman."

Sehun berjalan meninggalkan Kantor Kepolisian Seoul dengan langkah cepat demi mencapai Luhan. Pria itu berhenti sejenak ketika melihat Luhan dari balik kaca mobil yang tengah menenggelamkan wajah dalam-dalam ke tangkupan tangannya. Bahunya gemetar dan begitu banyak rasa bersalah menghantam dadanya.

"Luhan, kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" Karena pertanyaan _apakah kau baik-baik saja_ adalah omong kosong sekarang.

Luhan menggeleng. "Aku merasa sangat buruk… Aku benar-benar merasa sangat buruk…"

Sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap puncak kepala kekasihnya yang kembali terpuruk sementara ia mulai menjalankan mobil. Tak ada kata yang terucap, membiarkan suara isakan kecil memenuhi kesenyapan mobil. Membiarkan perasaan sakit menghujam jantungnya di antara sunyi yang terasa mencekam.

"Aku tahu kau lelah, tapi apa kau keberatan jika aku mengajakmu ke suatu tempat malam ini?"

Luhan menatap sendu. Gelengan lemah dari Luhan membuat ulasan senyum Sehun muncul. Sehun membawa mobilnya keluar dari jalanan utama, membelok ke arah luar kota tanpa kata. Luhan hanya diam, membiarkan Sehun membawanya kemanapun ia ingin pergi. Ia memegang tangan Sehun yang masih mengusap kepalanya, menempelkannya ke pipi untuk mencari sedikit kehangatan sebelum menggenggamnya erat di atas pangkuan.

"Tanganmu akan pegal jika terus seperti itu."

Kekehan pelan Sehun sedikit meringankan hatinya. Begitu merdu dan menenangkan.

Luhan tak terlalu memperhatikan jalan yang ia lewati, matanya sudah terlalu berat dan pedih untuk sekadar menoleh ke jendela. Dan ia terkejut ketika tiba-tiba mobil berhenti, mesin mobil di matikan dan tahu-tahu Sehun sudah membukakan pintu untuknya. Seulas senyum lembut terukir di wajahnya dan tanpa sadar Luhan ikut tersenyum.

Luhan sedikit tak menyangka ketika melihat di mana mereka berada. Wanita itu mengedarkan pandangan dan terpana dengan apa yang matanya tangkap. Mereka ada di sebuah bukit yang cukup tinggi dengan pepohonan rimbun mengitari, angin sejuk yang cenderung dingin menerpa tubuhnya. Dan Luhan menoleh ke belakang, menemuka dirinya terkejut lagi dengan pemandangan yang begitu indah.

Kota yang terlihat kecil dengan kerlipan lampu yang menyebar seperti bintang dan juga langit malam yang bertaburkan bintang nyata itu sendiri. Meski tak begitu banyak dan awan menghalangi pandang; mereka benar-benar indah dan Luhan terpana.

Tangannya digenggam dan ia dibawa mendekat ke bibir bukit. Sehun tanpa ragu mendudukkan diri di rerumputan lembab dan Luhan tanpa kata mengikutinya.

"Kau tidak sadar aku membawamu keluar kota?"

Luhan menggeleng, tersenyum kecil ketika Sehun kembali menggenggam tangannya. Sehun menoleh dengan seulas senyum sendu. "Dulu aku sering kemari bersama mendiang ibu saat aku masih kecil."

Luhan tertegun.

"Saat akhir musim semi, saat musim panas mulai tiba. Ibu mengajakku kemari untuk melihat bintang; kau pasti tertawa mengetahui bahwa aku menyukai hal-hal yang mungkin terkesan klise seperti ini." Tidak, Luhan tidak bisa tertawa. "Dia menceritakan banyak hal untuk menghiburku; berkata bahwa hidupku akan baik-baik saja dan masa depanku akan secerah langit malam bertabur bintang. Tapi pada akhirnya, langit malam tetaplah langit malam. Mereka kelam, tidak seterang langit di siang hari."

"Ini yang membuatmu lebih menyukai langit siang dan sinar matahari?"

Sehun hanya diam dalam senyuman.

"Kau tahu Luhan, aku sangat mencintaimu… Dan aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatmu bahagia…"

Setetes air mata meluncur begitu saja tanpa bisa Luhan tahan.

"Hei," Jemari kokoh Sehun mengusap linang itu. "Aku membawamu kesini agar kau merasa sedikit lebih baik, bukan menangis lagi." Suara jenaka itu malah membuat Luhan makin terisak. Air matanya berjatuhan makin deras dan ia sudah tak bisa menahan tangisannya.

Betapa dirinya sangat terlihat menyedihkan saat Sehun memeluknya dengan erat, membiarkannya menangis di dada pria itu dan terus memberikan usapan hangat. Sehun terus bergumam menenangkan, membuat Luhan merasa begitu lemah sekaligus terlindungi.

"Kenapa kau … kenapa kau mau berbuat sejauh ini untukku? A-akh, aku … aku bahkan bukan siapa-siapa dan—"

Sehun memotong kalimat itu begitu insekuritas mulai melanda pikiran kekasihnya. "Aku mencintaimu. Bagiku itu sudah cukup." Luhan masih terisak. "Jika kau bersedih dan terpuruk, aku akan melakukan segala cara untuk membuatmu lebih baik. Jika kau bahagia, aku akan ada di sana sebagai alasanmu merasa bahagia."

"Pria bodoh…"

"Yah, aku memang bodoh…"

Sehun baru akan kembali berbicara saat ia mendengar suara bisikan lirih nyaris tak terdengar dari Luhan. Dan ia benar-benar terkesiap saat ia bisa mendengarnya.

" _Kumohon… Kumohon… Aku hanya memiliki dirimu, kumohon bawa Shia kembali untukku… Aku mohon…"_

Begitu putus asa, begitu pedih dan menyayat sampai membuat dirinya beku karena rasa sakit. Air matanya ikut menetes, bersamaan dengan pelukannya yang mengerat, menenggelamkan Luhan makin dalam. Ia bisa merasakan jemari Luhan yang mencengkeram pakaiannya gemetar juga gemeletuk kecil dari benturan gigi.

"Tentu… Aku berjanji padamu."

Luhan jatuh tertidur dalam pelukannya, wajahnya sangat menyedihkan. Pucat, kusam dan gurat kelelahan melukis garis wajahnya. Sepertinya ini kali pertama Luhan bisa tidur sedikit tenang dibanding malam-malam sebelumnya, di mana kekasihnya memejamkan mata dengam dahi berkerut ketakutan dan penuh gelisah. Berapa banyak mimpi buruk yang menghampiri Luhan, ia bahkan tak berani membayangkannya.

Sehun menghabiskan waktu sedikit lebih lama di sana, setelah memasangkan jasnya pada Luhan dan memastikannya tidak terlalu kedinginan dengan angin malam. Tangannya mengelus sisi wajah Luhan, menghindarkannya dari dinginnya terpaan angin. Senyum miris terulas di bibir tipisnya yang pucat.

"Ibu, aku malah membawa kekasihku ke tempat ini dengan keadaan menyedihkan… Padahal kau memintaku kemari dengan kekasihku saat kami merasa bahagia…"

Matanya terasa pedih saat memandangi langit malam yang mulai kehilangan bintang, digantikan dengan awan kelabu yang memenuhi pandangan.

Sehun beralih menatap Luhan yang tampak lelap; wanitanya pasti sangat kelelahan. Ia mencuri kecupan sayang pada dahi Luhan, membisikkan kata-kata dengan bibir masih begitu dekat. "Aku janji, kita akan kemari bersama Shia… Aku berjanji padamu."

Sehun tersenyum melihat wajah Luhan. "Sepertinya lebih baik kita pulang sekarang."

"E-eungh… Sehun…" Luhan sedikit terbangun saat ia menggendongnya, tapi Sehun hanya mengecup bibir Luhan dengan lembut sembari berkata bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja dan lebih baik ia kembali tidur. Tanpa sadar Luhan menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengalung lebih erat ke leher kokoh itu, membiarkan tubuhnya dibawa oleh Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum miris, merasakan betapa ringannya Luhan sekarang. _Berapa banyak berat badanmu yang menghilang?_

Mobil melaju membelah dinginnya malam. Sehun tak meninggalkan tangan Luhan, tetap menggenggamnya karena ia sendiri juga membutuhkan topangan. Karena ia sendiri juga sangat ketakutan. Tangannya mencengkeram erat kemudi mobil sampai buku jarinya memutih. Ia menggigit bibirnya terlalu kuat.

"Brengsek satu itu…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan kebingungan.

Di mana ia berada sekarang? Ini terasa asing, namun anehnya juga terasa sangat familiar dengannya. Seperti kenangan masa lampau yang sudah terlupakan tanpa sadar. Ruangan bernuansa musim gugur kental, warna jingga lembut dan krim yang hangat, perabot kekayuan dan perapian di salah satu dinding.

Ini benar-benar terasa sangat hangat.

"Mama!"

Luhan menoleh, untuk menemukan Shia yang tampak sangat manis dengan gaun tidurnya yang melambai ringan di atas lantai parkat kayu. Hatinya berdebar dan begitu lega ketika Shia masuk ke pelukannya. Shia terkikik geli ketika ia mengusak rambutnya dengan gemas dan ia nyaris menangis karena beban yang menimpa dada seakan terangkat.

"Shia, bukankah sudah berjanji akan tidur, heum?"

Luhan mendongak, mendapati sesosok wanita paruh baya yang terlihat sangat familiar. Gaun tidur berwarna _peach_ dan seulas senyum teduh nan menawan. _Siapa dia?_

"Eunggg, Shia mau sama Mama dulu! Shia kan belum ngantuk."

Perhatian Luhan kembali teralih ketika Shia merengek, memegangi lehernya erat-erat. Luhan terkekeh, mengangkat putri kecilnya ke dalam gendongan dan menimangnya sayang. Baginya Shia masihlah bayi kecil yang manis.

"Mama belum ngantuk, kan? Mau menemani Shia sampai Shia tidur nanti, kan?"

Luhan mengangguk, memejamkan mata dan menikmati perasaan nyaman yang mendera.

"Shia, jangan membuat Mama-mu kelelahan, Sayang?"

"Papa sama saja! Ah, Shia lupa; selamat datang, Papa!"

Luhan membuka kelopak matanya cepat, berputar dan menemukan seorang pria tinggi dengan pakaian kerja sedikit berantakan dan jas tersampir di pundak lebar. Memberikan kecupan pada kening Shia dan dirinya secara bergantian, dan ia mendapat satu ciuman kecil di bibirnya.

"Shia tidak lihat!"

Kekehan pria dewasa itu sangat menyenangkan. Pria itu mengusak rambut Shia dengan gemas, roman mukanya terlihat sangat bahagia dan cerah meski gurat kelelahan tergambar jelas di sana.

"Aku pulang, Sayang… Kalian belum tidur, heum?"

"Bersihkan dirimu, Sehun…" Luhan melempar pandangan pada pria paruh baya yang sibuk dengan buku tebalnya di atas kursi goyang dekat perapian. Pria paruh baya yang memiliki sedikit rambut kelabu itu sesekali membenarkan kacamatanya. "Biarkan dua kesayanganmu ini bermain sampai kelelahan di sini. Lagipula malam masih panjang."

"Ah, tentu…" Sehun tersenyum lebar, mencuri kecupan kecil lagi sebelum berbisik akan segera menyusul kemari setelah membersihkan diri.

"Shia, kukis cokelat dan susu vanillamu sudah jadi, Sayang…"

Shia beringsut turun dari gendongannya, berlari antusias ke wanita paruh baya yang membawa senampan kukis cokelat dan susu vanilla dalam gelas tinggi. Shia nyaris melompat-lompat, menggigit satu kukis dan lantas memekik kegirangan. Mencium wanita paruh baya itu dan membuahkan tawa.

 _Ada apa ini?_

Luhan bisa melihat Sehun menyejajarkan diri dengan Shia, mengusak rambut anak perempuannya bersama tawa kecil. Wanita paruh baya di sana tersenyum sangat hangat, tatapannya begitu lembut dan melelehkan pada Shia. Di dekat perapian pria paruh baya itu melirik dengan sorot mata hangat dan meneduhkan.

 _Ada apa ini? Kenapa aku menangis?_

Luhan tidak mengerti kenapa ia tiba-tiba merasakan setetes air mata jatuh mengalir di wajahnya.

"Luhan, kau mau kukis dan susu vanilla juga?"

"Kalian kemarilah, di dekat perapian selalu lebih hangat dan aku akan membacakan cerita untuk kalian."

"Luhan?"

"Mama, kenapa Mama menangis?"

Luhan terkesiap.

Matanya memandang tak tentu arah, perasaan sesak menderanya dan semuanya terasa lebih berat ketika mendapati suasana suram di kamar tidurnya sendiri. Luhan bangkit perlahan, dan terdiam ketika menyadari matanya pedih dan panas.

Wajahnya basah air mata, dan ia tak kuasa untuk tidak terisak.

 _Mimpi indah macam apa itu?_

Ia tak bisa menghentikan tangis, membiarkan dirinya gemetar di atas ranjang dan hanya berbalut selimut tipis. Udara kamar yang dingin membuatnya makin sakit; kehangatan sementara itu bahkan hanya mimpi semata.

Luhan menghela nafas, menahan diri untuk tidak kembali menangis. Menangis tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa. Ia lantas bangun, merapikan kamar tidur seadanya dan memulai semua aktivitas pagi hari dalam suasana mencekam yang mencekik tenggorokan. Tak ada Shia yang merengek masih mengantuk, tak ada Shia yang bersenandung di kamar mandi, tak ada Shia yang menanyakan dirinya untuk mengikat untai rambutnya, tak ada Shia yang duduk manis di kursi meja makan dan menunggu sarapan siap.

Kenyataan itu membuatnya terpuruk untuk kesekian kali.

Luhan menyerah dengan pisau dapurnya, tangannya tak henti gemetar. Luhan berpegangan pada pantry dapur, merosot kebawah dengan bibir tergigit.

"Kenapa sangat berat tanpa kamu, Sayang? Mama tidak kuat… Mama tidak kuat…"

Luhan memutuskan untuk pergi tanpa sarapan, mungkin ia bisa meminta Kyungsoo untuk membuatkannya sebelum jam kerja di mulai. Ia butuh menenangkan diri.

Luhan mengunci pintu rumahnya, membuka ponselnya dan membaca pesan dari Sehun bahwa pria itu sedang dalam perjalanan kemari. Sedikit banyak Luhan tersenyum, setelah malam di mana Sehun membawanya ke bukit bintang itu ia merasa sedikit lebih baik.

Luhan menepis semua pikiran negatif yang mampu menghancurkan perasaannya di hari yang masih pagi itu. Menggantinya dengan deretan doa untuk keselamatan putrinya dengan hati hampa nyaris tak berasa. Sampai tiba-tiba ia terkesiap dengan sesuatu, matanya terpaku pada kotak kardus yang tergeletak di depan halaman rumahnya.

Luhan tak tahu apa yang menuntunnya pada kotak kardus yang terasa ganjil itu.

Luhan tak tahu mengapa ia gemetar saat mendapati noda merah kecoklatan mengering di paving jalan trotoar.

Luhan membuka kotak itu perlahan.

Matanya terbelalak.

Luhan limbung, kacau, ia menjerit sangat keras. Jatuh terduduk dengan tubuh menggigil hebat dan tangis tak koheren. Mencipta harmoni menakutkan di pagi yang bahkan belum sepenuhnya tersentuh cahaya matahari.

Sepotong tangan kecil dengan genangan darah yang sudah mengering membuat jantungnya serasa direnggut paksa.

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **Saya tanya pertanyaan kemarin agar tahu bagaimana mengembangkan plot agar lebih menarik; tidak berniat PHP yaa. :"D Terimakasih atas jawaban kalian, saya terbantu sekali. ^^**

 **Jadi yang paling banyak ingin dibaca itu soal** _ **flashback**_ **ya. Baiklah; akan ada tempatnya kok.** _ **Step bye step**_ **, lalu semuanya akan jelas.** _ ***semoga**_

 **Uh, apakah** **saya terlalu kejam dengan scene terakhir?** _ ***cry**_ __ **Kayanya** **saya** **lupa menyertakan** _ **warning**_ _ **violence**_ _ **and blood**_ **di depan, ya?** _ ***sobs**_

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca.** _ ***deepbow**_

 **.**

 **Anne, 2018-07-24**


	11. Chapter 10

**10**

 _ **Suicidal**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terakhir kali Baekhyun berteriak kalap dan nyaris memukul siapapun di sekitarnya adalah beberapa tahun lalu, saat Chanyeol nyaris mati tertembak di Vancouver. Saat yang sama di mana mereka diminta untuk menyelamatkan Tsali, yang kini menjadi salah satu bagian dari mereka.

Dan tak dinyana, ia kembali melakukannya kini.

"Brengsek! Lepaskan aku! Biarkan aku menghajar pria brengsek itu!" Matanya menatap nyalang pada Kris yang melipat tangan dengan ekspresi datar di sofa seberang. Dirinya nyaris mendidih dan tak peduli ringisan sakit Chanyeol yang susah payah menahannya.

"Siapa yang kau panggil brengsek itu."

"Kau!"

"Baek—"

"Chanyeol diam!"

Baekhyun berhenti memberontak. Menundukkan wajah dengan tangan mengepal erat. Bahunya naik turun mengatur nafas. "Katakan padaku kenapa kita harus mengorbankan Nara sekarang?"

"Sejak awal memang itu alasan mengapa kita mengambil Nara." Jawaban itu membuat Baekhyun mendengus kasar. Ia tahu benar tentang itu, tapi ia tak bisa menyangkal bahwa kondisi saat ini membuatnya berpikir dua kali.

"Kau ragu?" Nada bicara Kris masih tanpa arti. "Sejak kapan kau menjadi seperti ini? Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Baekhyun nyaris kembali meradang, tapi ia tahu ia hanya akan menghabiskan energi. Ia butuh kepala dingin dan ia tak ingin memperburuk keadaan.

"Jika Nara mati bukan hanya ibunya yang akan depresi; Luhan juga akan sama menderitanya. Kau tahu itu." _Aku hanya tidak ingin Luhan makin menderita._

Pikiran itu juga menghantuinya, dan ia benci tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Karena sejak awal ia memang tak punya pilihan. Tidak setelah semua kehidupan yang diberikan kepadanya sampai saat ini.

"Kris tidak berkata harus kau yang melakukannya, Bee." Tsali yang sedari tadi bungkam di samping jendela yang terbuka akhirnya bersuara. Matanya menatap datar. Ia berbicara tanpa intonasi berarti.

"Aku yang akan melakukannya. Katakan saja seperti apa aku harus melakukannya." Hembusan angin dini hari yang membekukan menerpa sisi wajahnya, membuat sebagian anak rambut menutupi wajah. Baekhyun menghela nafas berat.

Inilah yang kau dapat dari gadis muda yang hampir mati karena disetubuhi bergilir oleh komplotan ayah kandungnya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan hanya bisa mengingat visual potongan tangan dengan darah mengering, pagi yang mencekam serta dekap dan tanya beruntun Sehun padanya setelah pria itu datang. Ia tak henti menangis, ia tak henti gemetar ketakutan, dan nafasnya seperti ditahan tangan tak kasat mata yang mencekik tenggorokan. Ketika Detektif Kim dan Tim Forensik menanyakan perihal itu padanya, ia hanya bisa terpaku.

" _Shia masih baik-baik saja… Dia baik-baik saja."_

Kalimat itu terus Sehun bisikan di telinganya, namun hanya samar, sangat samar sampai tak bisa menyentuh kesadaran terdalamnya.

Ia merasa terjebak di tempat asing, dingin, mencekam dan membuatnya gemetar.

"Luhan, hei… Luhan?"

Luhan terkesiap, menoleh ke Sehun yang menatapnya dengan raut terluka amat sangat. Matanya masih nanar, basah memanas dan terasa sangat pedih.

"Kita sudah sampai, kita turun?" Luhan mengangguk pelan, meski hatinya bergemuruh. Meski lututnya sudah lemas sampai berdiri pun ia harus menopang pada Sehun.

Mereka memasuki ruang mayat dan forensik di kantor kepolisian itu. Nafasnya tercekat ketika melihat Nyonya Kim tengah meraung keras di hadapan potongan tubuh yang tercecer di atas meja. Kepalanya berputar saat membaui aroma anyir darah dan membuatnya terhantam mual. Ia nyaris tumbang, sampai sebuah tamparan keras menghapus semua sensasi memualkan itu.

Luhan menatap nanar pada Nyonya Kim yang menatapnya dengan penuh amarah. Wanita yang pernah menatapnya dengan hangat dan ramah itu tak ubah seperti malaikat kematian. Matanya yang kemerahan menatapnya begitu tajam, seperti ingin membunuhnya.

Luhan tersenyum lemah, ia akan membunuh siapapun jika hal yang sama terjadi pada Shia.

"Kau! Semua ini karena kau!"

 _Maafkan aku…_

"Nyonya Kim, tolong tenangkan diri Anda. Nyonya Luhan juga merupakan—" Detektif Kim dan beberapa opsir mencoba menghentikan wanita itu, tapi dia tetap berontak. Menyerapahi Luhan dengan kalap. Sehun menjauhkannya dari amukan wanita itu, tapi Luhan bergeming. Jika bisa, ia ingin menerima lebih banyak tamparan. Jika saja itu bisa mengurangi rasa bersalahnya.

"Kenapa harus anakku yang mati?! Apa salah anakku?! Apa salah gadis kecilku?! Jika saja dia bukan teman baik anak sialanmu itu! Kalau saja anakmu yang mati… Kalau saja…"

Nyonya Kim jatuh pingsan, dan Luhan mendapati suami wanita itu menatapnya dengan menyakitkan. Luhan tak tahu harus merasakan apa, tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Lidahnya kelu. Ia membisu. Semua rasa sakit berkumpul di dadanya, membuatnya kesulitan bernafas.

 _Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi?_

Luhan berjalan mendekati meja di mana mayat sahabat baik putri kecilnya tergeletak. Kondisinya begitu mengerikan sampai membuat Luhan gemetar ketakutan. Ia merasa pedih, membayangkan gadis sekecil itu mendapatkan perlakuan yang begitu kejam dan amoral. Luhan menyentuh wajah Nara yang berlumuran darah kering. Tangannya gemetar membelai kepala gadis kecil yang sekarang senyumannya terbayang di benak.

Lututnya lemas, dan Luhan jatuh bersimpuh. Menangis keras. Menggumamkan permintaan maaf tanpa henti. Terselip harapan-harapan rapuh agar hal yang sama tidak menimpa gadis kecilnya.

Luhan sama sekali tak menyadari, ada dua sorot mata berbeda yang ia dapatkan di ruangan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nyonya Kim dibawa ke rumah sakit karena kondisi fisik dan mentalnya yang terguncang hebat. Sementara di sisi lain, Luhan bersikeras untuk tetap di kantor kepolisian itu meski kondisinya tak jauh berbeda. Ia hancur lebur, tak dapat terkatakan betapa banyak rasa sedih dan rasa bersalah yang bercokol dalam dadanya.

Namun sama seperti Sehun yang terus memaksanya untuk pulang, ia terus memaksa untuk tetap di sini. Ia harus mendengar penjelasan tentang kejadian mengerikan ini.

"Jantung, hati dan ginjalnya hilang. Potongan mayat ditemukan di lima titik berbeda; di depan rumah Nyonya Luhan, di bawah jembatan layang, di tempat sampah di kawasan Yeoui-do, di pinggir sungai, dan di samping gudang yang sudah ditinggalkan. Seperti kejadian sebelumnya, semua CCTV dengan radius 3 kilometer dari lokasi mati; tak bersisa. Belum ditemukan sidik jari apapun sebagai petunjuk." Detektif Kim memulai penjelasannya, tanpa _tedeng aling-aling_ dengan ucapannya yang lugas. Matanya menatap sekilas pada pasangan yang terlihat begitu kacau di depannya ini.

"Tak ada jejak kekerasan?" Sehun bertanya. Ia tak melepaskan tautan tangannya pada Luhan yang masih bergeming.

Detektif Kim menggeleng. "Tidak ada jejak kekerasan atau pelecehan. Bisa dikatakan ini murni mutilasi dan pengambilan organ dalam, meski itu masih berupa deduksi kami."

"Kenapa…" Luhan buka suara. "Kenapa ini semua… Tidak. Apakah ini pernah terjadi di kasus sebelumnya? Apakah… Apakah sisa tubuh…" Luhan menggigit bibir getir. "sisa tubuh korban pernah dibuang dengan cara sekeji itu?"

Pria muda berkulit tan itu meletakkan berkas ia buka. Menatap serius. "Itu yang menjadi pertanyaan terbesar saat ini. Hal ini tak pernah terjadi di kasus-kasus sebelumnya; korban akan lenyap tanpa jejak. Ini adalah kali pertama sisa tubuh korban dibuang di tempat terbuka." Detektif Kim menjeda. "Nyonya Luhan, apakah Anda memiliki musuh atau pihak yang membenci Anda?"

Luhan terkesiap. Pupil matanya melebar penuh keterkejutan.

"Maksudmu ini semua karena Luhan?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada dingin.

"Ini adalah deduksi paling kuat yang bisa kami berikan." Detektif Kim menghela nafas tanpa kentara. "Jika salah satu potongan tubuh korban tidak ditemukan di depan rumah Nyonya Luhan, kami tidak akan mengira bahwa ada salah satu pihak yang menyimpan dendam kepada Nyonya Luhan dan melakukan semua ini untuk tujuan terror, atau _peringatan_."

Luhan gemetar, seluruh tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan. Semua hal yang selama ini berusaha ia abaikan mulai menyeruak tanpa henti, memenuhi pikirannya.

"Jadi ini semua hanya untuk meneror Luhan?" Sehun terdengar begitu gamang dan getir dengan kalimat yang ia ucapkan. Matanya menyorot nyalang penuh amarah.

"Itu deduksi terkuat kami. Bukan tidak mungkin, jika seseorang membayar sindikat ini untuk—"

"Yoo Seung Ho."

Luhan berucap teramat lirih, luput dari pendengaran dua pria di dekatnya. Luhan tak lagi memperhatikan kalimat dari pria tan di depannya ini yang makin lama makin pudar.

Semua kalimat penuh ancaman tersirat itu, tatapannya yang menghujam dingin, keangkuhannya, sorot matanya yang datar tapi menyembunyikan hal lain yang membuatnya merasa gemetar itu. Luhan tak dapat memikirkan nama lain.

Karena semua hal mengerikan terjadi sejak bajingan itu datang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Media meledak dengan berbagai spekulasi.

Banyak wartawan yang mengerumuni rumahnya seperti semut yang menemukan genangan madu. Tapi tak ada yang mereka dapat selama garis polisi masih melintang. Tak banyak paksaan berarti yang ia dapat dari Sehun ketika pria itu memintanya untuk tinggal di rumahnya untuk sementara waktu. Luhan sudah tidak bisa berpikir dengan benar. Kyungsoo sempat menawarkan diri, tapi ia menolak dengan dalih tak ingin menyeret Kyungsoo lebih jauh dari ini.

 _Shia_. Hanya putri kecilnya yang menjejali kepalanya sampai terasa nyaris pecah. Semua hal berputar di kepalanya dan membuatnya berakhir meraung sendirian. Mengapa hal ini terjadi? Siapa yang menjadi dalang dari semua hal mengerikan ini? Apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan dari wanita yang tak punya apa-apa seperti dirinya ini?

Satu nama memenuhi kepala, tapi ia tak bisa berpikir lebih jauh.

Luhan hanya memiliki Shia dan tak pernah meminta hal-hal muluk selain kebahagiaan putri kecilnya; tetapi mengapa saat ada sececap kebahagiaan datang menghampiri Shia direnggut begitu saja dari dekapnya?

Bahkan senyum Shia pun mulai terasa samar di ingatannya.

Yang ia dapat di pagi hari adalah kenangan yang makin lama makin memburuk. Ia mulai kehilangan massa tubuh, matanya sudah sejak lama kehilangan binar, dan jika ia tak memiliki setitik harapan rapuh mungkin ia lebih memilih mati. Ia tak beda mayat hidup jika separuh jiwanya direnggut entah kemana.

"Luhan. Kau sudah bangun?" Pintu kamar terbuka, memberi sedikit cahaya pada kamar yang gelap gulita dan terasa sangat suram dan berat itu. Sehun melangkah masuk, menghampiri Luhan yang masih berbaring di atas ranjang meski matanya sudah terbuka—atau memang tak sempat menutup sejak Sehun meninggalkan pintu kamar semalam.

Satu usapan lembut di pelipis berkeringat tak berarti apapun. Luhan bergeming.

Diam-diam Sehun menggigit bibir getir. "Kau tidak tidur semalaman?"

"Kau berharap apa? Aku tidur dengan nyenyak sementara di luar sana, entah di mana, mungkin Shia sedang disiksa oleh para bajingan itu?" Suara serak Luhan membuat Sehun menghela nafas teramat berat.

Pria itu memaksa Luhan bangkit lalu merengkuhnya dalam pelukan erat. Elusan di punggung yang makin kurus ia harap bisa mengirim sedikit kekuatan, meski nyatanya, semua itu mulai berakhir menjadi hampa tanpa arti.

"Luhan, maafkan aku…" Luhan benar-benar tak tahu mengapa Sehun meminta maaf kepadanya. "Aku janji ini semua akan segera berakhir, jadi aku mohon, jangan seperti ini. Bertahanlah."

Luhan terkekeh serak, nyaris menjurus sinis. Sepercik kegetiran menyelimutinya dengan baik.

Banyak yang ingin ia katakan, banyak ketakutan, kesedihan dan kemarahan yang serasa mendesak dada. Tapi itu semua hanya bisa tersampaikan lewat air mata yang mengalir tanpa suara.

 _Aku kesakitan, Sehun… Aku sangat kesakitan…_

"Bersihkan dirimu, aku akan membawamu bertemu seseorang."

Luhan hanya menurut pagi itu. Ketika salah satu pelayan muda di rumah besar itu membantunya membersihkan diri dan memperbaiki penampilannya yang tak ubah mayat hidup. Pelayan itu terlihat seperti ingin menangis saat melihat kondisi tubuhnya yang begitu kurus. Tangan gadis muda itu gemetar saat menjalin rambutnya dan menyembunyikan kantung mata hitam dan kekusaman di parasnya yang pucat mengerikan.

Sebelum pelayan muda itu undur diri, dia berkata dengan sangat lirih.

"Saya berdoa agar Anda bisa melewati ini semua, semoga kebahagiaan akan mengganti semua penderitaan Anda saat ini."

Luhan hanya bisa mengusahakan senyum tipis.

Tak banyak pembicaraan yang terjadi antara ia dan Sehun bahkan sampai perjalanan mereka selesai. Sehun membawanya ke sebuah restoran keluarga privat di salah satu sudut kota. Luhan tak mempunyai firasat apapun, ia tak memperhatikan apapun karena yang ia lakukan hanya mencengkeram lengan Sehun erat-erat saat ketidaknyamanan mulai datang.

Luhan tiba-tiba didera perasaan aneh. Dadanya sesak, jantungnya berdebar nyaris menyakitkan, dan matanya memanas tanpa sebab.

"Luhan, angkat pandanganmu."

Luhan menurutinya dengan lemah, dan hatinya mencelos. Pandangannya nanar, terasa pedih seketika. Sekelebat suara yang _sangat_ , _begitu_ ia rindukan masuk ke indra pendengarannya dan membuat semua isak tangis pedih yang selama ini ia pendam lolos begitu saja.

"Luhan…"

Luhan jatuh terduduk, dan sepersekian detik ia direngkuh kedalam pelukan yang sangat hangat dan melindungi. Sudah bertahun-tahun, sudah sangat lama bahkan sampai ia merasa nyaris melupakan pelukan ini. Punggungnya dielus dengan ritme perlahan namun menguatkan. Luhan menangis begitu keras.

"Ibu… Ibu…"

Luhan tak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa. Tangisannya berdeguk-deguk, makin keras ketika wanita paruh baya yang aromanya tak berubah sedikitpun ini membisikkan kata-kata penenang.

Luhan menangis keras, kembali seperti dirinya saat remaja dulu. Tangisan yang sama ketika sang Ayah mengusirnya dengan sangat kasar, penuh caci maki. Ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa, terlalu banyak hal yang ia pendam untuk wanita yang memeluknya ini, tapi hanya tertahan di tenggorokkan. Tergantikan tangisan tanpa henti yang menyayat hati.

"Luhan, maafkan ibumu ini… Tolong maafkan ibumu ini…"

"A-aku… Aku… Akh, I-ibu…"

Luhan melesak makin dalam, menghirup keras aroma menenangkan ini, abai dengan dadanya yang makin sesak.

Di depan pintu ruang privat itu, Sehun berdiri dengan raut wajah tak terbaca. Pikirannya melayang ke sehari setelah hal mengerikan itu terjadi. Di mana ia mendatangi rumah keluarga Luhan. Paman Seo memperingatkannya untuk tidak bertindak terlalu jauh, masih terlalu riskan untuk menemui keluarga Luhan setelah semua yang terjadi. Karena bagi mereka, Sehun hanya orang asing—karena bahkan Luhan pun mungkin juga sudah menjadi orang asing.

Namun ia tak bisa diam, ia sudah tak lagi bisa menenangkan Luhan. Wanita itu sudah tak lagi mendapatkan kekuatan berarti dari pelukan dan kehadirannya. Luhan benar-benar hancur lebur, dan ia butuh untuk beristirahat sejenak. Luhan membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa menguatkannya dengan benar untuk _hal ini_ , dan Sehun bukan orang yang bisa menyentuh ranah itu.

 _Karena seorang Ibu selalu menjadi orang yang memiliki peran terbesar dalam hidup seseorang._ Menguatkan, menghancurkan; tergantung dari sisi mana seseorang itu berada. Seperti pedang bermata dua.

Sehun masih ingat betul bagaimana wanita paruh baya itu menatapnya tak mengerti saat ia datang mengetuk pintu.

" _Maaf, apa benar ini rumah keluarga Xi?" Sapa Sehun cukup ramah._

 _Wanita paruh baya itu mengangguk canggung. "Ya, dan Anda siapa?"_

" _Saya Oh Se Hun. Kekasih Luhan."_

 _Dan wanita paruh baya itu tercekat dengan mata nanar. Menutup pintu dengan cepat, untuk kemudian kembali dan mengatakan mereka tidak bisa berbicara di sini. Sehun membawa Nyonya Xi ke salah satu restoran terdekat dan duduk berseberangan dengan canggung._

" _Bagaimana keadaan putriku?"_

 _Kalimat pertama yang diucapkan Nyonya Xi terdengar begitu menusuk jantung. Sehun mengerti bahwa Nyonya Xi tentu mengetahui perihal kejadian mengerikan yang menimpa Luhan, berita itu sudah meluas begitu cepat. Pun begitu dengan tangisan tanpa suara dari ibu kekasihnya itu._

 _Sehun menceritakan semuanya, memilah mana yang bisa ia ceritakan dan menahan beberapa hal lain yang dianggapnya belum perlu diketahui Nyonya Xi. Nyonya Xi terus melelehkan air mata dengan tubuh gemetar. Tak menanggapi apapun, tapi Sehun tahu betapa hancurnya wanita paruh baya itu._

" _Aku tak pernah bisa menemui putriku selama bertahun-tahun, aku tidak bisa melakukannya selama suamiku masih sekeras batu. Aku hanya mengawasinya dari kejauhan tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa; begitu pengecut dan menyedihkan. Berita di media membuatku benar-benar hancur, tapi aku masih tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Suamiku bergeming, tak berkata apapun tentang itu."_

 _Sehun mengepalkan tangannya erat, mencoba meredam emosi._

" _Luhan sangat membutuhkan Anda, saya tak lagi bisa membuatnya tenang."_

 _Sehun bersimpuh di depan Nyonya Xi, nyaris menyentuh kaki wanita paruh baya itu demi memohon kesediaannya untuk menemui Luhan._

" _K-kau tidak perlu melakukan—"_

" _Saya harus melakukan ini!" Sehun berucap tegas. "Saya benar-benar memohon kepada Anda, Luhan sangat membutuhkan Anda. Saya tidak tahu lagi bagaimana menenangkannya, bagaimana cara menguatkannya. Dia benar-benar kesakitan dan nyaris kehilangan pegangan saat Shia menghilang."_

Sehun menghela nafas, memijit keningnya yang berdenyut menyakitkan setelah mengingat hari itu. Ia bisa mendengar jelas tangisan Luhan yang begitu menyayat hati. Ia menggigit bibir getir, berjalan pergi dan beranjak ke ruangan lain. Memberi waktu pada Luhan bersama Ibunya.

Di dalam ruangan itu, Luhan berbaring di pangkuan ibunya, jemarinya meremat erat pakaian yang ibunya kenakan. Terlalu takut ini semua hanya khayalan dan dalam sekejap ibunya bisa menghilang begitu saja.

"Ibu…"

"Hmm?"

"Aku kesakitan." Kalimat itu menusuk jantung. Ibunya mengangguk pelan dengan mata memanas pedih. Air matanya belum kering. Dari tangannya yang mengelus sisi wajah Luhan yang basah, ia sendiri pun mencari kekuatan. Tak dapat terkatakan betapa bahagia ia melihat Luhan masih menerimanya setelah bertahun-tahun dibuang.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana, aku tidak tahu mana bagian diriku yang lebih kesakitan, aku tidak bisa membedakan rasa sakit yang aku rasakan. Aku merindukan Shia… Aku benar-benar merindukannya sampai rasanya aku nyaris mati."

Ibunya diam mendengarkan, membiarkan Luhan mengeluarkan segala keluh kesahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tidak tahu mengapa semua ini menimpaku. Jika saja… Jika saja pria itu tidak datang," Sorot mata Luhan mengeruh. "semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Nara tidak akan terbunuh, wanita itu tidak akan kehilangan putrinya seperti itu. Semuanya terjadi karena aku…"

Luhan terisak, suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan. "Tapi aku tidak bisa merelakan Shia begitu saja… Aku sangat mencintainya, Ibu… Aku sangat mencintainya, aku membutuhkannya untuk bisa bernafas dengan benar…"

"Luhan, tatap Ibu…"

Ibunya tersenyum samar, mengusap wajah Luhan yang begitu kacau.

"Ibu minta maaf atas segalanya, jika saja Ibu bisa menolak keputusan ayahmu dan…" Ibunya terisak. "Jika saja ibu bisa berada di sisimu, kau tidak akan merasakan semua penderitaan ini. Kau tidak akan menderita sesakit dan sepedih ini."

"Kalau begitu jangan pergi." Luhan menggigit bibir, bangkit dan memeluk ibunya dengan erat. Kembali menangis di sana. "Aku pun membutuhkan Ibu… Sangat, aku sangat membutuhkan Ibu. Jangan meninggalkan aku lagi, jangan membalikkan punggung lagi."

Jantungnya serasa dicerabut paksa mendengar kalimat putri semata wayangnya itu. "T-tentu, Ibu tidak akan pergi. Ibu akan terus bersamamu. Ibu akan berusaha membujuk ayahmu—"

" _Jangan_ ," Luhan gemetar saat ayahnya disebut. Kenangan buruk saat ia menerima tamparan keras dan teriakan masih sangat membekas. "aku mohon _jangan_ , Ibu."

" _Kau bukan lagi anakku! Pergi dari sini sebelum aku membunuhmu!"_

Hatinya masih sangat pedih dan teriris saat mengingatnya.

Luhan sedikit tenang saat Ibunya mengangguk pengertian.

"Dan ingatlah, sekarang kau memiliki Sehun di sisimu… Ibu yakin, seharusnya dia pun sudah cukup untuk mendampingimu. Ibu tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi, Luhan… Tapi ingatlah, kau memiliki dia di sisimu. Sehun tidak mengatakannya, tapi Ibu tahu dia sangat mencintaimu."

Luhan tertegun mendengarnya. Seharusnya ia tidak melupakan hal itu.

Raut wajah lelah dan kuyu Sehun menyeruak dalam bayang pikirannya, membuat matanya kembali pedih. _Seharusnya ia tidak melupakan hal itu…_

Mereka berpisah setelah Ibunya berjanji akan kembali menemuinya dalam waktu dekat. Luhan memeluk ibunya erat-erat sebelum wanita baya itu pergi dari jangkau pandangnya, begitu tak rela. Tapi ia tak bisa mementingkan diri sendiri, jika perpisahan singkat ini bisa membuatnya kembali bertemu dengan Ibunya di waktu yang akan datang, maka Luhan akan baik-baik saja.

Toh, selama bertahun-tahun ia sudah berjuang menahan kerinduan.

Dalam perjalanan pulang tak ada satupun yang berbicara. Sehun tak berkata apapun dengan raut wajah Luhan yang begitu kacau tapi tak menyembunyikan setitik kelegaan. Luhan pun tak buka suara.

Sampai Sehun mengecup keningnya pelan sesampainya mereka di rumah.

"Kau butuh tidur, aku tahu semalam kau terjaga dan tangisanmu setengah hari ini sangat menguras tenaga. Aku akan pergi ke rumah sakit. Jika kau butuh sesuatu kau bisa memanggil Paman Seo, dia akan tinggal di rumah dan—"

"Jangan pergi, bisakah?" Luhan memegang kemeja bagian depan Sehun erat, melesak masuk dan menyandarkan dahinya di dada keras itu. Menarik nafas dan memenuhi rongga penciumannya dengan harum maskulin yang menenangkan. Tangan Luhan beralih memeluk pinggang Sehun. Sepenuhnya menyandarkan diri.

"Sekali ini lagi, aku ingin kembali egois. Di sini, temani aku. Bisakah?" Entah mengapa Luhan nyaris terisak mengucapkannya. "Aku mohon…"

"Jangan memohon, Luhan." Sehun melepaskan kaitan tangan di pinggangnya, membuat Luhan nyaris panik sampai Sehun mengangkat tubuhnya dengan begitu mudah. Menggendongnya dan menautkan tangannya di leher kokoh itu.

Satu kecupan dalam ia terima di bibir yang kering, bersama bisikan kecil yang membuatnya lega. "Aku tak akan pergi."

Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Sehun, memejamkan mata di sana sembari berucap saat Sehun menaiki tangga. "Terimakasih, Sehun."

Sehun tersenyum samar. "Hanya ini yang bisa dilakukan kekasih tidak bergunamu ini."

"Kau tidak seperti itu, Sehun. Kau… Kau melakukan semua ini untukku. Aku terpuruk sampai tidak bisa melihatmu berusaha keras dan membuatmu sedih dan kelelahan. Seharusnya kau tidak perlu…" Luhan getir. Tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Percayalah, ini _tanggung jawabku_. Aku melakukannya karena aku mencintaimu."

"Kenapa kau mau melakukan ini semua? Kenapa sampai sejauh ini? Aku bahkan tidak memberikanmu apapun selain rasa sedih dan lelah; aku membuatmu ikut menderita." Luhan memejamkan matanya pedih. "Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana."

"Jangan pernah katakan hal semacam itu lagi. Jika kau tak tahu harus bagaimana; maka bertahan. Aku tidak memintamu berhenti bersedih karena aku tahu itu omong kosong. Tapi bertahanlah, Shia masih membutuhkanmu nanti." Luhan mengangguk mendengarnya.

Pintu kamar dibuka dan Luhan didudukkan di tepi ranjang, Sehun melepas sepatunya dengan pelan. Mengurai jalinan rambutnya dan membaringkannya dengan nyaman. Membawanya ke pelukan hangat dan erat. Desah nafas teratur yang Luhan rasakan di kulit kepalanya mengirimkan sejuta ketenangan, membuat matanya memberat. Semua rasa lelah berkumpul menjadi satu, membuatnya jatuh terlelap dengan mudah.

Tanpa tahu, Sehun sama sekali tidak terpejam. Matanya menatap lurus tanpa fokus, tapi penuh dengan emosi dan gejolak aneh yang terasa asing dan familiar di saat yang sama.

" _Aku akan membunuh_ mu _bagaimanapun caranya jika_ kau _menghancurkan Luhan lebih dari ini."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan merasa seperti tahanan rumah hari demi hari.

Tak banyak yang bisa Luhan lakukan selain menghabiskan waktu membaca buku di perpustakaan besar di rumah itu, atau sekadar duduk menatap tanpa arti di taman belakang yang selalu lengang dan tenang. Sehun tidak melarangnya bekerja, tapi Luhan tahu dari sorot matanya saat ia meminta izin apakah ia bisa bekerja; Sehun merasa lebih tenang jika ia di rumah.

Jika ia ingin pergi keluar pun, Paman Seo selalu menemaninya. Betapa merepotkannya dirinya ini, sangat tidak berguna. Luhan begitu benci dengan kenyataan itu. Ia sangat ingin pergi mencari putri kecilnya tapi ia tahu itu hanya akan menyusahkan Sehun dan orang lain.

Dan akibatnya, hatinya makin lama makin mengerut menyakitkan.

Baekhyun akan datang menemaninya saat _shift_ -nya selesai, antara siang hari sampai menjelang petang. Beberapa kali Kyungsoo datang di akhir hari, membawakannya beberapa kotak makanan dan menemaninya berbincang. Meski semuanya hanya berakhir hambar dan membuat Luhan merasa makin tidak berguna.

Untuk ia yang selama ini berjuang sendiri, hatinya terhantam rasa sangsi dan tak nyaman ketika ia harus bergantung pada orang lain. Duduk berdiam diri dan menunggu sesuatu yang sampai sekarang masih belum juga menemukan titik terang.

Luhan tak pernah merasa selemah ini.

"Luhan, kau melamun lagi…"

Luhan mengerjap, menemukan Baekhyun menatapnya khawatir. Luhan menggigit bibir getir, sejujurnya tatapan itu sangat ia benci.

"Aku tak apa-apa, Baekhyunna."

"Kau berbohong untuk kesekian kali, Lu. Setidaknya katakan padaku jika kau butuh sesuatu atau kau merasa sakit; aku akan membantumu." Luhan sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa Baekhyun terdengar begitu memaksa dirinya, begitu gigih ingin melakukan sesuatu untuknya saat ini.

"Kenapa kau begitu baik padaku?" Luhan bertanya dengan seulas senyum lemah, tanpa tahu Baekhyun merasa tertohok sangat keras dengan pertanyaan itu. Baekhyun meremat tangannya gelisah, mencoba memasang ekspresi sewajar mungkin di hadapan Luhan.

Meski sudut hatinya berteriak bahwa ia tidak kuat melakukan semua ini.

"Sehun kakakku, dan kau kekasihnya. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak peduli padamu? Terlebih, aku pun sangat menyayangi Shia." — _Aku pun ikut andil membuatmu merasakan semua penderitaan ini, Luhan, bagaimana bisa aku berdiam diri meski aku sendiri gemetar saat menatap dirimu?_

"Semua orang mengasihaniku sampai aku merasa sangat tidak berguna."

Baekhyun membulatkan mata. "Jangan bicara seperti itu! Tak ada siapapun yang bisa berdiri tegak jika ada di posisimu Luhan!" Baekhyun nyaris menyentak kalimatnya sendiri. Dan langsung melunak ketika melihat bahu Luhan mulai bergetar.

Baekhyun mendekat, duduk di samping Luhan dan memeluk wanita muda itu. Meski dirinya sendiri merasa ia tak pantas melakukan ini semua.

"Menangislah, Luhan. Jika itu bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik."

Luhan hanya terisak tanpa suara. Membuat Baekhyun makin merasa hatinya teriris pedih, mata sipitnya memandang langit kemerahan yang mulai membaur dengan ungu kehitaman. Batinnya menjerit pilu; _kapan ini semua akan berakhir? Apakah Luhan bisa pulih dari penderitaannya ini?_ Baekhyun mendecih sinis pada dirinya sendiri akan kenyataan pahit ini; ia ikut andil membuat Luhan menderita, tapi di satu sisi berperan seolah ia akan menyokong Luhan.

Baekhyun getir, bahkan dirinya tak berani membayangkan jika ia ada di posisi Luhan. Menjadi pihak yang dibohongi sejauh ini.

"Luhan, kita masuk? Paman Seo sudah menyiapkan makan malam untukmu. Hei, Luhan?"

Tak ada yang Baekhyun dengar selain nafas tak beraturan Luhan dan gemericik air kolam, membuatnya mulai merasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Baekhyun melonggarkan pelukan dan seketika matanya membulat horror.

Wajah Luhan sudah kotor dengan darah segar yang mengalir dari hidung dan pucat wajahnya nyaris menyandingi warna kertas. Baekhyun gemetar, nafasnya tercekat di tenggorokan.

"PAMAN SEO!"

Paman Seo datang tergopoh-gopoh bersama beberapa pelayan, berjengit kaget melihat keadaan Luhan di saat ia sendiri masih gemetaran tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Baekhyun masih nanar ketika Paman Seo mengambil Luhan darinya, sampai teriakan pria baya itu menyentak kesadarannya.

"Baekhyun!" Tatapan itu seolah mengatakan bahwa bukan saatnya ia tergugu kaku.

Baekhyun mengusap air matanya dan segera menyusul Luhan yang dibawa ke kamar di lantai atas. Baekhyun membuang semua rasa bersalahnya untuk sesaat, tak ada Baekhyun yang ikut andil memberi penderitaan bagi Luhan; ia harus memastikan Luhan baik-baik saja.

Begitu salah satu pelayan datang dengan tas hitamnya, Baekhyun dengan cekatan memeriksa denyut nadi dan suhu tubuh Luhan.

"Lemah… Kenapa sangat lemah?" Baekhyun nyaris gemetar saat mendapati denyut nadi Luhan terlalu lemah untuk ia rasakan. Suhu tubuhnya nyaris mencapai empat puluh derajat dan jika Luhan tetap dibiarkan ia tak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi.

Baekhyun memasang infus, menyuntikkan beberapa obat ke tubuh Luhan dan menyeka tubuhnya dengan air hangat. Matanya pedih, sangat panas dan hatinya begitu sesak melihat semua ini. Tangannya tremor tanpa henti, dan ia merasa begitu kacau.

Setelah semuanya selesai Baekhyun hanya bisa tercenung. Tangannya terus memegangi tangan Luhan yang begitu dingin meski suhu tubuhnya melejit tinggi.

"Nona Baekhyun, Tuan Sehun menunggu di luar." Paman Seo membungkuk kecil di belakangnya.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan, melepaskan tautan tangannya meski sangat enggan. "Tolong jaga Luhan sebentar."

Baekhyun pergi menuruni tangga dengan kaki lemas. Matanya menangkap kakak lelakinya duduk di salah satu sofa dengan wajah tertunduk. Tanpa suara ia duduk berhadapan dengan Sehun, menunggu sampai pria itu buka suara.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Luhan?"

"Kelelahan, depresi, malnutrisi. Semua itu membuat daya tahan tubuhnya menurun drastis. Hanya itu yang bisa aku katakan." Kata Baekhyun lemah, suaranya begitu lirih.

Helaan nafas terdengar sangat berat. "Luhan akan segera membaik?" Itu hanya pertanyaan retorikal, pertanyaan basi yang membuat Baekhyun mengerang benci.

"Luhan akan segera membaik jika Shia kembali." Terdengar begitu pahit dan getir.

Setelah itu hening di antara mereka.

" _Kau tahu_ , Luhan bisa depresi berat jika ia hancur lebih dari ini." Ada banyak kemarahan di balik kalimat itu.

Keterdiaman Sehun seolah mengatakan bahwa ia juga tahu itu, bahkan melebihi siapapun. Sehun bangkit, mendekati Baekhyun dan menepuk kepalanya pelan. Membuat Baekhyun memejamkan mata.

"Aku tidak akan membawa Luhan ke rumah sakit; kau yang pastikan dia akan segera membaik." Baekhyun mengangguk dalam diam. "Jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri. Aku akan ke atas. Kau pulanglah ke mansion barat, temui Chanyeol."

Baekhyun menahan tangis dalam diam mendengar itu semua.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat Luhan membuka mata, yang ia dapatkan adalah langit-langit kamar yang suram. Cahaya sekitarnya temaram, membuat ia berasumsi bahwa hari sudah lebih dari sekadar menapaki petang. Tubuhnya terasa lebih lemah dan saat ia berniat menggerakkan tangan kirinya, rasa sakit menyengat pelan.

Luhan mendapati punggungnya tertusuk jarum infus, dan ia menghela nafas pelan.

 _Mengapa aku menjadi sangat lemah seperti ini?_

Pikirannya mengembara, sejak bencana itu datang ia tak ubahnya wanita lemah yang tak mampu berdiri tegak di atas kedua lutut. Ia selalu didampingi seseorang, ia selalu membutuhkan seseorang untuk melakukan sesuatu untuknya. Luhan merasa sangat tidak berguna; Shia menghilang dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanya diam di sini tanpa bisa mengusahakan sesuatu hal, ia hanya menangis, ia hanya menjadi beban untuk orang-orang.

Tatapan iba, lemah, sedih; semua itu membuat Luhan makin membenci dirinya sendiri.

Satu helaan nafas lagi, bersama pintu yang terbuka dan Sehun yang masuk. Sehun mendekat dengan senyum tipis yang melegakan, dan Luhan tak tahu sampai kapan ia akan membuat Sehun makin menderita di sampingnya. Sehun terlalu banyak berbuat sesuatu untuknya, padahal ia hanya bisa menjadi parasit di sini.

Sehun duduk di tepi ranjang, membantunya bangun dan menyadar di kepala ranjang.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu? Kau ingin memakan sesuatu?" tanya Sehun dengan intonasi pelan dan lembut, seolah berbicara dengan seseorang yang sangat rentan dan mudah pecah.

Luhan mengusahakan seulas senyum.

"Aku baik, dan tidak, aku tidak ingin memakan apapun. Apa aku pingsan tadi? Seingatku aku sedang bersama Baekhyun di taman belakang." Kata Luhan.

Sehun meraih tangannya yang bebas, menggenggamnya erat. "Ya, kau pingsan. Kau terlalu kelelahan dan daya tahan tubuhmu menurun sangat drastis."

Luhan tersenyum kecil.

"Maafkan aku menjadi beban lagi untukmu."

"Luhan." Suara Sehun jatuh, tapi Luhan memilih untuk tidak menghiraukannya lagi.

"Tidak bisakah aku melakukan sesuatu di sini? Melakukan sesuatu yang tidak membebani semua orang? Aku … merasa sangat tidak berguna." Luhan melirih, berpaling dari Sehun yang mulai memegang sisi wajahnya.

Tangan Sehun begitu hangat, Luhan menemukan kenyamanan di sana tetapi ia tak bisa terus seperti ini. Melihat Sehun yang makin hari makin terlihat kelelahan hanya membuat Luhan makin merasa bersalah dan sedih.

 _Ia tak terbiasa mendapatkan seseorang untuk berbagi derita sepenuhnya._

"Luhan, apa kau tidak mempercayaiku? Baru kemarin kau bisa menatapku seperti dulu; aku baru saja merasa kau kembali percaya padaku. Tapi sepertinya aku salah di sini. Luhan," Sehun membawa tatapan mereka bertemu. Sorot matanya terlihat begitu pedih dan kecewa, namun ada sesuatu lain yang tersembunyi apik di sana; _rasa khawatir_. "apa sesulit itu untuk percaya padaku?"

Luhan menurunkan pandangan, tidak sanggup menatap Sehun.

"Aku berusaha melakukan semuanya untukmu; dan kau merasa semua itu salah." Kata Sehun. Hatinya mencelos mendengar kalimat itu, pikirannya berkecamuk. Banyak hal yang ingin sekali ia katakan agar tidak membuat Sehun terluka, tapi semua itu hanya berakhir dengan gigitan bibir semata.

"Apa sesulit itu untuk percaya bahwa aku mencintaimu, Luhan?"

Luhan membiarkan dirinya menangis dalam diam, membiarkan Sehun merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukan yang membuatnya makin bersedih.

 _Kenapa aku malah membuat Sehun terluka?_

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu; aku sangat paham kau sangat membenci tatapan iba orang lain. Tapi apa aku kembali menjadi orang lain bagimu?" Luhan menggeleng keras-keras. _Tidak, bukan seperti itu!_

"Ternyata selama ini kau membenci kenyataan bahwa aku melakukan ini semua untukmu; itu kesalahanku tidak sepenuhnya jujur padamu. Luhan, semua yang aku lakukan tidak sepenuhnya karena dirimu." Pelukan Sehun mengerat, cengkeraman erat pada punggungnya membuat Luhan tertegun. Sehun melesak makin dalam ke perpotongan leher dan bahunya. "Aku melakukannya juga karena diriku, juga untuk diriku sendiri."

"Sehunna…"

"Jika sesuatu terjadi pada Shia, kau akan ikut hancur dan jika itu terjadi; aku akan kehilangan kalian. Aku tidak bisa kehilangan kalian."

Luhan merasakan bahunya basah.

"Dan lebih dari semua itu, aku ingin menyelamatkan diriku dari rasa bersalah jika kalian terluka. Aku ikut bertanggung jawab atas semua yang terjadi padamu, Luhan. Aku sangat mencintaimu Luhan. Aku tidak bisa kehilangan kalian."

Luhan tak mampu berkata-kata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kalimat Sehun tempo hari membuat Luhan tak bisa berpikir dengan benar. Membuatnya melamun di banyak kesempatan. Kepalanya sangat penuh dengan banyak hal, seperti tumpukan pita kaset rusak yang selalu ia cari ujungnya namun tak mencapai titik temu. Terlalu banyak yang berkecamuk hingga membuatnya tak bisa menyimpulkan apapun.

Ia sudah sangat lelah, ia sudah sangat muak dengan kenyataan bahwa tak ada kabar apapun tentang putri kecilnya yang entah ada di mana.

Luhan menghela nafas, memejamkan mata dan berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Aku pergi. Jika kau ingin pergi keluar, pergilah. Aku tak akan melarangmu, hanya saja jangan membuat masalah dan pulanglah sebelum petang. Tuan Seo akan pergi denganku hari ini."

Luhan tersentak, menyadari bahwa ia terlalu lama tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Luhan menemukan Sehun berdiri di seberang meja makan sembari menatapnya dengan tatapan yang terlihat sedikit asing, pria itu tidak duduk menarik kursi untuk sarapan. Sepertinya hanya menyempatkan diri untuk menyapa sebentar.

"Eum, terimakasih. Hati-hati di jalan."

"Ya." Sehun sama sekali tak melihatnya, dan Luhan mengusahakan seulas senyum pada Tuan Seo yang membungkuk sopan.

Sehun menjadi sedikit lebih dingin, dan Luhan tak bisa menyalahkannya meski hatinya serasa tertusuk.

Sehun pergi, meninggalkan Luhan dengan sarapannya yang terasa hambar. Luhan menatap piring makannya dengan tatapan kosong, lalu memejamkan mata dengan sebelah tangan menutupi wajah. Mendapati semuanya terasa lebih salah dibanding sebelumnya.

Luhan tidak menyukai perasaan ini.

Ia tersenyum getir; apa ia baru saja mengakui bahwa ia lebih suka Sehun mengkhawatirkannya seperti dulu sebelum konfrontasi kecil mereka?

Kenapa semuanya menjadi makin sulit?

"Selamat Pagi, Luhan. Apa kau sudah lebih baik?"

Suara Baekhyun mengejutkannya. Wanita yang tampak menawan dengan warna pink pastel itu datang dengan bersama senyum kecil. Sepatu tumit tingginya mengetuk lantai marmer dengan sedikit semarak; seperti apa yang biasa dilakukan oleh wanita berambut merah itu.

"Kau datang, Baekhyunna?"

"Untuk memastikan kau sudah benar-benar membaik dan untuk sarapan; ya, aku datang karena alasan itu." Baekhyun duduk di sampingnya sembari meletakkan tas di kursi lain. Mengambil panekuk di piring utama dan menyiramnya dengan sirup maple.

"Temani aku di sini meskipun kau sudah selesai sarapan, oke?" kata Baekhyun sebelum sibuk dengan pisau dan garpu yang bergerak cepat memotong panekuk.

"Tentu."

Suasana hening untuk beberapa saat, sampai Baekhyun meletakkan pisaunya; hanya bermain dengan garpu yang menusuk-nusuk panekuk tak berdosa.

"Aku bertemu dengan Sehun barusan, dia tampak sedikit … ah, bagaimana mengatakannya?" Baekhyun terdengar bingung dengan kalimatnya sendiri. Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. "Dia tidak terlihat seperti biasanya, _kurasa_. Apa sesuatu terjadi di antara kalian?"

"Baekhyun, kau tahu, bertahun-tahun aku hidup sendiri dan tidak memiliki siapapun di sampingku untuk berbagi," Luhan memulai dengan suara lirih. "Aku sulit mempercayai seseorang dan menerima bantuan. Dan Sehun membuatku belajar untuk melakukan apa yang sebelumnya tidak bisa aku terima. Lalu Shia menghilang dan duniaku serasa runtuh perlahan. Sehun melakukan banyak hal untukku, aku sangat menghargainya dan berterimakasih. Tapi melihatnya kelelahan dan ikut menderita karenaku, membuatku merasa semuanya salah. Membuatku merasa sangat bersalah."

"Dan kau mengatakan hal itu padanya?" kata Baekhyun. Luhan tak paham mengapa Baekhyun sedikit gemetar saat mengatakannya.

"Ya. Dan aku membuatnya kecewa, dia merasa aku tidak bisa mempercayainya. Dia merasa aku meragukan perasaannya. Mungkin dia mulai lelah denganku."

"Luhan, kau tahu kau sudah melakukan kesalahan?"

Dada Luhan mencelos. Baekhyun meletakkan garpunya, menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh rasa khawatir, dan apakah Luhan melihat sepercik rasa takut hinggap di netra itu?

"Luhan, tolong jangan salah paham. Sehun sangat mencintaimu dan juga Shia, _dia_ juga sangat mencintai kalian sampai ke tahap di mana aku merasa dia bisa gila jika kau pergi darinya. Jadi, kumohon jangan meragukan _nya_ … Sehun tidak kecewa padamu, Sehun bisa mengerti mengapa kau kembali ragu, _Sehun sangat mengerti hal itu; tapi dia tidak…_ Dia tidak…" Baekhyun berhenti berbicara, wanita di sampingnya ini menggigit bibir resah.

"Baekhyunna?"

"Astaga, maafkan aku. Aku terlalu lelah dan Sehun membuatku khawatir hingga aku meracau seperti ini. Lupakan saja apa yang aku katakan, Luhan." Kata Baekhyun dengan seulas senyum lemah.

Luhan mengangguk pelan, tak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada adik kekasihnya itu.

"Daripada itu," Baekhyun menyentuh wajahnya pelan dan seulas senyum lega terbit di bibir terpoles perona merah itu. "Kau sudah sedikit membaik. Apa kau ingin pergi ke suatu tempat? Aku yakin diam di rumah itu sangat membosankan."

Luhan tertegun, tangannya meremat blus yang ia kenakan. Ia memikirkan satu hal, kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Aku ingin pergi sebentar, bisakah kau mengantarku?"

"Aku bahkan bisa menemanimu, Luhan."

Luhan tersenyum kecil. "Tidak usah. Kau hanya perlu mengantarku."

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus baik-baik saja oke?"

Luhan mengambil tas dan ponselnya kemudian duduk dengan tenang di samping Baekhyun. Luhan meminta Baekhyun untuk menurunkannya di persimpangan jalan dekat rumahnya, berdalih ia ingin menengok rumahnya yang sepertinya sudah sepi. Baekhyun menawarkan untuk mengantarnya sampai ke sana, tapi Luhan menolak dengan dalih tak ingin merepotkan lebih jauh.

 _Ya_ , itu hanya dalih semata, karena Luhan sama sekali tak mengambil jalan ke rumahnya. Ia berbelok, menaiki bus menuju suatu kawasan. Bersama satu pesan dari pria yang sangat ia benci sampai ke sumsum tulang, tapi menjadi satu-satunya orang yang menjadi harapan terkecil yang tetap ia kutuk sampai neraka terdalam. Tangannya tak henti gemetar dan hatinya berkali lipat lebih gelisah; tapi ia sudah tidak bisa bergantung lagi pada Sehun. Pria itu ikut menderita karenanya, dan bukankah Sehun sudah membiarkannya?

Luhan mendoktrin dirinya sendiri dengan asumsi yang sejujurnya tidak ia suka itu.

Luhan akan menyelesaikannya, karena lebih dari apapun, keselamatan Shia adalah hal yang ia prioritaskan di atas apapun. Ia menyingkirkan pertimbangan lain, menyingkirkan kemungkinan buruk yang mungkin akan terjadi karena keputusan yang akan ia ambil ini, _untuk sejenak_. Luhan akan memikirkannya nanti.

Luhan berharap semuanya akan segera berakhir karena ia sudah merasa di titik nadir dalam hidupnya.

 _Dan Luhan, apa kau tahu bahwa kau sudah jatuh terlalu dalam?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Chanyeol-ah…"

" _Ada apa kau memanggilku sepagi ini? Ada masalah?"_

Baekhyun meremat stir mobilnya dengan bibir tergigit. Chanyeol masih menunggunya dengan sabar di seberang panggilan. Baekhyun menghela nafas.

"Aku tak percaya bahwa semuanya terjadi seperti keinginan _nya_ … Aku rasa aku tidak akan bisa sepenuhnya hidup dengan tenang setelah ini…"

Lama hening, sampai suara serak Chanyeol kembali terdengar.

" _Apa Luhan akan menemui Seungho?"_

"Aku melirik ponselnya tadi dan; sialnya ya."

" _Kita tak bisa menyalahkan Luhan…"_

"Aku tidak menyalahkan siapapun, memang sudah sejak awal tak ada pilihan." Baekhyun mendesah pelan.

" _Kurasa setelah semua ini berakhir aku akan rehat sejenak…"_ Suara lelah yang terdengar jenaka itu membuat Baekhyun mendenguskan sedikit tawa; Chanyeol yang selalu berusaha menghiburnya di tengah masalah pelik.

"Tak kusangka aku mendengarnya dari pria yang sudah menjalaninya sekian lama… Hmm, seumur hidup?"

Chanyeol terkekeh.

" _Kita bertemu nanti."_

Lalu panggilan itu terputus. Baekhyun kembali memberi konsentrasi ke jalan di depan mata. Ia akan pergi ke tempat di mana Shia kini tengah tertidur lelap di bawah pengaruh obat, menyiapkan beberapa hal untuk sesuatu lain, yang ia harap akan menjadi akhir.

Baekhyun mendesah. Tak ia sangka menggunakan emosi ternyata bisa membuatnya kacau begini.

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **This chapter is suck; I already know it, don't blame me hngh** _ **. Kenapa nasib tahun akhir sebegini sulitnya huhu. Berbahagialah kalian-kalian yang masih di tahun awal. :"**_

 _ **Saya pusing dengan**_ **draft** _ **yang saya buat sendiri dan kita lihat akan kemana cerita ini akan berlabuh. :") Yang jelas nggak akan**_ **discontinued** _ **! (Semoga! Tolong ingatkan kalau semisal saya khilaf nanti, bah.)**_

 _ **Btw saya baper sekali dengan sosok Ibu, jadi saya hapus gambaran jelas soal pertemuan Luhan dan ibunya. Soalnya gakuat.**_

 _ **Btw lagi, bagi kalian mantan pembaca**_ **Secretary Lu** _ **(yakalau ada), semisal mau baca**_ **hidden scene** _ **yang saya potong dari**_ **main story** _ **bisa mampir ke**_ **works** _ **saya di**_ **Watty** _ **, saya jadiin semacam**_ **bonus chap** _ **gitu. Saya nggak**_ **post** _ **di sini soalnya mau file**_ **S-Lu** _ **di FFn tetep**_ **original** _ **heuheu. (Iya, jadi sejarah betapa saya pernah nulis**_ **scene** _ **naena yang sebegitu eksplisit haha).**_

 _ **Thanks! Saya mau bobo dulu sekarang.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Anne, 2018-12-10**


	12. Chapter 11

**11**

 _ **The Red Glam; Sorrowful Choice**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warn : Child violence**

Luhan tak pernah bermimpi akan menginjakkan kaki ke tempat ini; salah satu gedung pencakar langit milik perusahaan IT tempat Seungho bekerja. Tapi, ia tak bisa memikirkan pilihan lain. Jika memang ini bisa menyelesaikan semuanya, jika memang ini bisa membuat Shia kembali ke pelukannya; Luhan akan menerima segala konsekuensi.

Atau, ia mencoba untuk melakukan itu.

Lututnya gemetar, tapi ia punya satu kekuatan untuk membuatnya tetap melangkah.

"Lantai 9…" Bisiknya saat memasuki lift dan menekan tombol angka 9.

Di dalam _lift_ Luhan hanya bisa terdiam dengan tangan yang saling meremat gelisah. Luhan merasakan dorongan kuat untuk kembali turun dan lari, ia merasa begitu gentar. Tapi ia tahu jika ia melakukannya, mungkin di kemudian hari ia tak akan mendapat keberanian yang sama.

Helaan nafas berat terdengar bersama dentingan _lift_ yang terbuka.

Luhan keluar, mengedarkan pandang dan lantas menunduk dalam-dalam saat beberapa pegawai di sana menatapnya dengan penasaran. Bisikan memenuhi udara dan menciptakan riuh rendah. Itu hanya membuatnya merasa makin tidak nyaman.

"Kau Luhan?"

Luhan menghentikan langkah ketika seorang pria jangkung berambut pirang gelap menghadang jalannya. Pria itu tampak seperti blasteran Asia-Amerika dilihat dari paras dan kontur tubuhnya. Pria itu sangat menjulang dan entah mengapa Luhan tiba-tiba didera perasaan tak nyaman. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya berpikir untuk tidak berurusan dengan pria ini.

Sebuah seringai tipis tersembunyi apik.

"Seungho sudah menunggumu di dalam. Kusarankan kau berhati-hati, Luhan." Pria itu berucap seolah sungguh-sungguh dengan kalimatnya, memberi senyum yang ganjil kemudian menghilang di persimpangan koridor.

Luhan mencoba tak berprasangka.

Luhan menarik nafas, kembali melangkah dan saat ia sampai di ruang yang ia tuju, ia berhenti sejenak. Menatap papan nama yang membuatnya merasa campur aduk. Ia mengetuk pintu pelan, merasa sebentar lagi ia akan menghadapi salah satu neraka dunia. Atau lebih tepatnya, salah satu penciptanya.

"Masuklah, Luhan. Aku sudah tahu kedatanganmu."

Luhan masuk, menemukan Seungho berdiri membelakanginya di depan jendela besar. Luhan masih tak mendekat karena langkahnya terasa makin berat, atmosfer ruangan ini mencekik nafas. Dan dari sini Luhan bisa melihat sudut bibir Seungho yang tertarik beberapa mili. Dia bahkan tak berusaha menyembunyikannya.

"Aku benar-benar tak menyangka akhirnya kau menemuiku dengan sukarela, tanpa paksaan… Dan yang lebih baik lagi, itu karena kau sendiri yang datang, karena keinginanmu sendiri."

Senyumnya tipis nyaris tak terlihat, tapi Luhan bisa menilai ada banyak arti di baliknya.

Luhan gemetar, tapi ia menguatkan diri. Untuk putri kecilnya… Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi ia akan bisa merengkuh Shia…

"Duduklah, Luhan."

Luhan duduk di sisi sofa yang paling dekat dengan pintu. Tangannya menggenggam di atas pangkuan dan ia masih diam saat Seungho meletakkan secangkir teh di meja hadapannya. Luhan hanya menatapnya tanpa arti.

"Jadi, Luhan, kenapa kau menemuiku sekarang? Setelah sekian lama kau menolak dan mengabaikanku. Apakah Sehun sudah tidak lagi bersamamu sekarang?"

Kalimat itu terdengar menjijikkan, tapi Luhan tak punya pilihan selain membiarkan Seungho mengatakan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Apa kau tahu di mana Shia?" Luhan bertanya, matanya menatap lurus pada Seungho yang masih mempertahankan senyum tipisnya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu padaku?"

Luhan terdiam. Ini akan sulit. Ia tahu apa yang Seungho inginkan, ia tahu apa yang bisa membuat Seungho menjawabnya dengan jujur; tapi Luhan masih ketakutan. Semua resiko dan kemungkinan buruk yang ia pikir bisa ia sisihkan untuk nanti tiba-tiba menyeruak di saat-saat krusial seperti ini.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Luhan merasa seluruh kenangan saat Sehun membuat Shia tertawa menusuknya sangat dalam. Apa yang ia lakukan sama saja sebuah pengkhianatan, tapi ia tak bisa memikirkan cara lain. Ia sudah nyaris putus asa, ia sudah di ujung titik nadir.

"Haruskah kau bertanya?" Dia masih saja bermain dengan kata-kata dan Luhan sudah sangat tertekan sejak awal, ia ingin segera pergi dari sini, ia ingin segera keluar dan membebaskan paru-parunya yang sesak.

"Jawab pertanyaanku dengan benar." Luhan nyaris mendesis.

Seungho melebarkan senyum, dia menyandarkan punggung dan membawa lengannya naik melingkari sandaran sofa. Dia menatap Luhan dengan tatapan penuh obsesi yang tidak repot ditutupi.

"Kalian. Hanya kalian berdua, tanpa orang lain."

Luhan merasa getir dan ketakutan, ini yang harus ia lakukan agar Shia kembali kepadanya, kan? Hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan, kan? Luhan mencoba meyakinkan diri. Bayangan di mana ia harus meninggalkan Sehun dan semua tentang pria itu terasa menyakitkan, tapi ia tak bisa memikirkan pikiran lain. Ia sudah merasa sangat kelelahan.

"Jika Shia kembali padaku dengan selamat, tanpa kekurangan apapun. Kau bisa memiliki apa yang kau inginkan."

Seungho sama sekali tak menutupi seringai penuh kemenangannya, dan itu membuat Luhan semakin yakin bahwa monster di depannya ini adalah dalang dari semua hal buruk yang menimpa. Pikiran bahwa ia harus menghabiskan seumur hidup bersama brengsek ini benar-benar membuatnya gemetar, tetapi bukankah ia akan memiliki Shia di pelukannya seperti dulu? Luhan terus mencari pembenaran dan dan selama itu pula, ketakutan dalam hatinya makin menyudutkannya.

"Shia akan segera kembali; aku akan membawanya kembali padamu."

Dan ternyata, kalimat yang sangat ia nantikan, yang ia perjuangkan sejauh ini; tak terdengar sangat melegakan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rumah bergaya Amerika yang kental dengan warna putih klasik itu lengang, Baekhyun duduk di depan jendela menikmati pemandangan senja dengan secangkir teh hijau yang ia harapkan bisa mengendurkan benang-benang kusut dalam kepalanya. Mungkin ini sudah cangkir ketiga, atau keempat, barangkali. Entahlah, ia masih bertahan pada harapan semu itu.

Tsali sedang melakukan sesuatu di _basement_ rumah, Kris mungkin sedang berdiri menyandar di pintu _basement_ dengan sebatang rokok dan mengamati Tsali.

Dan di sini ia sibuk bernostalgia.

"Nostalgia," Baekhyun mendengus menyadari pemilihan katanya. "nostalgia seharusnya kenangan bahagia, tapi yang kupunya malah nyaris pahit semua."

Biarkan dia mengingat sejenak, sejak kapan, kenapa dan apa yang membuatnya mulai menapaki jalan kotor dan penuh bebatuan tajam ini. Sejujurnya, dia hanya bisa samar mengingat seperti apa dirinya saat belum mengenal semua hal yang kini ia genggam.

Saat itu dia baru akan menanjak enambelas tahun, masih seorang gadis remaja yang tak mengenal apapun selain bangku sekolah, perpustakaan dan minimarket di persimpangan jalan pulang. Dia berasal dari keluarga pas-pasan yang berantakan, ibunya lari dari rumah bersama pria lain, tapi ia memiliki ayahnya yang amat menyayanginya. Pria itu teduh, menenangkan dan tampak kuat meski ditinggal pergi oleh istrinya—Baekhyun tak sudi memanggilnya ibu.

Sejak kecil dia tak terlalu paham seperti apa rasanya diantar sampai gerbang sekolah, atau memiliki bekal-bekal lucu yang mengenyangkan; karena ayahnya pergi bekerja sejak dini hari dan pulang saat ia sudah terlelap ke alam mimpi, tentu membuatnya hanya bisa tersenyum menahan diri saat iri membuncah di dadanya.

Tapi keberkahan terbesar di tengah semua kemalangan itu ada; dia pandai, tak memerlukan les tambahan atau berbagai bimbingan untuk menjadi juara kelas. Baekhyun muda merasa sedikit tenang. Selepas menengah pertama ia akan melanjutkan sekolah dengan beasiswa dan sedikit mengurangi beban ayahnya. Angan-angan itu cukup ampuh untuk menyembuhkan luka yang kembali terbuka saat malam menapaki langit.

Namun, seperti kemalangan yang menimpa dirinya sejak kecil belum juga cukup, ia ditampar keras oleh kenyataan, menghancurkan semua angan yang ia bangun keping demi keping dengan susah payah. Di hari kelulusannya, saat ia berlari hendak memeluk ayahnya karena amat bahagia; yang ia dapatkan adalah rumah kecil mereka yang hancur berantakan. Beberapa orang berwajah mengerikan menunggunya di sana bagai predator menunggu mangsa.

Ayahnya kabur entah kemana, meninggalkan setumpuk hutang yang membuat ia akhirnya sadar; ayahnya tak pernah bekerja dengan benar sejak istrinya lari. Pria bodoh itu sialnya sangat mencintai wanita sialan itu, dan menghabiskan banyak sekali uang untuk mabuk hampir tiap malam. Baekhyun merasa ditipu habis-habisan.

Ia ditinggalkan, angan-angannya hilang tersapu angin dan ia harus menanggung beban yang bukan miliknya. Kemarahan membakar habis semua sedih dan kecewa, menggantikannya dengan dendam dan segala perasaan gelap. Baekhyun masih ingat, ia mengutuk ayahnya habis-habisan malam itu.

Hidupnya yang sudah sulit menjadi berkali lipat lebih sulit. Tak ada yang diharapkan dari gadis remaja ingusan seperti dirinya, gajinya sebagai kasir minimarket hanya cukup untuk makan sekali sehari dan mencicil hutang yang tampaknya tak akan lunas bahkan sampai ia mati.

Ia putus asa, sampai seorang gadis asing berdandanan menor yang mampir ke minimarketnya memberitahu jalan pintas untuk mendapatkan uang. Baekhyun merasa pahit, tapi tak punya pilihan ketika langkahnya sampai ke sebuah rumah bordil mewah.

Ia diterima dengan sangat mudah kala itu, _oh tentu saja_ , pikirnya getir. Remaja macam dirinya akan menjadi aset yang sangat berharga, dan saat itulah ia mengerti nilainya—meski dalam dunia kotor macam itu. Ia dipekerjakan sebagai pelayan bar dan kadang penari eksotis oleh Madam Hong, pemilik rumah bordil mewah itu, paling tidak sampai ia berumur legal nanti, dia berkata.

Baekhyun tersiksa, ia merasa kotor setiap tangan-tangan bejat dari pria berumur menggerayang tubuhnya, tiap kecupan menjijikkan yang mampir ke bibirnya, tiap siulan nakal yang diperuntukkan untuknya. Tapi setidaknya uang yang ia terima bisa membuatnya mencicil hutang. Ia diberi satu kamar nyaman dan juga makanan layak, tapi ia tidur dengan mimpi buruk mengerikan tiap malam.

Ia pikir ia bisa sedikit tenang sampai ia delapan belas nanti, tapi itu tidak ketika banyak pelanggan mulai melekatkan mata. Ia mulai mendapatkan tatapan sinis menusuk dari seniornya di sana—Baekhyun tertawa satir dengan kata senior yang ia sematkan. Lalu, Madam Hong memulas senyum tipis sarat makna.

"Aku tahu kau masih sangat muda, tapi, kurasa kau membutuhkan lebih banyak uang untuk membayar hutangmu, Sayang? Kau tahu Tuan Jung? Dia akan memberikanmu banyak uang dan hadiah jika kau mau menemaninya malam ini."

Madam Hong berkata seolah itu saran, tapi tahu ia akan disiksa jika ia tidak mengangguk.

Dan disitulah hidupnya yang benar-benar kotor dimulai. Ia berpura memasang senyum seduktif yang diajarkan padanya, belajar banyak hal menjijikkan yang membuatnya mual setengah mati, berpura menjadi gadis nakal penggoda.

Semua pria memujinya, memberinya hadiah-hadiah mahal dan jumlah uang yang ia terima sangat banyak, membuat hutang-hutang yang ditinggalkan ayah brengseknya mulai tercicil dengan benar.

Tapi ia hampa, ia tahu dirinya sudah rusak, kotor dan tak berharga, tapi ia masih punya setitik nurani. Ia tidak mau menghabiskan hidupnya berkutat dalam kubangan kotor ini. Ia malu pada dirinya di masa lalu.

Dan suatu hari saat matahari masih belum tampak, ia melarikan diri dari rumah bordil itu dengan gaun merah menyala yang robek di mana-mana. Pria yang membayarnya terlalu kasar dan mengerikan, itu hanya membuat semua ketakutan dan rasa muak yang terpendam menggelegak keluar. Baekhyun dikejar-kejar oleh para pria pemukul di rumah bordil itu.

Ia berlari ketakutan, mengabaikan tatapan mencela orang-orang karena yang bisa ia pikirkan hanyalah mencari tempat sembunyi. Para pemukul itu makin dekat saat kakinya lecet parah. Baekhyun sedang memikirkan akan segera bunuh diri jika tertangkap, lalu tiba-tiba saja seseorang menarik tangannya dan membuatnya tersungkur di celah bangunan. Ia panik setengah mati takut para pemukul itu sudah menangkapnya, tapi tidak.

Pria pucat yang menyungkurkannya itu bukan salah satu dari para pemukul itu. Pakaiannya layak dan mahal, dan Baekhyun sudah dibanjiri berbagai pemikiran mengerikan sampai pria muda itu buka suara.

"Ikut denganku atau kembali ke sana?"

Pengalaman mengajarkan bahwa tak ada satupun pria yang sepenuhnya berhati bersih, tapi saat itu, mungkin lebih baik jika ia pergi.

Baekhyun dibawa ke rumah besar bergaya Amerika yang memiliki atmosfer membingungkan. Baekhyun merasa asing, namun anehnya juga … terlindung. Pria pucat itu mengenalkan diri sendiri sebagai Sehun, dengan suara menahan kegelian terhadap ucapannya sendiri.

"Atau terserah bagaimana kau memanggilku." Begitu katanya mengakhiri perkenalan singkat.

Ia mengikuti langkah Sehun dan disambut oleh seorang Kepala Pelayan bersenyum ramah dan juga seorang pria jangkung yang menatapnya dingin di pertengahan tangga.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Muda…" Kepala Pelayan itu membungkuk sopan dan mengikuti langkah Sehun.

"Siapa dia? Salah satu pelacurmu? Biasanya kau tidak pernah membawa mereka ke rumah, dan oh, dia masih bau kencur." Pria jangkung itu menuruni tangga, menatapnya dingin dan menusuk.

"Dia akan tinggal bersama kita."

Sehun menatap pria jangkung itu, dan pria jangkung itu hanya terdiam sejenak sebelum mengangguk acuh tak acuh. Tapi kentara sekali ada sesuatu lain di balik matanya saat menatap Baekhyun.

"Tuan Seo, urus dia, beri dia pakaian layak. Aku akan menunggu di ruang kerja."

"Baik, Tuan Muda." Kepala Pelayan Seo membungkuk sopan kemudian membimbing langkahnya ke sayap timur sementara Sehun dan pria jangkung itu berjalan menjauh ke sayap barat.

Baekhyun mengikuti langkahnya dengan takut-takut, dan ia risih bukan main ketika para gadis pelayan membungkuk saat bertemu dengannya di jalan. Baekhyun pikir ia akan mendapat tatapan sinis dan risih melihat pakaian yang ia kenakan, tapi semuanya menatapnya sopan.

Kepala Pelayan Seo membukakan pintu kamar indah di ujung koridor. Di sana ada sekitar tiga gadis pelayan yang membungkuk sopan.

"Nona … ?"

"Baekhyun."

"Nona Baekhyun, kami akan membantu Nona membersihkan diri dan mempersiapkan segala kebutuhan Nona. Jika Nona menginginkan atau membutuhkan sesuatu yang spesifik, tolong beritahu kami. Segera setelah Nona siap, Nona akan menemui Tuan Muda dan Tuan Chanyeol di meja makan."

Pintu itu tertutup dan para gadis pelayan itu langsung mengerubunginya.

Semua kemewahan dan kenyamanan yang ia terima terus mendatangkan pertanyaan; apa yang harus ia bayar untuk semua ini? Melayani pria bernama Sehun itu? Juga pria jangkung bernama Chanyeol itu? Entah mengapa Baekhyun tak yakin, karena di matanya, dua pria muda itu tak tampak sebagai pria semacam itu.

Baekhyun duduk di depan kaca bersinar dengan dua gadis pelayan membantunya merias wajah dan menata rambut. Untuk pertama kali setelah ia masuk ke dunia kotor, ia bisa memandang bayangan wajahnya di cermin dengan ulasan senyum tipis; tak ada bedak tebal dan lipstik menor menjijikkan di sana. Riasan sederhana membuatnya kembali teringat bahwa ia masih gadis enambelas tahun.

"Anda ingin menata rambut Anda seperti apa, Nona?"

"Sesuatu yang sederhana."

Dan Baekhyun mendapatkan rambut panjangnya diikat rendah dengan apik. Saat ia keluar, gadis pelayan lain sudah menunggunya di sana.

"Tuan Muda dan Tuan Chanyeol telah menunggu di meja makan. Mari ikut saya, Nona."

Dan di sana, dua pria itu duduk berseberangan dengan beberapa lembar kertas di masing-masing tangan. Baekhyun nyaris gemetar, apakah itu kontrak? Kepala Pelayan Seo menyambutnya di ujung tangga, menuntunnya dan sembari membisikkan sesuatu dengan sopan.

"Nona tidak diperkenankan untuk bertanya; saya akan menjelaskan semuanya setelah ini selesai."

Baekhyun meneguk ludah saat ia duduk.

Sehun menatapnya sekilas sementara Chanyeol masih mengerutkan dahi menatap kertas-kertas di tangannya.

"Byun Baekhyun, 16 tahun, masuk ke rumah bordil untuk membayar hutang, ayah dan ibumu lari, tak punya sanak saudara." Chanyeol berkata, dan Baekhyun berjengit, tak pernah suka jika hal itu dikonfirmasi. Baekhyun tak menjawab karena Chanyeol seperti tak membutuhkan jawaban.

"Keberuntungan kecil, kau sangat pandai dulu." Lanjutnya acuh tak acuh.

Sehun yang sedari tadi diam menyodorkan sebuah berkas padanya. Baekhyun terbelalak, jemarinya gemetar ketika mengambil berkas itu.

"Semua hutang ayahmu pada rentenir selesai, dan aku sudah membayar tebusan pada Madam Hong. Kau sudah tak terikat dengan mereka."

Baekhyun menatap nanar semua bilangan uang yang ada di hadapannya, begitu banyak hingga membuatnya limbung.

"A-apa yang harus aku—"

Kalimatnya terhenti oleh tangan yang memegang bahunya, Kepala Pelayan Seo tersenyum mengingatkan, dan ia tak berani mengangkat pandangan.

"Aku tahu kau lapar, kita akan makan." Chanyeol menatapnya datar.

Hanya itu kalimat terakhir yang terucap sebelum mereka sarapan.

Baekhyun duduk termenung di kamarnya, memikirkan semua keganjilan yang tiba-tiba datang tak terkira ini. Kepala Pelayan Seo masuk membawa sebuah berkas. Baekhyun tak mau mengandai-andai lagi.

Mereka duduk berhadapan di sofa nyaman dan Baekhyun masih menundukkan pandangan.

"Saya yakin Nona memiliki banyak pertanyaan, dan saya sudah berjanji akan menjelaskan pada Nona."

"Siapa mereka?" Baekhyun bertanya.

"Tuan Muda Oh Se Hun dan Tuan Park Chan Yeol."

"Mereka bukan saudara?" Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahi, sementara pria empat puluh tahun itu tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak memiliki nama belakang yang sama bukan berarti mereka bukan saudara. Tuan Muda adalah anak angkat dari Tuan Besar Park."

Baekhyun terkejut, tak menyangka karena bagaimanapun ia melihat, Sehun terlihat lebih superior dibandingkan Chanyeol. Kepala Pelayan Seo tampaknya mengerti kebingungannya.

"Tuan Besar Park adalah pemilik rumah sakit swasta terbesar di kota ini dan beberapa perusahaan kecil, tetapi Tuan Chanyeol tidak ingin mewarisinya, dia lebih memilih menjadi dokter bedah dan membiarkan Tuan Muda yang mengambil alih bisnis keluarga."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Nona akan mengerti suatu saat nanti."

Suatu saat nanti? Oh, tentu saja, dia pasti tak akan bisa keluar dari lingkaran ini. Tidak, setelah semua yang diberikan dua orang itu padanya.

"Kenapa Tuan Muda Sehun—" Lidahnya kaku.

"Nona bisa memanggilnya dengan nama kecil, begitupun dengan Tuan Chanyeol."

Baekhyun terkejut lagi. "A-apa?"

"Nona sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini."

Baekhyun pusing setengah mati, tapi tahu pertanyaan macam ini hanya akan dijawab dengan ia yang akan tahu suatu saat nanti, jadi ia menyingkirkannya.

"Kenapa Sehun … melakukan ini?"

"Nona akan bersama Tuan Chanyeol."

Kalimat itu sama sekali tak membantu.

Namun ia mendapatkan jawaban keesokan paginya, saat ia terbangun dari tidur paling nyaman setelah sekian lama yang ia ingat, ia menemukan Chanyeol menyandar di pilar ranjang dengan tangan terlipat. Baekhyun memekik sangat keras dan berhasil melemparkan bantal bulu angsa ke wajah dingin itu.

"Ya! Kenapa kau melemparku hah?!"

"K-kau mengejutkanku!" Baekhyun nyaris berkaca-kaca.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahi. "Terkejut? Bukankah kau seharusnya sudah terbiasa dengan pria di atas ranjangmu dan—"

Kalimat itu terhenti, dan Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lupakan. Kau mandi dan aku akan menunggumu di bawah. Seharian ini kau akan ikut denganku."

Lalu Chanyeol pergi begitu saja, para gadis pelayan yang sama dengan kemarin datang menggantikan pria muda itu.

Di meja makan ia mendapati dua pria itu duduk di tempat yang sama, dan hal paling mengejutkan yang ia dapat hari pertama itu selain keberadaan Chanyeol di kamarnya adalah senyum tipis yang Sehun berikan padanya.

"Ah … Baekhyun."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kaku saat duduk. Sarapan mereka di hari itu berjalan dalam hening. Lalu saat Sehun pergi tanpa kata-kata menghilang di balik tangga, Chanyeol menyita perhatiannya.

"Kau cerdas dan otakmu encer, dan kuharap itu belum terlalu aus dan tumpul."

Baekhyun menyadari sesuatu; suatu saat nanti ketika mereka sudah dekat, Chanyeol akan menjadi sangat menyebalkan.

"Ya."

Seorang pelayan pria datang mendorong satu troli penuh berisi buku-buku tebal mengerikan mendekat kepada mereka. Chanyeol mengerlingnya. "Kau akan mempelajari itu, setelah sebulan dua bulan kau akan masuk universitas dengan surat rekomendasiku."

Baekhyun terkejut bukan main, ia ingin memprotes dan bertanya mengapa ia harus melakukannya, tapi ia telah diingatkan untuk tidak bertanya macam-macam. Dan tampaknya, Chanyeol mengerti itu.

"Jika kau bisa memilih pertanyaanmu, kau boleh bertanya sesukamu."

"Kau seorang dokter bedah?"

"Aku sedang menyelesaikan studi spesialisku. Aku masuk sekolah kedokteran saat aku empat belas."

Baekhyun tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa takjubnya. Chanyeol menyeringai tipis.

"Tentu tidak di sini." Katanya. "Aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya, kau _harus_ bisa melakukannya, jika kau merasa sulit, ingat kenapa kau ada di sini."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan.

Pada bulan-bulan pertama ia tak banyak berinteraksi dengan Sehun atau Chanyeol, tutor yang ia dapatkan membantainya habis-habisan dengan segala materi sulit yang membuat kepalanya berasap. Tapi Baekhyun tidak mengeluh, ini jauh lebih baik dari semua yang telah ia tinggalkan. Pertanyaan masih menjejalinya, tapi ia mulai terbiasa, ia mulai menerima bahwa ia akan mengerti suatu saat nanti.

Kadang Chanyeol mengawasinya, atau Sehun, dan bahkan, pernah suatu kali Sehun membawakan secangkir cokelat panas di tengah malam saat ia berkutat dengan diktat kedokteran. Kebaikannya sangat tiba-tiba, muncul tak terduga di antara pandangan dinginnya.

Baekhyun ingat, hari itu adalah tepat tiga bulan ia masuk ke rumah itu. Malam hari, saat seharusnya ia kembali berkutat dengan tumpukan buku yang makin menggila sejak ia resmi masuk ke sekolah kedokteran, Chanyeol membawanya pergi ke suatu tempat. Baekhyun tak tahu di mana daerah itu tepatnya, tapi ia cukup paham bahwa ia di bawa ke pinggiran kota tempat para penduduk di bawah garis ekonomi hidup.

Kawasannya sepi, remang dan kumuh.

Saat itulah Baekhyun tahu apa alasan sebenarnya ia masuk ke rumah itu. Ia bertemu dengan seorang pria tinggi berdarah Asia-Amerika, memiliki tatapan dingin dan menusuk, tapi cukup ramah dengan sapaan kecilnya. Chanyeol mengenalkannya sebagai Kris, atau Wu Fan.

"Malam ini kau hanya melihat."

Dan Baekhyun memang hanya ingin melihat. Ia mengetahui dengan pasti siapa Chanyeol dan Kris, atau mungkin juga Sehun. Tentang pekerjaan kotor yang mereka lakukan di balik cahaya terang yang mereka jalani di dunia atas, tentang Chanyeol yang merupakan putra salah seorang mafia berpengaruh; Tuan Besar Park yang hanya ia lihat saat makan malam di hari ulang tahunnya sebulan lalu.

Baekhyun melihat bagaimana mereka bekerja, semua kekejaman yang mereka lakukan dengan tangan ringan. Pekerjaan Chanyeol sebagai dokter yang menghargai nyawa manusia seolah menjadi alter ego, tapi dia tahu Chanyeol jujur pada dirinya sendiri di manapun kakinya menapak.

Ia tak bisa tidur sepanjang sisa malam, dan Chanyeol menemaninya di kamar sampai fajar.

"Kau terguncang?"

Baekhyun diam.

"Kau keberatan?"

"Tidak."

Jawaban itulah yang ia pikirkan sepanjang malam. Ia baru saja berpikir hidupnya akan kembali seperti dulu, ia akan berjalan di bawah cahaya tanpa rasa khawatir, kemudian harapannya dihantam kenyataan untuk kedua kali. Seharusnya ia tak kembali membangun angan; dirinya sudah rusak dan kotor, dan bukankah memang dunia gelap sudah pernah menjadi rumahnya?

"Minggu depan kau mulai bekerja bersamaku, pintar-pintarlah membagi waktu."

"Ya."

Chanyeol bangkit, mengusap rambutnya dengan lembut yang membuat perasaannya campur aduk sebelum melangkah pergi.

"Kau tidak diizinkan membicarakan ini dengan Sehun."

 _Ah, ini akan jadi merepotkan…_

Lalu semuanya berjalan perlahan. Baekhyun terbagi menjadi dua, dirinya yang menapak di bawah cahaya dengan senyum manis dan dirinya yang menyelinap ke dalam kegelapan. Baekhyun mulai mengenal pisau, obat bius dan revolver sebaik ia mengenal peralatan kedokteran yang ia pelajari. Baekhyun mendapati hal-hal yang ia terima sungguh memualkan, tapi ia cepat belajar untuk menerimanya.

Seharusnya ini terasa mengerikan, tapi ia merasakan dirinya aman, dan lebih hidup, _ironisnya_.

Tatapan Chanyeol berubah, dan ia mendapati dirinya senang dengan hal itu. Mereka mulai menjalin kedekatan setelah Chanyeol kelepasan menciumnya di salah satu malam setelah mereka menyelesaikan sebuah pekerjaan. Baekhyun mendapatkan alasannya yang lain untuk menerima semua hal yang ia jalani kini.

Banyak hal masih menjejali kepalanya sebagai pertanyaan, tapi ia yakin suatu saat ia akan mulai mengerti. Dan ia mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaan terbesarnya setelah enam bulan berjalan.

"Chanyeol-ah, di mana Sehun?"

Chanyeol yang sudah mendahului makan malam hanya mengedikkan bahu, tampaknya dia sangat lapar dan kelelahan setelah _shift_ panjang di rumah sakit.

"Dia di ruang kerjanya. Panggil dia kalau kau mau, mungkin dia akan turun jika kau yang kesana."

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangan dan salah seorang pelayan menatapnya berharap, mungkin dia sudah mencoba dan ditolak. "Oke."

Baekhyun naik ke lantai atas dan berjalan ke sayap barat, ia mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Sehun dan masuk setelah Sehun mengizinkannya.

"Kami menunggumu untuk makan malam; kenapa tidak juga turun?" Baekhyun tak menutupi nada kesalnya, karena bagaimanapun, ia diminta untuk tidak bersikap kaku. Itu adalah permintaan Chanyeol, segera setelah mereka dekat. Dan ia mendapati hal itu menyenangkan; ia seperti mendapat keluarga.

Sehun terkekeh kecil, senyum kecilnya saat itu sedikit membuat Baekhyun terkejut. Baekhyun mendekat ke meja kerja, melongok apa yang tengah Sehun kerjakan. Baekhyun mengernyit ketika mendapati Sehun tengah menulis sesuatu seperti catatan harian di buku agenda bersampul perak.

"Apa kau suka menulis catatan harian seperti itu? Bahkan aku sudah berhenti menulis hal-hal macam itu sejak aku lima belas."

Sehun tersenyum, menutup bukunya dan bangkit.

"Ada yang perlu membacanya."

Baekhyun hanya makin mengerutkan dahi.

Mereka beriringan menuju meja makan, dan di sana Chanyeol tampak sudah puas dengan makan malamnya, tengah tidur di meja dengan tubuh lunglai.

"Tuan Sehun, seharusnya aku meminta Nona Baek untuk memanggil sejak awal." Kepala Pelayan Seo, atau Paman Seo sejak seminggu lalu, berkata dengan senyum jenaka lembut. Sehun tertawa.

"Kurasa kau benar, Paman. Dia pasti akan merecokiku kalau aku tidak segera turun." Sehun mengusak rambutnya sekilas sebelum duduk di kursinya, berterimakasih pada pelayan yang menyajikan makan malamnya.

Baekhyun terpaku di ujung tangga, menyadari ia mendapatkan jawaban atas salah satu pertanyaan terbesarnya.

"Nona Baek, sepertinya Nona harus bertanggung jawab untuk menemani Tuan Sehun makan malam?" Paman Seo menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh arti, dan Sehun tampak sejenak berhenti dengan makan malamnya.

"Aku seperti mendengar sindiran kepadaku, Paman Seo?" Chanyeol menggumam tak jelas.

Baekhyun segera tersenyum manis. "Ah … tentu!"

Setelah itu, ia mulai bisa menanyakan semua pertanyaan yang ada di kepalanya, satu demi satu, sampai semua pertanyaannya habis dan mendapatkan jawaban.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baekhyunna…"

Baekhyun tersentak, ia nyaris mengira Luhan yang tengah memanggil namanya. Ia mendesah lega ketika ia mendapati yang tengah menatapnya bingung adalah Tsali.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau terlihat sangat tertekan." Kata Tsali.

Baekhyun masam. "Kau tahu, itu terdengar sangat menjengkelkan."

Tsali pasang senyum pasrah. "Sudah siap. Dan kau tau aku butuh kau."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, ia mengikuti langkah Tsali menuju _basement_. Dan tepat seperti perkiraannya, Kris ada di pintu _basement_ dengan sebatang rokok, atau lebih jika melihat puntung rokok yang berserakan di bawah kakinya. Baekhyun menatapnya mencela tapi Kris tak ambil pusing.

"Keberatan, Bee?"

"Aku keberatan pun kau tak akan peduli."

Kris menyeringai sebagai jawaban.

Baekhyun sampai di _basement_ , mengedarkan pandang ke ruang remang berbau pengap itu. _Ini akan sangat sempurna_ , desahnya frustasi. Ia mendekat ke kotak kaca sebesar satu meter persegi berisi cairan kehijauan yang beraroma pekat. Baekhyun melongokkan kepalanya untuk mencium aroma cairan itu kemudian menoleh kepada Tsali.

"Kau sudah menyiapkannya seperti yang aku katakan padamu?"

Tsali mengangguk, dan sabuk kulit yang tengah ia rapikan membuat Baekhyun merasa ruangan menjadi sedikit lebih dingin. "Aku menurunkan kadarnya ke limapuluh persen seperti maumu; sangat cukup untuk mengacaukan ingatan, tapi masih di batas kau bisa menyembuhkannya seperti sedia kala. Ah, itupun jika kau bekerja dengan benar setelahnya, Baekhyunna."

Baekhyun mendengus. "Jika aku tidak berhasil nanti aku pasti akan bunuh diri. Dan Tsali, berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!" katanya sembari melempar tatapan tajam.

Tsali tersenyum tipis. "Hanya pengingat agar kau berhati-hati saja."

Baekhyun memalingkan wajah. "Aku tak akan gagal dan mengacaukan semuanya."

Tsali lalu memberi kode tanpa suara pada Kris, pria itu mengangguk lalu menghilang di balik pintu. Gadis kaukasia itu melemparkan masker hitam pada Baekhyun yang langsung dipakainya. Tsali melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kau akan melakukannya dengan rambut merahmu itu?" tanya Tsali sangsi.

"Ini akan mudah diingat, dan aku akan segera menggantinya setelah ini selesai. Kau tenang saja, aku yang akan memastikan semuanya berhasil."

"Kalau begitu aku juga harus mengganti warna rambutku nanti, dan Chanyeol, di mana dia?"

"Dia akan menangis darah jika melihat ini semua."

"Bukankah kau juga sama?" Tsali melempar pertanyaan retoris.

Baekhyun mendengus untuk kesekian kali, tapi dia mulai gemetar. "Dan kau tahu bahwa perempuan adalah makhluk terbaik soal bermain peran."

"Terdengar menyakitkan, tapi benar sekali."

Kris datang dengan Shia di gendongannya. Gadis kecil itu tampak berkali lipat lebih pucat dengan bawah mata sedikit menggelap, tubuhnya kurus dan memprihatinkan. Efek obat bius tak membiarkannya terjaga dengan benar dan selama ini ia tak mendapat nutrisi selain dari selang infuse yang menusuk punggung tangannya.

"Dia akan segera sadar."

Baekhyun mengangguk, mengamati pergerakan pupil mata di bawah kelopak tipis itu. Ia membiarkan Tsali mendudukkan Shia di kursi pendek di atas lantai kayu buatan yang lebih tinggi di belakang kotak kaca itu. Lalu mengikatnya dengan sabuk kulit lembut yang kuat. Jemarinya mulai tremor, suhu udara terasa jatuh belasan derajat dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah bertahun-tahun ia melakukan hal yang sama, ia merasa sangat takut.

Baekhyun takut akan ada yang meleset dari perhitungannya, akan ada sesuatu yang salah yang membuatnya tak bisa menyelesaikan ini di kemudian hari. Ia benar-benar butuh Chanyeol tapi pria menyebalkan satu itu malah kabur dan bersembunyi di balik jadwal _shift_ ; tapi ia tak bisa menyalahkan.

Ruangan itu hening, mereka menunggu sampai gadis kecil malang itu terbangun dari pengaruh obat bius. Lalu suara lenguhan samar membuat mereka menegakkan punggung; Shia mulai mengerjapkan matanya dengan lemah, matanya mulai terbuka.

Mereka membiarkannya selama beberapa saat, untuk membuatnya mulai menyadari di mana ia berada.

Baekhyun menatap Tsali dan gadis itu mengangguk. Dia pergi ke belakang kursi itu, mendongakkan wajah kecil Shia ke atas dengan cara mengangkat dagunya. Baekhyun mendekat, memastikan ia ada pada jarak pandang yang jelas. Mata sayu itu berusaha menatapnya.

"Shia, kenapa Shia baru bangun?"

Shia melenguh kecil, tatapannya tak fokus, terlihat sangat rapuh dan rentan. Baekhyun mengepalkan tangan.

"Shia?"

"Ma … ma..." Suara kecil itu terdengar serak dan kasar.

Baekhyun merasa dadanya mencelos menyakitkan.

"Tidak ada Mama, Shia anak nakal jadi tidak ada Mama. Mama pergi." Tapi ia tetap bisa menggunakan nada yang harus ia gunakan.

Kesadaran gadis kecil itu meningkat, tapi tak sampai sepenuhnya karena terlalu banyak obat bius yang ia dapatkan di tubuh lemahnya tidak mengizinkan hal itu. Mata gadis kecil itu mulai berkaca-kaca.

"T-tidak … nakal. Shia… tidak nakal." Gadis kecil itu tampak berusaha keras berbicara di tengah kesadarannya yang hanya setengah.

"Shia anak nakal. Tidak ada Mama."

"Ti.. dak… Mama…"

Baekhyun menegakkan tubuh dan Tsali mengaitkan kursi pendek itu dengan rantai yang menggantung di atasnya. Baekhyun memejamkan mata erat-erat saat mendengar suara gejolak air dan suara tercekik yang memilukan.

Shia ditenggelamkan ke kotak kaca itu selama beberapa detik, membiarkannya merasakan dinginnya air dan aroma pekat menyengat, yang menyadarkannya juga membuatnya kehilangan kendali. Baekhyun mendekat saat Shia diangkat, gadis kecil itu terbatuk hebat dan terengah-engah. Matanya memerah.

"Shia anak nakal. Shia tidak menuruti apa kata ayah, jadi Mama meninggalkan Shia di sini."

"Tidak!" Shia memekik lemah, matanya terbuka tertutup, Baekhyun bisa melihat gadis malang ini berusaha keras untuk membuka mata. Kepalanya menggeleng lemah.

"Mama tidak—"

Kalimat itu tak terselesaikan, Tsali kembali menenggelamkan Shia ke dalam kotak kaca. Shia memberontak, tampak ingin menggapai sesuatu yang tak mungkin ada. Baekhyun gemetar hebat tapi ia tetap mengusahakan suaranya tetap stabil.

Shia diangkat dan dia terlihat lebih menyedihkan. Bibirnya mulai menggigil.

"Jika Shia menuruti kata ayah, Mama tidak akan meninggalkan Shia di sini. Shia tidak akan disakiti, jika Shia menuruti kata ayah."

Gadis kecil itu mencoba berteriak lemah. Dia mulai menangis terisak.

Baekhyun merasakan matanya ikut pedih, tapi ia sudah tidak punya kesempatan untuk berhenti. _Sedikit lagi, sebentar lagi…_ Batinnya teriris.

Baekhyun memastikan Shia bisa melihatnya dari dalam kotak kaca yang cairannya mulai tumpah itu. Baekhyun memastikan bayangan ini akan terpatri kuat dengan menatapnya lekat.

"Ayah tidak akan membuat Shia disakiti seperti ini jika Shia menuruti kata ayah. Jika Shia menuruti kata ayah, ayah tidak akan menyakiti Shia seperti ini."

Baekhyun mencengkeram erat dagu kecil itu, memastikan ada bekas yang nanti akan tertinggal di sana. Mendekat dan membisikkan kata-kata yang akan mengacaukan pikirannya. "Apakah ayah jahat, jika begitu? Apakah ayah jahat?"

"Ja… hat… Jahat…" Shia merapalnya lemah. Suaranya serak karena terlalu banyak air yang masuk ke mulutnya.

"Sekali lagi." Bisik Baekhyun, matanya benar-benar pedih dan wajahnya sudah basah air mata.

Shia kembali ditenggelamkan, suara teriakan teredam gejolak air dan Baekhyun yakin itu akan menghantui malam-malamnya. Baekhyun sama sekali tak bisa memalingkan wajah, ia membiarkan matanya menangkap memori mengerikan itu. Bagaimana Shia ditenggelamkan, berteriak serak dan berusaha mencari pertolongan. Untuk pertama kali, hal itu terasa sangat menyakitkan dan mengerikan.

Semua itu selesai dengan Shia yang nyaris kehilangan kesadaran, tapi masih memiliki sedikit sisa untuk menangkap bayangan orang-orang yang mengelilinginya dan juga suara-suara yang dibisikkan ke telinganya.

Gadis kecil malang itu dibiarkan kedinginan dengan satu lembar selimut untuk beberapa saat. Baekhyun mendekatinya, membisikkan kata-kata dengan lembut.

"Jika Shia tidak nakal, maka ayah tidak akan menyakiti Shia. Jika Shia tidak nakal, maka ayah tidak akan menjauhkan Mama. Apakah ayah jahat?"

Kata jahat diucapkan berkali-kali, membuat Shia terisak kecil dan menggigil hebat. Matanya menyorot ketakutan dan terror.

"Ayah… jahat."

Kalimat kecil itu yang Shia ucapkan sebelum jatuh pingsan. Baekhyun melepas maskernya dan segera memeluk Shia sangat erat, membisikan kalimat permintaan maaf dengan nada tertahan.

"Maafkan aku, Sayang… Setelah ini kamu akan bahagia."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol duduk di salah satu ruangan dengan beberapa layar monitor menampilkan rekaman _CCTV_. Matanya terpaku pada salah satu monitor, di mana ia melihat Shia tidur tak tenang. Mungkin tidak sedekat itu, tapi ia seakan bisa melihat kerutan dahi dan raut ketakutan di paras manis yang kini tambah memucat itu.

Chanyeol mendesah berat. Tubuhnya masih sangat pegal setelah _shift_ panjang juga rangkaian operasi yang ia jalankan selama dua puluh jam terakhir, seharusnya ia tidur, tapi ia sudah berjanji pada Baekhyun untuk kemari. Dan lagi, ia merasa tidak bisa lari lagi setelah kemarin ia kabur; tak ingin melihat bagaimana gadis sekecil Shia ditenggelamkan ke dalam cairan obat.

Raut wajah kekasihnya sangat murung dan menyedihkan, sepanjang hari dia begitu muram dan mendung. Dan ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Ia berjanji dalam hati, setelah semua ini selesai ia akan berhenti sejenak, mungkin berlibur ke suatu tempat untuk meringankan beban—yang mana ia tahu tak akan hilang seumur hidup.

Pintu ruang terbuka kasar dan ia menemukan Baekhyun masuk dengan wajah datar. Sedikit banyak ia tersenyum ketika mendapati bukan warna merah mencolok mata yang ia lihat, tapi cokelat gelap di rambut yang sudah pendek sebahu itu.

"Kau manis dengan rambut barumu."

Baekhyun tak menjawab, langsung duduk di pangkuannya dan menatap layar monitor dengan mata sedikit basah.

"Dia akan bahagia kan?"

"Ya." Jawabnya pelan sembari mencium puncak kepala Baekhyun, yang kini memeluknya dan menyembunyikan wajah di perpotongan bahu dan leher.

"Seungho akan datang sebentar lagi, jadi kurasa lebih baik kau memasang _earphone_ dan mengawasi, Sayang."

Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu duduk di kursi sebelah sembari memasang _earphone_. Suara mobil terdengar makin dekat, kemudian digantikan langkah kaki yang cukup terburu, suara kunci pintu terbuka dan langkah kaki yang makin terburu.

Kris masuk ke kamar di mana Shia berusaha lelap, bersama Tsali yang telah mengganti warna rambutnya menjadi merah menyala dan Seungho yang sama sekali tak menyembunyikan seringai. Sudut bibirnya berkedut melihat tatapan jengkel yang Tsali berikan pada Seungho saat pria itu datang, tapi tak lebih.

"Dia tidur?" Seungho bertanya, dan Kris membiarkan Tsali yang membuka mulut.

"Akan bangun sebentar lagi, mungkin."

"Mungkin?"

"Jika kau bertanya apa dia dibius atau tidak; tidak. Bius terakhirnya adalah kemarin lusa. Raut wajahmu seolah mencela; kau pikir sudah berapa minggu dia dibius? Bukankah kau yang tidak menginginkan dia cacat?" Tsali berkata tanpa menutupi nada kebencian. Seungho hanya menatapnya tajam sejenak kemudian beralih kembali ke Shia.

"Apakah mulutnya memang tidak sopan? Kemarin dia hanya diam." Gumamnya.

"Kesopanan tidak kami butuhkan."

Kris tersenyum mendengar jawaban Tsali.

"Jadi kapan kau akan mengambilnya?" Kris bertanya, memasang telinga dan mengamati baik-baik perubahan wajah Seungho, yang kini menjadi campuran antara tidak sabar namun juga menahan diri, puas dan menang; tak ada setitik kesedihan atau perih di matanya.

Pria ini benar-benar bajingan.

"Sebentar lagi, aku sudah mendapatkan Luhan di tanganku dan aku tak mau terburu-buru." Tapi sangat kentara jika dia tak sabar. Seungho merangsek maju, meraih Shia yang tampak sangat gelisah dalam tidurnya.

Seungho menggendongnya sayang, tapi entah mengapa tak ada sesuatu yang seharusnya ada ketika seorang ayah memeluk anaknya. Senyum tipis itu memang terlihat lembut, tapi bagi Kris yang telah mengenal Seungho, dia tahu itu hanya kamuflase.

Seungho menatap Shia dalam gendongannya, matanya seolah berkata bahwa sebentar lagi semua yang ia inginkan akan benar-benar ada dalam genggamannya. Luhan sudah menyerah, dan setelah Shia berada di pelukan wanita itu, mereka berdua akan menjadi miliknya. Sesuatu yang sudah seharusnya menjadi miliknya, sebentar lagi ia akan kembali memilikinya.

Seungho masih dalam angan, sampai ia mendengar lenguhan kecil dari anak perempuannya. Shia mengerjap samar, matanya bergerak-gerak akan terbuka. Seungho tak tahu apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba saja Shia menjerit sangat keras. Tubuhnya menegang dan nyaris meluncur jatuh.

Ia panik seketika. "Shia?! Shia?! Ada apa denganmu, Sayang? Tenanglah, kau bersama ayah sekarang." Ia berkata refleks.

Dan jeritan itu makin keras. "Jahat… Ayah jahat…" Seungho membeku mendengar raungan serak itu. Ia menatap tak percaya pada Shia yang kini memberontak lemah dengan isak tangis, sorot matanya yang masih lemah memancarkan ketakutan.

"Apa yang terjadi?!"

Itu bersamaan dengan teriakan tertahan Baekhyun yang serasa mendengingkan telinga.

" _Jauhkan brengsek itu dari Shia! Sudah cukup!"_

Tsali segera mengambil Shia dari pelukan Seungho, memeluknya erat sembari membisikkan kata-kata yang seharusnya kata penenang, tapi Shia malah makin menjerit ketakutan, karena apa yang ia bisikkan memang tidak ditujukan untuk menenangkan. _Ayahmu datang, Shia… Ayah akan menyakiti Shia karena Shia anak nakal… Apakah ayah jahat, Shia? Apakah ayah jahat?_

Seungho menatap semua itu dengan sorot mata tajam dan gusar. "Apa yang terjadi?!" Tuntutnya pada Kris. Kris hanya menatapnya tak begitu peduli.

"Bukankah aku pernah memberitahu semua resiko yang kau miliki?"

Seungho memerah murka, nyaris mencekik kerah lehernya. "Kenapa Shia ketakutan melihatku?"

"Alam bawah sadarnya, brengsek!" Tsali yang masih memeluk Shia yang berontak menjawab sinis. "Gadis kecil ini membencimu sampai ke dalam dan semua yang dipendamnya muncul ke permukaan setelah semua trauma yang ia terima. Pikirmu biusan jangka panjang tak beresiko?" — _dan sedikit hal yang dikacaukan oleh Baekhyun, tentu saja._ Lanjutnya dalam hati.

Seungho mencengkeram kepalanya. "Ini akan kacau… Ini akan kacau… Kau sengaja melakukan ini?!"

Kris hanya menatap dingin. "Aku hanya melakukan apa yang diminta padaku." Dan Kris sama sekali tidak berbohong.

Seungho menatap Shia yang mulai tenang setelah satu suntikan mengenai tubuhnya. Melihat raut wajah itu membuatnya makin frustasi, semua akan kacau jika Shia berakhir ketakutan saat melihatnya. Tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi, tidak setelah ia nyaris menggenggam apa yang ia inginkan.

"Apa … Shia bisa kembali … normal? Maksudku—" Seungho menatap tak fokus.

"Terapi akan membantunya." Kris menjawab cepat.

 _Dan kau tak perlu repot-repot untuk itu, Brengsek._

Kris dan Tsali tersenyum miring mendengar desisan dari _earphone_ mereka; pasti di ruang itu Baekhyun nyaris gila ingin membunuh Seungho sementara Chanyeol tersenyum seperti idiot.

"Dua hari lagi, pukul empat petang."

Dan begitu kalimat yang sangat ia tunggu datang; Baekhyun langsung melepas _earphone_ -nya. Menekan panel _speed-dial_ pada ponsel pintarnya dan mengetukkan jari tak sabar saat mendengar nada monoton.

Begitu panggilan itu tersambung Baekhyun tak repot-repot menunggu penerima panggilan menyapanya.

" _Yeobose—"_

"Dua hari lagi, pukul empat petang."

" _Ah… Aku tak percaya, kau menghubungiku hanya untuk mengatakan itu."_ Baekhyun menggeram kecil. _"Oh oh… Baiklah, akhirnya aku bisa menyelesaikan kasus ini. Dan sebaiknya kau menjauh dari tempat itu, Bee."_

Baekhyun memutar bola mata mendengar candaan kering itu.

"Jangan mengacaukannya sedikit pun, Detektif Kim." Baekhyun berkata penuh peringatan.

" _Kau tahu aku tak pernah. Ah ya, katakan pada Chanyeol aku ingin bertemu malam ini kalau begitu."_

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **Yha pokoknya, seperti ini lah chapter 11. Sepertinya** _ **Baekhyun's Side Story**_ **yah, HunHan disimpan untuk** _ **chapter**_ **depan ya…**

 **Harusnya** _ **publish twoshot,**_ **tapi Chi bilang buat besok lagi jadi akhirnya bertekad** _ **update**_ _ **VVL**_ **di tanggal ini dan kesampaian! :"** _ ***sobs**_

 **Dan aduh, sudah 2019 tapi ini belum selesai. Makin molor dah astaga. Tapi, terimakasih buat kalian yang masih membaca dan me-** _ **review**_ **cerita ini, jujur saya sempet kagok, semisal udah nggak ada yang baca mungkin saya akan lanjutkan ini untuk** _ **file**_ **pribadi saja. Eh,** _ **yha**_ **, kok malah gitu ya.** _ ***slapped**_

 **Dengan keadaan masih beraroma buku-buku apak (karena bahkan libur tahun baru pun saya gabisa panggang barbeque huhu) saya ucapkan**

 _ **Happy New Year 2k19!**_ **Semoga tahun ini menjadi lebih baik buat kita semua! ^^**

 **.**

 **Anne, 2019-01-01**


	13. Chapter 12

**12**

 _ **Lachrymose**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Senja mulai menapaki horizon. Biru terang mulai memiliki semburat jingga tipis. Luhan menatap gemericik air yang jatuh ke kolam. Menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong menyedihkan. Setahunya, ia akan merasa sedikit lebih baik. Tapi tidak, semuanya malah terasa lebih rumit dan menyesakkan.

Bagaimana ia akan menjelaskan pada Sehun, setelah semua hal yang Sehun perjuangkan untuknya? Kapan ia akan mendapatkan keberanian?

Begitu banyak penyesalan, tapi sekalipun itu akan membunuhnya nanti, ia akan bertahan.

Luhan berusaha menepis semua pikiran tentang betapa menderita hidupnya nanti setelah semua ini berakhir.

"Jangan melamun terlalu banyak, Lu." Sehun datang dengan seulas senyum, duduk di sampingnya sambil mengambil tangannya untuk digenggam. Luhan tertusuk rasa bersalah. "Apa kau menginginkan sesuatu yang hangat?"

Luhan menggeleng pelan, mencoba tidak menatap Sehun. Karena itu hanya membuat matanya makin pedih.

"Luhan, kau sangat kelelahan…"

Luhan menarik nafas. "Sehunna—"

"Tuan Sehun."

Paman Seo datang dengan raut wajah tenang tapi tak menyembunyikan emosi yang bergulung di sana. Sehun menoleh, bertanya tanpa kata tapi Paman Seo hanya membuat gestur dengan sorot matanya dan Sehun mengerti.

"Tunggu sebentar, Luhan."

Luhan hanya mengangguk saat Sehun pergi, menjauh membicarakan sesuatu dengan Paman Seo. Seharusnya Luhan bisa mendengarnya, dan itu membuatnya mulai gelisah saat ia tahu ia tak bisa mendengar apapun.

Sehun kembali dengan wajah pucat dan tegang.

Luhan hanya bisa merasakan bahwa sesuatu telah terjadi.

"Luhan, ikut denganku sebentar."

Luhan merasakan tangan Sehun begitu dingin saat meraih lengannya. "Katakan padaku ada apa?" Bisiknya. Sorot mata Sehun penuh dengan emosi yang tak dapat Luhan artikan satu per satu.

"Luhan, aku akan menjelaskannya nanti. Sekarang ikutlah denganku dan—"

"Sehun katakan padaku ada apa?!" Luhan meninggikan suara, ia gemetar.

"Berjanjilah kau akan baik-baik saja," Luhan mulai merasa tubuhnya mendingin. "Kepolisian sudah meringkus mereka."

Pupil mata Luhan melebar penuh keterkejutan,. "A-apa… Apa yang—"

Sehun meraih wajahnya, mendekatkan dahi mereka dan memeluk pinggangnya mendekat. Sehun begitu mengerti bahwa Luhan mulai kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Shia kembali… Dia kembali, dan kau akan segera melihatnya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Segala sesuatu berjalan sesuai skenario. Ada beberapa detil yang terlewat, tapi tak berpengaruh begitu besar.

Kris bahkan tak perlu merasakan sedikitpun kekhawatiran, semuanya akan sempurna. Kilasan memori beberapa saat lalu berputar, membuahkan sedikit kekehan tentang bagaimana semua ini berjalan. Petang itu sesuai rencana, mereka—Kris, Tsali, Seungho dan si Gadis Kecil yang Malang, Shia—keluar dari bangunan itu dengan mata menatap awas. Atau sejujurnya hanya Seungho yang melakukannya.

Seungho bertanya tentang bagaimana mereka akan melakukannya, tapi Kris hanya berkata semuanya telah diatur dan dia tak perlu ambil pusing.

Mereka berniat mengendarai mobil menuju suatu daerah sepi di mana Seungho berpikir mereka akan meletakkan Shia dan membiarkan seseorang menemukannya dan melaporkan ke polisi; terdengar sedikit kaku dan mencurigakan, akan menimbulkan spekulasi yang membuat media ramai. Tetapi tentu saja, itu hanya sebatas niat. Tak perlu susah payah menyusun rencana yang tak akan terlaksana, bukan?

Kris nyaris tertawa keras saat mereka dikepung belasan mobil dengan senjata api mengarah mereka. Kris sempat melirik sebentar pada Tsali, gadis itu tersenyum separuh dengan Shia di pelukannya. Sementara di sana Seungho terlihat panik, marah juga ketakutan.

Detektif Kim, salah seorang kenalan mereka di balik layar, mendatangi dengan langkah tegap menyodorkan surat perintah penangkapan yang tak begitu penting. Mengatakan sesuatu tentang jangan melakukan perlawanan apapun atau akan ditindak tegas— _ah, ya ya ya_.

Tentu tak ada perlawanan berarti di sana, itu hanya akan menghabiskan banyak tenaga. Seungho pasih saat ia digiring menuju mobil polisi lalu sepersekian detik setelahnya, dia mengamuk ingin menghajarnya. Matanya memerah nyalang dan dia terus berteriak kesetanan.

Kris tak menampakkan ekspresi apapun.

Dan saat ini, di saat di ruang interogasi lain Seungho tengah menggeretakkan gigi penuh amarah; ia duduk menyilangkan kaki ke atas meja dengan Detektif Kim yang meminum kopi dengan tenang di hadapannya.

"Tsali mendapatkan _mojito_ -nya di sana?" Kris bertanya.

Detektif Kim mengangguk. "Tentu. Dia langsung tertidur setelah gelas keduanya habis. Apa pekerjaan kalian begitu berat sampai dia begitu kelelahan?"

Kris terkekeh, menyamankan posisi dan memejamkan mata. "Yah, terlalu banyak melibatkan emosi. Bagaimana dengan gadis kecil itu? Apakah dia sudah baik-baik saja?"

"Dia sedang ditangani, aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja karena ada Baekhyun di sana. Lebih dari itu semua; kau juga terlihat kelelahan."

Kris membuka sebelah mata, tersenyum separuh. "Percayalah, jika kau melihat gadis kecil itu, kau juga akan kelelahan. Aku berpikir akan mengambil liburan ke Vancouver setelah kau menjalankan semua prosedur. Bagaimana dengan brengsek itu?"

"Brengsek?" Detektif Kim melempar tatapan _kau-juga-brengsek_ dan Kris hanya tertawa.

"Yoo Seung Ho, dia hanya diam," Detektif Kim hanya mengedikkan bahu, lalu menyesap kopinya sebentar. "tapi entah bagaimana caranya dia akan kubuat membuat pengakuan. Media akan memanas, ini kasus yang menggemparkan." Detektif Kim menyeringai.

Kris mendengus.

"Tch, kau akan mendapatkan promosi besar-besaran setelah kasus ini selesai."

"Bayaran yang pantas?" Mereka melempar tawa ringan.

"Baiklah," Kris kembali memejamkan mata. "aku akan mengikuti semua prosedur. Tapi lakukan dengan cepat. Aku benar-benar kelelahan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat Luhan sampai, ia tak bisa melakukan apapun selain menunggu. Di lorong IGD Luhan duduk tak tenang dengan Sehun yang memeluk bahunya. Tak ada ketenangan, yang ia pikirkan hanyalah segera melihat Shia, segera merengkuhnya. Luhan makin tertekan dengan suasana lorong yang terasa dingin dan mengerikan ini.

"Apakah Shia baik-baik saja?" Bisiknya.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja. Shia gadis kecil kita yang kuat." Sehun gagal menutupi getar kekhawatiran dalam suaranya, tetapi ia pun tak bisa apa-apa.

Hening panjang mengelilingi mereka.

Luhan memejamkan mata, menangkupkan tangan dan berdoa akan keselamatan putri kecilnya. Sementara di sisinya Sehun hanya bisa merangkulnya dengan raut wajah kusut dan lelah.

"Luhan, Sehun."

Suara itu menyentak kesadaran Luhan, wanita itu refleks berdiri dan mendekat pada Baekhyun yang keluar dari ruang IGD bersama seorang dokter pria lain di belakangnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan putriku?" Luhan bertanya dengan jemari gemetar, jujur ia takut mendengar kemungkinan buruk yang bisa saja menimpa putrinya.

"Luhan, tenanglah sebentar." Baekhyun mengulas senyum tipis. "Shia akan segera baik-baik saja."

" _Akan?"_

Baekhyun terlihat begitu menyesal mendengar lirihan Luhan itu.

"Kami belum bisa memastikan keadannya, kita masih harus menunggu hasil test darah dari lab." Dokter pria di belakang Baekhyun menjelaskan. "Dari keadaan fisiknya kami menduga dia banyak mendapat dosis obat bius dan masih belum dipastikan apakah itu akan berdampak serius pada anak Anda atau tidak."

Luhan nyaris limbung.

"Shia memiliki beberapa memar, tetapi berdasarkan hasil _rontgen_ tidak terindikasi luka dalam parah. Dia masih di ambang kesadaran karena obat bius, jadi kami membiarkannya tidur secara alami sampai semua residu dalam tubuhnya ternetralisir. Yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang adalah menunggu dan berdoa, aku yakin, aku sangat yakin Shia akan baik-baik saja. Dia pasti baik-baik saja." Baekhyun melanjutkannya dengan suara yang ia usahakan terdengar profesional, tetapi itu semua runtuh saat ia merasa pedih melihat Luhan menangis tanpa suara.

"Luhan…" Baekhyun memeluk Luhan yang gemetar. "Shia akan baik-baik saja, aku berjanji… Kumohon jangan terlalu banyak menangis… Kau tidak ingin dia melihatmu seperti ini saat dia sadar nanti, kan? Heum?"

"Apakah… Apakah aku bisa melihatnya sekarang?"

"Dia sedang dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan, kita bisa kesana sekarang."

Ruang itu ada di lantai 6, di salah satu ruang rawat kelas VVIP. Lorongnya sangat sepi, putih dan dingin, mendekap Luhan dengan atmosfer menakutkan. Sesampainya di depan pintu kamar rawat Luhan terdiam, ia menatap _handle_ pintu yang terlihat dingin. Sejujurnya Luhan takut melihat keadaan Shia. Tetapi ia akan segera mati jika ia tetap di sini.

"Luhan?"

"Aku baik-baik saja." Katanya.

Luhan masuk dengan mata terpejam, dan saat ia bisa merasakan atmosfer hangat yang familiar di antara aroma resik khas rumah sakit, Luhan membuka matanya. Menemukan Shia terbaring di atas ranjang dengan kulit nyaris sepucat kertas. Luhan membekap mulutnya menahan tangis, langkah gemetar membawanya mendekati ranjang. Luhan menyentuh wajah Shia yang begitu ia rindukan, merasakan kehangatan samar di bawah kulit dingin itu. Luhan mencium kening putri kecilnya yang telah begitu banyak menderita.

"Shia…"

Semua perasaan bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Rindu, pedih, rasa bersalah menyayat dalam juga penyesalan yang amat besar. Luhan merasakan dadanya sesak, ia tak bisa bernafas dengan baik tetapi ia juga merasakan setitik kelegaan mulai membesar dalam hatinya. Di antara semua itu, Luhan sangat bersyukur Shia selamat, ia begitu bahagia ia masih diberi kesempatan untuk melihat putri kecilnya lagi.

"Shia, Sayang…" Luhan tercekat tangis, mencium kening Shia dengan mata pedih. "Kamu selamat, Sayang… Kamu selamat… Mama sangat bersyukur…" Luhan menggigit bibir. "Tolong cepat membuka mata, Mama sangat merindukanmu… Mama sangat ingin mendengar suara Shia…"

Luhan hanya bisa menangis.

"Maafkan Mama… Maafkan Mama telah membuatmu merasakan semua ini…"

Di luar ruang kamar rawat itu, tiga orang menatap dari celah kaca pintu dengan perasaan tak dapat terdefinisi.

Baekhyun menatap nanar dengan tangan terkepal, sorot matanya dipenuhi rasa bersalah dan juga kemarahan.

Sementara Sehun di sana hanya kosong, tak terlihat riak emosi di mata kelamnya. Tetapi jauh di dalam batinnya sedang berkecamuk.

"Bagaimana dengan para bajingan itu?"

Baekhyun berjengit mendengar nada dingin keluar dari Sehun. Meskipun ia merasa gemetar ketakutan, ia tak punya kekuatan untuk melarikan diri dari sana, kakinya terpaku.

"Sedang dalam proses interogasi. Apa kau akan membawa Luhan menemui mereka?" Paman Seo menjawab di belakangnya.

"Tentu tidak sekarang, Paman Seo. Biarkan Luhan bersama Shia, biarkan dia sedikit menyembuhkan luka."

"Kau akan memberitahu Luhan perihal—"

"Tidak sekarang." Sehun mengucapkan hal yang sama. "Emosinya masih tidak stabil, mungkin aku akan bicara padanya segera setelah Shia membuka mata. Atau setidaknya saat Luhan sedikit lebih tenang." Lanjut Sehun. Ia menghela nafas begitu berat.

"Aku akan menyiapkan barang-barang milik Luhan, dia tak akan mau beranjak dari sini, kan? Aku tahu kau kelelahan, setidaknya duduklah sebentar."

Sehun mendapatkan tepukan di bahunya dan ia sangat menghargai itu. "Terimakasih, Paman Seo."

Sehun ditinggalkan sendiri di sana dan setelah beberapa saat, ia masuk menyusul Luhan. Sehun datang memeluk bahu Luhan, berdiri di sebelahnya dan membiarkan Luhan yang kelelahan menyandar pada tubuhnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun bertanya pelan, meremat bahu Luhan dengan lembut.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja." Kata Luhan.

Sehun merendahkan tubuh, mencium puncak kepala Luhan cukup lama. Sehun hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa ia akan berada di sini, apapun yang terjadi, sampai kapanpun. _Aku di sisimu, Luhan… Aku akan selalu ada di sisimu…_

"Shia ada di sini." Luhan membisik pelan. "Aku sudah melihatnya di depan mataku, aku sangat ingin memeluknya tetapi aku takut aku akan membuatnya terluka. Aku merasa sangat bersalah, aku yang membuatnya merasakan semua ini. Apakah dia akan memaafkanku?" Luhan merasa ia tengah meracau.

Sehun tersenyum kecil. "Apa yang kau bicarakan, Luhan? Dia akan segera baik-baik saja, dan dia pasti membutuhkanmu untuk pulih. Lebih dari semuanya; Shia kecil kita akan sangat membutuhkanmu. Jangan mengkhawatirkan sesuatu seperti itu; kau tahu Shia sangat menyayangimu."

Luhan menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya. Luhan kembali menangis, bahunya gemetar. "Aku takut… Aku sangat takut, Sehun…"

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya, merendahkan tubuh dengan lutut menyentuh lantai dan membuat Luhan menghadapnya. Dia masih menunduk, wajahnya basah dan memerah, tetapi kini Sehun dapat melihatnya dengan baik. Sehun mengusapnya lembut, menggenggam telapak tangan yang terasa dingin itu.

"Jangan takut. Bukankah Shia sudah kembali? Kita hanya harus berdoa dan menunggunya, Lu. Tidak akan terjadi sesuatu yang lebih buruk setelah ini, percayalah padaku."

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan emosi campur aduk. Sehun langsung menghentikan semua kalimat yang ingin Luhan katakan begitu melihat sesuatu yang tidak ia sukai di mata basah itu.

"Sehun, aku ingin—"

"Jangan memikirkan sesuatu yang sulit, Luhan." Sehun mencoba membalut kalimat penuh kekhawatirannya dengan suara lembut. Dia bisa melihat Luhan tampak makin bersalah dan menahan diri, tetapi jika Luhan melanjutkan kalimatnya, semuanya akan menjadi lebih buruk. Dan Sehun sedang tak ingin berkonfrontasi, yang ada dalam pikirannya hanyalah Shia. Gadis kecil itu harus segera pulih, membuka matanya dan membasuh semua lara yang Luhan rasakan.

Sehun sangat tersiksa jika ini berlanjut lebih lama.

"Yang paling penting sekarang adalah Shia. Percayalah padaku, akan ada saat untuk meluruskan semuanya. Jangan berpikir terlalu keras, nanti kau jatuh sakit. Dan bukankah Shia akan sedih jika saat pertama kali ia membuka mata ia malah melihat Ibunya sakit?"

Luhan mengusahakan senyum dan balas menggenggam tangannya erat. "Maafkan aku, Sehun."

"Jangan meminta maaf." Sehun mengambil sebelah tangan Luhan untuk ia cium. "Kau ingin istirahat? Aku akan meminta ranjang tambahan; aku tahu kau tak ingin berpisah dengan gadis kecil kita."

Luhan tersenyum antara sedih dan bahagia. Lalu tiba-tiba Luhan memeluknya, menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara perpotongan bahu dan lehernya, menumpukan beban di sana dan seketika Sehun diserang rasa bersalah. Luhan begitu kelelahan dan bersedih karena semua ini.

" _Gadis kecil kita…"_

Bisikan lirih Luhan yang tersisip rasa bahagia membuat Sehun membalas pelukan itu lebih kuat. Sehun gemetar mendengarnya. Sehun tersenyum. Batinnya penuh sesak dengan bermacam-macam perasaan. Matanya tiba-tiba basah.

"Tentu saja, Shia gadis kecil kita, kan?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan nyaris tak bisa tidur semalaman. Ranjang tambahan yang Sehun janjikan terlihat nyaman dan mengundang, Luhan tahu punggungnya butuh diluruskan tetapi ia tak bisa memejamkan mata meski matanya berat. Yang ia lakukan hanya menggenggam tangan Shia dengan terkantuk-kantuk. Katakan dia konyol, tetapi ia benar-benar takut jika ia melepaskan tangannya Shia akan menghilang. Lenyap tersapu angin.

Di tengah malam, di antara temaram lampu yang menyinari.

Luhan menatap Sehun yang memejamkan mata di sofa. Pria itu menyandar tak nyaman dan begitu gelisah dalam tidurnya. Seperti tengah mendapat mimpi buruk. Luhan merasa nyeri pada ulu hatinya.

Luhan melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan mendekat pada Sehun. Luhan merendahkan tubuh dan mengusap wajah berkeringat itu.

"Sehun, Sehun… Bangunlah sebentar. Kau baik-baik saja? Sehunna?"

Sehun terkesiap, matanya mengedar panik sebelum akhirnya perlahan tenang saat melihatnya. Sehun menangkup telapak tangannya, bergerak mencari kenyamanan dari sana. Luhan tersenyum kecil.

"Apa ada sesuatu?" Sehun bertanya, menarik tubuhnya dan memeluknya di atas pangkuan. Luhan menggeleng, lalu menyandarkan kepala pada bahu Sehun.

"Aku membangunkanmu karena kau terlihat gelisah dalam tidurmu; apakah kau mendapat mimpi buruk?"

Sehun menghela nafas. "Maafkan aku membuatmu khawatir, tetapi aku baik-baik saja. Apa kau bisa tidur?" Sehun melihat jam tangannya. "Ini tengah malam. Terakhir kuingat kau masih membelai Shia."

Luhan menatap Shia yang masih terdiam di atas ranjang. "Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak bisa memejamkan mata."

"Kau akan jatuh sakit, Luhan."

"Maafkan aku."

"Tolong jangan minta maaf."

Luhan memejamkan mata ketika mendengar nada yang Sehun gunakan; sedih, marah tetapi juga menahan diri. Luhan baru akan kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika pelukan Sehun di pinggangnya mengerat sampai tahap nyaris menyesakkan. Luhan terkesiap.

"Sehunna—"

"Jangan katakan apapun tentang permintaan maaf." Nada bicara Sehun berubah dan Luhan merasa dia tak diperbolehkan untuk membantah sama sekali. "Shia sudah kembali; bukankah kau harusnya memikirkan kesembuhannya? Jika kau terus bersedih, terus menangis dan merasa bersalah, kau pikir itu akan membuat Shia cepat pulih?"

Luhan meremat bahu Sehun cukup kuat mendengar semua itu. Kalimat itu benar, tetapi terdengar begitu menyakitkan.

"Aku tidak memintamu melakukan hal mustahil seperti banyak tersenyum dan bersikap seolah semua baik-baik saja. Setidaknya pikirkan hal lain saat Shia sudah pulih. Apa kau melupakan trauma psikis yang mungkin datang? Shia akan menjadi sangat rentan dan dia akan membutuhkanmu. Jangan pikirkan hal bodoh."

Luhan menegang. "Sehun—"

"Lu Han, namamu berasal dari bahasa Mandarin, kan?" Luhan tak tahu mengapa Sehun tiba-tiba mengubah topik. Tetapi itu mungkin karena akan terjadi perselisihan jika pembicaraan mereka berlanjut. "Siapa namaku dalam bahasa Mandarin?"

Luhan menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya untuk bisa melihat Sehun. Sehun memiliki senyum di wajahnya, tetapi tak tampak seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

"Namamu dalam bahasa Mandarin?"

"Ya."

Luhan berpikir sejenak, kemudian tersenyum kecil setelah mendapatkannya. " _Shixun_. Shixun adalah namamu dalam bahasa Mandarin."

"Aku akan senang jika sesekali kau memanggilku dengan nama itu."

Luhan ikut tersenyum, kembali menenggelamkan wajah ke perpotongan leher dan bahu Sehun. "Eum."

"Lebih baik kau tidur sekarang. Shia aman, tak akan ada yang bisa menyakitinya sekarang."

Suara itu tegas dan penuh otoritas, dan semudah itu pula Luhan menemukan ketenangan. Sehun mengangkat tubuh Luhan begitu pria itu merasa Luhan tak menolak permintaannya. Mereka berbaring berdekatan dengan Sehun memeluk Luhan dari belakang. Mungkin ranjang itu tak begitu luas, tetapi itu lebih dari cukup.

"Shia akan baik-baik saja, kan?" Luhan menatap putri kecilnya yang masih saja tertidur.

"Berapa kali kau akan menanyakan hal yang sama? Sekarang tidurlah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu Shia masih belum mendapatkan kesadarannya, tetapi Luhan bersyukur pucat wajahnya sudah berkurang. Baekhyun datang bersama satu dokter pria lain, yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Dokter Yoon. Mungkin mereka akan memberitahu kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk yang mereka tahan kemarin.

"Kau bisa tidur semalam?" Baekhyun bertanya penuh perhatian.

Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis. "Kurasa aku baru bisa tidur setelah Sehun memaksaku." Baekhyun balas tersenyum maklum.

Sehun datang dengan penampilannya yang lebih rapi dan mereka memulainya.

Mulai dari kondisi fisik Shia, luka-luka yang ia dapatkan dan kemungkinan untuk sembuh. Luhan mendengarkannya dengan hati teremat. Lalu Baekhyun memulai bagiannya.

"Shia gadis yang masih kecil, hal ini akan menimbulkan trauma psikis yang sangat dalam. Berdasarkan keterangan yang kami dapat dari pihak kepolisian," Baekhyun menjeda melihat Luhan berjengit. "maafkan aku harus mengatakannya, tetapi ini harus kau ketahui. Shia mendapat beberapa perlakuan yang memperbesar kemungkinan traumanya, beberapa penyiksaan fisik dan psikis. Kami belum tahu akan seperti apa dampaknya karena sampai sekarang Shia masih belum sadar."

"Apa yang akan terjadi padanya?"

"Kemungkinan pada awalnya dia akan shock, histeris dan ketakutan, tetapi terapi akan membantunya lebih baik. Kami belum bisa memastikan apapun selama Shia belum sadar, dan dia akan sangat membutuhkan dirimu dan orang-orang terdekatnya."

Luhan menundukkan wajah, mengusap air matanya kasar. Baekhyun menggigit bibir pedih, dengan tangan gemetar ia menepuk bahu itu menguatkan meski dirinya tahu ia seharusnya tak memiliki hak sama sekali.

"Aku berjanji akan membuatnya pulih, jangan khawatir. Shia akan kembali sebagaimana Shia yang kita kenal."

Luhan hanya mengangguk. Merasa tak bisa lagi mengatakan apa-apa.

"Luhan, kau belum sarapan, kan?" Luhan mengusap air matanya dan balik menatap Baekhyun. "Bagaimana jika kau ikut aku keluar? Sehun akan menjaga Shia di sini."

"Pergilah, kau butuh udara segar."

Luhan merasa khawatir meninggalkan Shia, ia ingin tetap disisinya, tetapi memikirkan Sehun ada di sini untuk menjaga cukup membantu. Jadi Luhan mengangguk.

Luhan bangkit dan sementara Baekhyun dan Dokter Yoon berbicara beberapa hal dengan Sehun, Luhan mencium kening Shia dan membisikkan doa kecil sebelum ia pergi.

"Mama pergi sebentar, Sayang."

Luhan meninggalkan kamar rawat itu dengan Baekhyun yang menggandeng lengannya seolah takut ia tiba-tiba limbung dan jatuh. Luhan tersenyum menghargai itu.

Luhan tak tahu bagaimana Sehun mencium kening Shia dalam-dalam, membisikkan kata-kata permintaan maaf dengan mata berlinang.

Baekhyun membawanya ke _café_ di sebelah rumah sakit, berkata kantin rumah sakit tidak menyediakan sesuatu yang hangat. Luhan memilih tempat duduk dan membiarkan Baekhyun memesan sarapan untuknya. Luhan menggumamkan terimakasih saat dua potong _croissant_ dan ham juga secangkir teh _Earl Grey_ datang. Di seberang sana Luhan menemukan Baekhyun hanya dengan secangkir kopi hitam.

"Kau mengajakku sarapan tetapi kau sendiri tidak memakan apapun."

"Aku sedang tak nafsu makan." Baekhyun mengerling jenaka.

Mereka menikmati sarapan masing-masing dalam hening, sampai Baekhyun suka suara saat _croissant_ -nya habis. "Kau belum mendengar apapun dari Sehun?"

Luhan merasa ia mengerti apa yang Baekhyun maksud. Lalu ia menggeleng.

"Sehun menyerahkannya padaku, kurasa dia takut tak bisa menahan emosi saat mengatakannya padamu." Baekhyun menyelipkan sedikit kekehan untuk mencairkan suasana. Lalu dokter muda itu menghela nafas berat.

"Media sedang sangat panas dengan kasus yang menimpa Shia ini. Aku memilih jalan samping untuk ke _café_ ini karena pintu utama sedang penuh dengan wartawan." Luhan baru menyadari riuh rendah yang menggantung di udara. "Kusarankan jangan menonton berita apapun, kau akan tertekan dan itu buruk karena kau tak boleh, mengingat kau harus ada untuk Shia. Maafkan aku mengatakan sesuatu yang membebani seperti ini."

Luhan menggeleng, mengulas senyum terimakasih. "Tidak, aku tahu itu tanggung jawabku sebagai Ibunya. Yah, meski aku tak begitu berguna karena membuatnya merasakan semua penderitaan ini."

Baekhyun menggenggam sebelah tangannya di atas meja. "Luhan, jangan berkata seperti itu. Berapa kali harus kukatakan untuk jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri?"

Mata Luhan kembali basah. "Jika saja… Jika saja aku…"

"Tak ada yang bisa kau ubah untuk masa lalu. Kau tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk itu. Tetapi Shia sudah ada disampingmu sekarang, dia akan segera membuka mata dan akan segera pulih. Dia sangat merindukanmu." Luhan tercekat mendengar kalimat terakhir.

"Kau tidak berpikir dia akan membencimu atau apa, kan? Dia merindukanmu, dia membutuhkanmu. Sebaik apapun aku melakukan terapi nanti, remedi yang ia butuhkan adalah kau. Dan bukankah Shia sendiri adalah remedi untukmu, Luhan?"

Luhan menunduk, mengangguk kacau mencoba menghalau air matanya. "Terimakasih."

"Ini sama sekali bukan apa-apa." — _bukan apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan semua yang telah aku lakukan._

"Luhan," Baekhyun menjeda kalimatnya, tampak kebingungan juga ragu. Jadi Luhan mempermudahnya dengan mengatakan apa yang mungkin ingin Baekhyun bicarakan.

"Kau ingin memberitahuku siapa yang melakukan ini?"

Baekhyun tersenyum pedih. "Maafkan aku, Luhan."

"Tidak, katakan saja." Lagipula ia sudah tahu siapa yang melakukannya, lagipula ia hampir melakukan tindakan bodoh yang mungkin akan menghancurkan hidupnya.

"Yoo Seung Ho."

Luhan meremat cangkir tehnya begitu nama itu meluncur keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang tak menuntut tanya ataupun kalimat-kalimat macam _"Apakah kau terkejut?"_ membuat Luhan menyadari, mungkin Baekhyun sudah mengetahui apa yang pernah ia lakukan. Tetapi Luhan tak bisa bertanya, ia tak memiliki keberanian.

"Bersama satu pria blasteran Asia-Amerika bernama Kris Wu dan satu orang wanita Kanada bernama Tsalia Vern." Luhan tersenyum pahit mendengarnya. "Mereka sedang dalam proses penyelidikan. Detektif Kim berkata padaku dia akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menyelesaikan kasus ini, dia berjanji akan membuat mereka mendapat hukuman setimpal."

"Kurasa aku tak ingin tahu menahu tentang itu." Sejujurnya Luhan merasa sangat tersakiti, hatinya sudah tak kuat untuk mendengar semua hal yang berkaitan dengan Yoo Seung Ho. Ia merasa benar-benar muak. "Aku akan merasa cukup jika dia tak lagi bisa melihatku, melihat Shia dan melakukan apapun terhadap kami."

Baekhyun menggenggam tangannya.

"Aku hanya ingin Shia pulih. Aku ingin kehidupan kami kembali karena aku sangat lelah dengan semua ini. Aku hanya merasa Shia sudah cukup menderita. Aku tak ingin pria itu menyentuh kehidupan kami lagi."

"Tentu, Luhan."

Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Luhan erat. _Aku bertanya-tanya, apa hukuman yang akan aku terima karena telah melakukan semua ini?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang wanita paruh baya tampak gelisah mengemas tasnya. Ia berjalan ke sana kemari di kamar bernuansa klasik itu mengambil beberapa barang secara sembarang sembari bergumam sendirian.

"Aku harus cepat… Luhan membutuhkanku." Matanya basah.

Nyonya Xi, wanita paruh baya itu baru akan keluar saat pintu kamar sudah lebih dulu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang pria paruh baya dengan wajah keras ke hadapannya.

"Kau akan pergi kemana?" Suara itu dingin dan keras, dan Nyonya Xi merasa hatinya teremat menyakitkan. Ia merasa darahnya mulai mendidih karena intonasi kejam itu.

"Pikirmu aku akan kemana?!" Dia sama sekali tak menyembunyikan kebenciannya.

Nyonya Xi didorong masuk secara paksa. Tuan Xi menatap dengan sorot mata marah dan benci, tetapi ada setitik pedih yang ditutupi kekeraskepalaan.

"Jangan temui dia. Dia sudah bukan lagi urusan kita."

"Dia anakku!" Nyonya Xi meraung marah. "Aku telah melakukan dosa besar dengan menerima keputusanmu dan membiarkan Luhan menderita sendirian selama bertahun-tahun!"

"Jangan sebut namanya di hadapanku!" Pria baya itu menggeram berbahaya.

Nyonya Xi berlinang, terisak dengan mata menyorot kecewa. "Sampai kapan kau merasa hukumannya masih belum cukup? Dia pergi dari rumah ini dengan keadaan hancur. Kau mengusirnya seperti mengusir anjing berpenyakit, kau mengusirnya seakan kau tidak mengingat dia pernah membuatmu bangga dan bahagia. Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini pada anak kita?"

Tuan Xi memalingkan wajah, masih bertahan dengan raut wajah kerasnya.

"Luhan sangat menderita, anak kita sangat menderita. Kehidupannya sudah sangat menyedihkan tetapi dia masih mencintaimu! Dia masih menghubungimu meski tahu dia hanya akan mendapat caci maki dan kutukan, bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini? Apakah delapan tahun masih tak bisa membuatmu memaafkannya?"

"Dia mencoreng wajahku dengan arang. Dia mempermalukan keluarga ini."

Nyonya Xi mengerang pasrah, terisak makin parah. "Dan apa artinya itu dibanding belasan tahun yang kita habiskan untuk membesarkan dan merawatnya? Apakah itu jauh lebih penting daripada kenyataan bahwa dia adalah darah dagingmu? Apa artinya kehormatan yang kau junjung itu jika bertahun-tahun kita juga hanya menderita?"

Tuan Xi mengepalkan tangannya erat, hendak menyemburkan kemarahan sebelum sang istri menyela lebih dulu dengan kalimat yang membunuh semua argumentasi.

"Luhan baru bisa kembali melihat anaknya, cucu perempuan yang bahkan tak pernah kita lihat atau kau ketahui siapa namanya! Jabang bayi yang kau kutuk sampai neraka walau dia sama sekali tidak berdosa! Apakah kau masih sekeras kepala ini?"

Nyonya Xi mengusap air matanya. "Biarkan aku menemuinya, aku tak peduli jika kau masih enggan melihat wajahnya, tapi tolong biarkan aku kesana."

Tuan Xi tak menjawab, hanya meninggalkan kamar itu dan menguncinya dari luar. Pria baya yang mulai memiliki rambut putih itu menulikan diri dari gedoran pintu dan teriakan marah dari istrinya. Berjalan menuju ruang tengah dan duduk di sofa yang selalu ia gunakan untuk menonton televisi, membaca koran ataupun … membacakan dongeng di malam musim dingin dengan perapian menyala dan juga … seorang anak gadis berambut panjang yang menyamankan diri, duduk menumpukan dagu di pangkuannya dengan senyum kekanakan.

Mata itu menatap kosong.

Televisi menyala, dan menampilkan berita yang diam-diam selalu ia ikuti.

"… _pihak Kepolisian Seoul menyatakan bahwa mereka sedang melakukan penyelidikan dan interogasi pada ketiga pelaku penculikan dan pembunuhan yang disinyalir merupakan bagian dari sindikat penculikan dan perdagangan manusia internasional. Salah satu dari ketiga pelaku adalah pria berkebangsaan Korea, dua pelaku lain merupakan pria dan wanita berkebangsaan asing yang masuk ke dalam daftar buron Internasional. Pelaku berkebangsaan Korea ini diduga memiliki hubungan dengan ibu dari satu korban yang selamat, yaitu Ny. Luhan. Pelaku diduga melakukan ini dengan motif pribadi…"_

Tuan Xi memejamkan mata dengan tangan meremat sandaran sofa.

"… _Keterangan tentang korban selamat diperoleh dari pihak kepolisian yang mengatakan bahwa korban sedang mendapatkan perawatan intensif dan dijaga dengan ketat, namun belum didapat keterangan resmi dari pihak Rumah Sakit Swasta Hansung yang merawatnya. Perkembangan kasus ini akan terus di…"_

Tuan Xi menghela nafas berat, terus mendengarkan berita itu dengan mata terpejam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kamar rawat luas bernuansa kayu yang hangat itu lengang. Hanya terdengar suara samar dari alat pengatur kelembaban udara yang menguarkan aroma menenangkan dan desah nafas dari Shia yang masih betah tertidur dan Luhan yang sama sekali tak beranjak dari samping Shia. Luhan terus menggenggam tangan Shia, menunggunya membuka mata. Sesekali mengusap rambut coklat kehitaman yang lepek dan kusam itu.

Hatinya masih terluka, Luhan terus merasa dadanya diremat tangan tak kasat mata.

Namun ia sudah berjanji akan menjadi seseorang yang Shia butuhkan nanti. Luhan mencoba menguatkan diri meski sejujurnya ia masih ingin menangis.

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan Luhan refleks menoleh cepat.

Luhan tersenyum ketika melihat Kyungsoo datang dengan satu kotak besar yang dibalut kain. "Apakah kau mengharapkan Sehun yang datang?"

Luhan bangkit, mendekat pada Kyungsoo dan mendapat satu pelukan erat setelah Kyungsoo meletakkan kotak besarnya di satu meja. "Terimakasih telah datang, Soo-ya."

"Apa yang kau katakan? Tentu saja aku datang, Dasar Bodoh. Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Luhan terkekeh, menumpukan dahinya di bahu Kyungsoo yang gemetar. "Kau bertanya seperti itu padahal kau sendiri sedang tidak baik-baik saja; kenapa malah kau yang menangis?"

Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya. Mengusap air mata sembari menatap Shia di atas ranjang. "Aku sangat bahagia Shia sudah kembali." Kyungsoo mendekat dan memberikan satu kecupan hati-hati pada pelipis Shia yang berkeringat.

Luhan tersenyum tulus, kembali ke kursinya sementara Kyungsoo masih mengelus wajah Shia dengan sorot mata pedih, seolah mengatakan _kau sudah terlalu banyak menderita_ …

Kyungsoo segera menghapus air mata, melempar senyum kecil pada sahabatnya. "Nyonya Jang dan yang lainnya menitipkan salam dan doa untuk Shia, mereka sangat ingin menemuimu tetapi merasa akan cukup terbatas. Kau tahu, Luhan, aku harus menjalankan serangkaian _interview_ pada pihak kepolisian hanya untuk berkunjung." Luhan tertawa kecil. "Jika aku tidak bertemu Sehun di resepsionis mungkin aku akan tertahan lebih lama. Dan penjaga di depan sana masih juga menatapku curiga." Kyungsoo bermain dengan intonasinya dan membuat Luhan sangat bersyukur memiliki Kyungsoo.

"Terimakasih, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo tersenyum penuh kasih. "Apakah kau ingin makan? Aku membawa banyak sekali untukmu. Sehun berkata pasti kau akan melupakan makan jika tak ada yang mengingatkanmu."

"Dia selalu berkata seenaknya. Tidak sekarang, tapi nanti aku pasti akan memakannya."

"Apakah Ibumu sudah menemuimu?"

Luhan terlihat sedikit mendung dan kecewa. "Belum, Ibu belum menemuiku. Tapi aku yakin dia akan datang."

"Luhan," Kyungsoo tampak kebingungan juga gelisah. "Maafkan aku membahas ini sekarang, aku tahu kau sama sekali tak ingin melihat berita, tetapi apa kau tahu bahwa…" Kyungsoo kesulitan melanjutkan dan Luhan tersenyum maklum.

"Tentang siapa yang membuat Shia menderita seperti ini?"

"Luhan, maafkan aku…" Kyungsoo tampak menyesal.

Luhan menggeleng. "Jangan meminta maaf, Soo." Luhan menghela nafas berat, memalingkan pandangan pada Shia. "Sejak aku mendapat mimpi buruk di pagi itu, saat aku melihat potongan jasad Nara dan mendengar semua yang Detektif Kim katakan padaku, tentang mungkin saja seseorang melakukan ini padaku untuk terror atau peringatan, yang bisa aku pikirkan hanya pria itu. Yoo Seung Ho memiliki alasan paling besar untuk melakukannya."

"Aku benci mengatakannya, tetapi bagaimana bisa seorang ayah melakukan ini pada anaknya sendiri?" Kyungsoo menggigit bibir, matanya berkaca-kaca. "Apa yang sebenarnya brengsek itu pikirkan? Bagaimana bisa dia melakukannya pada Shia? Bukankah seharusnya dia—"

"Seungho tak pernah menginginkannya, dia tak pernah menyayanginya." Kata Luhan, mungkin suaranya terdengar pahit. Tetapi tak ada kekecewaan berlebih di sana, karena sudah sejak awal Luhan membunuh perasaannya. Hanya ada kebencian yang mengakar dalam, melebur bersama amarah. "Dia tak pernah menjadi ayah untuk Shia, sedetikpun tak pernah. Dia hanya tak terima ada Sehun di sampingku."

Luhan menarik nafas, menghalau air matanya. "Aku merasa sangat bodoh, tetapi juga merasa semua yang aku alami sudah cukup menyakitkan."

"Luhan…"

"Kyungsoo," Luhan menjeda. "aku pernah melakukan hal bodoh saat aku terlalu putus asa. Aku menemui Seungho, bertanya padanya apakah dia bisa mengembalikan Shia kepadaku."

Kyungsoo sangat terkejut, dia seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi tak tahu harus bagaimana. Dan Luhan sangat mengerti, ia sangat mempercayai Kyungsoo dan merasa ia tak bisa memendam kebodohannya ini sendirian.

"Dia hanya berkata Shia akan kembali kalau aku berjanji akan bersamanya."

"Demi Tuhan, Luhan apa yang—"

"Aku benar-benar putus asa saat itu." Luhan menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Dan sekarang aku merasa lega, aku merasa berdosa tetapi juga sangat lega. Shia masih menderita, tetapi aku bisa merasa sangat bersyukur kami tak harus menghabiskan hidup bersama brengsek itu. Aku merasa sangat bersalah pada Sehun pernah memiliki niat untuk meninggalkannya, tetapi aku tak bisa jujur dan mengakui kebodohanku padanya. Kyungsoo, aku tak tahu harus bagaimana…"

Kyungsoo meraih Luhan dan memeluknya. "Tak ada yang menyalahkanmu. Semua itu sudah terlewat, semuanya sudah menjadi terang. Shia kembali padamu. Itu yang paling penting."

"Bagaimana dengan Sehun? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Itu menjadi keputusanmu, Luhan. Tentang apakah kau akan mengatakannya pada Sehun atau tidak. Dan aku tahu kau pasti bisa menemukan pilihan yang terbaik."

Luhan terdiam dan memikirkan kalimat Kyungsoo.

Lalu ia mendengar suara serak yang sangat lirih. Luhan segera mengalihkan pandang pada Shia dan mendapati putri kecilnya mulai sadar. Kelopak matanya mengerjap lemah.

"Shia? Shia?" Luhan bangkit, meraih wajah putrinya dengan mata berlinang dan dada membuncah bahagia. "Shia?" Luhan menepuk lembut pipi yang menirus itu dengan senyum penuh syukur.

"Oh, Tuhan… Terimakasih…"

Kebahagiaan itu hanya berlangsung sesaat. Segera setelah Shia bisa menatap dengan sedikit fokus, gadis kecil itu berontak dan berteriak sangat keras. Suaranya tercekik. Shia begitu ketakutan. Berusaha melepaskan pelukan dan menolak Luhan. Gadis kecil itu sampai membusurkan punggung, terlihat begitu kesakitan.

"Shia? Ini Mama, Sayang… Ini Mama…"

Luhan benar-benar panik.

"Tidak! Tidak! Shia nakal… Shia nakal… Shia nakal… Shia nakal… Tidak menuruti Ayah… Tidak menuruti Ayah… Mama pergi… Mama pergi…." Shia kembali berteriak dan berontak. Shia menangis ketakutan dan sorot matanya benar-benar menyayat.

Hatinya mencelos sakit.

Luhan terus memeluk Shia meski ia ditolak, Luhan terus menggumamkan kalimat yang sama.

"Ini Mama, Sayang… Jangan takut. Mama tak akan pergi kemanapun. Mama bersama Shia… Mama tak akan pergi, jadi jangan takut…"

Shia masih menangis ketakutan saat Kyungsoo datang bersama Baekhyun yang terburu. Baekhyun menatapnya panik tetapi tak bisa melakukan apapun begitu melihat Shia masih berusaha melepaskan pelukan Luhan. Luhan benar-benar tersayat, hatinya luka melihat Shia masih ketakutan bahkan saat ia sudah memeluknya. Seberapa besar trauma yang ia rasakan?

"Shia nakal… Jadi Mama pergi… Mama pergi karena Shia nakal… Shia tidak menuruti Ayah… Jadi Mama pergi…"

Gumaman serak itu mulai melemah dan Luhan memberanikan diri melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap Shia. Luhan menggigit bibir pedih saat mendapati sorot mata lemah dan penuh rasa takut itu.

"Ini Mama, Sayang… Ini Mama. Mama tidak akan pergi kemanapun. Mama bersama Shia. Shia bukan anak nakal, jadi Mama tak akan pergi." Luhan terus menggumam seperti mantra meski batinnya tercabik-cabik.

"Mama… Mama…"

Luhan merasa sedikit terobati setelah Shia tak lagi memberontak, gadis kecilnya mulai membalas pelukannya meski masih begitu lemah.

"Iya, ini Mama. Mama tidak akan pergi, Mama bersama Shia. Jadi jangan takut, hmm?"

Baekhyun mencoba mendekat dan menyentuh Shia, tetapi Shia berjengit dan kembali berteriak ketakutan. "Tidak! Tidak!"

"Sshhh… Jangan takut, Mama bersama Shia." Luhan kembali mendekap putri kecilnya.

Luhan menatap Baekhyun yang masih dihantui panik dan membaca pergerakan bibirnya.

" _Shia hanya menginginkanmu, dia hanya membutuhkanmu sekarang. Aku akan berjaga di luar."_

Luhan hanya mengangguk pelan, kemudian ruangan luas itu hening. Menyisakan dirinya dan Shia yang masih terisak lemah.

Luhan terus memeluknya untuk waktu yang lama. Tidak mengatakan apapun selain bahwa dirinya tak akan pergi kemanapun. Luhan memeluk dengan lembut, menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan pelan untuk menenangkan putrinya yang ketakutan meski batinnya sendiri berkecamuk.

Luhan berkali-kali mencium puncak kepala Shia, tak melepaskannya barang sejenak.

"Shia?"

Shia tak menjawab apapun untuk beberapa waktu, hanya terisak lemah dengan sekujur tubuh gemetar dan menggigil. Luhan nyaris kembali menangis, tetapi ia tahu itu hanya akan memperburuk kondisi Shia jadi ia menguatkan diri.

"Shia?"

Shia masih tak menjawab apapun setelah waktu berlalu lama.

Luhan menatap ke kaca pintu saat ia melihat seseorang berkelebat, ia menemukan Sehun yang terengah dengan wajah panik luar biasa di celah kaca itu. Luhan mencoba tersenyum meski ia tahu itu hanya akan terlihat begitu pedih.

Luhan melihatnya berbicara dengan Baekhyun. Wajahnya masih panik dan seakan ingin menerobos masuk, tetapi tampak mengerti dan kemudian menahan diri.

Luhan membaca gerak bibir Sehun dan kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk.

" _Aku akan menunggu di sini."_

Setelah beberapa waktu berlalu, Luhan mencoba kembali memanggil putrinya.

"Shia?"

Hening beberapa saat, lalu ia mendengar suara lirih.

"Mama…"

Luhan tersenyum penuh syukur, air matanya kembali meleleh.

" _Hm-mm_ … Ini Mama, Sayang."

Shia mulai mendapat ketenangannya, dia tak lagi menggigil dan gemetar meski masih terisak lemah. Luhan perlahan melonggarkan pelukannya agar Shia tak kembali diserang panik. Luhan mencoba tersenyum selembut mungkin.

"Shia baik-baik saja. Shia bersama Mama sekarang."

"Jangan… pergi." Sorot mata Shia masih kosong, Shia masih belum bisa menatap sepenuhnya tapi Luhan bersyukur Shia mulai bisa mengenali suara dan pelukannya.

"Mama tidak akan pergi."

Luhan mendekatkan wajah sampai dahi dan hidung mereka bersentuhan. Luhan menangkup wajah pucat itu dan berbisik. "Shia baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu merasa takut."

Menginjak petang hari Shia baru bisa sedikit lebih tenang dengan keberadaan orang lain di ruangan itu. Shia masih tak ingin melepaskan pelukan Luhan, tak ingin melihat siapapun selain Luhan dan enggan bicara apapun selain kalimat-kalimat yang sama sebelumnya.

Shia gemetar saat Baekhyun dengan sangat lembut menyentuh pergelangan tangan dan memeriksa denyut nadi, hampir menangis saat kondisi vitalnya diperiksa. Tetapi Luhan sama sekali tak bisa apa-apa selain memeluk dan menenangkan.

Tak ada yang bersuara di sana selain Luhan karena Shia kembali menjerit ketika Baekhyun mencoba berbicara.

Luhan membaca tulisan yang Baekhyun perlihatkan padanya di papan pemeriksaan.

" _Tanyakan padanya apa yang ia inginkan, apa yang ingin ia makan atau minum."_

Luhan mengangguk kecil.

"Shia, Sayang…" Luhan mencoba mendapat perhatian Shia yang masih sedikit gemetar. "Apa yang Shia inginkan?"

Cukup lama sampai Shia menjawab. "Mama."

Luhan tersenyum pedih tetapi tetap melanjutkannya.

"Mama tak akan pergi, Sayang. Mama di sini. Apa Shia ingin makan sesuatu?"

Anggukan kecil yang Luhan rasakan membuat Luhan sangat lega. "Apa yang Shia ingin makan?"

"Pudding. Pudding cokelat buatan Mama."

Luhan sedikit terkesiap mendengarnya. Itu adalah salah satu hal yang pernah ia janjikan pada Shia di hari Shia menghilang; Luhan berjanji akan membuat pudding spesial untuk Shia sepulang sekolah. Luhan merasa benar-benar sedih.

"Eum, pudding cokelat buatan Mama."

"Shia akan segera mendapatkannya. Apakah Shia ingin minum sesuatu?" Luhan menjeda. "Susu? Atau teh?"

"Teh … lemon."

"Baiklah, teh lemon."

Baekhyun segera memberi kode pada Perawat Kim untuk menyampaikannya pada Kyungsoo yang masih menunggu di luar kamar rawat.

Hari sudah malam ketika Luhan akhirnya bisa melepaskan Shia dari pelukannya; gadis kecilnya tertidur cukup nyaman diantara tumpukan bantal dan selimut. Luhan menatap Kyungsoo yang masuk ke kamar rawat dengan senyum kecil.

"Aku yang akan menjaga Shia, kau istirahat sebentar. Sehun dan Baekhyun menunggumu di luar."

Luhan mengangguk, tersenyum penuh terimakasih sebelum mengecup kening Shia hati-hati lalu keluar dari kamar rawat.

Luhan menemukan Sehun berdiri menyandar pada dinding koridor dengan raut wajah khawatir dan lelah. Sehun segera memeluknya begitu ia keluar.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu? Apa yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu dan Shia?" Sehun memberondong pertanyaan, sangat kentara ia ingin segera masuk dan mencapai Shia. Luhan terenyuh.

"Aku baik-baik saja, jangan khawatirkan aku. Shia sudah membuka mata, tak ada lagi yang aku inginkan."

Sehun menggumamkan syukur di perpotongan leher dan bahunya.

"Kau perlu istirahat, Luhan. Sehun akan membawamu untuk membersihkan diri dan makan."

Luhan menggeleng saat mendengar Baekhyun mengatakannya. Luhan melepaskan pelukan Sehun dan beralih pada dokter muda itu. "Tidak, aku ingin mendengar tentang Shia."

Baekhyun tersenyum lemah. "Kenapa kau sama keras kepalanya dengan Sehun ketika kuminta untuk istirahat?"

Luhan bertukar pandang pada Sehun yang juga tersenyum lemah.

"Maafkan aku, tetapi aku tak bisa tenang selama aku belum mengetahui kondisi Shia."

Baekhyun menyerah dan meminta mereka berdua duduk.

"Kondisi vitalnya masih belum bisa dikatakan stabil. Dia mengalami peningkatan sensitivitas sensor tubuh; dia mudah terkejut dengan hal-hal kecil, denyut jantungnya meningkat dan cepat, pupil matanya membesar, dan sekresi keringat yang berlebih. Respon kognisinya mengalami penurunan. Aku khawatir dia akan kerap mengalami rasa takut dan cemas berlebih jika ada orang lain di dekatnya selain dirimu. Namun aku tidak bisa segera menangani _post-trauma_ yang mungkin menimpanya melihat dia begitu ketakutan dengan kehadiran orang lain."

Mata Luhan basah.

"Apakah dia akan baik-baik saja?" Bisiknya serak.

"Ada kemungkinan besar Shia akan mengalami PTSD, atau _Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder_. Tetapi kita masih harus mengamati gejala dan kondisi Shia selama empat minggu ke depan, jika dia terus menunjukkan perilaku ketakutan dan cemas berlebih, mendapat mimpi buruk berulang-ulang, atau bahkan mengalami amnesia psikologis terhadap kejadian yang menimpanya. Jika Shia kerap menunjukkan emosi negatif selama empat minggu kedepan maka kemungkinannya untuk menderita PTSD sangat besar."

Luhan nyaris limbung jika saja Sehun tidak menyokongnya dengan benar. Tubuhnya lemas mendengar semua yang Baekhyun katakan. Apakah Shia bisa kembali seperti dulu?

"Tenanglah, Luhan… Shia akan baik-baik saja." Sehun dengan pengertian mendekap dan menenangkannya.

Baekhyun nampak begitu terluka dan juga pedih, tetapi ia harus menjaga profesionalitasnya dan memaparkan semua yang harus ia katakan.

"Kondisinya mungkin akan diperparah dengan masa kecilnya yang kurang menyenangkan," Luhan membeku. "maafkan aku mengatakan ini, tetapi lingkungan keluarga yang tidak berfungsi baik saat ia tumbuh membuatnya kesulitan untuk mengekpresikan emosi. Hal ini bisa memicu alam bawah sadarnya untuk melepaskan semua emosi yang terpendam, tetapi di saat yang sama ia mendapat tekanan besar dari kejadian ini."

"Apakah dia bisa sembuh? Apakah dia akan baik-baik saja?" Luhan gemetar saat bertanya.

"Selama empat minggu kedepan kita hanya harus memantau kondisi fisik dan psikologisnya, mengamatinya dan kemudian mendiagnosis apakah ia benar terkena PTSD atau tidak. Jika benar Shia menderita PTSD, maka aku akan melakukan serangkaian terapi untuk membantunya meringankan trauma. Kita belum bisa melakukan apapun selain menjaga dan menenangkan Shia sekarang." Baekhyun meraih tangan Luhan yang berkeringat dingin, menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Percayalah padaku, Luhan. Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk Shia dan dirimu. Aku berjanji, Shia akan kembali seperti sedia kala."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari, dan Sehun sama sekali tak bisa memejamkan mata pun duduk mengistirahatkan fisiknya yang kelelahan. Sehun tak bisa merasa tenang. Shia terbangun dan menjerit ketakutan tengah malam tadi dan membuat Luhan panik dan kesulitan menenangkannya, gadis kecil itu baru bisa tenang dan kembali memejamkan mata setelah satu jam penuh menangis dan memberontak, kembali menolak ibunya.

Sehun menggigit bibir. Berjalan cepat menyusuri koridor kantor Kepolisian Seoul yang sangat sepi bersama Detektif Kim dan Paman Seo di sampingnya. Sehun benar-benar tak bisa menahan emosi. Ia benar-benar kacau melihat bagaimana Shia sangat menderita dan bagaimana Luhan kesulitan dan juga bersedih dengan kondisi Shia.

Sehun nyaris tak bisa berpikir jernih, dan hal yang ingin ia lakukan adalah segera menghabisi orang yang membuat bencana ini terjadi.

"Dua pelaku sudah membuat pengakuan dan pernyataan. Sementara satu pelaku lain, Yoo Seung Ho, masih bungkam dan bertahan untuk tidak mengatakan apapun."

"Kami tidak berharap kasus ini dapat cepat terselesaikan, tetapi setidaknya apakah Anda dapat membantu agar media tidak terlalu menggemparkan berita ini? Nyonya Luhan tak berniat mengikuti media, tetapi hal itu tentu akan memberi tekanan besar. Begitupun dengan kondisi Nona Shia jika dia pulih nanti."

Detektif Kim tersenyum simpati. "Saya akan mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk itu."

Mereka berhenti di ruang interogasi di ujung koridor dan tanpa basa-basi Sehun langsung menjeblak pintu itu. Beberapa opsir yang berjaga di depan monitor tampak ingin menahannya, tetapi urung ketika melihat Detektif Kim memberi gestur dengan matanya.

Sehun berhenti sejenak, melihat di balik kaca satu arah di mana Seungho duduk lunglai dengan wajah marah bersama satu petugas kepolisian yang tengah menginterogasi di depannya.

"Paman Seo, tolong jangan hentikan aku."

Paman Seo hanya membungkuk sebagai jawaban.

Sehun masuk ke ruang itu dan langsung memukul Seungho sampai terlempar ke dinding. Petugas muda yang menginterogasi itu tampak terkejut dan berusaha menghentikan Sehun, tetapi Sehun tidak sedang dalam kondisi bisa mendengarkan orang lain. Petugas itu berakhir ikut terhempas ke dinding sebelum Sehun kembali menghajar Seungho.

"Bajingan!" Sehun menggeram murka melepaskan amarahnya.

Sehun terus memukul wajah Seungho sampai membiru dan berdarah. Sama sekali tidak menahan diri. Seungho mulai membalas setelah tahu siapa yang menghajarnya. Mereka berakhir berkelahi hingga membuat meja dan kursi terguling dan nyaris remuk.

"Jika saja kau tidak muncul maka semua bencana ini tidak akan terjadi!" Sehun melayangkan pukulan keras pada Seungho sampai pria itu kembali menghantam dinding dan merosot.

Sehun baru akan kembali memukul ketika Seungho buka suara.

"Aku?" Nada bicara itu sinis juga penuh amarah.

Di luar bilik interogasi, Detektif Kim mematikan mikrofon dan kamera perekam.

"Detektif Kim, apa yang Anda—"

"Kau ingin menghentikanku?" Detektif Kim menatap dengan sorot mata khas pada opsir muda yang tampak tak terima itu. "Atau kau ingin mencoba menghentikan mereka berdua?"

Detektif Kim kembali menatap ke balik kaca pembatas.

Seungho tertawa susah payah, bibirnya sobek dan wajahnya penuh luka lebam. "Aku yang bertanggung jawab terhadap semua ini?!" Desisnya.

Sehun masih terengah, tetapi tak lagi menampakkan gejolak mendidih. Dia perlahan tenang, tatapannya berganti tajam dan dingin.

"Jika kau tidak berniat mengambil mereka, jika kau tidak menantangnya, jika kau tidak menyulutnya; mungkin saat ini kau masih bisa bernafas, kau masih punya peluang untuk hidup. Bukankah aku sudah berbaik hati memberikanmu celah agar kau menyerah dengan Luhan dan Shia?"

Seungho menunduk, mengepalkan tangannya yang berdarah erat-erat. "Brengsek." Seungho kemudian terkekeh dengan seringai di sudut bibir. "Apa yang akan Luhan katakan jika dia—"

"Jangan khawatir," Pupil matanya melebar begitu mendengar suara itu. Seungho tiba-tiba merasa tersudut dan terhimpit oleh udara yang mengelilinginya. "kau tak akan memiliki waktu sedetikpun untuk melihat Luhan _ku_. Bahkan menyebut namanya pun kau tak akan bisa."

Sehun kembali melayangkan pukulan pada Seungho.

"Tuan Seo, kurasa aku mengerti kenapa Anda diminta untuk tidak menghentikan Tuan Oh tadi."

Pria baya yang dimaksud hanya tersenyum, senyuman tua itu terbelah antara sedih juga tak berdaya melakukan apa-apa. "Saya sudah terbiasa, Detektif Kim."

"Apakah Anda juga berniat menemui dua pelaku lain?"

Paman Seo menatap Detektif Kim dengan senyum sopan. "Tidak. Biarkan Tuan Wu dan Nona Vern diinterogasi sebagaimana mestinya."

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **Enam bulan nggak** _ **update**_ **ya, wkwkwk. Maafkan saya, semester ini beneran** _ **hectic**_ **sekali. Yang lupa bisa baca ulang mumpung liburan haha. Yah, mungkin nggak serapi** _ **chapter2**_ **lalu karena saya menulis ini pun tersendat, dan Chi sedang tidak bisa** _ **full-beta**_ **karena kesibukannya. Untuk** _ **chapter**_ **depan saya tinggal editing sedikit-sedikit, tetapi masih belum tahu kapan** _ **update**_ **selanjutnya.**

 **Ini tidak akan** _ **discontinue**_ **, seenggaknya saya harus punya chaptered yang sampai END wkwkwk. :"D Selama ini sering sekali khilaf nulis** _ **oneshot-twoshot**_ **(Yah, mungkin ada 6 judul, siapa tahu besok2 saya publish hehe).**

 **Saya tahu pembaca HunHan makin berkurang— tapi saya akan sangat senang jika masih ada yang membaca dan mengapresiasi. Saya agak sedih yang review sedikit di Fic yang baru2 ini saya publish :"D (Maafkan saya, pengakuan dosa macam apa ini** _ ***headbang**_ **)**

 **Terimakasih yang sudah menunggu, membaca dan me** _ **-review**_ **. Semoga ini bisa menjadi apologi saya, ya. :")**

 **.**

 **Anne, 2019-06-29**


	14. Chapter 13

**13**

 _ **Roseate Shade**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pria jangkung dengan snelli berkibar berjalan cepat menuju salah satu ruang yang sudah ia hafal di luar kepala. Hidungnya mengernyit ketika membau aroma resik menyengat dari pembersih rumah sakit. Dia selalu benci ketika lantai baru dibersihkan. Dan lagi, kenapa petugas kebersihan memilih waktu sejanggal ini untuk mengepel koridor?

Pintu dengan plakat nama kekasihnya ia buka tanpa permisi, dan menemukan seseorang yang ia cari tengah menelungkupkan wajah di atas meja.

"Kau kelelahan?" Park Chan Yeol mengambil kursi di depan meja itu dan mengelus kepala Baekhyun yang lunglai.

"Ini benar-benar menguras tenaga dan emosi. Aku sudah tahu akan begini tapi batinku masih saja tersiksa saat Shia menjerit ketakutan. Aku merasa teremat-remat melihat Luhan yang ingin menangis tetapi menahan diri sekuat tenaga untuk kebaikan Shia. Argh, aku benci semua orang."

Chanyeol tersenyum lemah, menepuk puncak kepala Baekhyun lembut.

"Aku baru saja dari sana; Luhan terlihat masih sangat kelelahan tetapi juga mulai sedikit membaik sementara Shia masih banyak tertidur. Apa yang kau katakan pada Luhan tentang keadaan Shia?"

Baekhyun bangkit dan menyandarkan punggung ke kursi nyamannya, memejamkan mata sembari menghela nafas.

"Tentang kemungkinan besar _PTSD_ yang akan Shia alami dan hal-hal umum sebagaimana psikiater lain akan katakan pada kasus semacam ini."

"Jadi kau akan tetap pada rencanamu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, membuka mata dan menatap langit-langit ruang dengan pandangan menerawang. "Aku akan mengangkat semua traumanya dalam kurun waktu empat minggu ini, aku akan membuatnya menghadapi dan melihat trauma dan ketakutan yang ia dapatkan kemudian memberikan terapi agar ia bisa kembali normal."

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahi. "Kau akan membuatnya terus mengingat kejadian ini?"

"Kau bodoh atau apa?" Baekhyun menyentak jengkel. "Dia masih sangat muda, apa yang akan aku lakukan nanti akan membuatnya merasa takut dan tidak bisa menerima kenangan buruk yang ia alami. Dihadapkan dengan trauma dan ketakutan hanya akan membuat anak-anak semakin membenci kenangan buruknya. Besar kemungkinan bagi anak umur tujuh tahun dengan latar belakang seperti Shia mengalami amnesia psikologis. Bukankah secara umum banyak orang ingin melupakan dan mengubur dalam-dalam kenangan dan pengalaman buruk?" Baekhyun sedikit berkaca-kaca saat mengatakannya dan Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum kecil mendapati Baekhyun teringat masa lalunya.

"Dengan semua premis itu maka akan mudah membuatnya mendistorsi dan memodifikasi ingatan yang ada dalam kepalanya. Kemungkinan besar Shia akan melupakan kejadian ini seiring ia tumbuh. Shia akan memiliki lingkungan keluarga yang selama ini hanya ada dalam mimpinya, itu akan membuatnya merasa aman dan bahagia hingga membuatnya secara tak sadar perlahan sembuh dan melupakan kejadian ini."

"Sehun akan mewujudkannya walau harus mengorbankan apa yang ia miliki." Kata Chanyeol dengan kekehan sumbang.

"Tentu saja, mungkin dia akan bunuh diri jika ia gagal." Kata Baekhyun.

"Kudengar orangtua Luhan sama sekali belum menampakkan diri?"

Baekhyun nyaris menggeretakkan gigi. "Nomor Nyonya Xi tidak bisa dihubungi, aku merasa Tuan Xi melarang beliau untuk datang. Luhan mengatakan dia baik-baik saja dan mengerti, tetapi kurasa dia sangat ingin bertemu Ibunya. Oh, astaga, kurasa lebih menderita berharap pada sesuatu yang tidak balik mengharapkan kita." Baekhyun mendesah lelah.

"Ah, bagaimana Kris dan Tsali?"

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya penuh humor. "Kau tidak menyertakan Seungho dalam pertanyaanmu?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Dia membusuk di penjara pun aku tak peduli."

"Baiklah, baiklah." Chanyeol tertawa. "Detektif Kim masih menginterogasi dan melakukan penyelidikan formal, dan kudengar dia belum mendapatkan keterangan apapun dari Seungho. Jadi kasus ini masih dalam tahap awal."

Baekhyun mendecih. "Jika dia pintar harusnya sekarang dia tahu dengan siapa dia menyulut api."

Chanyeol tersenyum seadanya. "Kurasa persidangan akan berlangsung cukup rumit, penculikan dan pembunuhan oleh buron internasional. Hhah, ini akan memerlukan proses yang panjang."

"Jadi kurasa, kita akan vakum selama beberapa tahun?"

"Kupikir akan ada orang baru; kau ingat Lance dan Huening? Mereka akan senang melihatmu." Baekhyun jadi teringat dua pemuda tanggung yang kini beroperasi di Eropa itu. Punya senyum manis tetapi pekerjaannya sedikit brutal. "Tapi yah, kau benar, Sayang. Sejujurnya aku sedang memikirkan mutasi."

Baekhyun mendelik. "Jangan berpikir tentang itu selama aku masih menangani Shia atau kubunuh kau."

Chanyeol membuat gestur menyerah dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku hanya bercanda, Sayang."

"Agh, sekarang biarkan aku tidur!" Baekhyun menghempaskan diri ke sandaran kursi dan menyamankan diri, memejamkan mata untuk mengembalikan energi yang selalu saja mudah hilang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan menatap bayangan yang ia tangkap di cermin kaca.

Ia melihat pantulan wajahnya sendiri yang pucat, tirus dan kelelahan. Kemudian mendesah pelan. "Ini akan sangat buruk untuk Shia." Bisiknya pada diri sendiri.

Luhan menatap produk-produk perawatan yang tertata rapi di bawah kaca wastafel kemudian tersenyum kecil. Pasti Tuan Seo yang menyiapkan ini untuknya, mengerti bahwa ia tak ingin pergi kemanapun dan mungkin tinggal di rumah sakit ini selama Shia masih dalam perawatan.

Luhan baru saja membersihkan diri di kamar mandi pribadi yang ada di ruang milik Sehun. Hari baru menanjak siang, matahari bersinar dan Shia sedang tertidur karena suasana menyenangkan yang menyelimutinya itu.

Luhan sedang mengoleskan beberapa krim wajah dan menyapukan bedak untuk membuat wajahnya lebih baik ketika Sehun datang membuka pintu kamar mandi. Pria itu tersenyum melihatnya dan masuk. Sehun meraih pinggangnya, memeluknya dari belakang dan menumpukan wajah ke bahunya yang masih cukup lembab.

Luhan tersenyum tipis, melepaskan perona bibir dari tangannya dan balik menggenggam Sehun. "Aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan riasanku, Sehun."

"Kau cantik walau tanpa apapun, Lu."

"Tapi setidaknya aku harus terlihat baik untuk Shia, kan? Aku akan ikut sedih ketika orang-orang di sekitarku menunjukkan wajah lelah dan pucat mereka, dan kurasa Shia juga merasakan hal yang sama."

"Kau Ibu yang sangat perhatian." Sehun menghirup nafas dalam, meresapi aromanya. "Aku baru saja dari kamar rawat Shia, kulihat dia sedang tertidur dan Baekhyun menjaganya di sana sambil sarapan. Aku langsung kemari saat Baekhyun bilang kau sedang mandi."

"Hm mm." Luhan memejamkan mata, bersandar pada tubuh kokoh Sehun dan merasakan Sehun mencium lehernya pelan. "Seminggu ini Shia masih sangat ketakutan dan cemas, dia masih takut banyak orang—bahkan dirimu, dia banyak terbangun karena mimpi buruk. Dia tidak ingin membicarakan apapun bahkan padaku, dia hanya mau aku memeluknya dan tak pergi kemanapun." Luhan menjeda, mengatur suaranya agar tak pecah menjadi isakan. "Apakah dia akan baik-baik saja? Bagaimana jika dia benar-benar mengalami _PTSD_ seperti yang Baekhyun katakan?"

"Luhan, Shia gadis kecil kita yang kuat. Dia membutuhkan waktu untuk pulih dan kita memiliki empat minggu untuk diagnosis itu. Apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan membiarkan Shia dan dirimu menderita lebih lama. Aku yakin, Shia akan baik-baik saja."

"Aku terus saja merasa khawatir meski semua orang berkata bahwa Shia akan baik-baik saja, maafkan aku." Luhan terkekeh sumbang.

"Tak ada yang menyalahkanmu, Luhan."

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya, meraih tubuh Luhan agar menghadapnya.

Luhan menengadah, menemukan senyum lembut di bibir Sehun. "Sehun, apakah aku sudah berterimakasih padamu?" Bisiknya. Sehun terkekeh pelan, meraih pinggangnya mendekat hingga tubuh mereka benar-benar melekat. Sebelah tangannya bergerak untuk menangkup sisi wajah Luhan, membawanya mendekat saat pria itu mulai menunduk.

"Bersamaku sampai saat ini lebih dari cukup untuk hal sesederhana _terimakasih_ , Luhan."

Luhan tersenyum saat dahi dan hidung mereka bersentuhan. Mengingat kebelakang, mungkin ini adalah kali pertama mereka memiliki waktu bersama tanpa rasa tertekan sejak Shia menghilang pertengahan Mei lalu. Luhan selalu dengan kekhawatiran dan kesedihannya dan rasa tidak berdaya, dan Sehun yang selalu berusaha membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Mereka pernah melewati fase dimana Sehun sedikit menyerah dengan dirinya yang keras kepala. Di tengah prahara ini mereka sama-sama merasa kecewa dan marah, tetapi mungkin kini semuanya akan perlahan membaik.

"Luhan, kau tahu? Aku sangat merindukanmu, rasanya sudah sangat lama sejak kau bisa tersenyum seperti ini padaku." Suara itu terdengar sedikit serak dan menahan diri. "Aku sangat bersyukur."

Luhan merasa matanya membasah, tetapi dengan segera ia tersenyum. Jangan terlalu banyak air mata dan menangis, batinnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sehun. Terimakasih."

Sehun tak menjawabnya secara verbal, dia langsung mencium bibirnya dengan perlahan dan hati-hati. Rasanya hangat dan nyaman. Luhan melenguh lembut ketika Sehun menarik bibir bawahnya, menyesapnya dalam untuk kemudian kembali meraup seluruhnya.

Luhan pasrah saat Sehun menciumnya, hanya memberikan balasan pasif karena ia sepenuhnya meleleh. Mereka sangat dekat, hembusan nafas mereka intens dan satu irama. Luhan merasa tenang dan terlindungi.

Di antara itu perasaan bersalah masih menikam, tetapi Luhan berpikir ia tak akan mengacaukan keadaan yang mulai membaik dengan tindakan bodohnya itu.

Sehun melepas ciumannya walau tak menjauh, bibir mereka masih bersentuhan. Luhan bisa merasakan gerakan bibir itu saat Sehun berbicara.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kita kembali ke kamar rawat Shia dan mendengarkan Baekhyun."

Luhan tersenyum, memberanikan diri mencuri satu kecupan lembut yang membuat Sehun sedikit terkesiap.

"Luhan, kau mengejutkanku." Kata Sehun sepenuhnya terhibur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menyentuh minggu ketiga.

Hari itu Shia terbangun saat matahari bersinar sangat terang, udara terasa sedikit panas. Matanya mengerjap kecil sebelum bergerak mencari satu-satunya figur yang selalu ia inginkan. _Di mana Mama?_

Lalu seorang itu datang dengan senyum lembut, menenangkan dan seperti malaikat. "Mama…" Gumamnya serak, merentangkan tangan ingin dipeluk.

Luhan mengabulkannya, merengkuh dan membantu Shia bersandar pada tubuhnya dengan mata setengah terpejam. "Apakah Shia ingin sesuatu? Apakah Shia ingin makan?"

Shia mengerjap pelan. "Makan?"

"Eum." Suara itu terdengar ringan dan cerah. "Mama baru saja membuat sup miso untuk Shia, apa Shia suka?"

Shia menyamankan diri ke pelukan Luhan, merasa sedikit melayang tetapi ada sesuatu yang mendorongnya untuk terbangun sepenuhnya. Shia lantas sedikit menjauhkan diri, mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Luhan yang tengah mengulas senyum tipis. Hangat dan nyaman, Shia tak merasa ada sesuatu menakutkan yang akan menyakitinya, walaupun semuanya masih terasa seperti kaca berembun.

"Tidak makan. Mama, Shia ingin mandi. Panas sekali."

Shia melihat mata Luhan yang entah mengapa sedikit berkilat, seperti kaca bening atau tetesan air yang terkena cahaya.

"Ah, tentu saja." Luhan mencium bibir Shia sekilas, mengingatkan akan sentuhan yang membuatnya rindu. "Hari-hari sudah sangat panas. Ayo, Mama akan membantu Shia."

Shia menurut ketika Luhan menyibak selimut dan menggendongnya ke kamar mandi. Shia merasa sedikit mengantuk, samar ia mendengar Mamanya berkata pada seseorang.

"Sehun, tolong bantu aku."

Sehun? Nama itu terasa familiar dan dekat. Shia melihat kilas bayangan seorang pria tinggi dengan wajah tegas, tatapan hangat dan senyum menyenangkan. Shia merasa pernah bertemu dengan seseorang bernama Sehun itu di sebuah restoran yang memiliki banyak kaca, lalu berlanjut ke memori saat ia duduk di atas troli dan seorang pria dewasa mendorong sembari mengusak rambutnya. Roti dan kue manis berkilau, potongan buah dan cokelat juga teh lemon dingin bertitik-titik air di ruang tamu rumah mereka—

—" _Apa Shia tinggal sendirian di sini bersama Mama?"_

" _Paman Sehun suka Mama, ya?"_

"Paman… Sehun…"

Pelukan hangat dan satu payung di hari berhujan. Toko sepatu dan sepatu putih berpita merah muda yang berkilau. Shia tanpa sadar tersenyum saat melihat kilas ingatan Seojun dan ucapan jahatnya, Paman Sehunnya datang dan memarahi Seojun… Toko buku ramai dengan rak menjulang, toko eskrim—

—" _Apa Shia bisa minta es krim rasa matcha?"_

" _Tentu saja. Tapi, matcha? Tidakkah Shia ingin sesuatu yang lebih manis?"._

12, 16 dan 20 April. Lalu sisir dan rambutnya yang diikat dengan lembut, ayunan kaki ringan dan senyum tertahan.

" _Sekarang Paman yang bertanya; apa Shia menyayangi Paman?"_

" _Shia sayang sekali dengan Paman Sehun."_

" _Kalau begitu, Shia harus memanggil dengan?"_

"Papa…"

Shia mengerjap ketika ingatannya mencapai kepada bunga kertas, kue manis dengan permen yang meletup-letup, Nona Baekhyun dan Paman Chanyeol yang manis dan baik hati. Mama memeluk Paman Sehun—tidak, _Papa_ , di balkon yang berlatar belakang langit malam.

Matanya basah ketika lagu paduan suara musim Semi yang berdengung di telinganya. Buket bunga indah dan besar, lalu kue cokelat dan lilin-lilin kecil.

"Papa… Papa…"

Gumaman itu sangat lirih.

Luhan menepuk-nepuk wajah Shia saat putrinya tak merespon kalimatnya. "Shia? Sayang? Shia jadi mandi, kan?"

Shia tersentak kecil, mengedarkan pandangan dan menemukan dirinya masih berada di pelukan Mamanya, tetapi kini di ruang yang sedikit sempit dengan aroma resik yang melayang-layang. Dahinya mengerut samar, merasa sedikit tak nyaman.

"Apa Shia baik-baik saja, Lu?" Suara berat itu terdengar familiar, Shia bergerak mencari sumbernya. Matanya menangkap seseorang yang dalam ingatannya memiliki nama Paman Sehun, tidak, Papa. Dia adalah _Papa_.

"Dia sedikit melamun, Sehun."

Saat matanya bisa menatap fokus, ada dorongan besar untuk melompat dan masuk ke dalam rengkuhan lengan panjang itu. Shia merasa sangat ingin berada di antara lengan itu, didekap erat dan menyandar pada dada yang hangat dan lebar.

Namun semuanya tiba-tiba buyar ketika ia lebih dulu menangkap genangan air di dalam _bath tub_. Air itu terlihat sangat dalam, dan tiba-tiba kejernihannya berubah menjadi hijau menyakitkan mata.

Pupil matanya melebar.

Ruang remang, udara pengap, kotak kaca dengan genangan air berwarna hijau. Aroma resik tiba-tiba menyengat dan menyakitkan indra penciumannya. Lengan lembut yang melingkupinya dalam pelukan berubah menjadi ikatan sabuk kulit yang dingin dan erat.

Rambut merah menyala dan tatapan kosong.

" _Tidak ada Mama, Shia anak nakal jadi tidak ada Mama. Mama pergi."_

" _Shia anak nakal. Shia tidak menuruti apa kata ayah, jadi Mama meninggalkan Shia di sini."_

" _Jika Shia menuruti kata ayah, Mama tidak akan meninggalkan Shia di sini. Shia tidak akan disakiti, jika Shia menuruti kata ayah."_

" _Ayah tidak akan membuat Shia disakiti seperti ini jika Shia menuruti kata ayah. Jika Shia menuruti kata ayah, ayah tidak akan menyakiti Shia seperti ini."_

Kepala kecilnya dijejali ingatan-ingatan menyakitkan.

Pria berambut cokelat menatap dari kejauhan, sorot mata aneh, seperti pria jahat di drama sore hari. Raut wajah sembab Mamanya. _Sweater_ merah marun dan orang asing.

Lalu ayunan di taman seberang sekolah, rasa takut dan khawatir.

" _Apakah aku membuatmu takut? Apakah Mama tidak bercerita sedikitpun?"_

" _Kenapa Paman membuat Mama menangis? Kenapa Paman membuat Mama bersedih? Kenapa Paman datang sekarang? Kenapa Paman menemui Shia seperti ini? Apakah Paman ingin bilang kalau Paman adalah Ayah Shia?"_

 _Takut… Takut… Takut…_

Mama menangis lagi.

"Tidak… Tidak…"

Suara tamparan keras dan tangisan Nona Kyungsoo.

Lalu gelap, gelap, gelap, menakutkan.

Pelukan dingin, sorot mata asing dan mengerikan yang sangat dekat.

Dia … ayah. Dia … jahat.

"Jahat… Ayah jahat…"

"Shia? Sayang?"

Shia menjerit sangat keras. Tubuhnya membusur seperti panah, membuatnya limbung dan terjatuh. Pelukan itu terlepas, Shia terjatuh ke dalam _bath tub_ , merasakan air menelannya dan kenangan ditenggelamkan menyeruak mengerikan dalam pikiran.

Shia menjerit lebih keras.

"Shia! Shia astaga, Sayang… Tenanglah, tenanglah, Mama bersama Shia."

Suara itu tidak mencapai apapun. Bibir kecil itu menggigil, dingin, dingin dan dingin.

"Ayah jahat! Ayah jahat! Ayah jahat!"

Shia merasakan sepasang lengan melingkupinya bersama samar suara panik tertahan dan isakan. Suara itu lemah… Mamanya terasa jauh dan bergaung menghilang.

"Tidak… Tidak… Mama jangan pergi… Papa…"

Racauan tak koheren terus bergaung di dalam ruang.

Gadis kecil itu tak melihat apapun selain kilas balik kenangan mengerikan. Pupil matanya melebar ketakutan. Seluruh tubuhnya menggigil.

Lalu ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mendekapnya, melingkupinya dengan erat namun tak menekan. Suara-suara yang tadinya bergaung menjauh perlahan mendekat, lebih jelas dan terang.

"Jangan takut. Tidak ada yang akan menyakiti Shia. Tidak ada ayah, ayah tidak ada di sini. Shia aman, Shia tidak perlu khawatir."

Suara itu bukan suara Mamanya. Suara itu berat dan dalam, tetapi merdu dan sama menenangkannya. Perlahan gadis kecil itu mendapatkan cahaya, pandangannya yang mengabur dan gelap mulai sedikit terang.

Nafas memburu mulai mendapatkan irama teratur. Sentuhan hangat di pelipis basah dan tangkupan tangan besar di wajah kecilnya mulai jelas.

Shia melihat wajah pria yang sangat ia kenali berada sangat dekat. Mata berkaca itu mengerjap pelan, meneteskan air mata yang membentuk sungai kecil.

"Papa…" Shia mulai terisak. "Papa…"

Sehun tersenyum. Mendekatkan wajah mereka sampai bersentuhan, isakan Shia makin keras.

"Iya, ini Papa, Sayang… Jangan takut. Shia akan baik-baik saja."

Shia menangis, tangisannya tinggi dan tersendat-sendat.

"J-jangan … hiks, pergi… Papa jangan pergi, Mama jangan pergi… Hiks, Shia takut… Shia sangat takut." Shia mengusak wajahnya yang basah makin dalam ke pelukan Sehun, Sehun mengeratkan pelukan dan memberi ciuman di rambut yang lepek.

Seluruh tubuh pria dewasa itu basah karena memeluk Shia yang masih mengenakan gaun rumah sakitnya. Shia butuh gaun baru karena dia akan kedinginan walau Sehun sudah membalutnya dengan selimut, tetapi tampaknya gadis kecilnya tak ingin melepaskan pelukan.

"Papa bersama Shia. Papa dan Mama tidak akan pergi. Kami bersama Shia."

Sehun mencium wajah berlinang itu. Merasa terenyuh juga tersayat melihat Shia yang tampak sangat ketakutan dan cemas.

"U-uh… Hiks, Papa…"

Tangisan itu makin keras, Shia mengusak lebih dalam. Sehun tersenyum dengan mata berkaca-kaca, ada setitik kelegaan menyebar dalam dada. Beban mulai sedikit terangkat.

"Luhan, apa yang terjadi?!"

Pintu terbuka cepat dan Baekhyun segera terpaku di depan daun pintu. Matanya menangkap pemandangan yang membuat hatinya campur aduk. Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya lolos karena lega.

Sehun tengah memeluk Shia yang terus saja menangis, gadis kecil itu tenggelam dalam balutan selimut dan lengan panjang itu. Tampak tak ingin melepaskan Sehun. Luhan berdiri tak jauh dari mereka, membekap mulutnya menahan isakan yang terbelah antara pedih dan lega.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Shia, apakah Shia ingin jalan-jalan di taman?" Luhan bertanya pada Shia yang nyaman di pangkuan Sehun, menikmati potongan apel yang ia pegang dengan tusukan garpu.

"Apakah boleh?"

"Tentu saja boleh." Gadis kecil yang tak melepaskan Sehun itu mendapatkan kecupan kecil dari pemeluknya. "Kita akan ke taman setelah Shia memakan apel."

"Kita?"

Shia menoleh saat ia menerima kecupan lain di pipinya.

"Iya, Sayang." Luhan tersenyum sangat manis. "Mama," Luhan menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Papa," Luhan menatap Sehun yang diikuti Shia sendiri.

"Dan Shia." Lanjut Sehun sambil mencubit pipi yang sedikit menggembung itu.

Gadis kecil itu mendapatkan senyuman cerah dan antusias mendengarnya. Membuat dua orang dewasa di sana mengulas senyum yang sama cerah, percikan lega dan sedikit perih terbalut dengan sempurna.

Shia tak ingin melepaskan Sehun, jadi ia tetap dalam gendongan Papanya saat mereka berjalan menuju taman rumah sakit yang ada di tengah gedung. Tetapi dia juga sedang cukup serakah untuk tetap mendapatkan Luhan, Shia menggenggam tangan Mamanya dan sama sekali tak melepaskan pandangan dari wanita cantik itu.

"Shia ingin berjalan sendiri?" Tawar Sehun.

Shia mengernyitkan dahi, menatap lantai berpaving dengan khawatir tetapi akhirnya mengangguk. Shia berada di antara dua figur terpenting dalam hidupnya itu, tangan kecil kurusnya menggandeng dua orang itu erat-erat sambil berkeliling taman yang tak begitu ramai.

Warna hijau lembut, beberapa bunga dan biasan cahaya matahari yang membuat pola menari-nari di atas kolam dangkal yang jernih. Tak ada banyak pembicaraan, baik Sehun maupun Luhan membiarkan Shia mengamati keadaan sekitarnya dengan perlahan.

"Mama, kenapa tidak terlalu panas di sini?"

Luhan menatap sayang pada Shia. "Karena ini taman di dalam ruangan, Shia. Coba lihat ke atas, Shia melihat kaca-kaca besar kan?"

"Eum."

Mereka mengikuti langkah kecil Shia dengan sabar, sama sekali tak melepaskan perhatian sembari sesekali melempar pandangan. Senyum sendu Luhan dan Sehun yang tersenyum menenangkan; semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Akan membaik perlahan.

Luhan teringat saat beberapa waktu lalu Shia mulai berhenti menangis lalu mencari keberadaan dirinya. Luhan tak dapat mendefinisikan perasaan yang menderanya ketika Shia ada di antaranya dan Sehun. Gadis kecilnya masih sedikit terisak, tetapi ketakutan mulai memudar. Shia mengenali Sehun sebagai Papanya, Shia mengingatnya dengan sangat baik. Shia mulai berbicara dengan lancar, mata bening itu lebih fokus dan dia bisa mengutarakan keinginannya dengan lebih jelas.

Luhan merasa sangat lega.

"Apakah Shia boleh mendapatkan es krim?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Luhan terkekeh kecil. "Es krim? Es krim di cuaca ini bisa membuat Shia malah demam, tunggu nanti saat udara tidak terlalu panas?"

Shia mencebik kecil.

"Papa, Mama tidak mengijinkan Shia makan es krim…"

Rajukan dan tatapan mengadu itu membuahkan tawa kecil dari Sehun. Sehun menyejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Shia, gadis kecilnya masih cemberut. Dan perkembangan itu membuat Sehun bahagia.

"Shia anak baik, jadi bukankah Shia harus mendengarkan kata Mama?"

"Heung~"

"Astaga, Shia sangat manis dan menggemaskan." Luhan ikut menyejajarkan tubuhnya di samping Sehun, menengadah dan menatap Shia dengan senyuman bahagia. "Hanya satu _cup_ kecil es krim untuk hari ini, _call?_ "

Binar cerah itu membuat Luhan ingin menangis haru.

" _Call!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan menatap Shia yang telah tertidur nyaman. Shia baru mau memejamkan mata setelah puas mengoceh dan bercanda dengan Kyungsoo yang baru saja pulang. Luhan tersenyum, mengusap wajah Shia dengan sayang dan membisikkan doa, semoga tidak ada lagi mimpi buruk yang menyiksa anaknya nanti. Kamar rawat itu masih terang, Luhan belum mau beranjak mematikan lampu untuk memberi kenyamanan lebih.

Apa yang Baekhyun katakan padanya tadi kembali terulang, tentang bagaimana Shia mulai mengingat kenangan-kenangan yang berkaitan dengan ia dan Sehun. Juga ingatan-ingatan mengerikan tentang Seungho yang enggan Shia bicarakan. Baekhyun berkata kemungkinan Shia akan mengalami penyangkalan dan penolakan terhadap kenangan buruk yang ia miliki. Kenangan buruk dan trauma akan muncul ketika sesuatu memicunya, secara internal lewat kilas balik atau secara eksternal dengan melihat tempat, sesuatu atau suasana yang mengingatkan atau menyerupai aspek dari kejadian traumatisnya. Emosi Shia akan naik turun seperti _rollercoaster_ , dia bisa sesaat tertawa bahagia tapi berbalik menolak semua orang dalam waktu berdekatan. Emosi negatif masih akan mendominasi.

Hanya menghitung hari dari rentang empat minggu yang Baekhyun butuhkan untuk menegakkan diagnosis.

Luhan mendesah, dadanya terasa berat ketika memikirkan bahwa suatu saat Shia harus menghadapi kenangan buruknya secara langsung agar ia bisa sembuh. Shia masih akan memiliki kenangan buruk dan traumatis itu, dia selalu merasakan banyak emosi negatif dan persepsi salah tentang konsekuensi yang berputar dalam kepala kecilnya. Luhan pedih mengingat apa yang selalu Shia racaukan saat ia kehilangan kendali diri, bahwa Shia anak nakal sehingga ia meninggalkannya.

Luhan menahan isakan. "Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Jika bisa ia ingin menggantikan posisi itu, apapun agar Shia tak perlu tersiksa lebih jauh.

"Luhan?"

Luhan terkesiap dan segera menghapus air matanya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Sehun tengah berjalan mendekat sembari melonggarkan ikatan dasi. Luhan bangkit dan membantu Sehun dengan hal kecilnya.

"Baru saja selesai rapat direksi?" Luhan menggantikan Sehun melepas ikatan dasi mencekik itu sementara Sehun sendiri melepas jas dan melemparnya ke sofa terdekat. Sehun mendekat, mencium bibir Luhan lama. Ada kernyitan dahi saat pria itu merasakan air mata di bibir yang ia sentuh itu.

"Apa kau baru saja menangis?"

Luhan mengangguk kecil, merasa bodoh jika mengelak. "Aku tak bisa menahan diri, seharian ini aku sangat ingin menangis."

Sehun memeluknya, sangat erat dan menyediakan dirinya sebagai sandaran. "Kau sudah bekerja keras dengan baik hari ini. Kau lihat Shia mulai bisa tersenyum dan mengoceh kan?"

Luhan terkekeh dan mengangguk, menyamankan dirinya makin dalam. "Dia menanyakan buku catatan kecilnya dan aku benar-benar bahagia dia kembali menulis di sana."

Sehun mencuri satu kecupan di leher Luhan yang terbuka. "Apa yang ia tulis?" Bisiknya.

"Aku masih mengingatnya. _'Tadi Shia jalan-jalan ke taman yang memiliki banyak kaca besar di bawah langit. Shia boleh makan satu cup es krim, tapi itu ukuran kecil dan Shia harus mendapat yang lebih besar besok.'._ "

Sehun tertawa lembut. "Lalu?"

"' _Nona Kyungsoo datang membawakan roti kari yang masih hangat, tetapi tidak pedas. Shia sangat ingin bersama Papa, tetapi kata Mama, Papa sedang bekerja dan karena Papa adalah pria yang sangat keren, Papa akan datang untuk Shia nanti.'._ "

"Jadi," Sehun membiarkan suaranya terdengar jahil dan menggoda, dan tawa lembut Luhan membuatnya senang. "aku adalah pria yang sangat keren? Wah, biar aku meluruskan, itu adalah pujian kan?"

"Ya. Kau adalah pria paling keren untukku dan Shia."

"Kurasa aku bisa melayang jika kau terus mengatakannya, Luhan."

Sehun mengubah posisinya sehingga ia memeluk Luhan dari belakang dan sama-sama bisa mengamati Shia yang tertidur. Luhan menyandar nyaman dan tangannya balik menggenggam Sehun yang melingkari pinggangnya. Beberapa saat hening yang menenangkan di antara mereka. Lalu Sehun buka suara dengan hati-hati. "Luhan, aku minta maaf."

Luhan mengernyit tak mengerti. "Permintaan maaf untuk hal apa?"

Sehun mencium bahu Luhan, bertahan di sana untuk beberapa waktu. "Karena aku tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membuat Ibumu datang kemari seperti dulu."

Luhan tertusuk sembilu, tetapi memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan hal yang akan memberatkan hatinya. "Kau seharusnya tidak meminta maaf, Sehun. Sepertinya Ayah sudah mengetahuinya dan melarang Ibu. Aku tidak apa-apa, Sehun. Jangan mengkhawatirkan hal kecil itu."

Sehun mengerti dan tidak mengangkat pembicaraan itu lagi, dan Luhan merasa ia harus melakukan sesuatu dengan suasana yang tiba-tiba mendung itu.

"Ah, iya. Aku mengingat sesuatu, kau pernah berkata padaku bahwa kau akan senang jika aku melakukan sesuatu untukmu sesekali."

Sehun melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap Luhan yang tengah tersenyum kecil. "Dan apa itu?"

"Shixun."

"Hm?"

"Kau bertanya padaku siapa namamu dalam bahasa Mandarin, kan? Dan kau berkata akan senang jika sesekali aku memanggilmu dengan panggilan itu. _Shixun_. Kau mengingatnya?"

Sehun terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya tersenyum.

"Ah ya, bagaimana bisa aku lupa."

"Jadi, kau senang aku memanggilmu Shixun?"

"Tentu, aku senang."

Namun, mungkin terkadang warna suara dan ekspresi wajah bisa menginterpretasikan hal yang berbeda.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sore itu, tepat sebulan setelah Shia ditemukan, Luhan dan Sehun duduk di hadapan Baekhyun yang membuka berkas berisi catatan milik Shia. Luhan meremat tangan Sehun gelisah, ia merasa seperti menunggu putusan persidangan, yang mana persidangan sesungguhnya sama sekali tidak berniat ia ikuti.

"Hasilnya positif. Shia mengalami _Post Traumatic Stress Disorder_." Itu terdengar seperti vonis mematikan, Luhan langsung lunglai di kursinya.

"Semua yang pernah aku katakan padamu hari-hari lalu bertahan sampai sebulan penuh, meskipun Shia menunjukkan perkembangan yang positif untuk emosinya, itu tidak cukup untuk menyelamatkannya dari _PTSD_."

"Jadi apa yang harus dilakukan?" Sehun menggantikan Luhan bertanya karena wanita itu kesulitan menghapus air mata.

"Beberapa terapi bertahap; ada beberapa pilihan yang bisa kita lakukan untuk mengatasi trauma Shia. _TF-CBT_ ; _Trauma-Focused Cognitive Behaviorial Therapy_ , metode ini digunakan untuk mengenali pemikiran,perasaan dan perilaku yang kurang tepat mengenai suatu hal. Shia akan dilatih untuk mengenali tiga aspek tersebut dan mengelola reaksinya terhadap traumanya agar menjadi lebih baik. _CPT; Cognitive Processing Therapy_ , dilakukan untuk mengubah cara berpikir Shia mengenai trauma yang dimiliki. Metode ini dilakukan dengan menuliskan rincian mengenai trauma dialami untuk mengidentifikasi pola pemikirannya dan kita bisa mengarahkannya untuk mengubah pola pikir negatif itu agar bisa memandang dari sisi yang lebih positif."

"Shia baru saja berumur 7 tahun; tidakkah itu terlalu berat untuknya? Shia masih sering mengalami mimpi buruk, bahkan nyaris tiap malam. Dia kerap kehilangan kendali diri dan ketakutan ketika melihat genangan air yang dalam, ruang sempit atau warna merah pekat, dia bahkan selalu menjerit saat terbangun dengan keadaan ruangan yang remang." Luhan mengulang semua fakta itu dengan bibir gemetar, mengingat semua itu hanya membuatnya pedih dan tersiksa.

Baekhyun tersenyum lemah. "Dia harus melewatinya, Luhan. Jika tidak, Shia akan tumbuh dengan keadaan psikis yang cacat." Desahnya prihatin. "Masih ada dua pilihan terapi lain, karena kupikir dua terapi pertama akan terlalu berat untuk Shia meski tidak menutup kemungkinan untuk menggunakannya. _EMDR_ ; _Eye Movement Desensitiazion and Reprocessing_ ; Shia akan kubimbing untuk mengikuti gerakan sesuatu secara bolak-balik dengan matanya saat membicarakan traumanya. Terapi ini bertujuan untuk membantu Shia fokus pada hal lain selain trauma yang dialaminya. Kita terus melakukannya sampai Shia terbiasa untuk membicarakan traumanya. Pilihan terakhir adalah farmakoterapi; pemberian obat antidepresan untuk meringankan gejala yang Shia alami, tetapi metode ini beresiko karena antidepresan tidak bisa sembarangan diberikan pada seseorang, terlebih Shia di sini masih sangat muda."

Luhan tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Kapan terapinya bisa dimulai?" Tanya Sehun sembari merangkul Luhan.

"Aku sudah menyusun jadwalnya, kita bisa memulainya besok. Shia bisa pulang hari ini, agar dia juga bisa kembali melihat keseharian yang selama ini tak bisa ia lakukan. Jangan sepenuhnya menjauhkan Shia dari hal-hal yang bisa memicu ingatan buruknya; baik tempat atau barang, tetapi lakukan dengan perlahan dan bertahap. Shia mungkin akan pingsan jika melihat genangan air dalam kotak kaca atau _bath_ _tub_ , tetapi buat dia melihat kolam-kolam kecil dan dangkal, kurasa dia akan baik-baik saja dengan itu. Buat ruangannya terang, tapi tak perlu menyalakan seluruh lampu dan biarkan bagian-bagian gelap dan remang seperti biasanya. Hal-hal kecil seperti itu akan membantunya."

Setelah konsultasi itu selesai Sehun dan Luhan kembali menuju kamar rawat Shia. Shia sedang ditemani oleh Kyungsoo, bercerita tentang harinya atau dia sudah mendapatkan es krim dengan ukuran _cup_ yang lebih besar atau sesuatu hal semacam itu.

"Paman Seo sudah meminta pelayan rumah menyiapkan kamar untuk Shia, di ujung koridor yang sama dengan kamarmu. Kamar itu berwarna merah muda yang sangat lembut dan memiliki kamar mandi tanpa _bath tub_. Jangan terlalu banyak khawatir, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Luhan yang menggandeng lengan Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil. "Baru saja aku berpikir aku belum membersihkan rumah kami, Sehun."

Sehun menarik wajahnya, menatapnya tidak suka. "Jangan berpikir untuk berada jauh dari jangkauanku, Luhan. Itu akan benar-benar membuatku tidak bisa tidur. Jangan keras kepala kembali memikirkan bahwa aku terlalu banyak melakukan sesuatu untukmu atau sesuatu tentang kau tidak pantas menerima semua ini. Aku bisa benar-benar marah padamu."

Luhan menyentuh tangan Sehun yang menangkup sisi wajahnya. "Apakah kau benar-benar sekhawatir itu?"

"Luhan," Sehun tersenyum lemah. "mungkin kau tak tahu, tetapi sampai sekarang aku masih merasa takut tiba-tiba kalian menghilang dariku. Terdengar omong kosong karena selama ini aku selalu menenangkanmu, bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tapi bukankah terkadang sulit melakukan apa yang kita katakan dengan mudah kepada orang lain? Maafkan aku."

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang berkata jangan terlalu banyak permintaan maaf?"

Sehun terkekeh melihat Luhan yang tengah tersenyum hangat itu. "Aku benar-benar ingin menciummu, Luhan."

"Kita sudah dekat dengan kamar Shia, tahan itu untuk nanti."

Luhan membuka pintu kamar rawat dan menemukan Shia sedang menonton kartun kesukaannya di televisi yang menggantung di dinding. Kyungsoo menoleh saat mendengar kedatangannya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Shia, coba lihat siapa yang datang?"

Shia menoleh dan matanya langsung berbinar. "Mama, Papa!"

Shia turun dari ranjang dan menghambur masuk ke pelukan Luhan yang diterima dengan senang hati. Sehun mengikuti di belakang dan mengecup puncak kepala Shia.

"Apakah hari ini Papa sudah selesai bekerja? Apa Papa bisa menemani Shia?" Shia bertanya antusias. Sehun mengangguk, ganti mencium kening Shia.

"Ya, Papa sudah selesai dan kita akan pulang."

Shia mengernyit. "Pulang?"

"Iya, pulang ke rumah kita." Jawab Luhan.

Shia tampak masih sedikit tak mengerti, tetapi dia tak berkomentar apapun karena kata "kita" yang Mamanya katakan cukup untuk membuatnya merasa bahwa pulang adalah hal yang baik dan tidak menakutkan.

Kyungsoo berpamitan tepat di pintu utama sebelum mereka masuk ke mobil. Berjanji akan segera berkunjung karena ia harus kembali bekerja.

Mereka pulang dengan Shia yang mengamati jalanan tanpa kedip. Baik Sehun maupun Luhan membiarkannya tanpa berkata apapun, hanya membuka suara saat Shia bertanya.

Bagi gadis kecil itu, rumah itu sangat asing. Rumah yang ada dalam pikirannya adalah rumah kecil dengan halaman luas dan tetumbuhan, bukan rumah besar bergaya Inggris modern yang menjulang tinggi ini. Tetapi bayangan ia pernah menginjakkan kaki ke rumah ini cukup membantu. Ulang tahun, gadis kecil itu ingat ia pernah kemari karena Papanya ulang tahun.

"Shia?" Luhan memanggil putrinya yang tampak diam mengamati bangunan rumah.

Shia menoleh cepat. "Eum?"

"Kita masuk, Sayang?" Sehun menggandeng tangan Shia yang menggantung dan membimbingnya menapaki tangga. Pintu besar itu terbuka dengan Paman Seo di samping pintu, mempersilakan mereka masuk dengan sopan. Para pelayan menyambut mereka di sepanjang jalan menuju tangga.

Shia mengerjap. Saat mereka melangkah dan mendapat bungkukan hormat dari barisan pelayan itu, Shia berceletuk dengan polos.

"Apakah selalu seperti ini saat Papa masuk? Seingat Shia, Shia tidak melihat para nona Pelayan saat berkunjung ke sini."

Luhan tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, merasakan hal yang sama. Sejujurnya ini membuat Luhan sedikit gugup.

"Setiap anggota keluarga yang lama tidak tinggal di rumah ini karena suatu hal; karena sakit, perjalanan atau hal lain, akan melewati prosesi kaku ini. Paman Seo selalu bersikeras." Sehun mengangguk yakin dan mendapat deheman pelan dari Paman Seo yang mengikuti mereka.

Shia menoleh ke belakang dengan cengiran manis yang lama tak muncul, membuat semua yang melihatnya merasa terenyuh. "Pasti Paman Seo sangat suka sesuatu yang teratur, ya."

Paman Seo hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Dan bukankah Shia adalah Nona Muda rumah ini, Paman Seo sangat menunggu hal seperti ini, Shia."

Shia melebarkan cengiran manisnya.

Sementara di sisi lain Luhan tertegun dengan wajah dirambati kalor, ia menatap Sehun yang hanya mengerlingnya sekilas dengan seulas senyum yang tak dapat diartikan. Jantungnya sedikit berdegup, tapi merasa bodoh jika menanyakan apa maksud dari kalimat itu.

Kamar milik Shia tampaknya sama persis seperti yang Sehun katakan padanya, berwarna merah muda yang lembut, sangat lembut sampai nyaris tak bisa benar-benar dikatakan merah muda, berpendar dengan menyenangkan di antara perabotan kayu yang berwarna putih. Barang-barang Shia tertata sangat rapi; buku-buku pelajaran yang tertata rapi di meja belajar, pakaian Shia berjejer rapi di kloset kecil dengan tambahan deretan gaun baru yang berkilau. Sepatu-sepatu dan berbagai pernik feminin tampak diam dalam rak kaca di sudut kloset.

Shia berbinar sangat terang, mengamati barang-barang lamanya dan berkeliling dengan boneka kelinci putihnya dalam pelukan. Luhan terdiam dengan ulasan senyum tipis, matanya basah.

Sehun tampaknya sangat mengerti, jadi pria itu merangkulnya dengan sayang. Mencium keningnya dan berbisik di sana. "Bukankah dia layak?"

Luhan tak bisa menjawab apa-apa selain hanya tersenyum penuh terimakasih dan membiarkan Sehun mengusap air matanya.

"Paman Seo akan segera menyiapkan makan malam, jadi bukankah Shia sebaiknya mandi?" kata Sehun.

Pertanyaan itu sedikit melunturkan senyuman Shia. Gadis kecil itu tiba-tiba berhenti berlarian dan menatap kaku pintu kamar mandi di sebelah kloset yang tanpa sadar selalu ia hindari. Luhan mendekat, merendahkan tubuh sampai pandangan mereka sejajar dan berujar lembut. "Shia ingin mandi bersama Mama?"

Shia mengerjap kecil, menggigit bibir saat kepalanya membawa ingatan tentang _bath tub_ dan genangan air yang dalam. "T-tidak… Shia…"

Luhan tidak membiarkan Shia meracau dan segera membawanya membuka pintu kamar mandi, Shia berjengit dalam pelukannya dan Luhan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

"Lihat, Shia, tidak ada apapun yang menakutkan di sini. Coba lihat?"

Shia masih keras kepala untuk beberapa saat, tetapi Luhan berhasil membujuknya ketika Shia dengan sangat pelan mengikuti instruksi Mamanya. Mata yang berkaca-kaca itu mengerjap kecil.

Kamar mandi itu tidak sempit, langit-langit ruang sama tingginya, dengan keramik yang memiliki tona warna yang sama dengan dinding kamar tidur. Tak ada _bath tub_ , hanya ada bagian untuk pancuran air, wastafel dengan kaca besar dan berkilau juga tangga kecil di depannya, rak berisi lipatan handuk-handuk tebal dan lukisan besar bertema bunga-bunga indah di salah satu dinding.

Shia mulai tenang, dan itu melegakan.

"Aku akan menemani Shia mandi." Kata Luhan. Paman Seo segera mengkode dua gadis pelayan untuk menjauh, mereka tampak sedikit kecewa dan Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum minta maaf.

Luhan berusaha meminimalkan waktu Shia berkontak dengan air karena meskipun menggunakan air hangat, Shia masih sedikit berjengit. Luhan memakaikan handuk kimono yang juga berwarna merah muda dan mengeringkan rambutnya. Shia tampak tenggelam diantara handuk tebal itu.

Luhan tak dapat menahan kekehan kecilnya dan itu membuat Shia bisa tersenyum.

"Shia sangat menggemaskan." Kata Luhan sembari mencium pipi Shia, seluruh tubuhnya beraroma sakura yang harum.

Shia mengerjap bingung ketika mendapati satu set gaun sudah tersampir rapi di atas ranjang beserta printilan lain dengan dua gadis pelayan membungkuk sopan di sisi ranjang.

"Mama, kenapa ada Nona Pelayan di sini?"

Luhan mengamati ekspresi wajah Shia, tak ada ketakutan di sana seperti yang beberapa waktu kebelakang selalu nampak ketika ia melihat orang asing berada dalam satu ruang. Luhan sedikit lega, sedikit, karena ia tahu ketakutan itu masih akan muncul di waktu-waktu tertentu. Mungkin saat ini Shia tanpa sadar sedang mengubur dan menghindari ingatan buruknya.

Luhan tersenyum. "Nona-nona ini akan membantu Shia."

"Membantu Shia? Bukankah sudah ada Mama?"

Luhan terkekeh lembut, memikirkan bahwa akan butuh waktu sedikit lama sampai Shia terbiasa dengan ini. Hari-hari lalu saat Luhan mulai tinggal di kediaman Sehun ini, ia tak begitu memperhatikan sistem yang dijalankan Paman Seo sebagai kepala pelayan dalam rumah ini juga orang kepercayaan Sehun karena ia tak bisa memikirkan apapun selain Shia. Dan sekarang saat segalanya mulai membaik Luhan menemukan dirinya merasa sedikit lucu dengan perubahan ini.

"Apakah Shia keberatan?"

Dua gadis pelayan itu berjengit khawatir, dan langsung mendesah lega saat Shia menggeleng pelan.

"Shia tidak apa-apa. Jadi, nama Nona siapa?" Shia tersenyum manis.

Luhan bisa melihat dua gadis pelayan itu menggigit bibir, menahan diri untuk tidak melompat-lompat. Luhan berusaha untuk tidak terkekeh, ia senang mendapati ada banyak yang menyukai gadis kecilnya.

"Saya Joo Mi Ran dan rekan saya Rim Hee Ju, Nona Shia."

"Nona Miran dan Nona Heeju, salam kenal!"

Luhan harus menyembunyikan tawa lembutnya di antara bahu Shia, benar-benar tak tahan melihat dua pelayan muda yang tampak sangat ingin melakukan sesuatu pada Shia, mungkin sesuatu seperti mencubit pipi Shia atau hal semacam itu.

Luhan dengan baik hati memberikan kesempatan pada dua gadis pelayan itu untuk membantu pada Shia sementara dia hanya mengamati dengan lipatan handuk di tangannya. Shia berkali-kali mencebik saat kancing gaun di garis punggungnya dirapikan, atau wajahnya dibubuhi bedak beraroma bunga atau saat rambutnya dikeringkan. Shia tampak ingin protes, tetapi Luhan memberi kode agar dia menjadi anak baik.

Sesaat Luhan merasa Shia sudah kembali seperti semula, dia hanya bisa berharap agar Shia tak lagi mendapat mimpi buruk meski itu terdengar sedikit mustahil.

"Ah, astaga, maafkan saya membuat Anda melakukannya!" Luhan mengerjap tak paham ketika tiba-tiba salah satu dari mereka, ah, dia yang Shia panggil dengan Nona Hee, datang padanya dengan raut panik. Saat lipatan handuknya diambil Luhan mulai mengerti.

"Bukan apa-apa. Bukankah kau sangat ingin mencubit pipi gadis manis itu, Hee Ju?" Luhan mengerling jenaka dan tertawa saat melihatnya bersemu.

"M-maafkan saya." Heeju tampak malu.

"Aku senang kalian menyukai putriku." Kata Luhan tulus.

Heeju tersenyum. "Dia gadis yang sangat manis, dan saya senang akhirnya bisa melihatnya."

Luhan tertegun sejenak, sebelum akhirnya Shia menabrak dan memeluknya erat-erat. "Mama tidak mengikat rambut Shia." Shia mencebik.

Luhan tersenyum. "Mereka sangat ingin membantu Shia, bukankah Shia sebaiknya berterimakasih?" Shia dengan segera merona menyadari itu.

Shia melepaskan pelukannya dan berbalik menatap Heeju dan Miran. "U-uh, terimakasih sudah membantu Shia."

Dan Luhan benar-benar tertawa melihat dua gadis muda itu gemetar menahan diri. Luhan tahu perasaan itu, tapi mungkin Shia akan mengambek jika pipinya dicubit. _Mungkin lain kali_ , batinnya gemas.

Mereka bertemu Sehun yang sudah ada di kursi utama dengan Paman Seo berdiri di belakangnya membicarakan sesuatu. Luhan sedikit kebingungan dengan hal remeh macam di mana Shia akan duduk, tapi terselamatkan ketika Sehun menarik Shia ke pangkuannya begitu mereka sampai.

Sehun mencium pipi Shia. "Shia sangat cantik, heum?"

Shia tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk. "Eum!"

Sehun tiba-tiba beralih padanya saat makanan mulai dihidangkan. "Kurasa aku tahu apa yang sedang kau rasakan sampai tersenyum sangat indah seperti itu, Luhan."

Luhan mengerjap, sebelum akhirnya sama sekali tidak menahan diri untuk tidak terkekeh. "Aku tak begitu memperhatikan sampai tadi Heeju dan Miran begitu antusias membantu Shia setelah ia mandi. Shia berkali-kali mencebik tapi tak bisa protes."

Shia tampak bingung, tetapi Sehun ikut tertawa.

"Aku sudah merasakannya. Perasaan tak bisa apa-apa saat kau dibantu berpakaian padahal saat itu aku anak laki-laki berumur duabelas tahun. Aku sangat mengerti." Kata Sehun, terdengar sedikit sindiran di akhir kalimatnya dan Luhan mengerti saat Paman Seo berdehem.

"Anda sama sekali tidak protes selama bertahun-tahun, Tuan Sehun."

"Karena selama ini aku tak punya seseorang yang merasakan hal yang sama, Paman Seo." Kata Sehun ringan.

"Oh, maafkan saya yang sangat terbawa dengan Mendiang Tuan Besar Park." Paman Seo mengucapkannya dengan sopan, tetapi juga ada sedikit sindiran di sana. Luhan tersenyum melihat interaksi itu.

"Papa, siapa Tuan Besar Park itu?" Shia bertanya penasaran.

"Beliau ayah Papa, sayang. Hmm, bisa dibilang kakek Shia juga. Tapi beliau sudah meninggal beberapa tahun lalu. Papa akan memperlihatkan fotonya nanti."

Mereka makan malam dengan tenang. Luhan mengamati bagaimana Shia makan dari piring yang sama dengan Sehun dan bagaimana Sehun dengan senang hati melakukannya. Hatinya meleleh, menahan diri untuk tidak berkaca-kaca dan mengacaukan semuanya.

Malam itu Shia tidur dengan cepat setelah membaca buku cerita dan menghabiskan segelas susu, mungkin dia kelelahan. Luhan masih di sana bersama Sehun.

"Kurasa aku akan tidur di sini, aku takut Shia akan kembali terbangun di tengah malam." Kata Luhan, duduk di sisi ranjang sambil mengelus wajah Shia.

Sehun yang berdiri di sampingnya mengangguk. "Dia pasti tak ingin berpisah denganmu."

Sehun meraih wajahnya dan merendahkan tubuh, mencium bibirnya cukup lama. "Aku menagih ucapanmu tadi." Bisiknya.

Luhan tersenyum. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Sehun?"

Sehun tertawa lembut, menyadari bahwa Luhan mulai mengerti benar ekspresi yang ia tunjukkan.

"Ada banyak sekali hal. Persidangan yang selalu kau hindari," kata Sehun. Luhan hanya mengangguk kecil. "sudah sampai tahap pra-pembacaan tuntutan, penyelidikan dan pencarian bukti sudah selesai. Baekhyun sudah menyerahkan diagnosis Shia pada kepolisian."

"Apakah Seungho membuat pernyataannya?" Luhan merasa lidahnya sepat.

"Kukira kau benar-benar menghindar, Luhan, tapi kurasa kau juga sesekali bertanya pada Baekhyun atau Kyungsoo? Atau kau bertanya pada Detektif Kim saat meminta kesaksianmu?"

Luhan tidak menjawab.

"Detektif Kim mengatakan bahwa dia tidak mengatakan apapun, tetapi dari pengakuan dua terdakwa lain selama interogasi sudah lebih dari cukup, kurasa. Detektif Kim berkata jaksa akan membuatnya mengaku saat persidangan."

"Brengsek itu…" Luhan selalu merasa hatinya berat ketika memikirkan pria itu.

Sehun berlutut di depannya, menggenggam tangannya. "Jangan khawatir, Luhan. Ini semua akan segera selesai. Jika semuanya berjalan seperti seharusnya, bulan depan sidang pembacaan vonis akan digelar. Tapi jangan pikirkan itu terlalu banyak, yang menjadi perhatian kita adalah Shia."

Luhan perlahan tenang, lalu mengangguk.

Luhan menatap Shia yang tertidur dengan damai, berharap hari-hari berikutnya akan berakhir sama baiknya.

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **Yash,** _ **chapter**_ **ini semacam** _ **a sweet candy before another lilbit bitter potion**_ **, mungkin.** _ ***grin**_ **Saya pengen banget nulis** _ **sweet moment**_ **-nya HunHan dan Shiaaa ugh.**

 **Sampai awal Agustus nanti saya cukup lengang, jadi jika bisa sesuai rencana ini akan** _ **update**_ **setiap Sabtu malam (karena saya pribadi juga senang kalau ada** _ **Fic**_ **favorit yang** _ **update**_ **di waktu itu, haha). Kalaupun tidak, mungkin akan ada** _ **ficlet**_ **atau** _ **oneshot**_ **. Kalian prefer yang mana, haha… :D**

 **Btw saya mau tanya, kalian lebih suka Seungho punya lumayan banyak** _ **part**_ **atau tidak?**

 **Terimakasih yang sudah membaca dan me-** _ **review**_ **, saya jadi dapat tambahan semangat buat nulis ini. :")**

 **.**

 **Anne, 2019-07-06**


	15. ANNOUNCEMENT

Selamat Siang

Firstly, tulisan ini akan panjang. Silakan baca bagi yang ingin, tapi saya sarankan baca kalau kalian adalah reader semua Fic saya baik di FFN ataupun Wattpad.

Yeah, harusnya saya update Viera V Lzi Chapter 14 kan ya? Saya minta maaf, saya nggak bisa menepati janji untuk update tiap Sabtu malam. Dan untuk janji2 lain yang saya ucapkan sendiri; _saya nggak akan berhenti jadi HunHan Shipper, saya akan terus menulis Fic HunHan, dan saya akan melanjutkan semua Fic saya sampai selesai._

Oke, jelas sekali saya bawa kabar nggak enak. _*sigh_

Saya ingin berhenti menulis Fic HunHan.

Dulu tekad saya menulis HunHan sangat tinggi, sampai saya bela2in banyak hal. Saya akui ini sangat sulit, bagaimanapun HunHan adalah pair Favorite sejak tahun 2012 saya mengenal EXO. Dengan menulis HunHan saya bisa kenal dengan reader, author yang kece2 dan pengalaman membaca yang menakjubkan sekali. Saya juga bisa mengembangkan tulisan saya dan belajar banyak hal. Duh, mau nangis ini rasanya. HunHan, FFN dan reviews dari readers sekalian adalah hal2 yang sangat precious buat saya. Sangat.

Tapi semakin kesini saya semakin sibuk, waktu sempit, mood naik turun tidak karuan dan real life yang saya akui sedang di titik jenuh luar biasa. Selama ini saya selalu berpikir akan tetap melanjutkan Fic saya, walaupun butuh waktu lama. Saat jenuh, beberapa waktu kemudian saya punya mood lagi untuk melanjutkannya. Niat berhenti sudah ada sejak lama, tetapi selalu saya singkirkan. Begitu berulang2. Saya pun masih merasa sangat ingin melanjutkan Fic Viera V Lzi sampai selesai.

Saya berniat menghapus semua Fic yang saya publish di FFN maupun Wattpad. Mungkin dalam rentang waktu seminggu, atau dua minggu mungkin. Waktunya masih belum Fix, tapi jelas saya akan menghapus semuanya. Penyebab lainnya, tidak bisa saya jelaskan secara gamblang. Maaf.

Saya menulis ini (walaupun saya tahu akan mengecewakan sekali), karena buat saya, hilang secara tiba2 tanpa penjelasan itu kurang bertanggung jawab. Mungkin akan ada yang berpendapat kalau lebih baik saya langsung hapus dan menghilang tanpa kasih penjelasan, tapi bagi saya, saya harus memberi tahu ini karena kalian sudah sangat berarti.

Saya tidak akan berhenti menulis, bagaimanapun itu sudah jadi bagian dalam diri saya. Saya punya niat untuk menulis dengan original character, atau me-remake Fic HunHan dengan cast original. Tapi itupun masih belum fix.

Saya paham ini mengecewakan, saya benar2 minta maaf.

Terimakasih untuk semua hal menyenangkan yang kalian berikan pada saya sejak Mei 2016. Setelah dipikir2 singkat sekali ya sejak saya berani menulis di sini, haha.

XOXO, Anna

p.s.

Feel free untuk PM atau menghubungi saya lewat Wattpad. Saya akan balas.


End file.
